A Mileven Fanfic-I Promise I Will Love You Forever
by Pennylane1993
Summary: It was senior year for Mike, Eleven, and the gang. Things were starting to change for all of them, including Mike and Eleven. They would soon graduate high school. Will they be able to handle all the hardships that life will throw at them, but most importantly will their love be strong enough? Rated M for Smut and Strong Language.
1. Chapter 1-Getting ready for prom

It was senior year for Mike, Eleven, and the gang. Things were starting to change for all of them, including Mike and Eleven. They would soon be adults, but Mike and Eleven loved each other, but would they still be able to be with each other after high school ended?

 **Mileven Fanfic-I Promise I Will Love You Forever**

 **Chapter One- Getting Ready for Prom**

It was Saturday, may 5th, 1989. It was a warm spring night. It wasn't just any night though, it was prom night. Prom night was a special occasion, it was going to be even more special for Mike wheeler and Eleven Hopper. Mike Wheeler stood in front of his mirror in his bedroom. He had finished putting on his black tuxedo. He couldn't get over how nervous he felt. He had been to plenty of dances with Eleven before, but tonight felt different. He wanted everything to be perfect. It was their senior year on top of everything. He sighed, and walked out his bedroom. "Oh Michael, you look so handsome. I knew that tuxedo would look great on you" His mother said with tears in her eyes. Mike smiled back at her. "Ted, come look at our son, Ted, Ted! Karen yelled for her husband. Ted walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you look nice son, have fun tonight." Ted patted mike's shoulder and walked back into the living room to sit in his Laz-y boy, his favorite place. Karen shook her head.

"Well see ya later, mom." Mike said in a rushed voice.

"Michael, just one second, I have to take some photos of you. " Karen said in a demanding voice.

"Ugh I was hoping I could get away with the whole pictures thing." Mike sighed.

"Nonsense"! Now smile and let me take a few pics, let your mother have some happiness please" She said with tears in her eyes. Mike smiled and let her take a few pics. "I wish El, was here, your smile would be natural and not so forced." Karen laughed. Mike blushed, but his mother was right he lit up like a Christmas tree every time Eleven walked into a room. That girl meant the world to him, he loved her more than life itself. He would die for her.

"ok mom enough pictures, I have to go pick up El." Mike said.  
"Ok honey, wait don't forget El's corsage. Karen reminded him.

"Oh, thanks mom, I totally forgot that." He ran back in his room and grabbed her blue and black corsage. He hesitated for moment before he left his bed room. He looked towards his dresser drawer. He walked over to it and pulled out the first drawer there was a condom in it, he bought about a week ago. He and Eleven were still virgins, he hadn't mentioned it to her, but all he could think about was making love to her the first time on prom night. He thought it would be special. He even had money saved up to buy a hotel room. He worked part time at a record store in the mall. But he was still unsure if it was the right time, they were so young, but he knew he loved Eleven and wanted to be with her forever. He wanted to experience intimacy with her, he wanted to know what it felt like to be inside her. Mike picked up the condom, but still hesitated if he should bring it with him or not. "Fuck it" he said to himself. He gave in, and put the condom and his wallet in his pocket. He picked up his car keys and her corsage and walked back downstairs. "Bye mom, and dad." Mike said in a rushed voice.

"Wait, Michael, I have just one thing I want to talk to you about." Karen said in a serious voice. "God, mom, no not the sex talk." Mike said as his face turned red. "We have already discussed this anyway."

"Michael, I know we have, but I realize tonight is very important for you and El. If you choose to be intimate, please be safe." Karen instructed. Mike blushed, but nodded. Karen hugged him and started to cry again. "How did you grow up on me so fast"? It just seemed like yesterday I was bringing you home from the hospital, and now you are almost a grown man." Mike smiled and gave her a hug.

"I love you mom." He waved at her and walked out of the house and over to his car. It was a red dodge Daytona. He started the car up, and "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel was playing on the radio. He started bobbing his head and turned it up a little. He backed out of his driveway, and drove to Eleven's house.

Eleven was in in her bedroom continuing to get ready. It had been an all-day process. Joyce Beyers had been helping her get ready. Joyce has been dating Eleven's adoptive father Jim for the past four years. Joyce is also Mike and Eleven's friend will's mother. Joyce was like a mother to Eleven. She loved her. Eleven sighed in boredom.

"I know honey, it is boring, but it takes us girls a little longer to get ready." Joyce said as she was applying Eleven's make-up. Eleven already had her hair fixed. Eleven looked through several magazines, and finally found a hairstyle she liked. She chose the half-up, half-down style with bouncy curls. Joyce was happy to help her. She applied blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, foundation, blush, and pink lipstick for the final touch. Joyce backed up and looked at her. "Wow, you look great!" I did better with your hair than I thought I would. "You will look better than all of those other girls, I just know it." Joyce said with a big smile on her face. Eleven smiled at her.

"Thanks Joyce, for everything" Eleven stood up and hugged her.

"It was my pleasure sweetie." Joyce said. "Now it is time to put on your dress." Joyce walked over to her closet and got her dress out. It was blue and black with sequins. It was black on one side, and blue on the other with silver trimming going crossed it, and the bottom of it was black. Eleven took her bath robe off, and put her black strapless bra on, and her black stocking on. She stepped into the dress and Joyce zipped up the back for. Eleven walked over to her mirror and smiled.

"Pretty" She said to herself. "Joyce nodded in agreement.

"Oh El, Mike is going to die when he sees you." Eleven looked worried. Don't worry honey it's just an expression" Joyce said reassuring her. Eleven smiled in relief. She heard the sound of Mike's car, and looked out the window.

"Mike's here!" She said excited. Eleven almost walked out of her room until Joyce stopped her. "Joyce what is it"? She asked confused.

"El, you can't just walk out, you have to make an entrance and surprise him." Eleven didn't looked happy, all she wanted do was run straight into those loving arms of his. "Just trust me ok" Joyce told her.

"Ok." Eleven agreed.

"I will knock on the door, and tell you when to come out" Eleven nodded as Joyce left the room. She sat down on her bed and waited. She sighed. She had never felt so nervous before in her life.

"Joyce is she about ready, Wheeler is here I heard the car pull up." Hopper asked.

"Yes she is ready, but she has to make an entrance hop." Joyce smiled at him. Mike sat in his car a few more seconds. He felt so nervous.

"Get it together Wheeler" he said to himself as he got out of his car. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Come on in son." Hopper smiled as he opened the door for him. Mike gave him a nervous smile. Mike respected Hopper, and was very grateful to him for adopting and taking care of Eleven. But, he also feared him. If only Hopper knew the dirty thoughts that Mike had about his daughter, he would cut his dick off, or kill him.

"Mike, you look nice." Joyce gushed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Beyers. Is El ready?" Mike smiled.

"Yes, she is I'll go get her." Joyce walked over to Eleven's bedroom and knocked on the door. "El, honey you can come out now." Eleven's eyes lit up and she got off the bed, and walked over to the door. She opened it up, and walked out of the room. Mike's eyes lit up and he smiled big. He felt like he was falling in love with her all over again. She looked so beautiful. Eleven walked towards him.

"Wow, El you look" …

"Pretty?" She interrupted him.

"No, gorgeous" he said with a smile.

"You look gorgeous too" She said beaming. Mike blushed.

"Aww aren't they cute Hop?" Joyce asked as she put her hands around hopper's arm.

"Adorable" He walked over to Eleven and hugged her. "You look beautiful honey" He said hugging her. Eleven hugged him back.

"Thanks Daddy." Eleven beamed.

Hopper smiled at mike, and shook his hand. Mike smiled back at him. "Joyce, take a few pics of them." Joyce smiled and took a few pics of them. Mike hated pictures normally, but he loved taking pictures with Eleven.

"Mike put Eleven's corsage on her, that would be a cute pic." Joyce told him. Mike smiled at Eleven and put the corsage on around her wrist. Joyce took the pic. "Now El, you put Mike's corsage on his tuxedo." Eleven did as she was told and Joyce took the pic.

"Now you kids get out of here, and have fun" Hopper said smiling. Mike smiled at him. They waved goodbye and walked out of the house. Hopper smiled and put his arm around Joyce. "Joyce, thanks for helping her get ready tonight."

"Don't mention it." Joyce smiled.

"Ugh I have a feeling those two might get into some trouble tonight." Hopper sighed. Joyce looked at him confused.

"Trouble?" "They are good kids, Hop." Joyce reassured him.

"Joyce, you know what I mean." Hopper said looking at her. Joyce looked at him.

"Oh, I get it." Joyce realized. "Hop, Mike loves your daughter, he isn't going to hurt her or make her do anything she is uncomfortable with." Hopper smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

Mike opened the car door for her and smiled at her before he closed it. Eleven opened his door with her mind before he could open it. "Thanks, El, but you didn't have to do that." Mike smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Eleven smiled and blushed. Mike started the car up, and backed out of Hopper's driveway. Eleven turned up the radio with her mind. _True_ by _Spandau Ballet_ was playing. Eleven sang along with the song. Mike glanced over at her and smiled. He reached over to hold her hand. He pulled into the high school parking lot. He turned the car off, and looked over at Eleven. He smiled at her. "Ready El'? Eleven shook her head and looked down. Mike leaned in closer to her and lifted her face up, with his finger on her chin. "Hey El, what's wrong?" he questioned her.

"I'm nervous Mike." Eleven replied.

"Me too, I don't why either, I have been to countless dances with you, but tonight feels different El." Eleven nodded in agreement. "El, once we get in there nothing else will matter, but me and you. Tonight, is our night." It will be special, I promise." Mike gave her a reassuring smile. Eleven smiled back at him.

"I love you, Mike." Eleven sighed. Mike smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. Eleven kissed him back. It was a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Mike could've stayed in that car forever kissing those soft lips of hers. He eventually broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

"El, I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes." She beamed. Mike smiled at her and opened his car door and walked over to her side to open's hers. He helped her out, and shut the door as she got out. They walked into the high school gym hand in hand.

 **I updated this chapter quite a bit, I fixed all the errors, and made the conversations into separate paragraphs.** **Now, it'll be easier for you guys to read. I am still working on Chapter 12, and I'll try my best to finish it today. I plan on fixing chapter 2 through 4 as well. Please continue to read y fanfic, and feedback is very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2-Dancing the Night Away

**C** **hapter 2-Dancing the Night Away**

The high school gym is decorated to a ten. The theme color is blue. There are crescent moon and stars decorations hanging from the ceiling. There are also blue and white balloons surrounding different areas of the gym. There is a big banner titled _Dance under the stars: Prom 1989,_ where the DJ is. The DJ is playing "Tell it To My Heart" by Taylor Dayne. It's a upbeat pop song, so teens are dancing all over the place. Eleven holds on to Mike's arm, and smiles at him. Mike smiles back at her.

"Still nervous El"? he asked her in a concerned voice.

"No not as much as I was." Eleven replied. Mike leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Eleven kissed him back. He put his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see their friend Dustin Henderson standing there.

"Damn guys get a room" their friend Dustin Henderson said with a big grin on his face. He was dressed in a green tuxedo. Mike gave him an annoyed look

"Where is your date, Mr. wonderful?" Mike asked.

"As a matter of fact she is in the powder room." "You know, how girls are wanting to make sure they look good for their dates." Dustin said laughing. Mike rolled his eyes. sked him. Dustin smiled.

"So is all the gang here?" Mike questioned him.

Dustin points to the table they are sitting at. "Gotcha, let's go chat with them El." Mike says taking his hand in hers. Eleven smiles back at Dustin. The DJ starts playing the up-tempo song, "Express Yourself" by Madonna. Stacey Thompson was dancing and bumped into Eleven. Stacey was a popular girl, and a mouth breather as Eleven referred to her. Eleven strongly disliked her, ever since she found out that Stacey turned down an offer to dance with Dustin. Stacey looked at her in disgust.

"Watch are you are going, you stupid bitch." Stacey snarled. Mike looked at her in anger.

"You bumped into her." Mike yelled. Stacey crossed her arms.

"What, the retard can't speak for herself?" Stacey snickered. Eleven focused her eyes on her, and made her trip with her mind. Mike couldn't help but laugh and took Eleven's hand and walked away from Stacey. Eleven wiped the blood from her nose. They walked to the table where all their friends Lucas Sinclair, Lucas's girlfriend Max Mayfield, who was also their friend, Will Beyers and his date Cindy.

"Hey guys, you look great, especially you El. Max said smiling at them.

"Thanks, Max, you look so pretty." Eleven smiled at her. Max was wearing a sparkly red dress, and her red hair was teased. Eleven didn't like Max at first because of a misunderstanding with Mike, but now they were the best of friends. They were practically like sisters. Max got out of her chair, and gave her a bug hug. Eleven hugged back. They started chatting it up. Mike gave them some girl time and sat at the table with Lucas, Will, and Cindy.

"Man can you believe it? our senior prom" Lucas asked excited. Lucas wearing a red and black tuxedo.

"I know, it's crazy man." Mike smiled at him. "The prom decorations are awesome though."

"Yeah, they are, it was Cindy's idea to pick this theme." Will said smiling at Cindy. Will and Cindy had been dating for a few months now. She was Will's first girlfriend.

"Well actually, Will helped me think of a theme, so I have to owe some of the credit to him." Cindy gushed as she took a sip of her punch.

Cindy was wearing a blue dress, and her blonde hair was styled in an up do. Will was wearing a blue tuxedo. Another up-tempo song was playing. It was "When I think of You" By Janet Jackson. "Oh, I love this song." Cindy said bopping her head. "C'mon will, lets dance." Cindy said looking at him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Ugh I don't know." Will said nervously.

"Get your ass on that dancefloor will, tonight is about having fun." Lucas said trying to encourage him.

"He's right Will, live it up." Mike agreed.

"Ok Cindy, let's go." Will gave in. They stood out of their chairs and walked hand in hand out to the dancefloor and started dancing.

"I'm really happy for will." Mike said placing his hands on the table.

"Yeah me too, Cindy is good for him. Lucas agreed.

"Where the hell is Dustin." Mike asked. "El and I saw him when we first came in. He said his date was in the bathroom, I guess he went to the bathroom too."

"Yeah to fuck what's her face." Lucas snickered. Mikes eyes grew wide.

"What, c'mon Dustin isn't getting laid in the bathroom." Mike said bursting out laughing.

"It's not that far of a stretch, I mean it is prom night after all." Lucas looked over at Max, and smiled. Mike thought about El, and what he wanted their plans to be tonight. Mike suddenly turned red.

"Why are you turning so red for mike." Is it because I brought up sex?" Lucas asked.

"What, no of course not." Mike said looking down.

"C'mon friends don't lie, tell me what's up wheeler." Lucas protested.

"Ok, I've been thinking about this for a while, I want to get a hotel room tonight after prom, he sighed, I want to have sex with El for the first time." Mike replied.

"I think you should Mike." Lucas said.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, go for it man, you totally should, you love each other, that is the most important thing." Lucas reassured him.

"What about you and Max, is tonight the night for you guys?" Mike asked curiously.

"Well, we actually did." Lucas responded.

"What? When?" Mike questioned as his eyes grew wide.

"Well it was actually tonight before prom." Lucas told him. "It just kinda happened man, it surprised us both. We were in the car making out and one thing lead to another." Lucas said. Mike looked shocked.

"Do you feel any different now." Mike asked.

"Yeah, I actually do, man." Lucas replied. "I have to say, I really enjoyed it, but Max not so much, it was really painful for her." Mike suddenly worried about Eleven, he knew sex hurt girls the first time, and he would never dream of hurting her. Dustin, and his date Marilyn walked back to the table. She was wearing a pink dress, and Dustin was wearing a pink and black tuxedo. Her hair was crimped. Marilyn's hair was messy, and Dustin was sweating.

"I'm gonna go get us some punch." Marilyn said giving him a quick kiss and walked away. Mike and Lucas both stared at him.

"What?!" Dustin asked them. Mike and Lucas both laughed.

"Man, we totally know what you two were doing, in the bathroom of all places." Lucas said raising his eyebrows at him. Mike pointed his finger at him.

"Shame, shame Dustin." Mike said laughing. "Well, I guess she couldn't resist these pearls, grrrrrr. Dustin responded. They all busted out laughing. Max and Eleven finished their girl talk, and walked back to the table. Max sat in Lucas's lap.

"So, did we miss any interesting conversations guys?" Max asked.

"Nope, not all." Lucas replied. She smiled at him.

"Oh. I'm sure of that." She said. The couple began to make-out. Eleven sat close to mike. He looked over her and smiled. Marilyn came back to the table with punch for her and Dustin. They took a few sips and headed straight to the dance floor.

The DJ spoke, "Hey, hey how are we all doing tonight?" Teens responded with different answers. "I think it's time for a slow one." The DJ started playing the ballad, _Eternal Flame_ by _The Bangles_.

"El, do you wanna dance"? Mike asked. Eleven smiled.

"Yes" She replied. He took his hand in hers and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. He breaks away from the kiss, and they continue to move along to the music. Eleven laid her head on his chest. Mike smiled and held her close. The DJ played another slow song. It was _Heaven_ by _Warrant_. Eleven raised her head up, and kissed him. He kissed her back. He broke away from the kiss.

"I love dancing with you El, I love being close to you, and feeling your touch." Mike said smiling at her. Eleven blushed.

"Me too Mike, we should dance more often." She said smiling at him.

"We could always dance in my basement, there is plenty of room." He laughed. Eleven smiled, and rested her head on his chest again. She sighed.

"Mike, I don't want this night to end." I wanna stay here forever in your arms." Eleven said.

"You have no idea El, I would love that." Mike replied. They continued to move to the music. It was as if they were the only two people on the dance floor, or on the planet. The song ended and The DJ started playing the up-tempo song, _Every Little Step_ by _Bobby Brown_. Eleven started to dance to the upbeat song, Mike did as well. They danced to several more upbeat songs, having the time of their lives. Eleven noticed something fell out of mike's pocket.

"Hey, I think you dropped something." Eleven said. Mike began to panic he didn't want her to see the condom, he hadn't even mentioned it to her.

"Oh really, he bended down and saw the condom and picked it up fast." "I'm gonna go get us some punch." He said in a rushed voice. Eleven followed behind him. Mike was pouring the punch for him and her. He turned around, and was startled to see her standing there. "Jesus El, don't sneak up on me like that." He said handing her the cup of punch. Eleven took a sip of it, and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong, El. He replied. Why do you ask?" He said nervously taking a few drinks of the punch.

"What did you drop?" Eleven asked.

"Forget about it, nothing." Mike sighed. "c'mon let's dance." He grabbed her hand.

She pulled away from him.

"No, Mike." She crossed her arms.

"El, just forget about it ok." He said in a loud tone. Eleven looked sad, she looked down. Mike immediately felt bad. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Eleven looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's ok Mike." But will you please tell me what you drop?" Eleven continued to question him.

"It was a condom ok." Mike sighed. Eleven blushed.

"You dropped a condom?" she asked still blushing. Mike blushed as well.

"Yeah, El I didn't want you to find out that I had one like that." He replied. Eleven continued to look at him. "See I have had this planned for a while, I have money saved from where I work at the record store, and I wanted to stay at hotel room tonight after prom, just me and you." he said he reached down to hold both her hands. "El, I want to make love to you tonight." He bluntly said. Eleven blushed, she was silent for a moment.

"You want us to have sex for the first time?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do" He replied. "But, I don't want to force you, if you are not ready. So, we can just do the after prom thing with everyone and go bowling and watch a movie." Eleven kissed him to shut him up. Mike kissed her back. She broke away from the kiss.

"Mike, I want to." Eleven said. Mike still was unsure, he knew sex would hurt her the first time, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to have sex with her. He desired to be with her that way.

"El, are you sure, this is major?" He asked her.

"I am sure Mike." Eleven nodded smiling at him. Mike smiled back.

"Promise?" Mike asked.

"Promise." Eleven reassured him.

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and hugged her. "Let's go now" Eleven said. After finding out what Mike had planned for them, Eleven wanted to leave right away and be with him in that special way she secretly longed for ever since she learned about sex.

"But, the prom isn't over and they haven't announced the prom king and queen, although I'm sure it'll be that bitch Stacey and her mouth breather of a boyfriend. He laughed. Eleven laughed as well.

"So, we should go then." Eleven protested.

"Ok El." Mike said. Lucas looked over at him and waved as they both left the gym.

"Hmm I wonder where they are going?" Mike and Eleven walked out to the car. He opened the door for her. He got in the car and drove away from the high school. They were both silent. Mike felt extremely nervous, as did El. He started to have doubts again, but ignored them. Eleven nervously looked down. Mike pulled into the closest hotel. The hotel looked decent. It was white, with brown doors, red around the windows, and the roof was red. Mike looked over at El.

"Well here we are" He said nervously. Eleven smiled.

"yeah" she responded nervously.

"Ready to check-in?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded. He got out the car and opened the car door for her. She smiled at him and he shut her door. He took his hand in hers and they walked inside the hotel together.

 **I fixed all the errors, and the paragraphs in this chapter, so I hope it's easier for you guys to read.** **I will fix chapters 3, and 4 as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3-A Night to Remember

**Chapter 3-A Night to Remember**

The hotel looked a little outdated. The wallpaper was decorated in flowery 1970's style. The carpet was green, and the furniture was yellow. Eleven looked around the hotel frowning. She didn't like the looks of it, she hoped their room looked much better than the lobby. Mike could tell it upset her. They had to been together for so long, he knew what she was thinking sometimes. He could always tell by her facial expression, if something was wrong with her. "I know El, I don't like the looks either, let's hope the room looks better than this. Mike said putting in arm around her. Eleven gave him a smile.

They have walked up to front desk of the hotel. Mike nervously rang the bell that was sitting on the desk. The person didn't turn around. Mike sighed and rang it again, still no response. Mike cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I'd like a room please." Mike said in an annoyed tone. Eleven turns the chair around with her mind. The middle-aged man sitting in the chair was fast asleep. "You got to be kidding me, the bastard is asleep." Mike said. Eleven lifted the bell off the desk, and it hit the old man's glasses. Mike looked over giving her a disapproving look, but all she could do was snicker. The man was startled, and looked at them in horror. Eleven looked at him with an angry face.

"Room now!" Eleven said in a harsh tone.

Yes, of course." The main replied. "How many of you kids are coming from that damn prom.

Mike and Eleven didn't respond. Mike paid for the room, and he handed him the room key.

"Ok room number is 11." They both looked at each and laughed at the number of the room.

Their hotel room was on the first floor. They walked down the hallway to their room. Mike stood at the door a few seconds before he unlocked it. He looked at Eleven. "This is really it El, once we walk into that room, everything will change." Mike explained to her. Eleven smiled at him and took his hands in hers.

"I'm ready for this change, Mike." Eleven assured him.

He smiled and rested his forehead on hers. He looked into her doe eyes. He gently kissed her on the forehead. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. He unlocked their room.

They walked into the hotel room hand in hand. The room was decorated better than the lobby. The two walls in the room were painted white, and the wall behind the bed was painted like a brick wall. The cover on the bed was red, the sheets, and the pillows were white. The carpet was brown. The room had a small table beside with a phone, and an alarm clock. There was a bathroom, a small couch, and a tv on a little stand. The curtains were yellow. Eleven walked over to the window, she moved the curtains over, and look out the window. Mike walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She smiled. He kissed her on the check and moved her bouncy curls out of the way so he could kiss her on the neck. Eleven leaned her head over to the side, so he could have more access to her neck. Mike starting nibbling, and lightly breathing on her neck sending child down her spine. She lightly closed her eyes. Eleven walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. Worried, he did something wrong, he followed behind her. Mike sat down close to her and held on to her hand.

"El, did I do something wrong?" Mike asked. Eleven shook her head no, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Then what is it?" He asked putting his hand on her check.

"I'm worried, Mike." Eleven told him.

"What are you worried about?" He asked her as played with her bouncy curls.

"I'm worried I won't be good at it." She said looking down.

"El, I've never done it before either, I'll probably be lousy at it, all I know is stuff I learned at school, movies, and books." Mike said trying to reassure her. "You are perfect at everything El, I don't think this will be any different." Eleven smiled. Her smile was contagious, he could look at her beautiful smile until the world ended. "You won't be lousy, nothing about you is lousy. Mike laughed. "You are so damn cute." Eleven blushed.

Mike leaned in and started to gently kiss her. She kissed him back. The kiss started to get more passionate, he bit her bottom lip. He opened his mouth more and touched his tongue with hers. They both lock lips, and her bottom lip is between his lips, then he sweeps the tip of his tongue over her lower lip. He leans her back on the bed, and gets on top of her. He goes back to kissing her. She smiles into the kiss. He moved down to her neck planting kisses and sucking on the skin. Eleven loved this new feeling. Mike was driving her crazy. He moved down and kissed her collarbone. He looked up at her and smiled. He played with her curls. Eleven tugged at the top of tuxedo.

"Mike, let's get naked." Eleven said, not realizing how blunt she sounded. Mike turned red. He was shocked that she was being so forward. He didn't say anything. "Mike" she wined.

"You are very eager, aren't you?" He asked her getting turned on more and more. Eleven blushed and nodded her head. He hoisted himself off her, and stood in front of the bed. Eleven got off the bed and stood in front of him, he moved close to her, and whispered in her ear. "Turn around, so I can unzip your dress." Eleven nodded and turn around, so her back was facing him. He unzipped her dress, and the dress fell to the floor. She stepped outside of the dress, and turned around to face him. Eleven looked at him blushing. He looked into her eyes for a moment, his eyes started to travel down her flat stomach, to her legs. She was almost bare to him. She moved closer and took his tuxedo jacket off, she unbuttoned the shirt underneath it. She throw the shirt to the floor. She ran her hands slowly up and down his chest. She loved how his bare chest felt on her hands. She moved her hands to his pants and tried to unzip it, but she was having trouble. She mumbled something under her breath. She unzipped his pants with her mind. "El, don't use your powers for a task that simple." He laughed. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. His pants fell to the floor, and he stepped outside of it. Now they were both standing there in nothing but their underwear. She nervously looked up at him. He walked towards her and held both of her hands. "El, are you sure about this, once I take this from you, you can't get it back." Mike said.

"I don't want it back, I want you to have it Mike. I want you to have all of me, and I want to have all of you." Eleven replied. He had never seen her so determined. She had love and lust in her eyes. Mike began to have doubts again.

"You know it's going to hurt you right?" Mike questioned her.

"I don't care if it hurts, I want to do this with you, I'm sure of it, I promise. She assured him.

"I'm sorry, I just love you so much, I just want to make sure you are completely ready. I don't mean to make such a fuss over you." He sighed. Eleven smiled at him.

"It's ok Mike, I love you too, and I'd rather you worry about me then not care at all. He kissed her hand. "I am ready now, Mike." Eleven said. Mike now had her assurance and leaned into kiss her. The kiss was passionate. He puts his arms around her waist, he moved his hands up to the back of her bra unhooked not breaking away from the kiss. He steps away and the strapless bra falls to the floor. She pants heavily and look at him. His eyes begin to wonder down her body. He admires her perfectly round breasts. She lays back on the bed and he gets on top of her. He kisses her forehead, check, neck, and collarbone. He moved his lips to her breast. He lightly kisses it, and starts to lightly lick her nipple. Eleven inhaled sharply at this new sensation. "Mike" She panted. Her takes his thumb and flicks it over her other nipple. She bites her bottom lip. He starts to kiss all the way down her body. He kissed, and sucked on her inner thighs, he desperately wanted to move his lips and fingers to her warm center, but he decided that was for another time. Eleven ran her fingers through his hair. She felt herself getting wet. Mike looked up at her, as he pulled the hem of her panties. "Take them off Mike" she demanded. Mike did as he was told. Now Eleven as completely bare to him.

"God El, you are so beautiful, so perfect." He softly kissed her lips. He broke away from the kiss.

"Mike, don't stop" She pleaded bringing him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, El I gotta get the condom." He laughed. Eleven laughed as well. He got out of the bed, and picked up his pants, and looked through the pockets and took the condom out. He laid the condom down on the bed, and took his underwear. Eleven eyes wondered down his whole body. She stared at his already hard member. Mike immediately blushed. Mike looked at her, and could see the hunger in her eyes.

Eleven continued to hungrily watch as he put the condom on, he got back in the bed with her. He caressed her, moving his hands gently over her face in a loving way. "I love you so much." Mike beamed as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too, Mike. She gushed.

"Now El, you must promise me that you will let me know if it hurts, or if you need me to stop." Mike said in a serious tone.

"Promise." Eleven nodded. Eleven wasn't concerned about the pain she just needed him to fulfill her needs. Mike smiled and realized that she was ready. He knew it was now time, and he couldn't be more nervous about it. Mike slowly tried to slide inside her. It was difficult at first, because she was resisting. Her body was fighting him off. He tried to push in, and tears started to fall down her face. Mike felt bad.

"El, you're crying, we have to stop, I can't do this to you." Mike declared.

"No, Mike I don't want to stop, please continue. I'll be ok." She protested. Mike wanted desperately to make the pain go away, but he knew that Eleven would just have to get through the pain, that was a part of it.

"Ok. I'll continue." He said. He pushed into her more.

"Ow God, Mike it hurts." She cried.

"Please El, let me stop. This is killing me to see you in so much pain." Mike said in a concerned voice.

"I have to get through this, we can't stop. Eleven replied. He pushed into her more until he was all the way inside her. He stood still for a moment, so her body could get used to him. Mike slowly started to move his hips. Her body started to stretch and get used to him being inside her. He continued to move at a slow pace. The pain started to turn to pleasure and El let out a small moan.

"Is it starting to feel good now El?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied panting.

"Good" he said as he continued to slowly move inside her, even though he desperately wanted to go faster. He wanted to make sure she was ok. Eleven's pants started to get heavier. She let out another moan. Mike couldn't get over how good it felt to be inside her. Eleven ran her fingers down his back.

"oh Mike!" "She cried his name out. "I feel like I'm going to cum."

"Me too El." Mike said still panting. She moaned again. Her back arched upwards, and she started to tighten around his body. This caused him to moan loudly. "Oh El!"

"Mike, you feel so good inside me." She moaned. Mike was brought to his limits and collapsed on top of her. They both panted heavily. He laid on top of her a few more minutes, and he pulled out of her, he got off the bed and threw the condom in the trash.

He got back in the bed and laid next to her. She snuggled up close to him laying her head on his chest. Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"El, that was incredible, I never dreamed it would be like that." Mike beamed. Eleven nodded in agreement.

"The pain didn't last the whole time, like I thought it would. Despite the pain in the beginning, I really enjoyed it Mike." She gushed.

"I did too." Mike smiled.

"I can't wait until we do it again" Eleven said. Mike laughed. He wrapped the cover over both off them. They both laid there continued to talk and love on each other before they both drifted off to sleep.

 **I fixed all the errors, and paragraphs in this chapter, now I need to fix the errors and paragraphs in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4-The Next Morning

**Chapter 4-The Next Morning**

Eleven woke up the next morning still in the hotel room. She yawned and stretched. She rolled over to cuddle next to Mike, only to realize he wasn't there. "Mike?" She got out of the bed and checked in the bathroom, no sign of him. She started to panic. "Mike?" She noticed a note on the small table beside the bed, she picked it up and read it. _Hey beautiful, if you wake up before I get back, don't panic I'll be back soon. I went to get us some breakfast. I love you, El. My sweet El._ She held the note close to her heart, and sat down on the bed.

The door opened, and Mike walked in. Eleven was excited to see him. She missed him, even though he was gone for a few minutes. She always missed him when they weren't together. She wanted to spend every waking moment with him. After all this time, he still gave her butterflies. He was her first everything. Her first friend, first kiss, first and only boyfriend, and after last night the first and only boy she would ever make love to. She jumped off the bed and ran straight into his arms. He welcomed her, he got a little overexcited because she was still naked.

"I take you missed me, huh?" He chuckled. She nodded.

"I loved your note, I will add it my collection of all the other notes you have written me." Eleven replied with loving eyes.

"I brought us back some donuts and orange juice. I would've brought eggos, but they didn't have any." Mike said setting the bag of donuts and orange juice down. Eleven loved eggos, that is what Mike mostly feed her when they first met, and he had to hide her from the bad men from the lab who only wanted to use her for her powers.

"That is ok, Mike." Eleven said kissing him. She frenched kissed him. He loved the sensation of her tongue on his. He broke away from the kiss.

"I also brought you some clothes I packed for you in the car." He said. "It's an old t-shirt of mine, I don't have pants for you, but it'll be long on you, like a short dress." She didn't mind wearing his t-shirts. She wore his t-shirts all the time. He handed her the shirt. "Although I don't mind this beautiful sight in front of me." Eleven blushed. "You better hurry and put that shirt on, before I do what I did to you last night." Mike said smirking at her.

"What's stopping you Mike?" She asked with lust in her eyes. She walked over to the bed and motioned him over her finger. Mike still couldn't over how forward she was with all of this. Mike walked over to her. She kissed him, and gently pushed him onto the bed. She straddled him and started to kiss him again. She moved down to his neck, and mimicked what he did last night. She nibbled and licked his neck.

"El, you are driving me crazy." Mike said running his hands up and down her back. She looked up at him with lustful eyes.

"Take off your shirt." She demanded. He raised up and took it off throwing it on the floor.

"Jesus Eleven, what has gotten into you?" Mike questioned her. Eleven looked up at him.

"Nothing yet, Mike." She said as she started to rub his member through his jeans. Mike moaned softly. She looked down and bit her lip. "I'm going to make you feel so good." Eleven said rubbing his member faster. He reached down and unbuttoned his jeans quickly. She took them off and throw them to the floor. She went back to kissing him. Her kisses traveled to his chest and she moved down to his hard member. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. She took his underwear off. Mike already knew what she had planned for him, and he was going to love every minute of it. "Mike I've studied a lot about oral sex, I was curious." Eleven said slightly blushing.

"I had no idea." He chuckled.

"I am full of surprises" she said as she started to rub his member. He laid his head back on the pillow. Eleven bent down and kissed the tip of it. She looked up at him. He looked at her. She started to lick the tip of it.

"Fuck, El!" "Holy shit that feels amazing." Eleven continued to lick the tip of it. She started to lick it all the way down, as if it were a lollypop. She then began to suck on it. Mike moaned loudly. She started to make her movements faster. "El, Eleven!" He screamed her name. She continued to suck his hard member, and used her hand to start rubbing it again. He had a handful of her hair. He loved the warmth of her mouth. He looked down at her, and couldn't believe the erotic sight in front of him. The girl he loved more than anything was taking all of him inside her mouth. Her mouth was shaped in an o. She looked up at him. His moans and pants became increasingly louder as she made her movements even faster.

He was so into it, he accidently pushed the back of head, and it caused her to take more of him inside her mouth. Eleven gagged and started to cough. "Oh God, I'm so sorry El." Mike said worried he hurt her.

"It's ok Mike, I'm just not used to it, after all it is pretty big. She said with a devilish grin.

"Really, you are just saying that El." Eleven shook her head.

"No, Mike its big.". She laughed.

"El, please continue, I didn't even cum yet." She didn't say anything and went back to sucking his member. He could feel himself getting close to the edge. "OH EL"! "I'm going to come, move your mouth." Eleven didn't listen she continued to suck. "El, please! El-l!" He said as he came into her mouth. She removed her mouth, and swallowed welcoming the warm liquid down her throat. She wiped a little away from her mouth and licked it off her finger. Mike looked at her shocked. "El, did you just swallow my cum?"

"Yeah, I wanted to. I really liked it Mike." Eleven smiled at him.

Eleven hoisted herself off the bed and put her underwear and a black Bruce Springsteen t-shirt he brought for her to wear on. Mike put his clothes back on. Eleven sat back down on the bed. Mike walked over and grabbed the donuts and orange juice. He sat down on the bed, and handed her a donut, and orange juice. "Thanks Mike." She said kissing him on the check.

"Awe you're welcome." Mike replied. They both started eating their donuts.

"These are pretty good, I like the cream in the middle of it." She said as she continued to eat the donut.

"Oh, I bet you do like the cream El." Mike smirked. Eleven rolled her eyes.

"Shut up" She said playfully.

"It's true though." Mike said continuing to tease her. They finished eating. He laid down on the bed and sighed happily. She laid close beside him cuddling up to her, so her head was on her chest. She loved being so close to him. He puts his arms around her. They were silent for a while. He rubbed up and down her arm.

"I love you, Mike." She said randomly.

"I love you too, El even more now than I thought I did before." He gushed. Eleven looked at the tattoo on her arm, that the bad men gave her in the lab. Tears started to form in her eyes. The first 12 years of her life were a living hell, it wasn't until she escaped the lab and met mike, and all her friends that she finally felt free.

Mike looked at her concerned. "Hey, El are you ok?" She shook her head no and started to cry. He held her in his arms. "Shh El, don't cry." He consoled her. "What's wrong?" Eleven pointed at her tattoo.

"I hate it Mike." She cried. "I want to get rid of it." Brenner "papa" took her from her mother when was a baby, raised her, and used her for her powers. He didn't love, or care for her.

"El forget Brenner, he is gone." He stated. "He can't hurt you again."

"I know" she replied still sobbing.

"You can always cover it up with another tattoo." He explained to her.

"I can?" She asked.

"Yeah, El you can get a tattoo of something you like" he replied.

"Like of you?" She smiled.

"Well, yeah I guess." Mike replied.

"Maybe I could get your name tattooed over it." She beamed.

"You would seriously get a tattoo of my name?" He chuckled.

"Why not?" She asked. I love you and I would love to have your name on my arm forever." She smiled.

"Then I would have to get your name tattooed on me." Mike said kissing her hand.

"Can we do it one day?" She asked.

"How could I say no to that?" He said kissing her on the lips. She kissed back. She ran her fingers through his hair. He laid her back on the bed as he continued to kiss her. He broke away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. She did the same. "God, I love you." He moved down kissing her neck. She bit her lip.

"I know, Mike. I know. I love you too." She gushed. Mike hoisted off her.

"I guess we should go El." He sighed.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay here alone with you." She frowned.

"You have no idea El, I want that more than anything, but I gotta get you home." He said. Eleven knew he was right.

"Where is my dress?" Eleven asked.

"It's in the car, El. Mike said as he grabbed the hotel key and they both left the room and returned the key into the front desk. He held her hand, as they walked back to the car.

Mike drove her home. He pulled into the driveway. "Hey, it looks like Joyce is still here" He said as he saw her car.

"She must've spent the night." Eleven said.

"Ew, I don't want to know what they did last night." Mike made a disgusted face. Eleven playfully hit him.

"Mike, no stop." She laughed.

"Now, El if Hopper asks what we did, do not tell him we had sex." He urged. "He would surely kill me."

"I wouldn't let him kill you." she said as she leaned in to kiss him. Mike kissed her back. She broke away from the kiss. "I guess I'll go, even though I don't want to." She said sadly.

"Awe I'll miss you to El." He said "Last night was the best night of my life, I'll never forget how good you made me feel and how amazing it felt to be inside you, and this morning when you took all of me inside your mouth, I'll never forget it." He concluded.

"I won't forget it either, Mike." Eleven said blushing.

She kissed him one last time, and said goodbye.

"El wait." He said as he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Just wait until I go down on you, I'll have you screaming." She felt chills move down her spine.

"I can't wait." She said excitingly.

"If I don't see you later, I know I'll see you tomorrow at school." He smiled. "I'll call you later."

"I'll answer as soon as I hear the phone ring." She kissed him. "Bye Mike."

"Bye El" he said. She smiled as she opened the car door and got out. She waved goodbye to him.

 **I fixed all the errors, and paragraphs in this chapter. Thanks for the continued love and support of my fanfic.**

 **You guys are the best.**


	5. Chapter 5-A Leisure Sunday

**Chapter 5-A Leisure Sunday**

 **Hey Guys! I worked hard on this chapter. I read a review that said I need to work on my paragraphs better, and I need to make a new paragraph every time a character starts dialogue. So thank for the constructive criticism. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. It's been challenging, but fun for me to write. So read, and please leave reviews!**

Eleven walked inside quietly, so she wouldn't wake Joyce and Hopper. She walked quickly to her bedroom, and closed the door behind her. She walked to her closet, hanging the dress back up. She yawns. She didn't realize how tired she was. She only got a few hours of sleep. She pulled the covers off her bed and got under them. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she heard a knock at the door. She was hoping it was Joyce, she didn't really feel like talking to Hopper right now. She was afraid he would ask if Her and Mike were intimate, and she didn't feel like lying.

"Yes, come in" she sighed. The door opened, and Eleven smiled when she saw that it was Joyce.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, you are probably tired." Joyce apologized.

"No, its fine." Eleven replied.

"I'll be heading home soon, I heard you walk in. I just wanted to ask you how the prom was last night!?" Joyce exclaimed.

"It was fun, I had a great time." Eleven replied.

"I am so glad sweetie." "Did you notice if Will had a good time." Joyce asked curiously.

"I think so, he was dancing with Cindy most of the time." Eleven replied.

Joyce smiled. "That's great, Cindy seems to bring out the best in him. Eleven nodded in agreement.

"She makes Will happy." Eleven said happily.

"So, did you have fun after prom"? Joyce asked.

"Yeah" she replied quickly.

Joyce smiled at her. "I knew you would enjoy yourself, you and Mike looked so cute last night." Well I guess I'll go home, and hassle Will with questions about the prom." Joyce laughed. Joyce hugged her goodbye, but before she opened the bedroom door to leave, Eleven stopped her.

"Joyce wait, can I talk to you about something?" Eleven questioned nervously. Joyce walked over and sat on the bed.

"Of course, El, you can talk to me about anything." Joyce reassured her. "What is it?" Joyce asked.

Eleven cleared her throat, "Well, last night Mike and I left the prom before it ended, and we stayed at a hotel." She replied in a nervous tone.

"Did the two of you have sex?" Joyce blurted. Eleven nodded her head. "Were you safe"? Joyce questioned.

"Yes Joyce, Mike made sure of that, he was prepared." Eleven replied. Joyce looked relieved.

"Well that is good, it shows that both of you are responsible." Joyce added.

"I know we are young, but we love each other, and we both felt it was the right time." Eleven sighed.

"I agree El, and don't worry I won't tell your dad." Joyce reassured her. Eleven smiled at her, she was glad Joyce was so cool and understanding about things. "Us girls have to have our secrets." She laughed. She waved goodbye and left the room. Eleven laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

Joyce walked back into Hopper's bedroom and kissed him on the forehead, being careful not to wake him. He slowly woke up.

"Joyce"? Hopper said sleepily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just getting ready to go home." Joyce apologized.

"Is El back yet?" He questioned as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, she came back a few minutes ago." Joyce replied.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Hopper declared as he got out of bed and put his clothes on.

"Hop she is pretty tired, just give her time to rest." Joyce insisted. "I talked to her a few minutes, and she said she had a really great time." Joyce sighed. Hopper began to worry about the fact that kids were out all night at the after-prom. He wasn't a big fan of that.

"I just hope she didn't have too much fun." he said in a worried tone. Joyce didn't respond. Hopper smiled at Joyce and pulled her close to him. "Joyce at least, let me make you some breakfast before you leave." he insisted.

"I guess I can't turn down that offer, especially if you are making my favorite chocolate chip pancakes." She laughed.

"Don't I always make them for you?" He questioned playfully. Joyce smiled. Hopper leaned in to kiss her. Joyce kissed her back. He broke away from the kiss.

"I love you, Hop" she gushed.

"And I love you." he laughed.

"Now go fix me some breakfast." She demanded playfully. Hopper laughed, and they both made their way to the kitchen.

Mike was fast asleep on the couch in his basement. It was 4 'o clock in the afternoon. His mother Karen come downstairs with a laundry basket to wash dirty clothes. She shook her head at Mike still being asleep. She went back upstairs and heard a knock at the door. She walked over to open it, to see Lucas, Will, and Dustin standing outside. "Come on in boys." She said welcoming them in. "Mike is in the basement still asleep, so try your best to wake him." Dustin laughed.

"Just leave that to me Mrs. Wheeler, I know how to wake him up." Dustin chuckled. They walked down to the basement where Mike was still asleep.

"C'mon wheeler get your ass up." Lucas shouted. Dustin gently pushed Lucas aside.

"Let the master take it from here." Dustin insisted. "Hey Mike, El is here!" Dustin exclaimed. Mike woke up.

"Where is El?" he shouted excitedly. Lucas, and Will start to burst out laughing. Mike looks confused. "What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Man, El isn't here, I just said that because I knew it would wake you up." Dustin laughed.

Mike gave him an annoyed look and flipped him off.

"Man, we have all tried to call you." Will said.

"Sorry, I was just really sleepy." Mike said as he yawned and stretched. "What time is it?" he questioned.

"It is 4 'o clock." Will replied. Mike looked shocked.

Whoa, I've never sleep in that late." He exclaimed.

"You must've been up all night." Dustin teased. Mike turned red.

"Shut up Dustin, I wasn't up all night, just part of the night." He blurted. Lucas smiled at him.

"So, how was the hotel?" Lucas asked innocently.

"ugh, Mike cleared his throat it was nice, the lobby was a little outdated, but the hotel room was pretty decent. "Mike replied. Dustin smirked at him.

"Speaking of the hotel room, did you finally bang El?" Dustin questioned. Mike gave him a stern look.

"Dustin, can we not talk about this, My mom is dating Hopper, so El is practically like my sister." Will said with a disgusted look.

"Take a chill pill will." Dustin laughed. "Hey that rhymed." "I'm not asking for the horny details, I just want a yes or no, so mike did you"? he continued to question him.

"Yes, ok we did." he snapped. Will looked slightly uncomfortable. Lucas smiled.

"Good for you man. Now let's move on to something else." Lucas insisted.

"So, you're not going to give us a little something, was it good, did you have a good time."? Dustin continued to question him.

"Of course, I had a good time dumbass, I was with the most amazing, sensual girl in the world." Mike replied. "Now let's move on to another subject, please." Mike demanded. Dustin rolled his eyes and decided to not pressure anymore.

"Will, I think you are the only innocent one left out of all of us." Dustin laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Will replied.

"You seemed to have a good time with Cindy last night." Lucas said smiling.

"Yeah she is great." Will replied.

"Have you at least tried anything with her yet"? Dustin questioned. Mike rolled his eyes, and could tell Will was uncomfortable.

"Don't answer him, Will." Mike said trying to make will feel better. Will smiled at him. Dustin felt bad.

"I'm sorry man, you don't have to answer I need to mind my own business." Dustin apologized.

"Yeah, you really do you little noisy bastard." Lucas said playfully. Will smiled.

"No, its ok, I haven't really tried anything with her. I have just kissed her." Will said slightly embarrassed at his lack of experience compared to his friends. "Last night, she actually wanted to leave the prom early and go somewhere more private, but I turned her down," he sighed.

"Why did you turn her down?" Mike questioned. Will looked down.

"I don't know, I guess I was just nervous." Will replied.

"Hey man, its ok just do it whenever you're ready." Mike reassured him. Lucas quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, why don't we play some D&D for old times sake?" Lucas insisted.

"What the hell, it's been ages since we played it." Mike laughed.

"Yep, we stopped right after puberty." Dustin snickered. They all laughed and sat at the table to play the game.

Eleven and Max were sitting on Eleven's bed painting each other's fingernails, and toenails. Eleven was playing one of her _Bananarama_ records louder than Hopper would've probably liked her to. Max began finished painting Eleven's fingernails pink, and started painting her toenails.

"Ok El, now tell me everything about last night. I want details"! Max gushed. Eleven shook her head, and turned red slightly.

"Ok max, I'll tell you everything." She laughed. "It was the best incredible night of my life. Eleven exclaimed. "Mike, was so patient with me, he was so loving, and caring." Eleven continued to explain. Max smiled at her continuing to paint her toenails.

"Did it hurt"? Max questioned. Eleven nodded.

"Yes, really bad at first. But then it started to feel good, I was afraid it would hurt the whole time." Eleven replied. "When I cried and told Mike it hurt, he even wanted to stop, but I wasn't going to let him." Eleven concluded.

"It was painful the whole time for me." Max mumbled. "Hopefully next time, it'll feel better. Eleven gave her a reassuring smile.

"I made Mike feel really good this morning." Eleven chuckled.

"Oh, do tell?" Max exclaimed as she finished painting Eleven's toenails. Eleven laughed as she stretched her legs on the bed.

"I gave Mike oral sex, and she cleared her throat I swallowed his cum." Eleven replied blushing. Max's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Max questioned. Eleven nodded her head. "Was it an accident, or did you want to?" Eleven smirked at her question.

"Oh, I wanted to. I wanted to know what he tasted like." Eleven gushed.

"Wow El, I must say I'm shocked." Max replied. "You think I should try it with Lucas." Max questioned. Eleven nodded yes.

"Go for it, I'm sure it'll make him feel good." Eleven replied.

Several hours had past and the boys were still playing D&D. Mike suddenly remembered that he told El we would call her later, and now it was much later. "Guys we gotta stop, I have to call El." Mike insisted.

"C'mon man, we have to finish." Dustin wined.

"Sorry guys, but I told El this morning, I would call her. Plus, its late anyway." Mike declared. The boys nodded in agreement, that it was time to leave.

"Ok, we are out of here Mike. So go ahead and have phone sex with you girlfriend." Dustin chuckled. Mike turned red.

"Dustin, go fuck yourself." Mike said throwing a pillow at him. Lucas and Will laughed.

"Pretty talk, you might want to save the dirty words for El." Dustin chucked as he walked upstairs to leave with Will and Lucas. Mike rolled his eyes. He walked over to the couch and picked up the phone on the small table beside it, he started to dial her number.

Eleven walked out of the bathroom, and rushed to her room as she heard the phone ring. She answered it. "Hello?" She questioned, hoping it was Mike on the other line.

"Hey El, its Mike." Mike said smiling to himself. Just the sound of her voice made him feel light hearted.

"Oh hello Michael." She said playfully. She rarely ever called him by his full name. "I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about me." Eleven laughed.

"I was playing D&D with the guys, and I lost track of time." Mike replied. "But, I sent them straight home, so I could talk to my girl in private." Mike sighed. "So what are doing?" he questioned.

"I just got out of the shower." She replied.

"Are you naked"? Mike exclaimed.

"No I have a towel on." Eleven replied. "But I can always take it off." She said playfully as she locked her door, and removed her towel. She sat down on the bed.

"Oh, if I was there I'd take it off in a heartbeat." Mike replied.

"and, I would let you, but I did it myself. Now I am completely bare." Eleven gushed.

"Oh, God I wish I was there." Mike replied.

"Me too, Mike. I miss you." Eleven sighed.

"Awe, I miss you too." Mike mumbled. "But, I'll see you tomorrow, even though I dread going to school. But seeing you will make it all worth it." Mike sighed.

"Yes I feel the same." Eleven said. "She started to move hand down her thigh, and moved her fingers inside her center. "I really wish you were here, you could be doing this to me instead of I have to do it myself. She panted.

"What are you doing El?" He questioned.

"I'm fingering myself, Mike, wishing you were doing it instead. She started to moan as bit her bottom lip. Mark started to feel himself getting hard.

"I'm imaging that beautiful body of yours on top of me. She began to moan louder. "Oh, M-mike! She panted. She continued to moan. Mike couldn't take much more and he removed his pants and underwear, and started to rub his hard member. He started to pant.

"Oh, El." He continued to rub his member faster. He started to moan. Eleven knew what he was doing.

"Mike! Oh god!" She moaned. I want your hard cock inside me."

"You have no idea El." Mike panted as he continued to moan. They both continued until they reached their climax.

"Well, that was fun." Eleven gushed.

"El, you have turned into such a bad girl on me." Mike teased her.

"Like the Donna Summer song"? She asked.

"What"? Mike chuckled.

"Nevermind" She laughed. She heard a knock at her door, and heard Hopper's voice.

"Hey kid, it's getting late, so if you are on the phone with Mike end the conversation soon." Hopper commanded.

"Alright daddy" She yelled.

"I love you kid, good night. "Hopper sighed.

"Love you too, goodnight." She replied.

"I guess I'll have to go, Mike." She sighed. Mike frowned to himself.

"ugh yeah, me too." he said sadly. He sighed. "I love you El."

"I love you too, Mike." Goodnight. She sighed.

"Goodnight El." He hung up the phone.

.


	6. Chapter 6-Study Time

**Chapter 6-Study Time**

It was the next day. Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Will sat in math class bored to tears. They all hated the fact that their first period class was math. Mike also hated the fact that it was one of the two classes that he didn't have with Eleven. Her first period class was home economics, Max was also in the class. That made Mike feel better that Eleven wasn't alone. Math class wasn't too bad today, they had a substitute teacher. So they were doing busy work. Although none of the students were doing work because the sub was reading a magazine, not paying attention if they were doing their work or not. She was a young woman, who wasn't much older than they were. They still had to study for finals exams for all classes. That made all of them extremely nervous. Dustin made a paper airplane and threw it at mike. Mike turned around as it hit him in the back. "Knock it off Dustin." Mike snarled. Dustin laughed.

"You're no fun Wheeler." Dustin joked as he continued to make more paper airplanes.

"Can you believe this chick is just getting paid to sit her ass in that chair all day, and read magazines?" Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, it must be nice." Will replied as he drew pictures in his notebook. Dustin threw his paper airplane again trying to hit Mike, but he accidently threw it at the teacher instead.

"Son of a bitch." he whispered. The teacher gave him an annoyed look, and went back to reading her magazine. Mike looked at Dustin and laughed.

"Excellent shot, Dustin." Mike chuckled. Dustin flipped him off.

"She doesn't seem to be mad about it, she didn't yell at me or anything. I think she likes me." Dustin giggled. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Yeah in your dreams." Mike teased him.

"So, guys what are we doing after school? I'll exclude you Mike because you'll probably be doing El." Dustin sniggered. Mike gave him an angry look.

"I'll be at the record store working 'til 7 o' clock." Mike replied. "Then I'll probably hang with El.

"No surprise there, Mike." Dustin joked. "Well, what about you guys."? Dustin questioned.

"Cindy invited me over to her place this evening to study for final exams, so I'll be with her. Will replied.

"Oh, I bet she wants to do more than study with you." Dustin teased him. Will blushed, he didn't say anything and went back to drawing.

"I'll be with Max, she said she had something in store for me. Whatever that means." Lucas replied.

"ugh ok, I guess I'll hang with Marilyn. I'm sure we'll find something to do." he said raising his eyebrows. The bell finally rang for the class to end. They all walked out of the classroom.

Eleven opened her locker to get her books for the next class.

"Hey beautiful." This joke named brad said in a sleazy voice as he leaned against the locker next to her. It made Eleven uncomfortable, she only wanted Mike to call her beautiful, not mouthbreather jokes.

"Go away." Eleven rebuked. She moved away from him, but he moved closer to her.

"Nice manners, babe." Brad laughed. "You still with that wheeler kid."? Eleven didn't reply. "you don't seem to talk much." He said as he touched the hem of her skirt.

"Stop!" Eleven shouted. He pushed her back against this locker.

"I bet Wheeler hasn't even tried to fuck you yet, has he?" Eleven didn't answer because it was none of his business.

"I'd fuck you, I bet you'd be wild in bed, the quiet ones usually are." The joke said as he started to move his hand up her skirt.

"Stop it, get away from me." Eleven urged as tears started to fall down her face. Mike saw this as he walked towards her locker. He ran towards Brad and shoved him to the ground.

"Get away from her you bastard." Mike shouted at him. "El, are you ok?" He asked as he gently put his hand on her check.

"I am ok now that you are Mike." She sobbed.

"You are going to regret doing that Wheeler" Brad snapped as he got up. Eleven feared he was going to hurt Mike. She pushed him back to the ground with her mind. Brad looked horrified. "Did you do that to me, what are you a witch?" Brad questioned. "Mike grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him back into the locker.

"If you ever come near my girlfriend again, I will fucking kill you." Mike cautioned. Brad looked at El, and walked away fearing she might do something else to him. Mike hugged Eleven tightly. "I'm sorry El." Mike apologized.

"It's ok Mike, it's not your fault." Eleven reassured him. "He's just another mouthbreather." Eleven added. Mike held her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You shouldn't be harassed by assholes like him." Mike said.

"Mike it's over, I am fine. Eleven said continuing to reassure him.

"Promise, El? "he questioned. Eleven smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back.

"Promise Mike." She replied breaking away from the kiss. "Hey, after school do you come over and study for final exams?" Eleven questioned. Mike smiled as he picked up her books that were on the floor.

"I have to work El, but I can after I get off." Mike replied as he took her hand in his and walked to the next class.

"Can I come to work with you? I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind. I'll use the school pay phone and ask him later." Eleven insisted.

"Yeah, you can. But it might be a little boring. Mike laughed.

"Nothing is ever boring with you." Eleven said. He smiled at her as he put his arm around her. They walked to their next class.

It was later in the day, and Mike was working at the record store. He loved his job. He could play music for several hours, and the customers were always nice. Eleven was also there with him, and that made his job even more fun. Hopper had agreed to her going to work with Mike, and he even agreed to having Mike come over after work to study, even though it would be late. He worried that they might try to be intimate, but he wanted to trust them. He liked Mike, and knew he was good for his daughter. He knew that Mike made her happy, and if Eleven was happy, he was happy. The record store was filled with great records. There were records left and right. _Rebel_ _Yell_ by Billy Idol was playing loudly in the store. Mike's boss Lenny was cool, he always let Mike pick out what music he wanted to play in the store. Eleven was dancing to the music. Mike enjoyed watching her as her body moved to the music. He thought she was dancing rather sexy. Eleven looked at him and smiled and continued to dance. Mike walked over to her. "El, in about 5 minutes, I'll have to lock up the store." He said as he played with her crimped hair. Eleven gave him a playful smile.

"Ok Mike." She replied. He walked over and turned the music off and started to count the til in the cash register. Eleven walked over to him.

"Do you need some help?" She questioned him. He gave her a smile.

"Yeah, sure." He replied. They count the money, and Mike writes down the amount for Lenny. Eleven waits for him. Mike checks around the store to make sure everything is in place. He takes Eleven's hand in his and leads her out of the store. He takes his key and locks up. He puts his arm around her and walks through the still crowded mall. Eleven wasn't a big fan of crowds to begin with. But, she felt safe with Mike. "Hey, El, I'm starving I'm gonna get a slice of pizza. Do you want me to get you a slice.?" He questioned her. Eleven nodded. Eleven followed behind him as he orders two slices. She looked around the crowded mall that was filled with a sea of people. She froze in horror when she thought she saw papa. "Ok El, here is your slice." Mike said. Eleven turned her head away. "El, El, Eleven"? Mike questioned her. He turned her face towards him. "Eleven, are you ok?" He said in a worried tone. She didn't respond and looked back over to where she thought she saw papa, but he was no longer there. She snapped out if it and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just thought I saw somebody." She replied.

"It wasn't brad was it, because I told that motherfucker I'd kill him if he was ever in your presence again." Mike comforted her.

"No, it wasn't him Mike." Eleven replied.

"Then who was it El?" Mike continued to question her.

"It was nobody ok, Mike." She lied. She took her slice and began to eat it. Mike wasn't convinced, he could tell something was bothering her.

"Eleven, please! Who did you see?" Mike urged. "You are obviously upset. I know you too well." "Remember friends don't lie." he concluded.

"Mike, I said I was fine. Now let's drop it please." Eleven snapped. She immediately felt bad. She took his hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." She said in a softer tone. "But, I'm ok. I just get nervous around big crowds." She continued to lie. She felt bad for lying to Mike, because he taught her early on, that friends don't lie, but she didn't want to tell him she thought she saw papa. She didn't want to ever bring his name up again.

"Ok El, now lets get out of here." Mike said he took her hand in his. They both ate their pizza as they walked out of the mall.

Mike and Eleven sat on her bed studying for final exams. "Ok, Mike what ended the war of 1812?" She questioned him. He hesitated for a moment. "C'mon you know this." she insisted.

"ugh, he sighed. Ugh, was it the treaty of peace between the British and United States?" He questioned hoping he was right. Eleven smiled and clapped her hands.

"Yes, you are correct." Eleven shouted. Mike let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." Mike sighed. Eleven started to fan herself. "Is it me, or is it hot in here?" Eleven questioned.

"yeah, its kinda toasty." Mike agreed.

"I'm gonna kick the air on." she insisted as she walked out of the room to turn the air on. Mike laid down on the bed. Eleven walked back in the room closing the door behind her. He gave her a devilish smile. She shook her head at him.

"Mike sit back up, we have to continue to study?" Eleven insisted. Mike gave her a puppy dog look.

"Eleven?"

"Michael!" Stop it." She yelled playfully. He raised back up.

"C'mon El, we have been at it for an hour." Mike wined. "plus we have got most of the answers right, so I think we are both ready for the test." Mike insisted.

"Yes, that's true, but we still have a lot to cover." Eleven added. She picked her book up and began to ask him another question. "Ok, why did Britain try avoid war in 1812?" She questioned him. Mike didn't answer. He moved close to her and closed the book. Eleven gave him an angry look.

"Mike, we have to study, final exams are in a few weeks, and…. He interrupted her with a kiss. Eleven gave in and kissed him back. Mike opens his lips slightly, as Eleven does the same thing. Mike explores her lips with the tip of his tongue. He slowly lays her back, never breaking away from the kiss. He inserts his tongue into her mouth, and lets it dance with hers. Mike starts to get a little aggressive and bites her bottom lip. He moves his hand down her neck, and lightly nibbles on the skin. She sighs and run her fingers softly through his shaggy hair. She leans her head back and closes her eyes. His hands move down to her sleeveless top. He goes back to kissing her, and he unbuttons her top. He moves his hand to her breast. He unhooks her bra. He was happy it was a bra that unhooked in the front. He gently traces his fingers over the outer edges. Eleven gasped. He lightly rubs his thumb over her nipple. He gently pinches it. Eleven gasped again.

"Oh, God that feels good mike." She panted.

"You like that?" He questioned her seductively. He kisses her entire breast. He begins to breath over them teasing her. He then begins to move his mouth to her nipple. He lightly kisses it. Eleven lets out a small moan. He starts to suck on it. Eleven moaned louder. She was loving this new sensation. Mike moved down to her skirt, and put his fingers underneath it. He removed her lacey pink panties, and her skirt. He looked up at her.

"Mike?" Eleven questioned.

"Remember, when I said I was going to make you scream?" Mike recalled.

"Yes." She replied.

"You are going to love this El." he said as held on to hand. He uses his fingers on his other hand to trace around the opening of her center. He starts to insert a few fingers inside her. She lets out another small moan. He starts to gently rub on her clit. Her moans and pants become louder. He removes his fingers, and begins to lick them. This turned Eleven on even more.

"Mike why did you stop?" Eleven snapped.

"Because there is something else I want to do to you." Mike teased. He put his head down between her thighs. He starts kiss up and down her inner thighs. He then sticks his tongue inside her. He begins to lick her clit.

"AH!" Eleven moans loudly. She roughly runs her fingers through her his hair. She bites her bottom lip in pleasure.

"Do you like that El?" He questioned her.

"Yes Mike!" She yelled as he went back to licking inside her. Mike reaches for both of her breasts and massages them. He starts to lightly kiss her clit. He starts to flick his tongue. He looks up at El. Her face is flushed and her eyes are closed. He starts to apply pressure with his tongue. Her moans and pants become louder. He starts to move his lips. He uses his lips to pull on her clit. He knows what will drive her crazy, and screaming his name. He looks up at her and starts suck and pull on her clit. Eleven screams in pleasure.

"MIKE!" She screams his name as she continues to pant and moan. "Don't stop, Mike." She pants. He starts to put his finger inside her, giving her double pleasure. She moans louder and screams in pleasure. He continues his method inside her. Her back begins to arch and she lets out one last scream before she comes. Mike removes his mouth and finger from inside her. He watches her as her whole body shakes from the intense climax. Mike lays next to her.

"Mike, that was bitchin" Eleven panted.

"I told you I'd make you scream." He laughed. She leaned closer to him, so they both were facing each other. Her put his arms around. She sighed.

"I love you, Mike." She said as she kissed him on the check. Mike smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too." Mike gushed. The phone rang and they both jumped. Eleven laughed, and reached over to answer her phone on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Kid, I won't be coming home tonight. Joyce isn't feeling well. So I told her I'd stay with her." Hopper said.

"Oh,ok tell her I hope she feels better." Eleven sighed.

"I will. So is Mike still there?" Hopper questioned her hoping Wheeler had went home.

"Yeah we are still studying." Eleven replied.

"Studying my ass." Mike laughed. Eleven playfully hit him up.

"Well, I'm glad you two are studying hard. I know you'll pass your exams." Hopper said smiling to himself.

"Daddy since it's so late, would it be ok if Mike stayed the night?" Eleven questioned. Mike gave her a worried look.

"I don't know El." Hopper replied.

"Daddy please, I don't wanna be alone." Eleven begged.

"Ok, kid but there better not be any funny business." He said sternly.

"There won't be. Goodnight." She ended the call and hug up the phone.

"Well, what did he say?" Mike questioned her.

"He said you can stay." Eleven exclaimed. Mike smiled and pulled her down to where she was laying on his chest.

"So is spending the night with Mrs. Beyers?"

"Yeah, she is sick." Eleven replied. They both laid in silence for a moment. Mike rubbed his finger gently up and down her arm.

"Hey El, can we please talk about what happened earlier. I can't stop thinking about it." He urged. Eleven didn't feel like lying to him again, so she gave in and told him.

"Mike, I thought I saw papa." She blurted.

"That is impossible El. Brenner is gone." Mike replied.

"I know Mike. I know he is gone. But sometimes I still have nightmares about him coming back for me." She sobbed. Tears started to fall down her face. He sat up with her. He put both of his hands on her face.

"Hey El listen to me, Brenner will never take you back to that place. No one is going to take you away from me." Mike said as kissed her forehead, he looked into her eyes.

"But Mike, what if he's not dead. I don't wanna go back to that place." She continued to sob.

"Eleven you will never have go back there." Mike said as held her.

"Promise Mike."

"I promise El. Brenner is never coming back. It's been so many years, why would he come back now?" he reassured her. Eleven started to feel better.

"I guess you're right." Eleven said as she gave him a smile.

"El, why didn't you tell that you had nightmares about Brenner?" Mike questioned her.

"I didn't want to worry you." Eleven said as she laid back down. Mike laid next to her and brought her close to him.

"Eleven, you can talk to me about anything. I will always be here for you." Mike said as he kissed her on the check.

"I know Mike, I promise I will talk to you more about my nightmares." Eleven replied. She leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back. They kissed each other for a few moments. Mike broke away from the kiss and he rested his forehead on hers.

"I will always take care of you, El" Mike comforted her. Eleven sighed.

"And I will always take care of you, Mike." Eleven added. Mike gently rubbed his thumb on her check.

"I am so glad you are in my life, El. I'll never forget that cold rainy night when I first meet you. You were so scared. It was my immediate reaction to take care of you." Mike recounted.

"I always knew I was safe with you, Mike." Thank-you for taking care of me, and loving me." Eleven added.

"Oh El, you don't have to thank me. You are my girl and I'd do anything for you.

"Mike, I love you." Eleven admired.

"I love you." He replied as kissed her on the nose, forehead, checks, and lips. Eleven started to giggle. They both laid in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7-Same Doe Eyes

**Chapter 7-Same Doe Eyes**

A few weeks had past, and final exams were over. The gang was thrilled that they got decent grades on all their exams. Graduation was next Friday, so they all felt different emotions about the big day. They all decided since they had such a hectic week at school, they would all go out and do something fun Saturday. They agreed to go out to eat, and go see a movie. They argued over which movie to see, but they finally agreed on seeing the comedy, _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure._ They all had paid for the ticket to see the movie. Mike had his arm wrapped around Eleven. Mike kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey, wait until you are in the movies to suck face." Dustin giggled. Marilyn lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut up Dustin" Marilyn said.

"Make me why don't you?" Dustin teased. Marilyn shook her head and kissed him. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Wait til you are in the movies." Mike laughed as he mocked Dustin. Dustin flipped him off.

"Hey, El, do you want popcorn or anything?" Mike questioned her.

"Yes, get the big one please. So we can share it." Eleven replied.

"Hey girls, why don't you say we go to the powder room, and check our makeup." Cindy gushed as she held Will' hand.

"Sure." Max replied. Marilyn agreed as well.

"I'm sure my make-up is fine." Eleven replied. Max grabbed her by the hand.

"C'mon El." Max insisted. The girls headed to the bathroom.

"You girls better hurry the movie will start soon." Lucas declared. Max looked back at him.

"You know good and well, we won't be watching the movie." Max laughed as she walked into the bathroom. Lucas looked slightly embarrassed and looked down.

"I wonder what they talk about, when they go in there." Will pondered.

"They probably talk about how big are dicks are, except for you will." Dustin joked.

"Why don't you just shut up Dustin. I'm sick and tired of you throwing my virginity up in my face." Will snapped as he walked away into the movie room.

"Nice going, asshole." Lucas bellowed. "You know Will is super sensitive about that subject."

"Yeah man, just leave him alone." Mike added.

"C'mon guys you know I'm just joking, I would never intentionally hurt Will's feelings." Dustin insisted.

"Yeah, we all know you like to joke, but sometimes jokes can hurt." Lucas sighed.

"I'll go in and apologize to him." Dustin said as he walked into the movie room. The girls came out of the bathroom.

"Hey where is Will and Dustin?" Cindy asked.

"They were tired of waiting on you slow pokes." Lucas lied.

"Well, shall we?" Max laughed. Lucas nodded and kissed her. They held hands as they walked into the movie room. Marilyn and Cindy followed behind them. Mike ordered popcorn and fountain sodas for him and Eleven.

"So El, just what were you talking about there?" Mike teased her.

Girl stuff Mike." Eleven replied.

"Did you talk about me?" Mike questioned.

"Maybe." Eleven gushed.

"Good stuff I hope" Mike said.

"Oh, it's very good" Eleven replied giving him a devilish smile.

"Oh, is that so." Mike teased. She leaned and gave him a quick kiss.

"Let's go see the movie." Eleven insisted.

"After you my lady." Mike giggles as lets her walk in first.

"I just love to see you leave a room." Mike said as he playfully smacked her on the butt.

"Mike"! She yelled payfully.

"I'm sorry El, but you look so good in those tight jeans." Mike whispered as they walked into the movies. They found a place to sit in the back. The movie started and Mike put his arm around Eleven. She lightly kissed him on the check. He took a bite of popcorn, and a drink of his soda. Eleven whispered in his ear. "I bet you would love it if I took these tight jeans off." She said seductively. Mike spit his soda out. Dustin was sitting in front of him, and the soda hit the back of his neck.

"What the hell mike?" Dustin snapped.  
"Sorry man." Mike apologized. Eleven laughed.

"El, please." Let's watch the movie please." Mike maintained.

"You have to kiss me first, Mike." Eleven teased.

"No problem." Mike said as he gave her a soft kiss.

"mmm yummy, I already know the popcorn is going to taste good." Eleven sighed. Mike put his arm around her, and they watched the movie.

An hour and a half later, they walked out of the theater. They all agreed it was a funny movie, and everyone enjoyed it.

"That movie was excellent." Lucas sniggered.

"Yeah that Ted guy was a total babe." Max added.

"Hey"! Lucas joked. Max smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you are still my number one babe." She laughed as she gave him a quick kiss. He put his arm around her.

"So where shall we eat gang?" Dustin questioned.

"How about the waffle house?" Eleven replied.

"Of course, you choose that El." Dustin giggled. "But, that sounds good to me." Dustin added. Everyone else agreed to eat there as well.

"Mike, I forgot my purse inside." Eleven sighed.

"Oh, I'll go get it for you." Mike replied.

"No, it's ok I can get it. She insisted as she gave him a quick kiss. She walked back into the theater and into the movie room. She walked to the main back, and picked up her purse in the seat. She heard someone call her name out. She had chills, it sounded like papa. She heard it again. She dropped her purse. She closed her eyes.

"No, no it can't be papa." She whispered as tears started to fall down her face. She heard it again.

"Whose there?" She questioned in fear.

"Man, I think she might've lost her purse." Will pondered.

Yeah I'm going to go check on her." Mike said as he walked into the movie room. He saw a sight he had always hated to see. Eleven was sitting in the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees crying with her head down. He sat next to her. He put his arms around her.

"El, what's wrong?" Mike questioned her.

"It's papa, I heard him call out my name." Eleven cried. Mike looked around.

"El, he isn't here. I swear." Mike reassured him.

"Mike, I heard him." Eleven cried violently. "But, I know he's not in here." Eleven added. "I think I'm going crazy, Mike. What's wrong with me?" she mumbled as she held on to him tighter. She continued to cry.

"Shh, I got you El, you are safe with me." Mike comforted her. "Hey, why don't I take you home?" He offered. She shook her head.

"Then, you wanna go to the waffle house with the rest of the gang?" He continued to question her. She shook her head. "Then what do you wanna do El?" Mike said as he gently played with her teased hair.

"Can we go back to your house." Eleven asked. Mike smiled.

"Yes, of course." Mike said as he helped her up. He put his arm around her as they walked out of the theater. Eleven's face was red, and her eyes were watery from crying.

"Hey, are you guys ok." Dustin asked concerned. Mike didn't want to lie to his friends, but he couldn't tell them about what happened since Cindy and Marilyn were there. They didn't know about the upside down, the lab, or papa.

"El isn't feeling good. So, I think we'll have to take a rain check on dinner." Mike apologized. Marilyn and Cindy weren't too concerned as the rest of them. They could tell something was up with Eleven, but choose not to question them.

"Hope you feel better El." Will said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Will." Eleven smiled back. Mike and Eleven said their goodbyes and they headed back to his house. Eleven was quiet the whole way back to his house, and that worried Mike even more. He hated Brenner for still having the power to torture her. Mike knew Brenner was gone, but he couldn't help but worry about Eleven.

Mike was in the kitchen making eggos for Eleven.

"Hey, you are back early." Karen said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, El wasn't feeling good, so I decided we should come back here." Mike lied. He had never told his mother about where Eleven really came from. His parents had no idea what they had all went through.

"Well, I hope she feels better." Karen soothed. "I'm going to drop Holly off at her friends house, do you want me to get El anything to help her feel better?" Karen questioned.

"That's nice of you mom. But I think she'll be ok." Mike insisted. Holly ran into the kitchen.

"Mom can you braid my hair, before we leave?" Holly asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, honey." Karen replied.

"Where is El." Holly questioned.

"She's in the basement resting. She's not feeling good Holly." Mike replied. Holly frowned.

"Tell her I hope she feels better, and I really want her to do my makeup." Holly said. "El is the prettiest girl in the world." Holly added. Mike smiled and walked over and hugged her.

"I'll tell her." Mike laughed.

Ok, Holly lets go braid your hair." Karen said as she walked out of the kitchen with Holly. Mike finished making eggos for Eleven, and walked back down to the basement. Eleven was sitting in the Fort that Mike made for her, the night the first meet. He never took it down, because it reminded him of her, and it felt special to her. Plus, the fort was the first place they made out. That memory made him a smile a little bit. Mike laid down the eggos on the table.

"Hey El, what are you doing in there?" Mike questioned her as he sat in front of the fort.

"It makes me feel close to you, Mike. It brings back good memories." Eleven sighed. Even though, Eleven was older, he still saw that same little girl, who was scared and helpless. She still had the same innocent doe eyes.

"It does for me too El." Mike agreed. "But I think you'd be more comfortable on the couch." Mike insisted. Eleven gave him a reassuring smile, as she came out of the fort. She grabbed the plate of waffles off the table and sat on the couch. Mike sat next to her. Before he could turn the small tv on, she beat him to it with her mind. Mike chuckled to himself. She continued to channel surf with her mind, until she settled on her favorite movie _Pretty_ _in pink._

"I know it's a sappy love story, but its one of my favorites." Eleven said as she eat her eggos.

"I don't mind El, as long as I'm with you. I don't care what we watch." He admired. "Plus, that Molly Ringwald is kinda cute." he sniggered.

"Oh really?" Eleven teased.

"Don't worry El, she doesn't hold a candle to you." Mike laughed. You (he kissed her) are (he kissed her) the (he kissed her) most (he kissed her) sexiest (he kissed her) gorgeous (he kissed her) girl in the the world." Eleven smiled back at him. She finished eating her eggos, and laid her head down in his lap as they watched the movie. He wrapped his arm around her. They were silent for the rest of the remainder of the movie. Mike hoped that the movie distracted Eleven for a while. He was still worried. The movie ended, and Eleven sat up.

"What's on your mind?" Mike said as he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'm still worried Mike." Eleven replied as she looked down.

"I know El, what can I do to make you feel better?" Mike asked as he played with her hair. Eleven didn't answer. She leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back as he slowly laid her back on to the couch. She put her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss. Mike kisses her lightly on the neck. He goes back to kissing her lips. He could stay that way with her forever. He felt as if they could both could melt away. He began to give her an eskimo kiss. She began to giggle. He lightly kissed her on the check. Mike got off her and sat up on the couch. Eleven laid on her side, and Mike laid behind her. Mike puts his arms around her, and rests his chin on her shoulders, so their faces could be close. She smiled and sighed.

"Better now El?" Mike questioned as he gently rubbed her hand.

"Yes, Mike." Eleven reassured him. Eleven drifted off to sleep. Mike admired her for a minute, she was so breathtakingly beautiful. Sometimes he couldn't believe Eleven was his. She meant the world to him, he loved her more now than he ever thought he would. He still worried from time to time, that she would be taken away from him. When he was a kid, it left such a big hole in his heart, all he could think about was her coming back to him, and she did. But now, that they were older, he couldn't take the pain, if she left him again. His love for her was deeper now.

It was now night time. Karen ran down to the basement.

"Hey Mike, it's getting late… you should probably take El home." She said quietly as she saw that they were asleep. She couldn't help but smile, they looked so peaceful, that she didn't want to wake them. She wrapped a blanket around them, and walked back upstairs. She called Hopper.

"Hey Jim, it's Karen."

"Hey Karen, how are you." Hopper replied.

"I'm ok, El and Mike fell asleep on the couch in the basement. Mike said she wasn't feeling well earlier." Karen explained.

"Oh, I hope it's not that sickness that has been going around." Hopper said in concerned in a voice.

"I wouldn't mind if El spent the night, if it is ok with you that is." Karen added. Hopper hesitated for a moment, he knew Eleven probably felt content with him, but ever since prom night, he worried about them being intimate with each other. He also realized Eleven was almost out of high school, and she and Mike were eventually going to be intimate, if they haven't been already.

"Yeah, its ok I guess. Hopper sighed.

"Ok Jim, I hope you have a good night." Karen said.

"You do the same." Hopper replied.

.


	8. Chapter 8-Shower Me With Love

**Hey guys! I really hope you all are enjoying my fanfic. I know I may not be the best at writing, but I've been working really hard on this fanfic. Two of my friends have given me great ideas for the fanfic, so shout-out to them! Please read, and leave me reviews.**

 **Chapter 8-Shower Me With Love**

Mike woke early the next morning still in the basement with Eleven. Eleven was still fast asleep. He continued to lay there with his arm around her until she woke up. Mike kissed her check as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled and sighed.

"Good morning beautiful, my beautiful El." Mike gushed. Eleven turned around so she was facing him.

"Good morning, Mike." Eleven said as she kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back.

Mmm I'll never get enough of those soft lips." Mike admired. "You are so damn perfect." Mike continued to compliment her.

"I don't know about that." Eleven replied. "I think you're the one that is perfect." Mike laughed and kissed her check. Eleven sat up, and stretched out her arms. Mike moved closer to her and sat his head in her lap. Eleven looked down at him, and smiled. She started to run her fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Mike questioned her as he looked into her eyes. Eleven bent her head down and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" Eleven said as she went back to running her fingers through his hair. Karen walked down the basement, and Mike suddenly sat up.

"Good morning kids." Karen said smiling.

"It's morning?" Mike questioned.

"Oh no, I have to call daddy." Eleven stammered.

"Oh, don't worry dear. I called him last night, and he was fine with you spending the night." Karen reassured her.

"He was?" Mike questioned her shockingly.

"Yes" Karen replied as she sat on the couch next to them. "You know, I've been kind of putting this off, but I feel I should ask you this, even though I'm sure I already know the answer. Mike and Eleven's faces turned red. "Were the two of you together in that special way after prom?" Karen questioned. Eleven looked down. Mike turned even redder. He swallowed hard.

"Yes, mom we were. But we were safe I promise. Like I told you before, I was always going to be prepared." Mike replied. Eleven looked up at Karen.

"You're not mad at us are you Mrs. Wheeler?" Eleven said in a worried tone.

"No, of course not. I'm glad that you two are so responsible." Karen smiled. "Most kids, or I guess I should say teens are out having unprotected sex all over the place, it's nice to know I have a raised my boy to have good morals, and you know how to treat a lady." Karen concluded as she smiled at them both, and walked back upstairs. Eleven and Mike were silent for a moment.

"Well, that was awkward." Mike chuckled.

"Not, really. Your mom was very cool about it." Eleven added.

"Yeah, she is. but I hate talking to her about sex." Mike made a disgusted face. Eleven shook her head.

"I think I'll take a shower." Eleven said.

"You want some company?" Mike offered. Eleven moved closer to him, and moved her hand down to his member and rubbed it through his pants. Mike let out a low moan.

"Does that answer your question Mike?" Eleven said as she took her top off. She walked into the bathroom and he followed behind her. Eleven shut the door, and locked it with her mind. She also opened the shower curtains with her mind, and turned the shower on. She started to remove the rest of her clothes, Mike did the same. She stepped inside the shower, he did the same after her. He stood behind her, and picked up a shampoo bottle and started to wash her hair. She leaned her head back. She loved how soft his fingers felt through her hair. She smiled. "Mike, I should let you wash my hair more often." She giggled. He chuckled as he picked up a bar of soap, and started to wash the back of her body.

"Now turn around, so I can wash your front." He said excitedly. She turned to let him wash the front of her body. He started washing her face, neck, shoulder, arms, and moved to her breast. He rubbed the bar of soap on his hands and started to massage her breasts. She closed her eyes, and bit her lip. He picked the bar of soap up and washed the rest of her body. He turned her around, so he was behind her again. He inserted two fingers inside her center. She leaned her head back, and breathed heavy. He started to make his movements inside her faster, as he pulled his fingers in and out of her. She started to moan. He leaned closer to her neck and started to bite the soft skin. She touched the back of his head. He kissed her, and he continued to pull his finger in and out of her. She moaned in the kiss. This turned him on even more. "C'mon El, tell me how good it feels. She moaned loudly. "Tell me, how good it feels." He demanded. His started to make his movements even faster.

"It feels go-ood!" She yelled. Her pants were being heavier. Mike could feel her getting wetter.

"El, I want you to cum for me now." "C'mon cum for me. Mike commanded.

"M-ike! She screamed as she reached her breaking point. Mike's confidence boosted each that that only he could make Eleven feel so good. He also didn't mind hearing her scream his name, and he also realized that she was always loud when it came to any type of sexual activity. Mike held on to her body, as she shook and jerked for a minute.

"Once again Mike, that was bitchin" Eleven laughed, and she turned around to face him.

"Yes, bitchin" Mike agreed. Eleven began to wash him, and they continued to love on each other some more before they ended their steamy shower session.

Mike decided that he and Eleven should go to the lake, and Just the two of them. He packed a picnic lunch for them, towels, sunscreen, and of course his boom box. It was starting to get warmer outside, and he thought it would be the perfect day for swimming. At first Eleven, was scared to swim because it brought up bad memories for her being in the lab and being tortured by papa. But through time, she gradually got used to it, and now she loved it. Mike drives up to the lake, and parks the car. He gets out of the car, and walks over to passenger side and opens the door for Eleven. "Thanks, Mike." She gushes and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Anything, for my girl." Mike sighs as kisses her forehead.

He carries the picnic basket, and boom box, and she carries the beach bag with their towels, sunscreen, and, clothes. She follows behind as he walks to the dock. They both sit on the edge of the dock, with their feet dangling on the side of it. He opens the picnic basket, and unwraps the two eggos he packed for her, and puts them in a paper plate and heads them to her. She smiles.

"I don't see how you eat those when they are cold, they are so much better hot out of the toaster." Mike snickered.

"They still taste good to me, hot or cold." Eleven said as she started to eat them. Mike unwrapped the ham sandwich and bit into it.

"There is an extra sandwich, cookies, and chips in here also El." Mike offered as he continued to eat the sandwich.

"Give me a cookie, please." Eleven said as she finished eating her eggos.

"Damn El, you are a fast eater." Mike teased as he handed her the cookie. She playfully hit him.

"Mike, I'm thirsty did you bring something to drink?" Eleven questioned him.

"Well, you can always drink my cum. Since you swallow it everytime you give me a blowjob." Mike giggled.

"Michael Wheeler!" She shouted as she playfully hit him again.

"It's true El." He snickered as he handed her a bottle of water. She rolls her eyes, and takes a few sips of it.

She stands up, and takes her yellow polka dotted sundress off revealing her two-piece pink bikini. Mike looks up at her and raises his eyebrows. His eyes wonder down to her chest as he stares at her cleavage. She sits back down beside him.

"What are you staring at Mike." She snickered. He snapped out of it.

"Oh nothing, El." Mike lied.

"Mhm I bet you liar." She laughed.

"Ok, I was staring at your breasts. But I can't help it El. They are perfect." Mike gushed. Eleven slightly blushed. Mike took off his shirt, and searched through the bag for the sunscreen. He found it, and started applying some on himself and Eleven as well. He finished applying it, and put it back in the bag. Eleven moved close to him, and started to kiss him softly. He kissed her back. She gently pushed him to where his back was on the dock. She straddled him, and he sat up and started kissing her passionately. She kissed him back deepening the kiss, as she laid him back. He started to run his hands up and down her back. She started to plant small kisses on his neck, and started to lightly lick his neck. "Oh God, I want you." He said in his bedroom voice. She went back to kissing his lips. He started to undo her bikini top. Eleven broke away from the kiss.

"Mike, make love to me." Eleven commanded as she stood up to take her bikini bottom off and threw it at Mike. She laughed and jumped off the dock into the lake. Mike laughed and took off his swimming shorts and jumped in after her. He splashed her and she splashed him back giggling. She swam away from her, and swam even faster and finally got up with her.

"Aha I caught you." Mike chuckled as pulled her closer to him. She put her arms around him, and rubbed the back of his neck. He started to lightly kiss her. He started to deepen the kiss, and let his tongue slip inside her mouth. She leaned her head back, and he started to kiss her breasts, and began to suck on her nipple. She let out a small moan. "Mike" She panted. He went back to kissing her lips.

"Still want me to make love to you, El?" Mike questioned her.

"Yes, Mike." Eleven replied. He slowly pushed himself inside her. He let her slide down, and she took in all of him.

"Oh mike." Eleven panted. He started to move inside her faster. Her moans became louder.

He started to kiss her, and he moaned through the kiss. "Fuck El" He panted as he continued his fast pace inside her. Her head fell back, and her face was flushed.

"Deeper Mike, go deeper." She demanded. He did as he was told and started pumping inside her even faster than he had before. She let out a loud moan.

"Is that good?" He asked seductively.

"Yes, Mike right there, yes, oh yes! She screamed. Mike let out a loud growl.

"Holy fuck, you feel amazing. So tight, oh fuck El-l Eleven"! he moaned. She continued to moan and scream his name out.

"Mike, I love you" She panted.

"I love you too, baby." Mike gushed. Eleven smiled and began to moan.

"Baby, I like that. You should call me that more often." Eleven suggested as she panted.

"Oh baby. Oh El." Mike moaned as they both reached their climax. She held on to him tightly as she convulsed against him. They swam back to the dock and he lifted himself up to it, and pulled her up the dock with him.

"I'm freezing Mike." Eleven said as she started shivering. He grabbed her a towel and wrapped it around her. He turned his boombox on, and the song _Every_ _breath You Take_ by _The_ _Police_ began to play. He wrapped up in a towel and moved close to her. She sighed.

"It's our song." Eleven gushed. They both had fond memories of the song. It was the song they danced to at the first snow ball they went to together.

"I'll never forget that night." Mike recounted.

"Me either, Mike." Eleven added.

"When I saw you walk into the gym that night, you were the only thing that mattered to me. Every worry or doubt I had faded away, and it has been that way ever since." Mike admired her.

"I felt so safe in your arms, I finally felt like I was home again." Eleven sighed as began to cry a little bit. "After being apart for 353 days, when I saw you, I felt whole again." She continued to cry. He held her close.

"I did too, Eleven." Mike agreed. "You took my breath away." "I love you so much, El. I will love you 'til the day I leave this earth." Mike smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

Eleven kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too Michael Wheeler." _Every_ _little thing she does is magic_ by _The Police_ started toplay next _._ "I think I'll put some dry clothes on" Eleven said. Eleven put on her strapless bra, panties, and sundress back on.

"Me too." Mike said as stood up to put some dry clothes on.

"Well I guess I should take you back home." Mike sighed. Eleven frowned.

"Don't worry El, it's still early in the day. I'll spend some more time with you. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Mike snickered.

"Good, because all I want is you." Eleven gushed as she put her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed him back. She broke away from this kiss, and packed the picnic basket and beach bag, and he packed the boom box. They put the essentials in the back seat. Eleven quickly turned around when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Mike did you hear that?" Eleven questioned him.

"Yes, I thought I heard someone clear their throat." Mike replied. "I'm going to go check, stay here El." Mike demanded. She grabbed him by the arm.

"No Mike, I want to go with you." She insisted.

"El, I'd rather you didn't." Mike said.

"But Mike, you might need me. What if something goes wrong?" Eleven urged.

"Please stay here for me Eleven. He kissed her softly on the lips. "I promise, I'll be back." He said as he walked away from her to investigate. He noticed someone was running away. "Hey!" He shouted as he ran after them. Eleven walked after Mike. She had a gut feeling something wasn't right. Mike caught up with them, and turned them around. He was livid when he was saw that it was brad.

"Back of me Wheeler." Brad snapped as pushed him to the ground. Mike stood up.

"I thought I told you, to stay away from my girlfriend." Mike shouted.

"I wasn't anywhere near her, you asshole." Brad yelled. "I was just taking a walk, how the fuck was I supposed to know that you would be here." Besides it was nice seeing your girlfriend naked, I have to say she has some nice tits." Brad added. This pissed Mike off even more.

"Shut your damn mouth, you bastard." Mike bellowed.

"What are you gonna do hit me pussy?" Brad rebuked.

Mike swung his fist at him, and punched him in the mouth. Brad laughed as he licked the blood on his bottom lip.

"You hit like a bitch, Brad said he punched him in the stomach. Eleven saw this and rushed to Mike.

"Get away from him" She yelled as she pushed him.

"El, go back. I told you not to come."

"Awe, how sweet." Brad laughed. Eleven glared at him and pushed him into a tree hard with her mind. Brad winced in pain. Eleven walked towards him.

"Go away, or I might break your arm." Eleven warned him. Brad slowly stood up, and walked away.

Eleven ran to Mike, and helped him up. "Mike are you ok?" Eleven questioned him.

"El, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me." Mike said as put his arm around her.

"Anything for you, Mike." Eleven said as they walked back to the car.

"El, I'm sorry you had to be in his presence again. I hate that fucker. I really wish you would've stayed here." Mike said.

"No, I have to and will always protect you. No one is going to hurt you." Eleven said as she kissed him on the hand.

"I know you will El, and I will always do the same for you." Mike reassured her. They hugged each other tightly for a few moments, and drove away from the lake. Brad watched as they drove off. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out some pics he had took of them, and looked at one where Eleven was naked. "The picture will come in handy" He said as put it back in his pocket. He sighed. "Now it is time to report to duty." He said to himself as he walked away.


	9. Chapter 9-Private Dance

**Here is another chapter for you guys! Hope I'm making this fanfic interesting enough for you. Please enjoy, and leave me some reviews!**

 **Chapter 9-Private Dance**

"Hop, I've been over here for an hour now, and I can tell that something is bothering you." Joyce said as she took a sip of of coffee. She sat it down on the table beside the couch. She shifted closer to him on the couch, and took his hand in hers. "Now come on tell me. What's eating at you?" Hopper sighed.

"I'm just worried, Joyce." Hopper replied.

"About?" Joyce questioned.

"El" Hopper replied shortly. Joyce took another sip of coffee.

"Hop, you are going to have elaborate more than that." Joyce insisted. "Why are you worried about El?" Joyce continued to question.

"I'm pretty certain that she and Mike have been doing certain adult things together." Hopper sighed as he put quotations around adult things. Joyce started to feel bad because she knew they had, but she swore to Eleven that she wouldn't tell Hopper. Joyce nervously took another sip of coffee.

"oh, what makes you think that?" Joyce questioned him.

"Joyce, I'm not a damn fool. They have been spending a lot of time together." He replied.

"But, they've always spent a lot of time together. They are basically attached at the hip." Joyce chuckled.

"Yes, but El stayed over at his house last night, and few weeks ago Mike stayed all night here." Hopper added.

"I'm surprised you let them." Joyce perplexed.

"I'm trying to trust her, and Mike as well." Hopper concluded.

"Hop, I'm sure if they are doing something, they are being safe." Joyce reassured him. "They are good kids." Joyce added.

"Yes, I know they are good kids. But, I'm a father. It is my job to worry." He laughed.

"Thanks for listening, Joyce." Hopper smiled as he kissed her softly. She kissed him back.

"No need to thank me. I love you, and I will always be here to listen." Joyce gushed.

Hopper sighed. "I love you too, and I'll do the same for you." Hopper smiled.

"Now, tell me where are you taking me?" Joyce exclaimed.

"My lips are sealed." But we better get going soon." Hopper insisted. Joyce smiled and kissed him. Hopper deepened the kiss. Mike and Eleven walked in.

"Awe, look at them." Eleven giggled. Mike cleared his throat. Joyce and Hopper stopped making out. Hopper turned red. Mike couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at Hopper getting embarrassed.

"Oh, hey kids." Hopper grinned.

"Hey daddy, hey Joyce." Eleven gushed.

"Hey guys. What have you been up to today?" Joyce questioned them.

"We drove up to the lake, and went for a swim." Mike replied. Eleven looked over at him and smiled.

"Yes, it was really special Mike packed a picnic lunch for us." Eleven beamed.

Ooh, sounds romantic." Joyce smiled. Mike turned slightly red.

"It was, Mike is very romantic." Eleven complimented. Mike continued to blush.

"Joyce, we better get going." Hopper insisted as he stood up.

"Oh yeah, I guess so." Joyce said.

"Where are you two off to?" Eleven asked curiously. Joyce stood up and walked to the door with Hopper.

"I have no idea. Your father won't tell me." Joyce replied.

"That's because it is a surprise." Hopper grinned. Joyce shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well I'm sure he has something nice planned for you." Eleven reassured.

"El, when I'm come back there is something you and I have to talk about." Hopper declared.

"Ok." Eleven said nervously. Eleven had a feeling she already knew what he wanted to talk about. That was a conversation she dreaded.

"Have fun you two." Mike smiled as they said their goodbyes. Eleven sighed.

"Well, Hopper is going to cut my dick off." Mike gulped.

"He will do no such thing. No one is going to take my Mikezilla away from me." Eleven giggled.

"Mikezilla?" Mike laughed.

"Yes, that's my nickname for it because it's big." Eleven gushed. Mike couldn't help but feel prideful. Mike shook his head.

"You are such a bad girl, El." He chuckled as he intertwined their fingers together.

Hmm, maybe you should punish me then." Eleven said in a seductive tone. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a heated kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth. She broke away from the kiss. "Bedroom now!" She commanded. Mike let out a sexy growl as he hoisted her up, and carried her to the bedroom. Mike laid her down on the bed and began to kiss her heatedly. He moved his hand under and dress, Eleven pushed his hand away with her powers.

"El"? Mike whined. "Don't you want me?" Mike frowned as her gave her a puppy dog look. Eleven giggled as she caressed his check.

"Of course, I do, but not that way." Eleven replied.

"What way then?" He coaxed.

"I'll show you." She made him sit up against the pillows, with his wrists pined up against the bed post with her powers. She wiped the little droplet of blood away from her nose. Mike gave her a confused look.

"El?" He laughed. "Come on let me go, please." Mike pleaded playfully. Eleven shook her head, and straddled him. She gave him a heated kiss. She bit his bottom lip. She began to kiss, and lick his neck.

"Let me go, I wanna touch you so bad." Mike begged. Eleven looked at him. She started to run her finger down his shirt.

"How bad do you want to touch me?" she questioned.

"So fucking bad El." Mike replied. She started to nibble on his ear.

"Where would you like to touch me?" She questioned as she grabbed her breasts. "Would you like to touch me here, or would you like to touch here?" she moved her hands under her dress and rubbed through the fabric of her panties. She let out a low man. "Or would you like to touch me everywhere?"

"Everywhere, El, everywhere." Mike replied getting impatient.

She hoisted herself off him. She walked over to her records, and pulled out a _Def Leppard_ record.

"This isn't fair Eleven." He complained. "You're seriously wanting to play a record." Mike questioned her. "Mikezilla is getting real lonely El." He laughed.

"I have a plan, Mike." Just sit back and relax. "I'm going to put on a performance for you." She exclaimed as she put in the record.

"Performance?" "El, what the hell are you talking about?" He continued to question her. She didn't respond. The song _Pour some sugar on me_ began to play. His eyes grew wide. She started to roll her body in an s-form. "What it's that kind of performance." He gushed.

She continued to move her body with the beat of the music. She began to tease him as she pulled down the straps of her dress. She walked over to her chair, to show off the arch of her back, She let the dress fall to the floor. She put the dress between her legs and threw it at him. He continued to watch her with wide eyes. He started to feel his member getting harder and harder by her sexy dance moves. She gets down on the floor and does a sexy crawl.

"You are so sexy." Mike complimented. Eleven looked up at him with lustful eyes. Eleven starts to move her hips, she walks over to him, and kiss him heatedly as she rubs his member through his pants. He started to pant heavily.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you." He grinned. She breaks away from the kiss, and hoists herself off the bed.  
"Fuck El, finish me off." Mike demanded. She laid on the floor and gave Mike a good view of her breasts. She raised up and continued to dance sexy. She moved her hands down to the hem of her panties, and slowly revealed her nakedness to him. Eleven let out a sexy giggle as she threw her panties at him.

"I'm so hard El." Mike groaned.

"Good." Eleven sighed as she continued to dance. She turned her back towards him, and unhooked the back of her bra. Eleven let the bra fall to the floor, and continued to dance with her back towards him. Mike felt like he was going to explode. Eleven continued to tease him. She began to turn around, and touched her breasts playfully. She continued to dance until the song ended. The slower song _Hysteria_ began to play.

"So, did you like my performance?" Eleven questioned him, as sat down on the bed next to him.

"Fuck yes." Mike replied.

"Bitchin" Eleven smiled.

"I think it's time to let Mikezilla out." Eleven giggled as unzip his pants with her powers. She removed his pants.

"Yes, finally!" Mike exclaimed. She began to rub his hard member through his underwear. She stopped.

"I'm suddenly thirsty" She said as she continued to rub through his underwear. Mike let out a low moan.

"I think I'll go get a glass of water." She said as she stopped rubbing and got off the bed.

"uh-ah El, come back please." Mike pleaded. She started to laugh. "You are loving this aren't you?" Eleven nodded.

"I'll be back, Mikey boy." Eleven chuckled as she left the room. Mike sat there impatiently waiting for her to come back. After a few minutes she came back. Those few minutes felt like hours to Mike. She walked back over to the bed. "Ok Mike, I'll let you free." Eleven said.

"But, only one condition. I want to be on top." Eleven demanded. She let his wrists go with her powers. He took his shirt and underwear off.

"Ok El, I'm ready." Mike exclaimed. Eleven remembered they needed a condom and hoisted herself off the bed.

"El, no more teasing." I need to be inside you." Mike pleaded.

"Calm down, I'm getting protection." Eleven explained as she took a condom out of her drawer.

She walked back over to the bed, and straddled him.

"Now be a good boy, and put this on." Eleven demanded. Mike did as he was told.

"I have to say all of this is quite a turn on. You are being so dominant." Mike chuckled.

"Do you like it?" Eleven question him.

"Very, much El." Mike replied. Eleven slowly let his member inside her. She intertwined their fingers, and she let all of him inside her. She gasped a little bit.

"You ok ,El?" Mike questioned her.

"Yeah, it's just a little painful." Eleven replied. "I'll be ok, Mike." She caressed his check reassuring him. She began to move her hips back and forth, he moved his hands down to her hips and guided her movements. He let out a louder moan than he wanted to.

"Sorry El, you just feel so good." Mike panted. She started to grind her body faster on him. She moaned.

"Mmm, Mike." She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. Her moans became louder. Suddenly the room was filled with heavy breathing and moaning from the two lovers.

"Yes, El, Fuck!" Mike continued to pant. He sat upright and gave her a steamy kiss. She moaned through the kiss. He kissed, and sucked on her neck. She moaned and let out a sexy giggle. She leaned her head back, and kissed her breasts. She moaned again. He started to suck on her nipple.

"Mike." She panted. He laid his head back. She grabbed his hands and moved them to her breasts. She continued grinding on him, as he massaged her breasts. He lightly pinched her nipple.

"Mmm yes, do that again, that feels so good." Eleven panted. He pinched it harder. Eleven leaned her head back.

Mike moved his hands back down to her hips. He could feel he was getting closer to coming.

"Oh God!" Mike panted.

"Oh yeah, oh Mike, oh Mike, M-mike!" She screamed as she began to bounce on him.

"Fuck yes, El-Eleven." That feels good. Keep doing that." Mike panted and moaned. Eleven continued to bounce on him. Her breathing was heavier. She began to smile. He never saw her smile during sex before, and it was almost enough for him to come then and there. "El, Fuck me! Fuck me." Mike moaned.

"That's what I'm doing." She laughed as she continued bouncing on him. Mike knew he was going to cum at any moment.

"El, I'm going to explode." Mike panted.

"Mike, Mike, Michael! I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!" Eleven panted. They both panted and moaned one last time before they both reached their limits. Eleven laid down on top of him and convulsed. Her body continued to jerk for a few more seconds. They both panted. She laid next to him, and laid her head on his chest. Her favorite place to be. She loved listening to the sound of his heartbeat. He kissed her on top of the head. She sighed.

"Well, that was…. Mike said as Eleven finished his sentence.

"Bitchin?" Eleven asked.

"Yes, El very bitchin" Mike chuckled.

She playfully ran her fingers up and down her chest.

"You are full of surprises El, I certainly wasn't expecting you do a sexy dance and strip tease for me." Mike gushed.

"What can I say, I enjoy making you feel good, and teasing you a little." Eleven grinned.

"A little? How about a lot." Mike snickered.

"But you had fun." Eleven added.

"Can't deny that." Mike agreed. "El, is what is going to happen to us after graduation?" Mike asked her randomly. Eleven sat up and looked up at him.

"What do you mean, Mike?" Eleven asked.

El, a lot of things change after high school, people change. I don't want that to happen to us." Mike worried.

"Nothing is going to change. No matter what happens, or where we go as long as I'm with you. I'll be content." Eleven reassured him.

"But, what about all those colleges that have accepted you?" Mike asked.

"I don't care, I decided that I will go here to the community college with you." Eleven replied. "I'm sure those colleges are nice, but you know I don't like to be in big places, and all those people would just make me feel uncomfortable." Eleven added.

"But, El it could be a better opportunity for you, I don't want to stand in the way of that." Mike said as he sat up with her and brought her hand to his lips.

"I want to be with you Mike. I would be sad and lonely away from you. I spent 353 days away from you, and I never want to go a single day without you. You are my best friend, and the love of my life. You are the reason I breath. She kissed him on the lips. I love you, Mike. I will love you forever." Mike smiled and began to tear up a bit.

"That was beautiful El. I love you so much. You basically took the words out of my mouth." Mike smiled. "Do you promise me, that you are perfectly content going to college here?"

"Promise, Mike. I promise. I just wanna be where you are" She sighed as she laid back down. He laid down next her, pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her.

It was a few hours later and Eleven sat in the living room watching tv. Mike decided that he should go home before Hopper came back. Eleven already missed him. She heard a car door shut, and knew it was Hopper. Hopper walked through the door.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled as he shut the door.

"Hey daddy." Eleven beamed. He sat next to her on the couch.

"El, there is something I have to tell." Hopper said.

"What is it?" She questioned him.

"Well. I asked Joyce to marry me, and

"And, and?" Eleven exclaimed.

"She said yes" Hopper replied smiling. Eleven hugged him.

"Oh, daddy that is great. I'm so happy for you. I love Joyce, I'm so happy she is going to be my mother, and Will and Johnathon will be my brothers." She exclaimed. "I already consider them family anyways." She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you're ok with this El." Hopper smiled. "It sure took me long enough." He snickered.

"We are going to be one big happy family." Eleven gushed.

"Yes, we will." Hopper agreed.

"So, is that all you wanted to talk about." Eleven questioned him, hoping it was.

"No, not exactly." Hopper replied.

"I'm just going to straight out ask you this El, and you better tell the truth." He commanded.

"Ok." Eleven replied nervously.

"Did you have sex with Mike." Hopper asked. Eleven blushed and simply nodded.

"So, you have?" He asked disappointed.

"Yes" Eleven answered.

"I was hoping you would say no, but I had a feeling you would say yes." Hopper said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry to disappoint you daddy." Eleven sighed.

"He didn't pressure you, or anything did he?" Hopper asked.

"No absolutely, not. He made sure that I was ready. We both agreed that we were. It wasn't one-sided I promise." Eleven replied.

"Daddy he treated me with respect. And before you ask we used protection." Eleven replied.

"Well, that makes me feel somewhat better I guess." Hopper smiled.

"You have grown so much in the last few years El. I'm proud of the smart young woman I have raised for these exciting five years." Hopper smiled.

"I'm blessed to have you as my father. I love you daddy." She gushed as she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Love you too kid." He smiled as he stood up. He yawned.

"I think I'll hit the hay." Hopper grinned. "You got school tomorrow El, don't stay up to late.

"I won't." Eleven reassured him. "Goodnight daddy."

"Night kid." Hopper smiled as he left the room.


	10. Chapter 10-Manic Monday

**Hello Lovelies! Can't believe I made it to chapter 10.** **I'm nowhere near done with this fanfic, so be prepared for some more chapters, and more Mileven smut and fluff of course! Hope you are loving the fanfic so far, please leave me some reviews!**

 **Chapter 10-Manic Monday**

It was the next morning, Mike usually picked up Eleven in the mornings for school, but this morning he decided to pick up the guys. He wanted to fill them in about Eleven's nightmares about Brenner, and the incident at the mall, and movies. Lucas usually picked up Max in the mornings. But Max, decided she would pick Eleven up, and Eleven would fill her in about Brenner as well.

"Do you really think she saw Brenner?" Lucas questioned Mike. Lucas was sitting in the passenger seat, and Will and Dustin sat in the backseat.

"C'mon Lucas, it's not possible. You know he was attacked by the Demogorgon." Dustin insisted.

"But, what if he survived that attack." Will added.

"There is no way in hell he survived the attack Will." Dustin said.

"Even if, he survived the attack, why would we wait until now to come back? It just doesn't make sense." Lucas said as he switched through the radio stations.

"That's what I'm thinking." Mike chimed in. El is so worried, I'm trying my best to reassure her that he is gone and out of her life forever." Mike said as turned up the radio a little bit. _Hungry Heart_ by _Bruce Springsteen_ was playing. "Besides if he's not dead, I'll kill him." Mike declared.

"I think your girlfriend will beat you to that buddy." Dustin chuckled. They all laughed.

"Man, I'll never forget when she flipped that van over." Lucas remembered. Mike smiled.

"Yeah, I think it even took her my surprise." Mike recounted. Lucas chuckled.

"I still laugh when I think about what Dustin said." Lucas continued.

"Yeah, did you see what she did to that van?" Mike laughed as he mimicked Dustin.

"Hey, I was shocked." Dustin concluded. Man, too bad you missed it Will." Dustin smiled.

"Yeah, I was kinda busy at the time." Will joked. Will had a traumatic experience being in the upside down, and it took him a long while to get over it. From time to time he still had nightmares about the horrible place. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey, did El tell you that Hopper proposed to my mom?" Will exclaimed.

"Yeah, she told me this morning when I talked to her on the phone." Mike replied. "I think it's great, Hopper and Joyce should've married a long time ago." Mike snickered.

"I second that." Lucas added.

"I third that." Dustin chuckled.

"Good for them." Lucas said. "So when is the wedding?"

"I don't think they have decided yet." Will replied.

"This is so totally awesome; you and Mike will be brother in laws." Dustin gushed.

"Huh?" Mike asked confused. Lucas laughed.

"Oh c'mon Mike, we all know you are going to make El your bride one day." Lucas snickered as he hummed the wedding song.

"Yes, and that will make you and Will brother in laws." Dustin concluded.

"And Johnathon too." Will added.

"Speaking of Johnathon, how is your brother?" Dustin questioned him.

"Oh, he is great, he wrote us a letter responding to the graduation invitations, mom forced me to write out." Will laughed. He said he and Nancy would definitely be there." Johnathon and Nancy had moved to the next town about 40 minutes away, to be closer to their jobs. Johnathon took photographs for a magazine, and Nancy was an elementary school teacher.

"Yeah it'll be nice to see Nancy. I actually do miss her, sometimes." Mike chuckled. "I saw Steve the other day at work. It was great seeing him, it had been a while." Mike said.

"Is he still with that one chick?" Dustin questioned.

"You mean Pamela? Yeah, he told me they were engaged." Mike replied.

"You mean Steve is going to get married, and he didn't tell his old pal Dustin?" Dustin questioned.

"Take a chill pill man, he had just proposed to her the day before." Mike reassured him.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll all be invited to the wedding." Lucas snickered.

"Damn, seems like everyone is getting married." Mike sighed.

"Yep, and you and El will be next." Dustin chuckled. Will, Lucas, and Dustin started to hum the wedding song in unison. Mike started to giggle.

"That's enough guys." Mike chuckled.

"We all know you guys are going to get married." Will smiled. Mike couldn't help but smile at the thought of marrying Eleven as he pulled into the high school student parking lot.

"There's our women." Lucas smiled as he saw Max and Eleven. Eleven and Max waved at them as they stood in front of Max's car waiting for them. Mike parked his car in the space beside him. They all got out of the car. "Hey Red." He gushed at Max.

"Hey stalker." Max teased as she leaned in to kiss him. Eleven and Mike were making out as well. Dustin and Will stood there awkwardly.

"I'll think I'll go find Marilyn, I feel like an asshole standing here." Dustin said as he walked off.

"Hello there handsome." Cindy gushed as she walked over to Will.

"Oh, hey Cindy." Will smiled back. Cindy gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm so happy to see you, I missed you." Cindy sighed.

"Me too." Will replied. Cindy looked over at the couples making out.

"I would say hi to them, but they look a little preoccupied." Cindy laughed.

"Yeah" Will replied.

"Hey, there's something I wanted to ask you." My mom wants to have you over for dinner tonight." "She wants to finally meet the boy who has my heart." Cindy gushed.

"I don't know Cin." Will replied. Mike broke away from kissing Eleven.

"Oh c'mon Will, go to dinner and meet her mother." Mike encouraged him.

"Yeah, do it for Cindy." Eleven added and went back to making out with Mike.

"See, your friends think you should do it. So will you?" She pleaded.

"Ok, I will." Sorry Cin, I just get nervous about meeting new people." Will apologized.

"It's just my mom, will." Cindy laughed and gave him a kiss on the check. Will blushed.

"So how about you walk me to my locker?" Cindy insisted.

"I would love to" he replied as he took his hand in hers and they walked away.

"Awe they are cute." Max gushed.

"Don't half as cute as us though." Lucas giggled.

"Hey 1st period doesn't start for another 10 minutes, do you wanna make a quick trip behind the bleachers." Max questioned him.

"Max, I doubt 10 minutes will be long enough." Lucas laughed.

"That's why we have to hurry." Max commanded as she walked off with him.

"10 minutes wouldn't be lone enough for us." Mike joked.

"Maybe, if we were in a hurry." Eleven added. "Walk me to my locker." Eleven smiled.

"Yes, my love." he replied. They walked into the high school hand in hand. People were staring at them, some were laughing, and guys were whistling at Eleven. They both looked at each other in confusion. Eleven held tightly to Mike's arm.

"Mike, what's going on?" Eleven wondered.

"I don't know El." Mike replied.

"I don't like this." Eleven cried. Dustin ran over to them.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mike questioned him.

"There are several copies of El naked at the lake being handed out to various mouthbreathers." Dustin sighed. Eleven cried into Mike's arm.

"What, who did this?" Mike yelled gaining more attention. "I don't even have to ask, it was that piece of shit Brad wasn't it?"

"Mike, I don't know. Why do you think it was him?" Dustin questioned him.

"He was there Dustin, he commented on seeing Eleven naked." Mike replied.

"He saw me naked?" Eleven questioned.

"Yeah, he made a crude remark about your breasts, I didn't wanna upset you." Mike apologized.

"Slut!" Stacey coughed as she walked past them.

"Hey if anyone is a slut it's you bitch, you have had your legs spread open for almost every jerk-off in this school." Dustin yelled at her.

"Excuse me? I don't take nude pics." Stacey said as she looked at Eleven. Eleven gave her a death glare.

"At least we weren't held back a year." Mike shouted.

"I had family issues." Stacey yelled back.

"No, you're just a dumbass." Eleven snarled. Dustin started to roar with laughter.

"Yeah, what she said." Dustin snickered. Stacey flipped her hair and stormed off. A Jock walked over to Eleven.

"Hey baby, how about we see those tits in person. I'm sure the picture doesn't do them justice." Eleven started to cry. This made Mike's blood boil. The jock laughed with his mouthbreather friends. Mike swung his fist, and punched him in the face causing him to fall in the floor.

"Who's laughing now you prick?" Mike bellowed.

"Do you have a death wish?" The joke yelled as he spit out blood.

"Maybe, I do. C'mon you want some more?" Mike yelled.

"Mike, please stop it!" Eleven pleaded.

"It's ok El, I'm just gonna teach this bastard a lesson." Mike tried to reassure her. The joke caught Mike off guard and tackled him to the ground, and punched him in the face. His mouthbreather friends cheered him on. Dustin tried to intervene.

"Hey, get of him, you son of a bitch." Dustin said shoving him off Mike.

"You want some two." The joke questioned him. He began to swing his fist, and Eleven screamed in fear.

"No, Stop it." She shouted as she threw the joke hard against a locker with her powers. Everyone's jaw dropped as they stared at her in shock. She started to cry uncontrollably and ran out of the high school.

"El, Eleven!" Mike yelled as he ran after her.

"Ok, fuckers the show is over." Dustin snapped. Will and Cindy walked over to Dustin.

"Oh my god, what just happened?" Cindy questioned in confusion. "Did you see that? How was that guy shoved into a locker like that, without anyone pushing him?" Cindy continue to question them. Dustin and Will looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Maybe, it's time we told Cindy, Will." Dustin insisted. Will nodded in agreement.

"Tell me what?" Cindy wondered. Will swallowed hard.

"Look you probably won't believe any of this, but I swear it's the truth." Will said. He preceded to her about Elevens powers, the upside down, the lab, and everything the gang had endured.

"El, wait up. El, El, Eleven." Mike shouted as he caught up with her. Eleven was turned away from him looking down. Mike gently tapped her on the shoulder. El?" She turned around cried in to kiss chest, shaking a little bit from crying. Mike held to her tight, and let her have a good cry. He gently rubs her back.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Eleven sobbed.

"For what El?" Mike questioned her as he continued to gently rub her back.

"It's, it's my fault." Eleven continued to sob. Mike lifted her chin up, with his finger.

"No, El. It's not your fault. Don't say that." Mike consoled her.

"But, Mike…. He interrupted her with a kiss. She kissed him back. He could taste her tears. His rested his forehead on her, and looked into her eyes.

"El, it's my fault. It was my idea to go to the lake." Mike added. Eleven shook her head.

"I took my entire bikini off, and jumped into the lake. So it's really my fault." Eleven concluded.

"You know what, its neither one of our faults, it was the asshole Brad's fault. I know he is behind this." That sick fuck." Mike bellowed licking the cut on his bottom lip.

"Mike, you're hurt." She lamented as she touched his face, and noticed the small bruise under his eye. He smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips, and kissed it.

"It's nothing El. I'm fine." Mike reassured her. I swear, just wait until I get my hands on Brad. I can't wait to knock his teeth down his throat." Mike huffed.

"Mike, please don't." Eleven begged. Mike backed away from her. "Dammit El, why won't you let me help you?" He yelled. She started to cry again, and looked down.

"El, I'm sorry." Mike said as lifted her chin up. She looked away, and crossed her arms. "El, please? She turned away from him. "I didn't mean to yell at you, or scare you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. "You know, that right?" Mike questioned her. She turned around to face him, and moved closed to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned his head down and gave her a soft kiss. She deepened the kiss.

"I know, Mike." Eleven reassured him. "I just don't want you to get hurt, because of me." Eleven sighed.

"El, I'm always going to protect you, No matter what." Nobody is going to mess with my girl, and get away with it." Mike concluded as he gave her another kiss. Eleven smiled. She started to cry again.

"I don't wanna go back in there. I felt so uncomfortable, especially when those guys were whistling at me." Eleven sobbed as she hugged him tightly.

"You know what, to hell with school. Why don't you and I just skip today?" Mike suggested. "It's the last week, it's not like we're going to miss anything." Mike added.

"I would like that." Eleven smiled.

"I really think we should go to Hopper with this. We must tell him what Brad did to you. I don't know if it's illegal or not, but it won't hurt to try. I would love to see that bastard behind bars." Mike said.

"I would too, but this is too embarrassing to tell daddy." Eleven agreed. I mean he already know we had sex, so I guess I could get over this embarrassment.

"You told him, we had sex?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, he asked me last night Mike. I couldn't lie to him." Eleven explained.

"Was he mad?" Mike questioned her.

"He was a little disappointed, but he's not furious at us or anything." Eleven concluded.

"Ok, thank god." Mike said relieved.

"So, you agree we should tell Hopper." Mike questioned her.

"Yes." Eleven replied. Mike kissed her softly on the check.

"Alright, lets head to the police station then." Mike smiled as took his hand in hers. They walked to his car, and drove away. Brad stepped away from the tree. He had heard their whole conversation. He walked over to the payphone on the school grounds. He dialed a number.

"Hello, it's me Brad. Sorry I know, I'm running late. But I will be there shortly. I have lots to discuss with you." Brad said as hung the phone up.

 **And that concludes chapter 10. Man, Brad is such a tool. I want to kiss kick his ass myself. What the hell is he up to?! Continue to read my fanfic, and find out. I'll probably start working on Chapter 11 tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and please leave reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11-Just Another Mouthbreather

**Hello my lovelies! Shout-out to the two reviewers who said they loved the fanfic. You guys are awesome, it means so much to be that you guys are enjoying it! I love writing this fanfic for you guys. Please continue to read, and leave me reviews, please. It is very much appreciated.**

 **Chapter 11-Just Another Mouthbreather**

Mike and Eleven head to the police station. Eleven switches through the radio stations with her powers. She settles on a station that is playing, _I Heard a Rumour_ by _Bananarama_. She starts to sing along, as she turns it up with her powers. Mike smiles at her. "You're so damn cute." Mike complimented her. She smiles back at him.

"You're cute too, Mike." She giggled. She put her hand in his lap. He kissed her hand with his free hand, and his other hand was on the steering wheel. "I love you, Mike. My beautiful, sexy, gorgeous Mike." Eleven admired. Mike slightly blushed.

"Sexy?" With this nose, and these freckles?" he pointed at his face. Eleven shook her head.

"Yes, I love your nose and freckles." Eleven continued to admire him.

"Oh El, what would I do without you?" Mike asked smiling.

"No, what would I do without you?" Eleven smiled back.

"I think we both can agree, it would be very boring." Mike added. They make it to the police station, and walk hand in hand together.

"Look Mrs. Simmons, I have told you over, and over we are working on the case. I have assigned one of my men to come over investigate your house each day last week, and they never saw any one suspicious driving around, or trying to break in your house." Hopper tried to reassure the old lady. Hopper looks up and sees Eleven, and Mike.

"Well, I swear up and down I saw someone, and plus my jewels are missing." Mrs. Simmons explained.

"Mrs. Simmons, you have my word we'll catch that guy. I have known you for years. As a boy, I used to work in your garden for you, I promise we will find him." Hopper smiled.

"Oh, I know you will Jimmy." Mrs. Simmons smiled as she got up from the chair.

"Now, you be sure to call me personally, if something suspicious happens again." Hopper concluded. Mrs. Simmons nodded, and smiled at Mike and Eleven as she walked out of the police station. They walk over to Hopper.

"What are you kids doing here, why aren't you in school." He sternly questioned them.

"Daddy, we have to talk to you." Eleven urged.

"What's going on?" He asked worried.

"Your office, now." Mike declared. Hopper looked at them, and nodded. They went into his office, and sat in the two chairs in front of his desk. Hopper closed the door behind him, and sat at his desk.

"Alright kids, what's up." Hopper continued to question them. Mike and Eleven looked down.

"Do you want me to tell him El?" Mike asked her. Eleven smiled.

"No, it's ok I can tell him." Eleven replied. Hopper looked worried.

"Just someone, tell me please." Hopper commanded. Eleven clears her throat.

"Daddy, someone took pictures of me, made copies, and handed them out to everyone at school." Eleven sniffled as she looked down.

"Pictures, what kind of pictures." Hopper asked.

"I-I was naked." Eleven wailed. Hopper quickly stood up out of his chair. Eleven looked down in embarrassment.

"You were what?" Hopped yelled.

"Hopper, they were taken without her consent." Mike added. Eleven crossed her arms and continued to look down.

Hopper opened the window slightly, and lit up a cigarette. He took a puff, and sighed. He rubbed his forehead.

"Who would do this, and why?" Hopper huffed.

"I know who did it, Hopper." Mike replied. "It was Brad Wilson." Mike explained as put his arm around Eleven, trying to console her as she continued to sob.

"Who is this Brad Wilson?" Hopper asked as took another puff of his cigarette.

"A mouthbreather." Eleven replied as she continued to sob.

"He is this stupid Jock that goes to school with us." Mike added.

"Why do you think its him?" Hopper continued to question.

"Because he was there." Mike answered him.

"Where is there at?" Hopper asked. Mike looked at Eleven, and sighed.

"The lake." Mike replied looking at Eleven. Eleven looked down.

"Wait, why she be without her clothes at the lake?" Wait nevermind, I don't wanna know." Hopper sighed. Eleven looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed uncontrollably. Hopper walked over to her.

"No, kiddo none of this is your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for." Hopper comforted her. He patted her on the shoulder.

"But I-I shouldn't have done that." Eleven continued to cry.

"No, that Brad fellow shouldn't have been taking pictures of you. He is what you call a creep." Hopper huffed. "Wheeler how do you know it was him though, did you see him take pictures of El?" Hopper asked.

"No, not exactly. But he was there, and he was spying on us. He also made a crude remark about El's breasts." "Plus he, made a pass at El a few week ago at school, and touched the hem of her skirt." Mike replied.

"Yes, it made me really uncomfortable." Eleven sobbed. Mike held on to her hand.

"Oh, I'll kill him myself." Hopper yelled.

"I want to pound him as well." Mike agreed.

"So, how soon can we get this bastard locked up?" Mike questioned.

"Well, Kid I'm sorry there isn't much I can do without proof." Hopper sighed. Mike crossed his arms. "But I can tell you one thing, I'll be watching him like a hawk." Hopper promised.

"Daddy, there is one more thing I need to tell you." Eleven blurted. Mike gave her a concerned look.

"El?" Mike held on to her hand.

"It's ok Mike." Eleven reassured him.

"What is it kid?" Hopper asked concerned.

"Well, a few weeks ago I thought I saw papa at the mall, and then I thought I heard him call out my name at the movies." Eleven replied.

"But, El…Eleven interrupted Hopper.

"Yes, before you say anything. I know it is crazy, and he is gone." But sometimes I worry he is still alive, and he is going to take me away." Eleven sobbed.

"Listen to me Kid, Brenner is gone. You never have to see him again." Hopper reassured her. Eleven smiled and stood up to hug him. Hopper hugged back.

"Kid it's ok if you miss school today, but tomorrow you have to go back." Hopper insisted. And, if anyone gives you hell, you just let them know who your old man is, and I'll take care of them." Hopper smiled at her.

Mike thought it would be nice to treat Eleven to breakfast, or almost brunch. He took Eleven to her favorite place, The Waffle House. Mike laughs at her, as she stuffs her face with waffles. It was the little things she did, that meant so much to him.

"What, you know I'm crazy about waffles." Eleven laughed with her mouth full.

"I'm just crazy about you." Mike admired her. Eleven and Mike finish eating their breakfast. The waitress comes to the table and takes the dishes away. Mike leans across the table and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. She kisses back. They hold hands across the table. They look on in horror, when someone threw a rock through the window in the empty seat in front of them. Everyone yelled. The workers ran out and are horrified. Eleven stands up, and Mike holds her close. Mike picks the rock up, and notices that the rock is taped up with a note around it. He takes it off, and reads it. SO YOU THINK YOU ARE SAFE, HUH? Eleven grabs it and reads it, and starts to cry.

"Mike, who is doing this to us?" She sobbed. He holds on to her tight. "This is Brad's work I know it is." Eleven continued to cry. "I want to kill him myself now." Eleven mumbled.

"C'mon I'll take you home." Mike consoled her as her put his arm around her, and they left the restaurant.

Eleven sat on her couch watching _General_ _Hospital_. She was hoping the cheesy soap opera would take her mind off everything, but she was still worried. Mike was on the phone telling Hopper about the threating note.

"It's Brad. Hop. I know it is." Mike said as he looked over at Eleven on the couch.

"I just don't understand why this kid is doing this, this is the acts of a psycho. Not an asshole jock. Hopper sighed. "I'm gonna pay that little bastard a visit later." Hopped said angrily.

"Do you even know, where he lives?" Mike asked.

"Trust me kid, I have my ways of finding out." Hopper laughed. "Do you have the note." Hopper asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to hold on to it." Mike replied.

"You work, tonight right?" Hopper asked.

"Yeah." Mike answered.

"Ok, good I'll stop by and get it after work. Then I'll pay Mr. Brad a visit." Hopper replied.

"Ok, Hopper." Mike said.

"Wheeler, take care of her today. She has been through a lot." Hopper mumbled.

"I will always take care of her sir." Mike smiled as he looked at her. Eleven looked over at him, and smiled. He winked at her.

"Well, I'll let you go kid." Hopper sighed. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Mike sat down in the corner of the couch. Eleven moved closer to him, Mike put his arms around her. He started to gently stroke her hair. She sighed. She loved to feel his touch, it made her feel safe. However, she was still worried.

"Still worried, El?" Mike asked as continued to play with bouncy pony tail. Eleven simply nodded her head. Mike tried to remain strong for her, but he was worried as well.

"He's not going to get away with, El." I promise." Mike tried his best to reassure her.

"Mike, what if he's working with someone?" Eleven pondered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know. I'm worried about that as well." Mike agreed as he kissed the top of her head. "I am not going to let anything happen to you. I promise with every breath in me." Mike reassured her as he placed both of his hands on her face, and looked into her eyes. Eleven smiled as she began to get lost in his eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments. In those few moments their worries seemed to fade away. Mike smiles at her and leans in to kiss her on the lips. Eleven wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him back. Mike moves his lips away from her slowly. He grazes his lips against her neck, and breaths on the skin. Eleven runs her fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Mike" She sighed. Mike smiles at her and goes back to kissing her lips. This time the kiss is more passionate. He clasps their hands together. He kisses her checks, ear, and chin. Eleven giggled. "You're perfect." Eleven gushed.

"No, you're the one that is perfect." Mike complimented her. Eleven smiled at him.

"Well, I guess we're both perfect then." She joked. Mike goes back to kissing her. Eleven deepens the kiss. Mike gently moves his hand up and down her back. Mike slips his tongue past her lips. Their tongues begin to dance with each other. He rests his forehead on her.

"Mike, let's go to my room." she insisted. The bed is a lot more comfortable than this couch."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Mike said excitedly. He followed her into the bedroom. She laid on the bed. He laid next to her. "I want you, Mike." I need you. She pleaded. Mike didn't say anything he rolled over on top of her. She looked up at him with lust and love in her eyes. Mike did the same. He knew exactly what she wanted, and he was going to fulfill her needs. He lightly kissed her check. He moved down to her neck and plants small kisses and lightly nibbles on the skin. "Mike" She panted a little. "mmm, I love when you do that. It drives me crazy." She let out a sexy giggle.

"That's why I do it." He smirked. He proceeded to kiss her shoulders, and ear lobes. He whispered seductively in her ear. "My favorite place to be is inside you." Eleven laughed. Mike moves his hands down to the hem of her blue top that exposed her stomach a little bit. "May I?" he asked politely.

"Always such a gentleman." She admired. "But, you don't have to ask." Eleven said as bit her lip. Mike raised his eyebrows at her, and took her top off. He moves down to her breast, and starts to kiss and caress her through the bra. Eleven leaned her head back. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh Mike." She gushed. He circles her breast with his mouth. Eleven starts to feel herself getting wet. "That feels incredible." She lets outs a slight moan. He moves his mouth do her other breast, and repeats the same movement. Mike removed her bra, and threw it in the floor. Mike goes back to kissing her breasts as if he were kissing her lips. She lets out another low moan. He moves his hand down between her legs continuing to kiss her breasts. He unzips, and unbuttons her jeans, and takes them off. He goes back to kissing her on the lips. She puts her arms around his neck. He kisses her passionately for a few minutes, and kisses all the way down her body. Mike touches her center with her panties still on. He lightly rubs, and can feel her wetness.

"mmm, you're already wet for me El?" Mike questioned. She let out a low moan. He smirked.

"Mike, I get wet just thinking about stuff like this." She replied as she played with his hair. He proceeds to remove her panties with his teeth.

"Oh El, you are so sexy." Mike admired her body. Eleven slightly blushed. He thought she was adorable, when she blushed. He explores her inner thighs with his mouth. Eleven lets out a little moan. Mike sticks his tongue inside her. He licks her clits. Eleven leans her head back and moans loudly. He starts to kiss and suck on it, the way she likes. She moans loud again, and touched her breasts. He removes his mouth, and his finger inside her. He makes circles around her clit with his finger diagonally. He starts to rub up and down. He continues this method while he inserts two more fingers inside.

"Yes, Mike! Mmm" Eleven moaned in pleasure. Her smirked at her as she bit her bottom lip. He continued his method.

"El, I feel you getting wetter and wetter." Mike teased. Eleven didn't respond. He made his movements faster.

"Mmm yeah, Mike M-Mike!" Eleven screamed as she reached her climax. Mike watched her as her body convulsed and occasionally jerked for a few seconds.

"Mike take off your clothes. I want to see that beautiful body of yours." Eleven demanded.

"El, are you sure? Aren't you a little sore?" Mike asked concerned.

"Yeah, a little bit. But I need you inside me, Mike." Eleven insisted. "I love when you love me." She smiled.

"Of course, you do." Mike giggled. He stood up, and removed his clothes.

"Yes, finally Mikezilla is free!" She exclaimed. Mike shook his head, and grabbed a condom out of his dresser, and put it on. He hoisted himself back over top of her. He brushed the few hairs out of her face and lightly kiss her as he inserted himself inside her. Eleven moved her hands down his back. He stays still inside her for a few moments. He looks into her eyes with love.

"You are so amazing El. I'm so happy to have you in my life." Mike admired her.

"I feel the same, Mike. You are my whole world." She agreed as she let out a little moan as he began to thrust into her. Mike started to kiss her neck. She ran her nails up and down his back.

"Faster, go faster." Eleven urged.

"You want me to go faster." Mike questioned her.

"Yes, please." Eleven panted. He started to make his movements inside her faster. Eleven lets out another moan.

"Yes, Yes right there." Eleven moaned. He kissed her lips, as he continued to thrust into her. He started to moan as well.

"El, I love you. Oh god, I love you so much." He let out another moan.

"I love you always." Eleven panted. He continued to make love to her for a few more minutes until they both reached their limits.

It was later, and Mike was at work. He tried to make Eleven come with him, but she wanted to stay at home, she didn't feel like being around a large amount of people, and he wasn't about to force her. _Still_ _of the Night_ by _Whitesnake_. was playing in the store.

"Hey man, you alright?" His boss Izzy questioned him as was unpacking new records for the store.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mike lied.

"You probably miss your girl huh?" Izzy asked since Mike usually brought her to work with him.

"Yeah." Mike laughed.

"Better hold on to that one man." Izzy smiled.

"Oh, I will." Mike smiled back.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat. Do you want anything?" Izzy asked.

"No man, I'm fine. But thanks." Mike replied.

"Anytime, I'll be back." Izzy said as he left the store. Mike continued to sigh in boredom. Mike turned his back and crossed his arms. He heard someone clear their throat, and he turned around to see Brad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mike bellowed.

"I'm here to return this record." Brad replied.

"Do you have a receipt?" Mike questioned him with a pissed off look.

"No." Brad replied.

"Then, I can't take it." Mike said.

"Hey, give me my damn money back." Brad yelled.

"No refunds, without a receipt fucker." Mike shouted. "Now get the fuck out of here." Mike yelled at him.

"I have every right to be in here." Brad fired back. Mike moved behind the counter and stood right in front of him.

"You think you're pretty slick, don't you bastard?" Mike rebuked.

"What?" Brad questioned him.

"I know it was you! You took pictures of my girlfriend naked, made copies and handed them out to every miserable fuck in that place!" Mike snapped. "and that note you wrote."

Brad laughed. "I didn't do that! You are dead wrong Wheeler." Brad yelled. "But, whoever did it gave me masturbation material for weeks." He chuckled as he took the picture of El out of his pocket. Mike stared at him in disgust. "Tell me Wheeler, is she a good fuck?" Brad said as he looked at the picture. Mike had enough and pushed him to the ground, Mike got on top of him and started punching him in the face. "You shut your mouth, you fucker! Mike said as he continued to punch him. With his face bloody Brad rolled him over, and started to punch him.

"You are so dead Wheeler." Brad stood up and kicked him in the ribs. Mike groaned in pain.

"Hey, Hey stop it!" Hopper commanded as he pushed Brad to the side.

"Kid, you ok?" Hopper asked concerned as he helped him up. Mike didn't respond.

"That's him, Hopper. That's Brad." Mike yelled.

"So you're the famous Brad? I'm El's father." Hopper said angrily. "I think it's pretty messed up what you did, and once I get more evidence I will lock your ass up boy. "You understand how serious death threats are boy?" Hopper questioned him.

"For the last time, I didn't do it." Brad fired back as he tried to walk away. Hopper grabbed his arm.

"I got my eye on you, you punk." Hopper cautioned him. Brad moved away from him, and left the store. Mike had an even bigger bruise under his other eye, and a bigger cut on his bottom lip.

"Kid, you sure you're ok?" Hopper questioned him.

"Forget about me." Mike said as he licked his cut on his bottom lip. "Here's the note" He said as he handed it to him.

Hopper read it. "Little fucker is some piece of work." Hopper huffed.

"Hopper, El is worried someone might be working with him." Mike sighed. "And so am I"

"But who, who?!" Hopper questioned.

"I don't know, but we have to find out, and soon." Mike replied.

"Yes." Hopper agreed.

"I have a bad feeling something horrible is going to happen to El." Mike sobbed. "I'm trying to be strong for her, but I'm falling apart inside." Mike started to cry uncontrollably. Hopper hugged him.

"It going to be ok, kid." Hopper tried to reassure him.

"It'll be a cold day in hell, before someone even thinks about hurting El." Hopper said. Brad walked out to his car and started it. He looked at the picture of Eleven.

"Pretty, little El." He said to himself as kissed the picture. "I'm just getting started with you, El. He continued to talk to himself as he drove off.

 **Well this chapter was longer than I intended it to be. This chapter got a little intense, huh? But of course I had to write in some mileven fluff, and smut.** **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave feedback.**

HH


	12. Chapter 12-Pomp and Circumstance

**Hey guys! Hope you are loving it so far. I have worked extremely hard on it for you guys. It's not easy to write a fanfic for this show, trust me. Please continue to read, and leave me some feedback. Shoutout to you guys who are leaving reviews about loving the story, and the mileven smut and fluff of course. I do try. lol Here is chapter 12!**

 **Chapter 12- Pomp and Circumstance**

A few days had passed, and it was finally Graduation day. It was May 26, 1989. It had been a rough week for Mike, and Eleven, especially for Eleven. Eleven blamed herself when she saw the black eyed and busted up lip Brad gave Mike. But, he tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. She had to deal with constant whispering, giggling, and perverted boys whistling and making passes at her. Luckily, her friends and Mike of course was there to back her up. Eleven, and Hopper drove to the Beyers house before graduation, because Johnathon wanted to take family pictures of them. They were all overjoyed that Hopper and Joyce were engaged to be married. They already felt like family, but now it would be official.

"Ok El, you and Will get together." Johnathon insisted as he snapped their picture. "Say Graduation '89." Johnathon beamed.

"Graduation '89!" Will and El said in unison smiling big for the camera.

"The pictures are going to turn out great, babe." Nancy complimented him as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, yeah you were in some of them, and you always make my pictures look good." Johnathon giggled. Nancy smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Ok, now Mom and Hopper I want some with you guys as well." Johnathon declared. Joyce and Hopper didn't seem to enthusiastic.

"Oh, Johnathon you know I hate pictures." Joyce complained. Johnathon gave her a look.

"Mom, you say that every time." Johnathon chuckled.

"C'mon Joyce you look beautiful, we want you in our pictures." Eleven insisted.

" I agree with, El." Will said.

"I agree too. C'mon Joyce do it for the kids." Nancy grinned. Hopper giggled.

"The kids are right on this one." Hopper agreed. Joyce laughed and gave in.

"Oh, ok c'mon Hop time for a photo op." Joyce joked. Hopper smiled and held her hand as they walked over to Will and El.

"Ok kid, I'm just going to warn ya. I might break your camera." Hopper sneakered.

"Hop, that is nonsense. You are so handsome." Joyce gushed as she kissed his check. Hopper turned red. They all laughed at the sight of an embarrassed Hopper.

"Geez little lady, not in front of the kids." Hopper joked. They all continued to laugh.

"Hey Johnathon, there is something missing." Nancy addressed.

"What's that?" Johnathon questioned her with a confused look. Nancy shook her head.

"You silly." She sighed. Johnathon shook his head.

"C'mon Nance, I'm the photographer. I can't put myself in my own work." Johnathon replied.

"Johnathon, this a family portrait. It wouldn't be the same without our big brother." He smiled as he looked at El.

"He is right, big brother." She giggled. Johnathon smiled back at them.

"Ok little sis, I will get in the picture, but only because I love you guys." Johnathon explained. Eleven smiled big. She had a horrible week, but today was a day of celebration, and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it, including that miserable mouthbreather Brad.

"Awe we love you too." Will and El said in unison giggling. Nancy beamed with happiness.

"Awe, you guys look adorable." She gushed as she snapped the picture. Nancy handed the camera back to Johnathon.

"Hey, Johnathon don't forget we have to swing by my parents' house, so you can take pictures of Mike and El." Nancy sighed happily.

"Ooh." Johnathon teased. Eleven turned slightly red. Will giggled.

"Hey little bro, I can't wait to meet Cindy." Johnathon smiled. He was so happy his brother finally found love. He wanted nothing but the best for Will.

"Yes, Johnathon you have to take pictures of the two love birds." Nancy suggested.

"Oh, I will." Johnathon agreed. Will smiled.

"She must be a great girl." Johnathon added.

"Yes, she is the best." Will said. Johnathon walked over to him and patted him on the back. Nancy followed behind him and they headed into the kitchen where Joyce and Hopper were. "El can I talk to you about something?" He questioned her as he sat on the couch. She sat down next to him.

"Sure, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked as she took off her graduation cap. Will immediately felt too embarrassed and changed his mind.

"You know what, nevermind." He said as tried to get up from the couch, but Eleven stopped him.

"Will, you can tell me. You're my brother." Eleven smiled. Will smiled back at her.

"Ok." Will sighed. "Don't you think it's weird that I just now have a girlfriend?" he queried. Eleven shook her head.

"No, not all." Eleven replied.

"Please be honest with me, I can handle the truth." Will insisted. Eleven placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I was telling the truth. Friends don't lie, and sisters don't either." She reassured him. Will gave her a tiny smile. "There's nothing wrong with it. If it wasn't for Mike, I wouldn't be going steady with anyone." Eleven added. "You waited patiently for love." Eleven concluded.

"But, that's the thing El, I don't know if I love Cindy or not." Will sighed. He rubbed his forehead.

"That's ok Will." Eleven comforted him.

"No, it's not ok." Will said sadly. "I care for her, but I don't feel any sparks or get butterflies when I'm around her." Will sighed. "When did Mike first give you butterflies?" he coaxed.

"When he first kissed me." Eleven recounted. She smiled looking back on the memory. "I didn't even know what he did to me, but I felt this feeling in my stomach like there were butterflies flapping around." She concluded.

"You guys weren't even dating then, and you felt butterflies." Will continued to sigh. "I have been with Cindy for a few months, and I haven't once got butterflies."

"Well, maybe she isn't the one for you." Eleven suggested. "You will find the one, she'll love you as much, as you love her." Eleven smiled.

"But, that's thing." Will had tears in his eyes. "El, the thing is sometimes I think that… Before Will could finish he was interrupted by Johnathon.

"Hey, El we better head over to Mike's." Johnathon declared.

"Yes, I'm anxious to see him and Holly." Nancy beamed. "I have missed them." Nancy smiled as she grabbed her purse.

"Ok." Eleven replied. She looked at Will. "Will, what were you going to say?" Eleven asked curiously.

"It's nothing." He lied as he got up from the couch. Eleven pondered on what he was going to say, if they hadn't been interrupted. Eleven got up from the couch ready to leave and she remembered to get Mike's graduation present.

"Wait, I forgot something." She exclaimed as she ran to her bedroom to grab Mike's graduation present she had wrapped.

"Bye kid, we will see you there." Hopper smiled. Eleven waved bye to them and rode over to Mike's with Nancy and Johnathon.

"Mike, we really need to get going. Graduation starts soon." She demanded as he kissed her neck tenderly. "Mike, stop!" She giggled as he started to nibble on her neck. Mike decided they needed some alone time in his bedroom before graduation started. They had spent the last hour taking pictures, and chatting with everyone. Mike started to move his hands up her floral dress that she was going to wear under her graduation gown. Mike started to rub his fingers lightly through the fabric of her blue lace panties. Eleven let out a low moan. She wanted so desperately for him to remove her panties and slide his fingers inside her, and use his mouth to pleasure her. Eleven realized that had to get going though, and moved his fingers away with powers.

"ugh not fair Eleven." He whined. Eleven playfully hit him. Mike sat up and gave her a puppy dog look.

"It's not going to work Michael." She chuckled.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." He smirked as he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Eleven beamed.

"Ready for you gift?" She questioned him as she hoisted herself off the bed, and picked up his gift that she had set down on his dresser.

"Yes"! He exclaimed as he sat on the edge of the bed. She sat next to him and handed it to him. He kissed her cheek and started unwrapping his gift. His eyes started to water when he saw what it was. Eleven made him a photo album. He opened it up and there were pictures of them in chronological order. Most of the pictures were from various snow balls, other school dances, and the last one was the prom. He flipped through it and noticed there were some empty slots.

"Hey, why are these empty?" Mike asked curiously. Eleven brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Because, our photo album isn't complete yet." Eleven beamed. Mike flipped back through it and noticed there was a little inscription in the first page. He took it out and read it.

 _Mike, I love you today, tomorrow, always. And just in case you didn't know I do love you more than eggos._ Mike laughed and started to cry.

"Oh El, I love it so much. This is very thoughtful. I will cherish this forever." He smiled as he hugged her. She hugged him back.

"I'm glad you like." Eleven smiled as she held his hand. He put his arm around her.

"You are so amazing. I feel sorry for other people, because they will never know a love like ours." He gushed as he rested his forehead on hers and kissed it.

"I love you Michael Wheeler." She beamed as she kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back. He caressed her cheek.

"You have no idea how much I love you Eleven." Mike said as he kissed her on the neck. Eleven ran her fingers through his hair. "Now I will give you your gift!" he exclaimed as he hoisted himself off the bed.

"ooh I can't wait." Eleven shouted excitedly.

"Close your eyes." Mike commanded. Eleven did as she was told. Mike pulled out his dresser drawer and pulled out two concert tickets. He placed them in her hands.

"Ok open them." Mike demanded. Eleven opened her eyes.

"Ahhh Oh my god, its _bananarama_ tickets!" She exclaimed. She stood up and leaped into his arms. She gave him a quick kiss.

"I take you like them?" Mike giggled. "It's not as thoughtful as your gift, but I just had to get them for you."

"No, it's very thoughtful." "I love them." Eleven beamed. "They are my all-time favorite girl group. I can't believe I get to see them live." Eleven gushed.

"Yes, it will be fun." Mike said as he kissed her lips softly.

"There are two tickets though." Eleven explained.

"Yes, the other one is mine." Mike laughed.

"Mike, you don't have to. I know it's not your type of music." Eleven said.

"Nonsense El." Mike reassured her. He started to sing a few of the words to _Cruel Summer_. Eleven giggled. "I would go anywhere with you, just to know that I've brought you some happiness brings me joy." Mike concluded. Eleven wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to passionately kiss. Mike moved his hands down to her waist. He started to slip his tongue past her lip and as he was about to move his hands to her breast they heard a knock at the door. "Come in" Mike yelled. Nancy came in.

"Mom wanted me to tell you if you two plan on graduating high school, we better get going." Nancy smiled.

"Alright, at least you have the common courtesy to knock. Mom just barges right in." Mike laughed.

"Yes, she is good for that." Nancy agreed. Eleven walked out with Mike, and kissed his black eye. "Does it still hurt." Eleven comforted him.

"Nah, not much anymore." Mike reassured him. Eleven looked down.

"El, I know what you are thinking. You are not to blame for what that asshole did to me." Mike kissed her hand.

"I still feel guilty." Eleven sighed.

"Don't." Mike simply said. "After today, we won't have to worry about mouthbreathers like him.

"Yes." Eleven smiled.

Brad sat in his bedroom looking through pictures he took of Eleven. "Yes, I realize that." He said as talked on the phone next to his bed. He started to play with the cord. He started to play with the cord. "Now would be the perfect time though." Brad insisted. "Patient, you want me to patient?" I have been patient enough." Brad bellowed. "I have been busting my ass for you, I think I deserve a little credit." Brad kissed the photo of Eleven. Bad sighed. "Fine!" He exclaimed as hung up the phone.

"Hey if it isn't the happy couple. Dustin grinned as Mike and Eleven walked hand in hand towards the gang.

"Hey guys." Mike greeted them as he had his arm around Eleven.

"Man can you believe it's finally our graduation?" Lucas exclaimed. "Damn, it's hot as hell out here, those bastards just had to have an outdoor graduation ceremony.

"Yeah, I don't know why they didn't have it in the gym, its plenty big enough." Eleven agreed.

"I'm sure not gonna miss this place." Max sighed.

"I can't say I disagree." Will chimed in. Cindy held on to his hand and smiled.

"The only thing I'll miss is you being a gentleman carrying my books for me." Cindy gushed as she kissed his cheek. Will blushed. Eleven looked at them and smiled, she was still curious to know what Will was going to tell her. She knew it was serious because he had tears in his eyes when he was trying to her. She wanted to help him, but didn't do how.

"Dustin and I will miss making out in study hall." Marilyn teased as she pinched his butt.

"Mar, not in public." Dustin said as he turned red. Everyone started laughing.

"Now, you know how it feels to be embarrassed." Eleven giggled.

"Ha, ha funny El." Dustin joked.

"Hey shitheads" Steve chuckled as he walked up behind him.

"Steve"! They all exclaimed.

"Group hug!" Steve insisted. They all agreed to the group hug.

"Hey can I get in on this?" Steve's fiancé Pamela laughed. Pamela was an African-American shoulder length curly hair.

"The more the merrier." Dustin giggled. Pamela grinned and joined in on the group hug.

"Of course, you guys know Pamela." Steve gushed as put his arm around her.

"Yes, congratulations on being engaged." Max smiled.

"Thank-you so much." Pamela smiled. "Steve took me by surprise!"

"Yes, I took her out to this very expensive restaurant and we eat food that we couldn't even pronounce." Steve joked.

"Tell them how you put the ring in a cake, that I almost eat." Pamela teased.

"Hey, I warned you before you took a bite." Steve chuckled.

"Classic Steve." Mike joked.

"So how have things been with you guys? it's been a while. They wanted to tell Steve but now was not the time, and even though Cindy was informed about all the madness, Marilyn was still in the dark.

"Fine." Will lied. Steve could sense something was wrong, but didn't want to question them.

"Hey, how about after the graduation I take you guys to dinner?" Steve suggested. "My treat."

"That would be great, but I promised my folks I would have dinner with them." Marilyn sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Cindy said.

"That's ok, what about the rest of you shitheads do you have plans?" Steve snickered. They rest of them said no, and agreed to have dinner with Steve.

"You're brother Billy here?" Steve questioned Max.

"Yes, my parents him wanted to come. He's mellowed out some. He's still a miserable asshole though." Max laughed.

"Steve the people are pilling in, we should probably get a seat." Pamela suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Steve agreed.

"Well, I will see you after the dull ceremony is over." Steve chuckled. A teacher came over and demanded that the gang get in line with the other students.

The graduation ceremony started. The traditional graduation song, _Pomp and Circumstance_ started playing They all walked in two at a time in a straight line until they were all seated in their seats. The principle started his speech that seemed to last an eternity. People were bored and hot started fanning themselves with the graduation program. A few other teachers, and students gave speeches. Finally, it was time to hand out diplomas. Eleven patiently wanted for her turn. Eleven's name was called. "Jane El Hopper." The gang cheered loudly for her, especially Mike. The principle announced her name, and she walked on to the stage to receive her diploma. She froze when she thought she saw papa standing in the back. Mike looked concerned. The principle touched her shoulder, and she snapped out of it. "Are you ok?" The principle questioned her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She took the diploma and walked off the stage. Mike wanted to check and see if she was ok, but he knew the teachers, and principle would lose their shit if he did. She walked back to her seat and gave Mike a smile. Mike had a feeling it had something to do with Brenner.

Eleven sat down, turned around and could no longer see papa. "Get a grip El." She said quietly to herself. Finally, all the names were announced. "Congratulation class of '89, let's make the world a better place." The valedictorian beamed. Teens started cheering, throwing their caps in the air, and spraying silly string as _School's Out_ by _Alice cooper_ started to play. They all walked off in an orderly fashion.

Eleven went to the bathroom, and splashed some cool water on her face. She took her gap, and gown off. Started to cry. Max came in and saw her crying.

"El, are you ok? What happened out there." Max asked in a worried tone.

"Oh, you know the usual I thought I saw papa, but he wasn't there." Eleven sobbed. "I'm crazy."

"No, you are not." Max tried to reassure her.

"That what would you call it then." Eleven snapped.

"Brenner was a fucking monster, he tormented you El. He is the crazy one. Not you." Max added.

"Thanks, Max." Eleven sighed as she hugged her. Max hugged her back. "You're a great friend." Eleven complimented her.

"Aww, I am touched." Max beamed.

"I'm so glad this horrible week is over." Eleven sighed.

"That makes two of us." Max agreed.

"So, are you and Mike going to the party tonight?" Max questioned her.

"What party?" Eleven asked.

"It's a post-graduation party, that Richie, Jill Sanders is hosting." Max explained. "Jill is popular, but actually nice." Max concluded.

"I'll ask Mike, if he wants to go." Eleven smiled.

"Lucas and I are going, and Will and Cindy are as well." Max said.

"Well, I guess we better head back out there, I'm sure our men our waiting for us." Max laughed. Eleven agreed and they left the bathroom.

"There is my gorgeous redhead." Lucas gushed.

"Hey stalker" She giggled as she kissed him. Eleven walked over to Mike and gave him a heated kiss. This took Mike by surprise, but he kissed back as he moved his hand down to her waist. She broke away from the kiss and smiled.

"What was that for, El?" Mike beamed.

"I just felt like it." She replied as she intertwined their fingers. She knew Mike was going to ask about earlier. "Don't worry about earlier, I'm fine. I thought I saw papa, but he wasn't there." Eleven reassured him. He leaned and kissed her forehead.

"Promise, you're ok?" Mike asked.

"I promise." She hugged him. Mike hugged back and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Max, said there was a party later tonight. Do you wanna go?" Eleven question him.

"Ugh, I don't know if that's such a good idea El." Mike said as he held both her hands. "I know those guys are going to continue to make you feel uncomfortable." Mike reminded her.

"So, what, I can handle it Mike. I'm not going to let them win. They didn't break me." Eleven said in a serious tone.

"Damn right, you go girl." Lucas cheered.

"Thanks, Lucas." Eleven smiled.

"El, are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Eleven reassured him. Mike kissed her. "I promise if it gets boring, we can leave. Eleven smiled and whispered in his ear. "We can go back to your place, and you can kiss my other set of lips." Mike's eyes grew wide. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey guys, Steve is ready to eat, and so am I." Dustin commanded as her rushed over to them.

"Let's go get out grub on shall we." Max laughed. They all agreed and headed out.

Brad pulled his car into his driveway. He sighed and got out. He walked into his house. He went upstairs and knocks on one of the doors. "Can I come in please." Brad said. "Of course" a voice answered from inside the room. Brad enters the room. The unknown person is turned around in his chair facing the wall. "Well, that graduation was a totally missed opportunity." Brad said as he sat down in front of the desk. The man slowly turned his chair around to face him. The man is revealed to be Brenner. "Patience, Brad patience." Brenner said.

 **Oh my god, guys papa is back! Sorry it took me so long to complete this chapter, I have been very busy. But, the wait is finally over. Hope you guys love this chapter. I will probably start working on the next chapter tomorrow for you guys, I'll try to post it soon for you lovelies. Thanks for your support and feedback. It means so much!**


	13. Chapter 13-Glass Angel

**Hello lovelies! Here we are at Chapter 13!** **I really hope you guys are loving the fanfic so far. I appreciate all the reviews so far. It makes my heart happy. I plan on making this fanfic very lengthy for you guys. I love reading long fanfics, myself. So, I am sure you guys will to. So sit back, relax, and dive into Chapter 13.**

 **Chapter 13-Glass Angel**

"Patience, patience, patience." Brad gritted through his teeth.

"Brad, I told you in the beginning, how we had to go about this." Brenner explained.

"My father was instrumental in your recovery, he took care of you when you were in your coma. "Remember you were attacked by whatever hell that thing is called?" Brad reminded him.

"Yes, I am aware. I'm very grateful to your father. I was in the coma for almost 6 years." Brenner added. Brad pulled at the picture of Eleven, and looked at it.

"Yes, and you have just recently woken up." "And, at the most convenient time I might add." Brad continued. "How long are you going to appear, and then quickly run away, before our little Eleven realizes you are really there?" Brad coaxed. Brenner gave him an aggravated glare. He bawled up his fists.

"We have been through, when the time is right." Brenner yelled. "There is a few more things I have to take care of, first."

"Like?" Brad questioned him.

"Well, the lab. You see, Sam Owens is over it now, and his methods are different from mine." Brenner explained.

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't torture kids." Brad joked. Brenner stood up from his chair, and violently grabbed the back of brad's neck.

"I never laid a hand on Eleven, she was never meant to be a normal child. She dug her own grave, when she escaped and put her friends in danger." Matter of fact, they are still in danger." Brenner hissed. "She made the ultimate mistake when she turned her back on me." Brenner continued as he sat back down in his chair.

"Yes, that little bitch will pay. "Brad agreed. Brenner nodded.

"I think you are enjoying this a little too much." Brenner chuckled.

"How so?" Brad smirked. Brenner pulled out the picture of Eleven in his desk drawer, and lifted it up to Brad.

"This." He simply replied. "I don't really agree with your methods, but I must say Eleven has turned into quite a beautiful young woman." Brenner admired, as he looked at the picture.

"Yeah, that Wheeler is one lucky bastard." Brad said as kissed the picture of Eleven he still held in his hand. "I must say, I got a good show at the lake. He was pumping into her good and hard." Brad recounted. "For such a pure girl, she was moaning and screaming like some porn star." Brad smirked. Brenner did not look amused.

"I don't need the details." Brenner stated.

"You know, when I knew Eleven her vocabulary was very limited." Brenner recalled.

"Not anymore, she can talk like a normal teenage girl." Brad said.

"But, we all know she isn't normal. She is lethal." Brenner added.

"Yeah, she is powerful for sure. Believe me I know." Brad sighed.

"Well, better freshen up. I gotta party to go to later." Brad smirked.

The gang was with Steve, and his fiancé Pamela at the local diner. They were all seated at a large booth. "Oh my god, that Brad sounds like a complete psycho." Pamela sympathized as she took a bite of her burger. Eleven nodded her head in agreement. They were all free to talk about all the craziness that had occurred. Steve filled Pamela in about what they had all been through, when they first started dating.

"Believe me, he is." Mike agreed as he put his arm around Eleven.

"Shit man, I so want to kill this bastard." Steve hissed.

"We all know, you could take him." Will smiled.

"Yeah, just get out your bat with nails on it." Dustin chuckled.

"Steve has told me stories about the famous spiked bat." Pamela laughed.

"If he misses with you again El, just let me know." Steve insisted.

"Oh, I will." Eleven smiled.

"I'll stick that bat straight up his ass." Steve said. They all laughed.

"Now, that is a show I would pay to see." Lucas grinned as took a bite of BLT.

"I don't know if I'd watch, I think it would be really messy." Max added.

"So, this papa character is dead for sure, right?" Pamela questioned as she took another bite of her burger.

"Yes, he is gone, and even though everyone swears up and down that I am not crazy, it doesn't change my mind." Eleven sighed looking down. Mike rubbed her shoulder.

"El, you are not crazy." Will reassured her. "Now, I'm gonna keep telling you that until you get sick of it, and use your powers on me." Will laughed. Eleven looked up and gave him a small smile.

"I would never use my powers on you." She said as she picked up a french fry and eat it.

"Trust me, you don't want her to use her powers on you." Lucas snickered. "Believe, me I know from personal experience." Lucas recounted.

"I do as well." Max laughed as she took a sip of her soda. Eleven ate another french fry.

"Sorry guys." Eleven apologized.

"Don't be." Lucas reassured her.

"She has yet to use her powers on me." Dustin joked. "I am too sweet and pure, and how could she hurt me with these pearls?" He growled. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Obviously Marilyn, couldn't resist those pears." Lucas giggled.

"Marilyn is a very lucky girl. "You are adorable, Dustin." Pamela gushed.

"Hey, now!" Steve yelled playfully. Pamela rolled her eyes.

"Aww, are you jealous Steve?" Pamela questioned snickering.

"Me, jealous? "never." Steve laughed.

"Better watch out Steve, it's only a matter of time before Pamela decides I'm the better mate for her." Dustin joked.

"Yeah, in your dreams Dustin." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know how wild my dreams are." Dustin laughed.

"Yes, unfortunately." Will said.

"Max and I had the misfortune of hearing about them." Eleven said as continued to eat more fries.

"Yeah, guys can be so gross sometimes." Max added.

"Oh, really now? Why don't you tell them what you call my…before Lucas could finish Max stomped on his foot. Dustin giggled.

"What were you going to say?" Dustin laughed.

"I think we should move on to another subject." Will insisted.

"I agree." Mike said as finished his chicken sandwich. Eleven giggled and whispered in his.

"I think I'll pay mikezilla a visit later, I'm still hungry." She teased as she rubbed his member through his dress pants. Mike eyes grew wide, and he shifted a little bit. She snickered.

"El!" he whispered, his face turning red. She kissed his cheek and removed her hand. Dustin glared over at him, and gave him a funny look. Mike looked down and took a sip of his soda.

"So, what are your guy's plans now that high school is over?" Steve questioned them as he finished his burger.

"Well, Max and I are going to Michigan State University. It's about 5 hours away from here." Lucas explained.

"Dude, that is really far off. You guys will have to visit and write letters." Steve smiled.

"Oh, we plan too. Plus, we'll come down for holidays and some weekends." Lucas reassured him.

"Yes, I was going to go to the community college here, but I didn't want to be separated from Lucas for so long." Max added as she gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Eleven sighed. "Who will I have my girl talks with?" Eleven smiled.

"El, I know. I will miss our special talks, but I will write to you every day." Max reassured her.

"You better, or I will be forced to use my powers on you." Eleven joked. Max playfully stuck her tongue out and her and started to giggle.

"Oh, I'll make sure she writes letters to you El." Lucas smiled.

"Do you guys know what careers you want to go into yet?" Steve asked Max and Lucas.

"Actually, yes we do." Lucas replied. Max smiled at him, he put his arm around her shoulder.

"We both want to be science professors." Max beamed as she kissed Lucas on the cheek.

"That is awesome guys!" Steve congratulated them. "You guys will make great professors, you have the smarts for it." Steve complimented them. Pamela nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Lucas gushed.

"That is so cool." Pamela agreed.

"So, what about the rest of you shitheads?" Steve laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll go next." Dustin chuckled. "Steve my friend, I will be attending Ohio State University with my better half Marilyn of course."

"Dustin my friend, got a career in mind?" Steve laughed as he mimicked him.

"I want to be a video game designer." Dustin replied. "And, I'll make a pretty damn good one too." Dustin sighed.

"No arguments here buddy." Steve said.

"He'll be the best video game designer." "I can't wait to play the first game he designs." Eleven complimented him.

"Oh shucks El, Flattery will get you everywhere." Dustin beamed.

"So, about the rest of you guys?" Pamela questioned. "I just know Steve is dying to know." Pamela joked as she rubbed his knee.

"You heard the lady I am dying to know." Steve snickered. They all laughed.

"Well El and I are going to go to the community college here." Mike replied as he put his arm around Eleven. Eleven held on to his hand that was wrapped around her shoulder.

"Yes, he tried to persuade me to go to a bigger college, but I refused. I didn't want to be separated from him." Eleven sighed. Mike gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Awe, you guys are like the perfect couple." Pamela complimented them.

"Yeah, someone should write a story about the two of you." Steve agreed.

"Yeah, and we could be in the story as well." Lucas joked.

"So, what careers?" Steve questioned.

"Well, I want to be crisis counselor." Eleven smiled. "I have been through so much in my life, and I want to help other people because that can relate. I know how it feels to not to fit in, and to be different." Eleven sighed with tears forming in her eyes. Mike kissed her cheek and rubbed her shoulder.

"You are going to be the best counselor El." Mike complimented her. She beamed at him.

"I think that is great El. You are turning all that negative shit into a positive thing." Eleven smiled at him. Steve praised her. "So, what about you Mikey boy?

"Well I've worked at the record store since I was 16, and I want to be a disc jockey." Mike beamed.

"Man, that is awesome. I had no idea that was something you were interested in." Steve said shocked.

"I didn't either, but working in the record store really opened my eyes to it, and plus getting paid to talk and play kick-ass records sounds like fun to me." Mike smiled. "Plus, it doesn't require that many years of school. I think all I need is an associate's degree. "Mom and Dad aren't too happy about it though, they think I'm not applying myself enough."

"It's like that fresh prince song man, parents just don't understand." Steve laughed.

"Well, I guess I'm next." Will chimed in.

"Yes, Willy will what are your plans?" Steve questioned.

"I want to go into art." Will replied.

"I can totally see that, you are a great artist." Steve admired.

"Thanks." Will beamed.

"So, what college?" Steve asked.

"I am going with Mike and El." Will smiled looking at them.

"Cindy must be very proud of you." Is she going with you as well?" Steve questioned.

"She hasn't decided yet." Will replied.

"Hope she doesn't go somewhere far off, you two are the cutest." Pamela gushed.

"Yeah." Will said simply. Eleven could tell he was uncomfortable. She still hadn't forgotten about their conversation from earlier. She could tell something was bothering him. She knew she had to get to the bottom of it, now was not the time of course.

"I must say I am so proud of you shitheads!" Steve gushed. They all beamed at him.

"So, any wild parties tonight." Steve questioned.

"Yeah at some rich bitch's house." Lucas laughed. "We are all going I think."

"Yes, I'll be there, Marilyn won't be though she is spending the date at her grandmother's house." Dustin sighed.

"Awe, that's too bad. Pamela and I are going to a concert tonight that is about 40 miles from here and I have an extra concert ticket." Steve said as pulled a ticket out of his jacket pocket.

"What band?!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Motley fuckin' Crue" Steve beamed. Dustin grabbed the ticket.  
"Fuck the party, I want to go to the concert." Dustin shouted.

"Not so hasty my friend, anyone want to fight him for it." Steve joked. Dustin put his fists up.

"I am ready, let's go." Dustin smirked. They all shook their head.

"They are a pretty cool band, but this is our last high school party." Lucas said.

"Yeah, then it'll be lame college parties that I know I will not attend." Max giggled.

"We have to try it just once red." Lucas insisted.

"I guess so." Max sighed.

"Well, this has been so much fun guys, but the three of us better head out." Steve suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure this concert will be packed out. We gotta go." Pamela insisted.

"You just wanna see Tommy lee." Steve teased. Pamela playfully hit him.

"I guess I can't deny it. The man is fine as hell." Pamela gushed.

"He is gorgeous, I have to say." Eleven agreed.

"I thought I was gorgeous." Mike teased her. Eleven rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please Mike, remember when I dragged you to that Madonna concert?" Eleven recounted.

"What about it?" Mike questioned her.

"You were so fixated on her. You kept talking about how good she sang, and moved her body to the beat." Eleven giggled.

"Ok, I thought she was hot." Mike giggled turning red.

"Dude, its ok. Every guy thinks she's hot." Lucas laughed. Max rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess we should all head out then." Mike suggested.

"Yes, the party starts in about an hour or so." Max agreed. They all said their goodbyes and left the diner.

"I'm still not too keen on going to this party El." Mike said as he was driving. Eleven put her hand in his lap.

"It's too late now to have second thoughts we are on our way there, silly." Eleven giggled. Mike smiled at her and brought her hand that was in his lap up to his lips and kissed it.

"Mike it'll be fine, I promise." Eleven reassured him. Mike turned the radio down, so he could hear her better.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, you are so important to me." Mike declared. Eleven understood all of this, but she just wanted to be have fun, and leave all her worries behind. It had been a rough week, and she wasn't going to hide from the mouth breathers.

"I know, Mike. I know." Eleven stated. "I appreciate you looking out for me, you are an amazing boyfriend." She admired. "But when I tell you I'm fine, you need to believe me."

"Of course, I believe you." Mike insisted. "I just love you so much, I want to take care of you always."

"And, I love you. I love that you want to take care of me." Eleven said. "But, don't treat me like glass, I'm not going to break." Eleven protested. Mike realized that she was right, and decided to back off.

"Ok El, let's go to this party, and have some fun." He beamed.

"I know how to have some fun." Eleven said with a devilish smirk.

"oh, how so?" Mike asked. Eleven didn't answer she moved hand that was still in his lap to his member. She started to rub.

"Umm El, whatcha doin'?" Mike questioned her.

"Having some fun, with my amazing hot, and sexy boyfriend." Eleven teased as she rubbed his member harder through his jeans. He jerked a little bit, and let out a low moan.

"El, I'm driving!" Mike yelled. He couldn't deny all of this was turning him on. Ever since they started having sex, he saw a side to Eleven that he really liked. She was so sensual and adventurous when it came to love making. She knew how to get him in the mood. Eleven ignores him, and continues to rub his member.

"You are so bad El." He said as he let out another moan. She pulled her dress up revealing her lace blue panties and moved them to the side revealing her private area. Mike glanced over a little, but went back to focusing on the road. She started to rub her clit, as she continued rubbing his member. She let out a moan.

"Oh, Fuck it!" Mike yelled as he pulled the car over.

"Good idea" Eleven panted.

"Yeah, I was afraid I was going to crash the fucking car." Mike giggled and let out another moan as she continued to rub his member faster. She unzipped his pants, pulled his pants and underwear down with her powers, so she could rub his bare member. She also continued to rub her clit. Mike looked over at her, and felt himself getting hard watching her please herself.

"El, please let me?" Mike asked. Eleven nodded and removed her fingers. He places his fingers inside her and rubbed her clit, the same way she was doing to herself. She continued to rub his member giving him pleasure. She leaned her head back, and let out multiple moans. He did the same.

"Fuck!" He screamed in pleasure. He was getting harder. "I can't hold it in much longer." He growled.

"Mike, already t-thereeeee ?!" She asked as she let out a loud moan. Mike didn't answer, and let out one last moan and came on all over her hand. She removed her hand, and started licking her fingers that had some of his cum on them.

"Mmm, yummy." Eleven moaned.

"Now, it's your turn to cum." Mike teased. Mike continued to rub her clit harder and could feel her wetness.

"I'm about there." She panted. She let out multiple moans.

"OH-oh." She reached her breaking point and came all over his fingers as her body jerked, and convulsed. Mike removed his fingers and licked them.

"You taste so good, baby." Mike smirked. Eleven glanced over at him, and giggled.

"That was the kind of fun I was talking about Mike." Eleven snickered. "Did you have fun?" Eleven said raising her eyebrows.

"Hell yes." Mike beamed. Eleven looked in his glove compartment and pulled out a condom and handed it to him.

"You know what to do with it." Eleven teased. "Now let's get naked, so you can stick your cock inside me." She said as she let out a sexy giggle.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike said as took off his shirt, and took his pants and underwear that were down to his ankles. She laughed as he struggled to take them off.

"Hey, you have a dress on, it's easy for you." Mike laughed.

Eleven removed her panties, and dress. She struggled to unsnap her bra.

"Ugh, I can't get this off, I think its stuck." Mike managed to get his pants and underwear off.

"Here let me help you that." He said seductively as he unsnapped her bra. Mike admired her body for a minute. "El, can I try something with you?" Mike questioned her.

"You can do anything you want to me." Eleven smiled. "You have plenty of gas in the car right?"

"Yeah why?" Mike asked.

"Because we are going to need the air cracked up. It's gonna get hot." She protested. He turned the car on in park, Eleven looked their his glove compartment again and pulled out one of her cassette's tapes she left in his car. She put the tape in. _Sex_ by _Berlin_ startedto play.

"Ooh El, this is a kinky song." Mike laughed.

"I know that's why I picked it."

"So how are doing this." Eleven questioned.

"Well, for starters we'll need to get in the back seat." Mike replied.

"Mmm, I'm loving it already" Eleven said as she climbed in the back in the back seat. He climbed in after her. Mike moved the front seats forward, and the seat backs upright so they could have more room. Mike opened the condom and put it on. He laid on his side across the backseat. Eleven watched him curiously.

"Now El, lay down in front of me with your back pressed up against my chest." He instructed.

"Ok." She smiled as she did as she was told. Mike starts to push himself inside her. He starts to kiss her ear, and moves down to her neck.

"Mike." She sighed. "This is so intimate, I feel so close to you."

"You like it?" He asks seductively.

"Yes" She replies. He starts to touch her all over. Mike moves his hands down to her clit, and starts to rub the way that drives her crazy.

"Yes, Mike. That feels so good." She lets out a moan. He starts to rub her clit faster. She lets out a few more moans. He then removes his finger and massages her breasts.

"I have total access to your body." He teased. "You are all mine El, nobody else can please you the way I do." He said.

"No, there is nobody else I would want inside me." Eleven gushed. Eleven reaches pulling him a little closer so she can kiss him. She smiles and moans into the kiss. He continues to play with her breasts and pinches her nipple the way she likes. He goes back to kissing her neck. He starts to lick and bite her neck.

"El bend over forward a little, I want to speed this up, if that's ok." Mike asked.

"Yes, please!" She bends over forward and he starts move inside her faster.

"Mike, yes, baby that feels so good." Eleven moaned at the faster speed. She held on to the seat in front of her, to keep from falling off.

"Can I get rough?" Mike asked wanting to get her approval first.

"You don't have to ask." She panted. He makes his movements inside her even faster and smacks her butt. She continues to hold onto the seat in front of her. This took her by surprise, but she loved it.

"I like that Mike, smack my ass again." She begged.

"Oh El, I love it when you swear, you should do it more often. It's so sexy." Mike said seductively as he smacked her butt again.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed. He continues his fast movements.

"Oh shit, I'm going to cum any minute El." Mike protested.

"No, not yet." Eleven pleaded. "I'm not there yet."

"Sorry El, he moaned and came, and pulled out of her. She looked upset.

"Usually you last longer than that." Eleven said annoyed. "Mike, I need to cum now." Eleven demanded. He doesn't respond as he slides two fingers diagonally on her clit, and adds another one.

"M-ike!" She screams in pleasure. "You are so moist, El. Let your sweet sugar rain all over my fingers." Come for me El, come for me." Eleven loved when he was aggressive.

Eleven let out multiple moans and eventually came all over fingers, He licked his fingers a little.

"C'mon lick the rest of it off." He insisted. "I want you to know how good you taste." Eleven nods and licked his fingers. She didn't want to admit it to him, but she kind of liked the taste.

"Do you like it?" Mike asked.

"It's a little odd to taste my own juices." Eleven giggled. He laughed and they started to make out for a few minutes.

"I'm surprised we didn't get caught." Mike laughed.

"Well, we were in a position to where they couldn't see us." Eleven smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"Guess we should head to the party." Mike suggests. Eleven nods in agreement and grabs their in the front of the car, and they get dressed.

 **Well there ya have it, that was chapter 13. Hope you guys enjoyed it, it was a very fun chapter to write.** **I enjoyed writing the diner part of the chapter, I just had to add mama Steve to the mix. The mileven smut in this chapter was so random, but I thought of it last minute. I wasn't planning on writing any smut in this chapter, but glad I did. I will start working on chapter 14 as soon as I can. Work keeps me busy, so it may be a few days, hopefully not that. I love you guys, please leave feedback.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello lovelies, are you guys still with me?** **Here we are at another chapter, I want to highly warn you guys, this chapter is going to get a little graphic. So please read with caution.**

 **Chapter 14-Everything But Partytime**

Hopper is back at the Beyers house. Joyce insisted he spend the night, since the kids were out. He looked out the window thinking about Eleven. Joyce walked up behind him, and put her arms around his chest. Hopper smiled, and put his hand on hers and kisses it. She sighs happily.

"I know you are worried Hop, but she is going to be ok." Joyce reassured him. "Will told me he would look after her, plus Mike and all her friends will be there. Hopper turned around and kissed her forehead. "Does that make you feel better?" She asked him.

"A little bit, Joyce." He replied. She intertwined their fingers and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Hopper sighed. "It's just these parties can get out of hand." Hopper worried.

"Well, yeah I know we used to go to the same parties remember?" She laughed. Hopper smiled.

"Yeah, I remember that one kid who brought those pot brownies." Hopper recalled.

"We were all stoned." Joyce recounted. They both started laughing looking back on the memory.

"I just wish the kids would've decided to stay in tonight." Hopper fretted.

"Hop, how long are you going to call the kids?" Joyce laughed at the fact they were no longer kids.

"I will call them kids until I leave this earth." Hopper snickered.

"You gotta stop worrying, I mean did you really expect them to stay in tonight?" Joyce questioned. "Today was a day of celebration, they are young let the have some fun." Joyce insisted. Hopper gave her an aggravated look.

"Kids have too much fun nowadays Joyce. I raised El to have better morals then that." Hopper muttered. Joyce looked hurt, and stood back from him.

"Oh, and I didn't raise my boys the same way?" Joyce sighed.

"Joyce, I didn't say that." Hopper protested.

"It sure sounded like it." Joyce argued.

"I don't want to do this, I'm just scared of losing her Joyce." Hopper cried. Joyce immediately felt bad and hugged him.

"You are not going to lose her Hop." Joyce consoled him. Ever since Hopper had learn about Eleven thinking she saw and heard Brenner, he worried about it constantly, and the situation with Brad didn't make it any better.

"I can't lose another daughter, it destroyed me when I lost Sarah." Hopper lamented.

"Brenner is dead. He can't hurt our daughter." Joyce reassured him. Hopper's eyes lit up when Joyce said our daughter. "She will be my daughter soon, and I have always loved her like a daughter." Joyce gushed.

"I love you, Joyce." Hopper smiled.

"I love you too." Joyce beamed giving him another quick kiss.

"It's too late now, but tomorrow morning I'm going to give Sam a call." Hopper protest.

"Dr. Sam Owens." Joyce questioned.

"Yes, I'm going to talk to him about this ordeal with Brenner and El." Hopper told her.

"But, Hop Brenner is dead, what are you trying to accomplish?" Joyce asked.

"I just need to talk to him, plus I think Brad is working with someone who knows about El's past." "Hopefully he can help me." Hopper told her.

"Something is off with Brad, he may be more twisted than we thought." Joyce agreed.

"Max, do you think Mike and El changed their mind about coming? Lucas questioned as he took a sip of beer that was in a red solo cup.

"I highly doubt it, El was determined to come tonight." Max answered him as she took a drink out of a red solo cup as well. _Wild Thing_ by _Ton Loc_ started playing.

"Ooh girl this is my jam, we gotta dance to this." Lucas insisted. Max started laughing. Lucas started showing off his cool dance moves. Max giggled.

"Ok, Lucas you twisted my arm, let's dance." Max agreed as she took his hand, and they started dancing. Cindy and Will were dancing as well.

"I gotta take a break." Cindy panted. Will stopped dancing.

"Yeah, me too." Will agreed. Cindy pulled him close and kissed him heatedly.

"I could never get enough of those soft lips of your." Cindy admired. Will blushed.

"Don't be so shy, Will. Loosen up." Cindy suggested.

"sorry Cin, I'm just not a fan of parties." Will told her.

"We can leave if you want?" Cindy asked. Will shook his head.

"No, it's ok we can stay." Will reassured her. Cindy beamed and kissed him.

"How about a drink?" Cindy asked.

"Sure, why not." Will replied as he took her hand and they walked to the kitchen. Mike and Eleven walked into the party hand in hand. _Kiss_ by _Prince_ started to play. Lucas and Max were still dancing, and they noticed that they had walked in. Lucas waved at them, and motioned for them to come over. Mike and Eleven walked over to their friends.

"Hey guys!" Eleven greeted them.

"Hey, we were staring to worry about you guys." Lucas said as he continued to move to the beat.

"He was worried, I wasn't." Max said as she stopped dancing. Lucas playfully rolled his eyes at her.

"So, what was the hold up guys?" Lucas asked curiously. Eleven and Mike looked at each other and smiled. They both thought about the love they had just made in the backseat of his car.

"Just a little car trouble." Mike giggled. Lucas knew was lying.

"Mike, that is the oddest trick in the book." Lucas laughed. Mike just shook his head.

"So, how's the party going?" Eleven asked them.

"Well no one has got drunk yet, or there hasn't been any fights." Max told her.

"You guys haven't seen Brad, have you?" Mike questioned worried. Eleven gave him a look of disapproval.

"No, haven't seen him." Max replied.

"Mike, let's not do this. I don't care if he is here." Eleven protested. Mike was going to say something, but changed his mind. After the talk they had in his car, he promised himself he wouldn't worry about Brad or the other mouth breathers at least not tonight. But, Brad was still on top of his shitlist, and he wasn't done with him.

"You're right. How about I escort my girl to the kitchen." Mike beamed reaching for her hand.

"Yes, lets." She giggled as she took his hand. They walked into the kitchen and saw that Cindy and Will were making out. Mike cleared his throat. They heard him and stopped. Will turned crimson. Cindy giggled. Eleven could tell that Will was uncomfortable, after what he told her earlier, she could tell her wasn't that into Cindy. She still wanted to know what he was going to tell her.

"Hi guys." Will said still crimson. Mike laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed Will." Mike reassured him. "It's just us."

"So, did you guys just get here." Cindy asked as she held Will's hand.

"Yes." Eleven replied. Cindy smiled at them.

"Hey, Will it's really noisy in here." Why don't we go upstairs, where we can have some privacy? Cindy asked. Will hesitated for a minute, he didn't want to hurt Cindy's feelings but he had a feeling she wanted to have sex, and he wasn't ready for that. But, he wanted so desperately to like her, the way she liked him. He decided he would have to force himself.

"Ugh, ok." Will replied.

"See you guys later." Cindy gushed as they walked out of the kitchen. Eleven watched as they went upstairs. She wanted to say something. Will was fooling himself. She felt sorry for both of them.

"I wasn't expecting Will to say yes." Mike said shocked.

"Me either." Eleven agreed. "Will and I had an in-depth conversation earlier."

"About what?" Mike questioned.

"Well, he told me he didn't get butterflies around Cindy, and he didn't feel anything for her." Eleven continued.

"Then why doesn't he tell her this?" Mike coaxed. Eleven shook her head.

"He is trying to make it work." Eleven told him. "Then, I told there is other girls out there for him, and then he said but's that the thing, sometimes I think, and before he could finish Johnathon interrupted him." "I have to find out what he was going to tell me." Eleven protested. Mike had a feeling he already knew.

"I think I know." Mike told her. "I think Will might be gay." Mike concluded. Eleven looked at him.

"You really think so?" Eleven asked. "I guess it would make sense." Eleven stated.

"I think he's afraid to admit to himself, and us. Mike sighed. "But I love Will, and I don't care if he's gay or straight. Mike declared.

"Me too." Eleven agreed.

"I just want him to be honest with himself." Mike sighed again.

"We both should talk to him soon." Eleven suggested. Mike nodded in agreement.

Brad walked into the backdoor of the kitchen, hiding so they wouldn't see him. He started eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Let's get a drink." Eleven insisted. Mike wasn't sure Eleven should drink. Mike had drunk with the guys a few times, but didn't think Eleven would like it.

"Uhh, I don't think you'd like it, El." Mike said. Eleven rolled her eyes. She didn't want to argue with Mike, but she was tired of him treating her like a fragile doll.

"I want to try it." She protested. Mike could see the determination in her eyes.

"Ok, you might surprise me, and actually like it." He joked.

"If I don't like it, at least I can say I tried it." Eleven laughed.

"Come here." He said seductively. She moved close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kiss him tenderly. Brad took both their drinks and put a roofie in each drink, and sat them back down, and walked out of the kitchen. They eventually broke away from the kiss and picked up the drinks. They took a drink unknowingly that Brad spiked both of their beers.

"Not too bad." Eleven smiled. _Walk This Way_ by _Run DMC_ started to play _._ They laughed and took another drink.

"Let's dance, Mike." Eleven suggested.

"After you, my lady." He beamed as he let her lead the way. They joined in with Max and Lucas and started to dance.

Will and Cindy were in a bedroom upstairs making out on a bed. Cindy was on top of Will. She started to kiss him on the neck. Will felt extremely uncomfortable, but was trying his best to make it work. Cindy moved her hand down to his member, and started to rub through his jeans.

"Cindy, I don't think we should be doing this." Will said nervously.

"Doing what?" She said as she started to unzip his pants. Will removed her hand.

"No, please stop." Will pleaded with her. Cindy's feeling her hurt and she looked down and started to cry.

"I thought you wanted me to." Cindy sighed. "Don't you want to be with me, Will?" Will could see the hurt in her eyes, but he finally realized he couldn't force himself to be in a relationship with her when his heart wasn't in it. He cared about Cindy too much, to hurt her that way.

"Cin, you don't understand." Will mumbled.

"Oh, I understand. I have a boyfriend that doesn't want to touch me." Cindy sobbed. Will felt so bad that her was making her cry. "I love you, Will." Cindy protested. Will just wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Cindy, I care about you." Will replied. Cindy hoisted herself off the bed, and put her shoes on.

"Please don't leave like this, just let me explain to you." Will begged as he touched her shoulder. She pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled as she ran out of the room and downstairs. Will ran after her.

"Cin, Cin, Cindy please." He continued to beg. She turned around.

"Just please, leave me alone. You have done enough." She cried as she walked out of the house. The gang witnessed all of this, and walked over to him. They were all concerned.

"Hey Will, what happened?" Lucas questioned. Will didn't feel like getting into it with them right now.

"We just had an argument, but everything is going to be ok." Will lied. Mike and Eleven looked at each other and knew he was lying.

"C'mon man, you can tell us. What really happened." Mike asked him.

"That is what happened, Mike." Will snapped. Mike looked hurt. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling this whole party thing." "I would go home, but I don't have a ride anymore since Cindy left." Will sighed.

"We could drive you home." Lucas insisted.

"No, we can't we have been drinking." Max reminded him.

"Well, we can let Will drive." Lucas suggested.

"There's only one thing, how can we drive back to the party." Max asked.

"I'm kinda partied out. We could just crash at Will's, if that's ok with him?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, its ok with me." Will smiled. Max nodded her head.

"Yeah, ok. I have seen enough of this party." Max agreed.

"You guys are leaving?" Eleven asked sadly.

"Yeah, sorry El." Max apologized. Eleven smiled at her.

"Well drive safe guys." Mike told them.

"Will are you sure you are ok?" Eleven worried. Will didn't want to lie to his sister, but he wasn't about to tell her or any of them how he was really feeling.

"I'm ok sis." Will said trying to reassure her. Eleven knew he was continuing to lie, but didn't want question him any farther. He gave her a quick hug, and the three of them were on their way.

Mike and Eleven continued to dance, and started to feel the effects of the roofie that Brad put in their drinks. They started to feel sluggish, weak, and confused.

Eleven rubbed her forehead.

"Mike, I don't feel so good." She slurred over her words. Mike felt the same and his vision started to become weak.

"I don't either." Mike agreed. "I think we should go home." Mike suggested. Eleven's vision was becoming weak as well, and she started to close her eyes a little bit.

"o-oh ok M-mike." She continued to slur. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She slurred, as she awkwardly made her way upstairs. Mike was so out of it, he hadn't realized she had went upstairs. He stumbled over, and passed out on the couch. Nobody paid him any mind. Everyone continued to drink, and dance. Eleven finally made it up to the top of the stairs, she stumbled a little, and almost fell back.

"Whoa, easy now El." Brad said as he caught her. Eleven's vision become even more weak.

"Mike." She said in a drowsy voice. Brad smirked and he finally had Eleven right exactly where he wanted her.

"Yeah, El, it's me Mike." Brad lied. Eleven smiled before she passed out completely in Brad's arms. Brad picked her up, and carried her to one of the bedrooms that wasn't occupied. He laid her on the bed, and locked the door. "Oh El, sweet little El. I'm gonna have some fun with you." He smirked as he undid his pants, and underwear. Eleven was still passed out, not aware of what was going on. He crawled on top of her and pulled her dress up, and took of her blue lace panties. "I'll be keeping these." Brad said as hoisted off the bed, and put her panties in his jean pocket. He resumed his position with Eleven. "Now, we have to take that pretty dress of." Brad continued so smirk as raised her up, so he could remove her dress. "Oh El, I guess you are going to make me do all the work." Brad laughed as he unsnapped her bra. He threw the remainder of her clothes on the floor. Brad laid her back down and disgustingly looked at her body. "That Wheeler is so lucky. I bet he fucks you any change he gets." I can't say I blame him." Brad smirks as he fondles her breasts, and other areas of her body.

He touches hee face. "I'm sorry, I have to do this to you, sweet beautiful El." Brad said. "But, is the only way I can be with you." Brad continued. "But, it feels so good to finally be able to touch your tits, the picture doesn't really do them justice." Brad smirked as he fondled her breasts with his hands and his mouth. "Now it's time for us to really be together." Brad smirked as he pushed himself roughly inside her. Eleven was still passed out, and wasn't aware that Brad was raping her. The most horrible awful thing in this world. Mike was still passed out, and could not come to her rescue, no one could. Brad continued to be push into her roughly.

"Shit!" Cindy yells as she struggles to start her car. She had to pull over next to the woods because her car was making strange noises. She sighed heavily, and got out of the car. She crossed her arm, and walked over and opened the hood of the car. "What the hell am I doing?" I don't know anything about cars." She bellowed as she slammed the hood of the car. She sighs and starts to cry, she glances over and notices a hole in tree next to her. She walks over to investigate it. She notices this slimy goo. "What the hell?" She looked inside and suddenly she is pulled into another dimension. She looked around confused. She was still in the same location, everything was darker, and she started to get cold. It was also foggy. She noticed her car looked different. It was covered in goo and slime. She started to scream for help. "Someone, help me please"! she pleaded. Then she remembered the description that Will gave her when he was telling her about the upside down.

The description sounded like this place. "Oh my god, I'm in the upside down." She panicked. But, she remembered Will told her Eleven closed the gate to the opening of the upside down, so she was confused. She started to cry violently. She felt the presence of something behind and she froze in horror when she the creature. It was a Demogorgon. She stepped back, and it moved towards her. She took off running, as it proceeded to chase her. "Help! She squealed.

 **Sorry guys, I know this was a hard chapter to read. I want to scratch Brad's eyes out myself for what he did to El. Please, don't hate my guys. I am so against rape, I think it is a horrible act. I totally sucked at describing the upside down and the Demogorgon. Lol I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for the continued support, and feedback. Once I again I apologize for the graphic nature of this chapter, but I wrote brad to be more than your typical prick, he is a full blown psycho.**


	15. Chapter 15-I Will Take Care of You

**Hey lovelies!** **Hope you guys are still with me, I know that last chapter was rough.** **But, there must be some drama, it can't be flowers and rainbows all the time. Lol But, any who I give you chapter 15. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 15-I Will Take Care of You**

Eleven woke early the next morning. She slowly opened her eyes, as they adjusted to the sunlight that was streaming through the window. She yawned and stretch. She looked around the room, and was severely confused. She had no conscious memory of being in the room. She panicked when she realized she was completely naked. She wrapped the cover around her naked body. She also noticed her floral dress, and bra was on the floor. She started to breath heavily. She needed answers. Why was she in this unfamiliar room naked, and most importantly where was Mike? Tears streamed down here face. "Mike!" She yelled. "Mike"! She continued to yell louder, as tears continued to fall.

Mike woke as he heard her yelling for him. "El?" he perplexed as he rubbed his eyes. He hoisted off the couch, and looked around for her, as he she continued to yell for him. The few people that were still there didn't notice Eleven yelling because they were passed out from the previous night of partying. "Where are you?" He shouted. He decided to look upstairs. He checked in one of the bedrooms, and saw a distraught Eleven. She was sitting upright with the cover wrapped around her body tightly. Mike stood in the doorway confused. "El?" he questioned shutting the door behind him. She glanced over at him as tears continued to fall.

"Mike." She sobbed. He walked towards her, and sat on the bed. She got in his lap, and rested her head on his chest and cried uncontrollably. He held her tight.

"What happened to you, why are your clothes on the floor?" He worried as he held her brushing her natural curls out of her face. Eleven shook her head.

"I don't remember, I woke up in this unfamiliar room." "I don't understand why I'm naked." She wept.

"Last night kind of seems hazy to me last night as well." Mike agreed. I remember we were dancing, and I started to feel funny, and I think you did as well." Mike recalled.

"I remember that too." She agreed as she continued to sit in his lap. "I remember walking upstairs and I almost fell when I made it to the top, and you caught me, but after that my mind is a total blank." Eleven concluded. Mike started to worry even more.

"No, El, I didn't catch you." Mike told her. Eleven looked at him, and shook her head.

"What, yes you did" Eleven insisted.

"No, it wasn't me." He sighed. "I remember you telling me that you were going to the bathroom, and I stumbled over to the couch, and I laid down." He told her. "But, I don't remember anything after that."

"Why can't we remember anything?" Eleven wondered.

"This doesn't make sense, it's not like we were drunk or anything." Mike added. "I mean, we only had one fucking drink." Mike tried to figure out, and he immediately thought of Brad.

"Oh my god, no." He whispered to himself as looked down and rubbed his forehead. Eleven look concerned.

"Mike, what is it?" Eleven asked him as she caressed both of his checks.

"Brad." He replied simply. Eleven looked at him confused.

"What about him?" Eleven continued to questioned. Mike hoisted her off him, and stood up off the bed.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Mike hissed. Eleven was still confused and hoisted herself off the bed, with the cover still wrapped around her.

"What is it?! Why are you so worked up over Brad?" She coaxed. "I don't understand."

Mike sighed and walked over towards her, and put one of her curls behind her ear. "Brad did this to us."

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"He must've spiked our drinks." He murmured. "It was him, I know it." "He must've did it quickly when we were kissing." He concluded.

"But, Brad wasn't at the party." Eleven added.

"C'mon you know how sneaky that bastard is El." Mike reminded her. Eleven started to think that what Mike was saying sounded accurate. Brad was capable of anything. But, this was even twisted for him.

"It does make sense." Eleven agreed. "But, why did he do it?" She questioned. Mike thought for a second and thought of the worst imaginable thing, and looked at Eleven. He shook his head.

"No, no no." He whispered to himself again as tears started to fall.

"Don't cry, Mike. Its ok." She comforted him. Mike continued to cry.

"No, it's not ok." It's not!" He yelled. Eleven looked scared and backed away from him. Mike felt bad that he scared her, but he was pretty sure he knew why Brad spiked their drinks.

"El, don't you understand?" He questioned her. "He spiked our drinks, so-so" He choked on his words. Eleven looked concerned. She moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as the cover wrapped around her body dropped to the floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She looked up at him.

"El, he spiked our drinks, so he could, could." He continued to choke on his words.

"Mike, what is it?" she continued to question him.

"He raped you." He blurted out. She looked at him, and moved away. She shook her head.

"No, no Mike." She disagreed. "I would've known if he did that to me."

"No, you wouldn't've" he protested. "Think about it, you woke up in a room you don't remember walking into, you are naked, and your clothes are on the floor." Mike sighed. "He knew he couldn't rape you when you were conscious, because of your powers" He continued. "He spiked my drink, so I couldn't help you." He added. She looked at her clothes that were on the floor, and realized what Brad had done to her. She started to cry uncontrollably.

"He-he did rape me." She wept.

"And, I wasn't there to save you from that fucking bastard." He shouted. "It's all my…."

"Stop it, it isn't you fault." She tried to reassure him. "It was my idea to come to the party, and my idea to drink." She cried. "It's my fault." He walked over to her and put both of his hands on her cheeks.

"El, no it's not your fault he spiked our drinks, and it most certainly isn't your fault he raped you." He reassured her as held her close. "That is all on him."

"But, it…. Before she could finish her interrupted her.

"Shh, stop it." Mike whispered to as he held her tight. She cried uncontrollably in his chest. "It's ok, I got you." You are safe with me." Mike reassured. "I will take care of you." He consoled her as ran his fingers through her natural curls.

"I feel so dirty, so violated." She bawled. Mike felt so helpless, he continued to hold her.

"We have to take you to the hospital." Mike suggested. Eleven looked up at him, and shook her head.

"You have to go El, we have to make sure he didn't give you a disease or something." Mike commanded. She walked away from him and crossed her arms.

"Mike, you know I hate hospitals, they remind me too much of the lab." Eleven told him.

"But, the doctors will take care of you." Mike continued to reassure her. "That is what they are there for."

"It's embarrassing though, plus they'll have to report it to the police." Eleven worried.

"Good, I want them to, Hopper has to know about this." Mike said. "He can't get away with this, he raped you, it is a crime El." Mike told her. Eleven realized he was right, she had to tell her father. She didn't want to lie to him. He had every right to know.

"Ok, I guess you right." She sighed, as she looked down. He walked over to her, and lifted her chin up with his finger.

"It's going to be ok." Mike consoled her. "I hate to make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but we have to do this." Mike told her. "We have to make sure that you are ok." Eleven nodded her head in agreement. He picked up her dress, and bra from the floor.

"Where is your underwear?" He questioned as he started to look around. She looked in the bed, no such luck.

"Oh God, he is disgusting, I think he took my panties." She yelled.

"That sick fuck!" Mike snarled. She put her clothes on. "I'm sure the hospital can give you new clothes, baby." He said as he gave her a soft kiss on the check. She smiled at him, and hugged him.

"Thank-you for always being there for me." She sighed.

"Thank-you for being in my life." Mike gushed as he brought her hand up to his lips.

"Why is he doing this to me?" Eleven wept. "I just want him to leave me alone, I'm scared Mike." She told him. "What is he going to do next?"

"Karma is coming for him El, I promise." Mike reassured her.

The car ride to the hospital was a quiet one. He glanced over at Eleven a few times, and she had her arms wrapped around herself. Her face was crimson from crying so much. She looked so helpless, so broken. Mike knew it wasn't his fault, but he felt responsible for what Brad to her. He wanted to get rid of Brad for good. Eleven glanced over at him, and gave him a small smile.

Joyce was in the kitchen making breakfast for the kids, Hopper had already left the house to go and see Dr. Sam Owens. Will walked into the kitchen. "Good morning sweetie." Joyce greeted him as she continued to make breakfast.

"Morning, Mom." Will smiled at her.

"I thought I'd make you, Lucas, and Max some breakfast." Joyce told him.

"That's nice of you." He appreciated. Joyce finished making breakfast, and she sat a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. She sat at the table in with him, and started to eat.

"I don't wanna wake them, I'll just tell them they can heat it up when they wake up." Joyce insisted as she continued to eat.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Will asked her. Joyce smiled at him.

"Sure honey, you can talk to me about anything." Joyce reassured him. "What's on your mind?"

"I wasn't completely honest with you last night about why I left the party." Will told her.

"Oh?" Joyce questioned him.

"Cindy and I had an argument, she told me she loved me, and I didn't say it back." Will continued.

"Well, that's ok sweetie." She reassured him. "Just say it to her when you are ready." She added. Will looked down and tears started to form in his eyes. Joyce looked concerned. "Will, are you?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head. He sighed and took a deep breath. "I think Cindy is a great girl, and I care about her, but I don't love her. "I don't feel any sparks between us." Will added.

"So, she isn't the right one," Joyce tried to make him better. "You will find the right girl." Will was tired of lying to himself, and everyone around him it was time to be honest with himself.

"Maybe, you're right, maybe there is someone out there for me." Will agreed. "But, I don't think it's a girl." He continued to cry. Joyce was determined to help her son, she could see this was tearing him up inside.

"It's ok Will." Joyce smiled at him. "You can tell me."

"Mom, I'm gay." He continued to cry. She stood up from the chair and opened her arms. "Come here." She told him. He stood up from his chair and hugged her continuing to cry.

"You still love me?" Will wondered. Joyce looked at him.

"Of course, I do." Joyce said. "why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm gay, most mothers probably don't wish for their sons to be gay." Will sobbed.

"Well, I'm not most mothers." She laughed. "It doesn't matter to me, that you are gay." Joyce reassured him. "You are still my boy, my will." She gushed. "I just want you to be happy, and comfortable in your own skin." She added.

"Thanks mom, I love you." Will smiled.

"I love you, too Will." Joyce beamed. "You know, some parents disown their children, when they come out to them, and I think that is the worst thing a parent could ever do to their child." Joyce sighed. "We are supposed to love our children unconditionally."

"That is why, you are the coolest mom." Will smiled. "I still would like to be Cindy's friend, maybe I should call her later." Little need Will know Cindy was stuck in the upside down.

"I think you should probably give her some time Will." Joyce told him.

"I guess you are right." Will agreed. "I still haven't told my friends that I'm gay yet, I tried to tell El yesterday, but I was interrupted." Will said in a worried tone. Joyce could tell he was nervous about it.

"Don't be nervous about it, they all love you, and this won't change anything." She smiled at him.

Mike sat in the hospital lobby waiting for Eleven, he desperately wanted to go into the room with her, but they wouldn't let him. All kinds of thoughts ran through his mind, He was sure Brad had probably been around the block a few times, and he didn't want Eleven to have some type of sexual transmitted disease. He sat with his head in his hands.

Eleven nervously sat on the hospital bed. The doctor was in her mid-40's.

"I'm doctor Sanders, please don't be nervous. "I'm here to help you." She reassured her. Eleven gave her a small smile. "So, you say that you don't remember what happened to you?

"No, is that a bad thing?" Eleven wondered.

"No, not all." Dr. sanders replied. "Rape is still a crime, weather you were couscous or not." Dr. Sanders starts to ask Eleven a few difficult questions, she proceeds to answer them feeling uncomfortable. The doctor runs test, takes blood, and with Eleven's consent she collects evidence by using a rape kit. The rape kit helps the police find evidence. She put her dress, and bra in a bag, and gave her new clothes. "Ok, thank-you for being so brave through all this." The Dr. Sanders smiled. "Now, come back in 48 hours and we'll show you what the test results are."

"Ok, I will. "Thanks Doctor." Eleven smiled. She changed clothes.

Hopper is at the lab talking to Dr. Owens. He had confided in him, his concerns for Eleven.

"Jim, it is impossible Brenner has been died for years." Owens tried to reassure him.

"But, what if he somehow survived the attack, it's possible." Hopper added.

"Why would he wait so long to come back, wouldn't he have done it by now?" Owens questioned him.

"I don't know, but I know this Brad fellow isn't working alone, someone is helping him." Hopper insisted.

"I agree with you on that." Owens agreed. "I'm sorry, sounds like your daughter has been through a lot."

"I have to figure out what that bastard is up to." Hopper said determined. "I should probably head to the station."

"Ok Jim, if you have any more concerns please come back and see me." Owens told him as he patted him on the back.

"I will Sam, Thank-you." Hopper smiled.

Eleven and Mike go to the police station, and press charges against Brad. Hopper walks in, and the kids explain to him what is going on. Eleven and Mike must wait until Brad is brought in. Mike sits next to her, and puts his arm around her. Her eyes are puffy, and face is still red from crying all day. Mike kisses the top of her head. "I just want this day to be over with." She cried.

"I know El, I know." Mike consoled her. Hopper walks in with Brad. Brad has handcuffs on him. Eleven holds on to Mike tightly.

"This is insane, that bitch is lying I didn't rape her." Brad bellowed.

"Watch, you're mouth boy." Hopper warned him. Brad looked over at Eleven making her uncomfortable.

"Besides, she wanted it." Brad smirked. Mike stood up.

"What did you say, asshole?" Mike hissed bawling up his fists.

"She practically begged me for it, didn't you El?" Brad continued to smirk. Mike walked towards him getting ready to fight.

"Say it again, motherfucker." Mike fumed.

"Back off, Kid." Hopper warned Mike.

"No Hopper, this bastard not only took pictures of El without her consent, but he did the most awful thing, he raped her!" He shouted in anger.

"You can't rape the willing, Wheeler." Brad fired back.

"That is, it, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Mike warned him. Eleven walked towards him.

"Mike, please stop, he's not worth it." She told him. Hopper pulled them both aside.

"Listen to her Kid, you are in a police station, it's not wise to say you are going to kill someone." Hopper scolded him.

"I'm sorry, he just got me upset." Mike apologized.

"I get it, I want to kill him myself, but in here you have to keep your cool." Hopper reminded him.

"Daddy is right." Eleven agreed.

"I'm going to take El home." Mike told him.

"I love you kids so much." Hopper stated as he hugged him. They hugged him back, and said their goodbyes. Eleven and Mike left the police station.

Mike took Eleven back to her house. As soon as they got there Eleven expressed to him that she wanted to take a bath. She felt dirty after what brad done to her. "Ok El, your bath water is ready for you." He told her. She walked into the bathroom.

"Thanks, Mike." She smiled. Mike smiled back and was about to walk out to give her some privacy.

"Don't go, please stay." She expressed. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, I'll stay." Mike reassured her. "I'm sorry, I thought you might want to be alone." Eleven shook her head and began to undress. She looked in the mirror at her bruises and began to cry. Mike walked towards her, and hugged her. Eleven hugged him back.

"They'll go away." Mike reassured her talking about her bruises. Mike kissed her. She put her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

"Mike, will you take a bath with me." Eleven asked.

"Is that what you want El?" He asked as he played with her curls.

"Yes." She replied. He removed his clothes and got in the bath first, and she got in after him. She sat in front of him. He proceeded to wash her, he saw bruises, bite marks, and finger prints all over her body. This made him sick. Eleven began to cry. Mike kissed her shoulder. He puts his arms around her. She continued to cry. He kissed her cheek. He didn't say anything, he just held her close. He held her for a few more minutes, until they both got out of the bath tub. She changed into one of his t-shirts he left at her house. Since his t-shirts were so long, she wore them as night gowns. She laid down in the bed.

"So, El, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Will, you just hold me please?" She stated. Mike didn't say anything, he got in the bed and held her close. She rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too, El." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Stay with me tonight." She insisted.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her.

 **That completes chapter 15. Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy with work, and personal issues. I will start on chapter 16 as soon as I can. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Rape is a serious issue, and it disgusts me that it goes on, and so many people get away with it.** **Yes, I decided to make Will gay, if you don't agree with that lifestyle fine. But, I will not allow homophobic remarks on my reviews, you have been warned.**

 **Please leave me reviews. Love you guys.**


	16. Chapter 16-Let Me Love You

**I hope you guys are still here with me. I feel like I need to apologize about chapter 14. I am deeply sorry if I offended you guys, but I did warn you it was going to get graphic. Please forgive me, this is my first story and I am trying my best. It was a difficult chapter for me to write, I had so stop a few times to cry. I'm dead serious. Here is chapter 16. Sweet 16! Lol**

 **Chapter 16- Let Me Love You**

It was a month later. It was Saturday July 1st, 1989. Eleven's test results were good, Brad didn't pass any sexually transmitted diseases to her. Eleven and Mike were both relived. Brad only spent one night at Jail because his rich father bailed him out, but the case would go to trial. She still couldn't shake what he did to her, she had nightmares about it, and had more nightmares about Brenner. Since the horrific event, Her and Mike spent every night together. Some nights at her house, and some nights at his house. They hadn't fully been intimate with each other since the horrible night at the party. Eleven knew Mike would never hurt her, but she wasn't ready to be fully intimate with him, she felt like she was hurting Mike, but he reassured her over and over again that he understood, and he would give her all the time she needed. Eleven decided it was time for her to get a job, She and Max started working at the make-up store in the mall a few weeks ago. She liked the job, and plus the record store was right next to her. She could see Mike on her breaks, that made her happy. Eleven's period was late by a few days, she tried not to worry about it.

Will had already told the gang he was gay, and they took it well. He was very pleased with this. After announcing his sexuality, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He gave Cindy some time, and last week he tried to call and see if she was ok, but there was no answer. He called several times after that and no such luck. He worried but then remembered her saying that she might go with her mother to help her take care of her sick grandparents in Detroit. Her mother left after graduation. He had a feeling something was wrong.

Eleven, and Mike sat in the living room on the couch with Holly watching Holly's favorite cartoon _The Smurfs_. Karen was in the kitchen making breakfast, and Ted sat in his Laz-y boy reading the paper. "I love hanging out with you guys." Holly gushed.

"Awe we do too kiddo." Mike smiled as he playfully scratched her head. Eleven gave her a small smile, and she rubbed her belly starting to feel a little nauseous.

"El, do you have a belly ache?" that's what I do when my belly hurts." Holly said concerned.

"No, I think I'm ok." She replied. Mike gave her a concerned look. She gave him a reassuring smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is my favorite part." Holly giggled. She started saying the lines.

"Gees, Holly how many times have you seen this episode?" Mike asked.

"Only, like a million times." She beamed. Eleven continued to feel nauseous. She felt like she was going to vomit.

"Excuse me, I'll be back." She told them as she covered her mouth. She ran upstairs.

"Mike, I think El has a belly ache, better go check on her." Holly insisted. Mike gave her a smile, and nodded in agreement. Eleven opened the bathroom door quickly, lifted up the toilet seat, and began to vomit. She heard a knock at the door.

"El, are you ok?" He asked. Eleven continued to vomit. "El?" Eleven finished vomiting, and flushed the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm better now that I threw up." She reassured him. She washed her face, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine now, I promise." Eleven told him. "I would kiss you, but I'm sure my lips will taste gross." She giggled.

"Nonsense!" He laughed as he kissed her. "I will always kiss you." He gushed. She kissed him back deepening the kiss, as she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She sighed happily. Mike beamed and played with her curls.

"I love you too." He told her. "You think you are alright to eat some breakfast?" Mike asked her.

"Yes, I feel a lot better now." Eleven replied. They both walk downstairs.

"Is your belly better now." Holly asked.

"Yes, I'm much better now." Eleven reassured her.

"I told Mike to check on you." Holly smiled.

"That was very nice of you, Holly." Eleven said.

"I would've anyway." He laughed.

"Breakfast is ready." Karen yelled from the kitchen.

"finally, I'm starving." Holly exclaimed. They all walked into the kitchen, except for Ted.

They all sat down at the table and began to eat the sausage, bacon, and eggs she made. She also made pancakes and waffles.

"Mom, you went all out on this breakfast, I won't need anything else the rest of the day." Mike said as he began to stuff his face.

"Me either, thanks for making us breakfast Mrs. Wheeler." Eleven thanked her as she continued to eat waffles.

"You are very welcome dear." Karen smiled at her. Karen started to get annoyed with Ted.

"Ted, breakfast is ready!" Karen shouted. "I swear that man wouldn't notice if a tornado came through, Mike please go get him." Karen commanded. Mike nodded and walked into the living room. Ted was still reading his newspaper.

"Dad?" Mike asked. Ted didn't respond. He walked over to him, and took the newspaper out of his hands.

"Hey, Mike I was reading that." Ted scolded him.

"If you plan on eating in this lifetime, breakfast is ready." Mike told him.

"Sure, I'll eat some breakfast." Ted told him as he stood up from his chair.

"You better not have lost my page." Ted joked cracking a smile.

"I don't think I did, dad." Mike chuckled as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, you finally made it." Karen giggled.

"You know how I am when it comes to the morning paper." Ted said.

"Yeah, dad practically goes into a coma." Holly chuckled. They all laughed with her, even Ted surprisingly.

It was a several hours later, Mike and Eleven had the house all to themselves. Karen, Ted, and Holly went to Karen's parents' house to spend the night. They both sat on the couch in the living room watching _National Lampoon's Vacation_. They both were laughing so hard, so they could hardly breath.

"That Chevy Chase is a comedic genius." Mike laughed. Eleven nodded in agreement, and continued to laugh.

"Yes, poor aunt Edna is dead, and he still wants to go to Walley World." Eleven giggled. Mike starts to repeat the lines.

"El, this is my favorite part." Mike told her. He starts to do his best Clark Griswold impression. He clears his throat. "This is no longer a vacation. It's a quest for fun." Mike finished. Eleven laughed even more.

"I love your Clark Griswold impression." She complimented him. "Especially that one time, when we were making love, and I said you were like a wild animal." She recounted.

"Yeah, and like Clark I said I was gonna go for it." Mike remembered. Eleven's facial expression turned serious.

"I've really missed that." She told him.

"Me too." He agreed. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her and they continued to watch the rest of the movie.

"I always hate to see it end." Eleven said.

"Hey, I got _European Vacation_ on tape as well, you wanna watch it?" He asked her. Eleven doesn't respond she licks her lips a little bit, as she looks into his eyes. She moves closer to him, placing one hand on his cheek. She continues to look into his eyes. She presses her lips against his, and starts to kiss him passionately. She puts her hand on the back of his head, and starts to run her fingers through his shaggy hair. Mike wraps his arms around her. She smiles into the kiss. She slowly starts to move her tongue in his mouth, and he does the same. She moves her tongue around his mouth in a slow, circular motion. Eleven starts to move her lips down to his neck, ears, and the side of his jaw. She gets in his lap and goes back to kissing him. She places her hands on his shoulders. Mike places his hands on her lower back, she moves her lips down to his collarbone, and plants small kisses. Mike starts to let his hands wonder up her body.

She places her hands on the back of his neck. She moves her lips back down to his neck and starts to slowly lick. Mike tried to contain himself, but Eleven had her pelvis right on top of him, he could feel himself getting hard. Eleven could feel his hardness rubbed up against her.

"I feel you Mikezilla." She teased.

"Sorry, El I didn't mean for that to happen, you are just making me feel so good." He gushed.

"Don't apologize." She smiled as she started to nibble on his ear.

"Oh El." He beamed. Eleven locked her eyes on his.

"Mike, I'm ready to be with you." Eleven protested. Mike could see the longing in her eyes, but he was still unsure. He wanted to be with her, but he was afraid she wasn't fully ready yet. Ever since Brad had raped her, intimacy had been difficult for her. He caressed her cheek.

"We don't have to." Mike told her.

"It's been a month, I promise I'm ready. I shouldn't have made you wait this long." She stated.

"It's ok really." Mike reassured her. "I just wanted to give you time."

"I've had enough time, I've missed being intimate with you." She sighed. He smiled as her put her hair behind his ear.

"Well, we do have the whole to ourselves, we should take advantage of that." He chuckled.

"Shower." She simply stated. Mike was confused at first. He gave her a confused look.

"Shower?" He questioned her.

"Yes, me and you shower." She replied

"Oh-oh ok." He laughed. She laughed and gave him a quick kiss. They both stood up from the couch, and made their way upstairs to the bathroom. He let her in first, and closed the door behind him. He smiled and pulled her close to him. He put both hands on her cheeks, and started to kiss her passionately. She smiled into the kiss. He started to kiss her on the neck, she giggled. She moved her hand down to the hem of his shirt and took it off, he did the same to hers. She started the shower, and they both removed the rest of their clothes. "After you, my lady." He laughed as he let her in the shower first.

"Why, thank-you." She beamed as stepped into the shower. He picked up a shower gel bottle and squirted some into his hand. He started to wash her body as he stood behind her. He massaged her breasts as he washed them with the shower gel. She let out a breath. He moved his hands all the way down her body, washing her backside. He moved his hands to her butt, and started to rub her cheeks. Her smacked her butt. "Mmm I like that." She giggled.

"Does that turn you on?" He asked seductively.

"Yes, baby." She replied. He smirked.

She turned around facing him, and began to kiss him. She started to wash his body with the shower gel. She started to kiss his chest, and licked both of his nipples.

"Oh damn, that actually feels good." He told her. She giggled and continued to plant small kisses on his chest. She used her tongue, and licked all the way down his body stopping at his member. She was now on her knees, and looked up at him with a devilish grin. He raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to make you feel really good?" she asked biting her lip.

"Fuck yes." He beamed. She licked her lips and looked at his member. She put her hand on his member and kissed the tip of it. She started to massage his member as she looked into his eyes. He looked at her as well, as he played with her natural curls. She kept one hand around his base, and started to move her hand up and down. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. She then started to use her mouth as she continued to rub his member. He placed his hand on the back of her head.

"Yes!" He breathed. She starts to rub and caresses his testicles. She gently squeezed them.

"El, that feels so fuckin' good." He said as he let out a moan. She smiled and started to lick his member up and down as she looked up at him. She licked his testicles as well. He let out another moan. She went back to sucking and massaging his member. She started to rub her breasts against his thighs. This was driving him crazy. She started to rub his member against her lips. She uses her other hand and repeats the same method. He looked down at her, and She started to look up at him with lustful eyes. She bites her lips as she starts to rub her member fast.

"Holy Fuck!" He shouted as he moaned loudly and came, as she moved his member to her nipples, and started to rub his member over her nipples. She licked the rest of his cum off the tip of his member.

"So yummy, I love to taste you." She gushed. She stood under the water washing his cum off her nipples. Mike looked her shocked. "What?"

"You are so kinky, El." He smiled. "I can't tell you how sexy that was when you rubbed my cock on your nipples."

"I know how to please my man." She sighed as kissed him on the lips. She sat on the edge of the bath with her legs spread open. She raised her eyebrows and bit her lip.

"My turn now?" He asked. She nodded.

Mike beams and kisses her on the lips as he kneels. He starts to kiss her neck, and breasts. He massages them and rubs his thumb over them. She bites her lip and leans her head back. She squeezes her own nipples.

"Suck my nipple, Mike." She commands as she puts her nipple inside his mouth. He starts to suck on it.

"Yes, baby make me feel good." She breathed. He repeated the same method with her other nipple. He moved her lips down to her inner thighs and started to lick, suck, and kiss on her soft skin.

"Oh, Mike." She panted. He looked into her eyes as he started to lick around her clit. She ran her fingers through his hair. He starts to tickle her clit with his tongue, she leaned her head back and let out a low moan. He starts slowly and adds more pressure. He started to move his tongue in an up and down motion. She let out a loud moan. She looked down at him, and roughly ran her fingers through his hair. He starts to kiss around her area. He does this for a few minutes before he starts to suck on her clit.

"Oh, baby!" She yelled. "Suck it, that's right. You know I like that." She panted. He starts to massage her breasts as he goes back to licking up and down inside her. He inserts one finger inside her as her starts to pull his tongue in and out of her. She leans her head back and lets out multiple moans.

"Yes, yes! "Please don't stop." She demanded as she continued to moan.

"Oh Mm-mike!" She shouted as came all over his mouth and finger. She jerked and convulsed from the intense orgasm. She rested for a minute and she stood up and bent over as she held on to the shower bar.

"Hmm, you wanna do it that way El?" He asked in his bedroom voice.

"Mhm, Mike I need you inside me now." She demanded.

"I think that can be arranged." He teased as gently slapped her butt. He started to enter her from behind. He held her steady as he thrusted inside her. He started to lightly spank her as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Spank me more." Eleven giggled. He spanked her harder.

"Mmm, I like that." She panted. He continued to thrust inside her.

"Harder, go harder Mike." She pleaded.

"Shouldn't you say please?" He teased.

"Please, fuck me harder." She yelled. Eleven didn't swear often, but every time she did it turned him on, especially when they were making love.

"Mmm, say that again." He teased her as he continued to thrust inside her. Eleven continued to pant.

"Please, please fuck me, fuck me harder." She yelled. He smirked as her thrusted into her harder. He continued this method. She let out more moans. He spanked her butt a few more times.

"Oh Fuck El." Mike yelled. He let a loud groan.

"I'm coming." She shouted. They both let out multiples moans as they reached climax.

"Bitchin." She said as she turned the shower off.

"Incredible as always." Mike said as he kissed her.

"More, Mike." Eleven protested.

"You want more?" He questioned her.

"Yes, in the bedroom." She replied. He was happy to give her more, he helped her out of the shower and carried her to the bedroom. She giggled. He laid her down on the bed and walked over to shut the door.

"I keep forgetting we're alone, there's really no need to shut the door." Mike chuckled.

"Better safe than sorry." She told him. He laid down on the bed and she straddle him, he sat upright. She kissed him. He kissed her back. She places her hands on the back of his head and nibbled on his ear. She slowly let him inside of her. She closed her eyes. She would never get tired of the sensations she felt when he was inside her. She starts to ride him slowly. They both looked into each other eyes. They embrace and kiss each other, he moves his hands to her lower back. "You make me feel so loved." She continued to gush as she slowly rode him.

"You have no idea how amazing you are." He admired her. They both started to pant.

"I love you, Mike." She said as she rode him a little faster.

"I love you, El. Mike smiled. "You, are the most incredible sensual woman on this whole fucking planet." Mike told her. She beamed as she rubbed her breasts over his chest. He clasped her hips, as kissed her breasts the same way he kissed her lips.

"Mmm." She moaned. "I love when you do that." She panted.

"I know how to please my woman." He smiled as bit and pinched her nipples. She rode him even faster, and they both could feel they were going to reach their climaxes. They both moaned loudly. She kissed him, and started to moan into the kiss.

"I'm ready, baby." He moaned as he came.

"AHHHH" She screamed as she climaxed breathing on his lips. She collapsed on top of him. They continued to pant heavily. They both laid facing each other exhausted from the sexual activities they had just performed. She laughed.

"That was much needed Mike." Eleven smiled.

"Agreed." Mike smiled as put his arm around her as they still faced each other.

"Damn, you wore me out girl." Mike joked.

"I wore you out?" She laughed. "Good, I did my job well."

"God, I love you." He gushed.

"Love you Mike, and you too Mikezilla." She giggled. "Oh, Mike I'll never get tired of making love to you, feeling your touch, kissing your soft lips, and looking into those gorgeous brown eyes." She admired him. "Oh, and I can't forget about your sexy little freckles." She laughed as she kissed his freckles.

"I'll never get over how damn cute you are." He giggled. "I am so blessed to have you in my life, I would be nothing without you." He complimented her. "You make me whole, El."

Eleven had tears in her eyes and kissed him.

"I owe everything to you Mike." She cried. "You have taught me so many things." She sobbed. "You taught me how to me a good friend, and you have showed me what love is."

"I love, love, love, fucking love you." He said as kissed all over her face. She giggled.

"You know I love you." She beamed.

 **I thought I would give you guys a chapter filled with tons of smut and fluff. You guys deserve it after the rough few chapters you have had to endure. This is my apology to you. So, hope you loved it. I'll start on chapter 17 as soon as I can. Please continue to read, and leave me some reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17-Maybe It's The Flu

**Hello my lovelies! I want to think you guys for the awesome reviews! I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story, it makes me feel like I'm doing a good job. I've been thinking about writing a prequel to this fanfic! What do you guys think?! Enough with my babbling, here is chapter 17.**

 **Chapter 17-Maybe It's the Flu**

"Oh Max, this shade would look great on you." Eleven suggested as she put tubes of red lipstick up on a shelf. Max was putting various makeup items on display for the customers to see when they first walk on.

"El, you only know I wear that shit on special occasions." Max stated as continued to put items on the retail display. Eleven playfully rolled her eyes.

"You'll forever be a tom-boy." She joked. "Ugh, I guess I should be happy you let me put make-up on you, and paint your nails when we have our sleepovers." She continued putting the little tubes of lipstick on the shelf. She started to feel nauseous. She had felt nauseous for the past few days, and her period was still late. She was worried, but didn't talk to anyone about it, including Mike.

"Well, you actually beg me until I give in." Max chuckled. "I hate to admit, but deep down I like it. Really, deep down." She giggled as she finished putting the items on the retail display.

"Ah, I knew you like it." She beamed. She finished stocking the shelf with lipstick tubes. She covered her mouth. "I'll be right back." She said as she ran to the bathroom. She closed the door behind, and began to vomit in the toilet. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands and face. "What is wrong with me?" She said to herself. Max knocked on the door.

"Did you vomit again?" Max questioned her. Eleven opened the door and nodded her head. She walked over to the front counter. Max followed behind her. "El, you should really go to the Dr." Max said concerned. Eleven simply shook her head. "You are sick though." Max told her.

"I'm fine." Eleven tried to assure her. "Besides, I hate going to the doctor, it was bad enough I had to go after the incident with Brad."

"But, they helped you right?" Max asked. Before Eleven could answer she ran back to the bathroom.

Mike was right next store sorting through various records. _Juke Box Hero_ by _Foreigner_ was blasting through the speakers. He was singing along to the song. His boss Izzy walked in carrying a box of records.

"Here is the last box Mike." Izzy told him as he sat them down on the counter.

"Thanks, man." Mike said as he continued to sing along to the song.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I meant to tell you this earlier, but you know you want to be a disc jockey?" Izzy asked him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mike replied as he opened the box of records that Izzy had brought in.

"Well a buddy of mine told me that down at the radio station in town, they are looking for someone who can answer phones, and set up the equipment." Izzy told him.

"Really?" Mike asked as he sorted through the records.

"Yeah, and I told him I knew a guy who was perfect for the job." Izzy beamed.

"Me?" Mike exclaimed. Izzy nodded his head.

"I know it's not a disc jockey position or anything, but at least you can get your foot in the door." Izzy explained to him.

"No, it's perfect. Thanks, so much man." Mike appreciated him.

"Don't mention it." Izzy smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"Do I need to make a resumé or something?" Mike wondered.

"No, they just want to ask you some questions." He replied.

"Like an interview?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, an interview." He answered. "I couldn't think of what it was called." Mike shook his head and laughed.

"They want you to come in tomorrow morning." Izzy told him.

"Oh ok, I can't thank you enough this really means a lot to me." Mike continued.

"Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Izzy suggested.

"No thanks, I'm going to have lunch with El." Mike replied.

"Of course, you are." He joked. They both laughed, and Izzy walked out of the record store. Mike was thrilled about the news he had just received, being a disc jockey was his dream, and to get the opportunity work where it all went down was very exciting to him. This would look perfect on his resumé. Mike finished sorting through the records and walked to the back to put the empty box away. When Mike walked back up to the front, he saw Lucas and Dustin.

"Oh, hey guys." Mike greeted them. They both smiled and waved at him.

"Aren't you supposed to say Hello there, what can I help you with." Dustin joked. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well, sir can I help you with anything?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, you can help him with his brain." Lucas chimed in. Dustin playfully hit him.

"Is Will with you guys?" Mike questioned them.

"No, we tried to get him to come out be he's still down in the dumps over Cindy." Lucas told him.

"Still hasn't heard from her?" Mike asked.

"Nope." Lucas replied.

"Well, she's probably with her mom in Michigan." Mike said.

"Yeah, we tried to tell him that, but he wasn't hearing it." Dustin added.

"He told us, that he has a feeling something is wrong with her." Lucas said.

"Damn, I wish she would come back, or at least call him, so it would give him some piece of mind." Mike said.

"He feels real guilty about how things ended between the two of them." Dustin said.

"I know, but he can't keep beating himself up over that." Mike insisted. "He was struggling with his sexuality, he was scared."

"Poor Will, I feel bad for him." Lucas said. "He said he was going to drive over to her house later to check and see if she is home."

"We tried to talk him out of it, but he is worried sick over it." Dustin added. Mike shook his head.

"Well, I have some good news I have an interview tomorrow at the radio station in town." Mike said excitedly.

"Oh, really?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Izzy told me they needed someone to set up equipment and answer phones." Mike explained to them.

"That's great mike." Dustin beamed.

"Yeah, I'm real excited about it." Mike exclaimed.

"I know you'll knock em dead, and get the job." Lucas told him. Mike smiled at him.

"Oh, hang on one second guys, this customer wants to purchase a record." Mike said he walked away to help the customer. Izzy walked back into the store. Mike finished up with the customer and they walked out of the store.

"Oh Hey Izzy, do you mind if I take my lunch break?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah, sure go ahead. I'm sure I'll be able to manage without you." Izzy joked.

"Yeah, I think I'll go with and see my favorite redhead." Lucas smiled.

"You coming?" Lucas asked Dustin.

"I'll meet back up with you in a little bit, I'm gonna look around here." Dustin said.

"Ok, see ya in a few Dustin." Lucas said as he walked out with Mike. They walked into the make-up store.

"Well if it isn't my favorite redhead." Lucas gushed as he walked over to Max.

"Hey stalker." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, where's my girl? "I was going to take her to lunch." Mike said.

"She is in the restroom puking her guts out." Max told him.

"Lovely imagery, Max." Lucas laughed.

"Oh no, I better go check on her." Mike said as he ran to the restroom. He knocked on the restroom door.

"Max, I'm fine just give me a moment." Eleven said as she continued to vomit.

"It's not Max, its me." Mike said. Eleven immediately knew it was him, even though he hadn't said his name. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Come in, Mike." She said as she continued to vomit. He walked in and closed the bathroom door behind him. He walked over to her, and held her hair back as she continued to vomit. He started to rub her back. She finished vomiting and flushed the toilet. He cleaned her mouth off.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"El, I want you to go to the doctor." Mike protested.

"So, does Max." Eleven said.

Well, I agree with Max." Mike said as finished cleaning her mouth off.

"I'll be fine." Eleven lied. Mike played with her long curls.

"Friends don't lie." Mike told her.

"Uh, fine I'll go." Eleven sighed. Mike gave her a small smile.

"Good." Mike stated. "I hope you don't have the stomach flu, or anything."

"I hope not, you could catch it." Eleven said worried. Mike kissed her softly, not caring that she had just vomited. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Don't worry about me, El." Mike assured her. Eleven smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm just going to go now, and get it over with." Eleven stated.

"I'd go with you, but I can't be gone from work that long." Mike said.

"It's ok." She said.

"Hey, I got some exciting news." He exclaimed.

"What?!" She yelled excited.

"Izzy knows a guy that works at the record store, and they need someone to set up equipment, and answer phones, and he told them about me." Mike explained to her. "I have an interview tomorrow morning."

"Oh, Mike. I'm so happy for you, you'll get to work with actual disc jockeys." She beamed. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I haven't got the job yet El." Mike giggled.

"Oh, you will, I just know it." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for another kiss. He kissed her back deepening the kiss.

"We better get back out there, or they'll think we're fucking." Mike chuckled.

"Hmm, maybe later." She said raising her eyebrows. "That is if I'm not contagious or anything." She joked.

"I don't care, El." Mike stated. "It would be worth it." She smiled and gave him another kiss. They both walked out of the restroom.

"Max, I'm going to go to the Dr, can you tell Mindy when she comes back in?" Eleven asked her.

"Yeah, Mindy is a cool boss, it'll be ok with her." Max assured her. "Besides, she said you needed to go to the doctor yesterday."

See El, everyone thinks you should go." Mike joked.

"Mhm." Eleven said playfully hitting him. "Well, off to the doctor I go." She sighed.

"I hope you don't have that nasty stomach bug." Lucas said.

"Thanks, me too." Eleven smiled at him as she grabbed her purse from behind the counter. Mike kissed her goodbye.

"Now El, you call me after you are done." Mike insisted.

"I will." She said as she gave him one last kiss.

Will continued to call Cindy, and had no luck. He put the phone back on the receiver and sighed loudly. Joyce walked into the kitchen, and walked over to him and put her arm around him.

"Still no luck sweetie?" Joyce wondered.

"Nope, I'm really worried Mom." Will sighed.

"Well, you did say she might be in Michigan with her mom." she consoled him.

"Yeah, but she should've been back now." Will worried.

"Maybe, they decided to stay longer." She suggested.

"Or, maybe she is ignoring me." He mumbled. "I really hurt her, I'll never forget the look on her face, when I last saw her." "I can't get the image out of my head." He concluded.

"Will, I'm sorry." She comforted him. "But, you can't spend the whole summer worrying about her, it's not healthy." Will wanted to listen to his mother, but he had a gut feeling something was wrong with Cindy, he wouldn't rest until he either saw her or talked to her on the phone. Will grabbed his car keys off the table. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going over to Cindy's." he replied.

"Sweetie, she isn't home." Joyce told him. "You have called several times, and there was no answer."

"I can't sit around here mom, I have to go check." He insisted.

"I'm starting to really worry about you." She said concerned.

"I'll be fine." He told her as he walked out the door. He opened the car door, and started it up. He backed out of the driveway, and drove to her house. After about 10 minutes, he made it to her house. He pulled into the driveway, and turned the car off. It appeared that she wasn't home, her car, and her mother's car was gone. He opened the car door, and got out. He looked around. "I guess she isn't home." He said to himself. He noticed there were a few letters setting on the steps of her porch, he was curious. He walked over to the steps and picked up the letters. He looked them over, and they were letters her mother had wrote to her recently. He thought this was odd, if Cindy wasn't home, or with her mother where could she be. He took the letters with him, as we walked back to the car. He put the letters in his glove box. If he was worried before, he was even more worried now.

"Is this record any good?" Dustin asked as he showed Mike a _Debbie Gibson_ record.

"Yeah, if you are into the bubble gum pop genre." Mike laughed. "She's actually not too bad, I've heard El play her records before."

"What the hell, I'll get it." Dustin smirked as he walked over to Mike to pay for it. Lucas walked back in with a worried look.

"You ok Lucas?" Dustin asked.

"I don't wanna upset you or anything Mike, but when Max and I were at the food court, we saw Brad." Lucas told them.

"What is that bastard doing here?" Mike shouted.

"Calm down, Mike." Lucas said.

"Calm down?" Mike shouted. "After what that bastard did to El, you want me to calm down?"

"Look, I know you hate him, but he hasn't come to this store, or where the girls work at." Lucas said.

"Well, he better not come down here or I'll kick his ass." Mike hissed.

"I'll help you." Dustin added. "That guy is a real creep."

"He's so much more than that Dustin, he is a monster." Mike bellowed.

"Let's all hope he is found guilty, when the trial starts." Lucas said.

"He has guilty written all over his face." Dustin added.

"How is El doing?" Lucas asked concerned.

"She has nightmares about him almost every night." Mike sighed.

"I still can't believe he did that to her." Lucas said.

"He's such a coward, if he would've tried that on her when she was conscious she would've broke every damn bone in his body." Dustin said.

"That is why he drugged her, so she couldn't defend herself." Mike murmured. "Sick fuck!" He rebuked.

"Karma will get his ass Mike." Lucas said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, and I hope I have a front row seat." Dustin smirked.

"I won't rest until he pays." Mike snarled.

"Dustin, we should really go check on Will." Lucas told him.

"Yeah, I agree." Dustin said.

"I hope he is ok." Mike said concerned. "I'll see you guys later."

Eleven sat in the hospital room anxiously waiting for the Doctor to come back and tell her what was wrong with her. She looked around the room, and felt like she was back in the cold isolated lab. She hated having memories of that place where Brenner tortured her, and robbed her of my most of her childhood. She looked down and crossed her arms. After what felt like an eternity, the Doctor finally came back to the room.

"Well good news, you do not have the stomach flu, or any other illnesses." She assured her. Eleven let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank-you Dr." She smiled. "I'm so glad I'm not sick." She said as she started to get up.

"Wait, there is just one thing I have to tell you." She said to her. Eleven looked at her confused.

"What is that" She asked curiously.

"You are pregnant." The Dr. told her

 **Well that completes this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll start working on chapter 18 probably tomorrow after work, if I'm not too tired. But, wow what a way to end a chapter huh? El is with child. Omg! Please continue to read and leave me reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18-In The Family Way

**Hello again my lovelies! Thank you so much for the numerous reviews, please keep them coming. They really make my day.** **I can tell some of you guys are really getting into the story because some of you are on the edge of your seat. lol I give you chapter 18!**

 **Chapter 18-**

Eleven looked down in disbelief. She could not believe the news she just received. There was no way she could be pregnant, it had to be the stomach flu. The news hit her like a ton of bricks. She wasn't ready to be a mother. "Are you ok?" The Dr. questioned her. Eleven looked up at her.

"You have to be mistaken, I can't be pregnant." Eleven insisted.

"It's not a mistake, you are pregnant, six weeks pregnant actually." The Dr. told her. Eleven could deny it all she wanted to, but the Dr. was right, she was going to have a baby.

"So, I am pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes, you are." She replied. "I take this wasn't planned?" Eleven shook her head no.

"Of course not, you are 18." The Dr. said. "You know I was a young mother myself, and I was scared to death."

"Really?" Eleven asked.

"Yes, but I did ok, my son is a college graduate." The Dr. beamed. "I know you are scared, but you will be just fine." The Dr. smiled encouraging her.

"Thanks." Eleven smiled back at her.

"Now, it about a day or so." I will call you and let you know when you need to come back in." She explained to her.

"If my father or someone else happens to answer the phone, please don't tell them I'm pregnant." Eleven protested.

"Oh, don't worry dear, I won't." The Dr. assured her. "Now you, and the baby take care." The Dr. smiled as she led Eleven out of the room. Eleven walked down the hallway towards the exit sigh, and she ran into Pamela and Steve. Pamela was a nurse who worked at the hospital.

"Oh, hey El, what brought you to the hospital?" She asked. Eleven wasn't about to tell them that she just found out she was pregnant, even though she hated to lie.

"Hello guys." She smiled. "I thought I had the stomach flu, but turns out I don't." Eleven didn't necessarily lie, but she didn't tell the whole truth either.

"Good, I'm glad you're not sick." Steve smiled. "That is a nasty bug to have."

"How have you been El?" Pamela asked. "Mike told us about what that son of a bitch did to you."

"It's been rough." Eleven replied. "We're hoping that he'll be found guilty, and be sent to prison, where he belongs."

"Yes, I hope so too." Steve agreed. "Only a coward would do that to a someone, I just hate so bad that you had to go through that El."

"Thanks Steve, you're a good friend, you both are." She gushed.

"I just wanna ram my bat straight up his ass." Steve said. Pamela laughed.

"El, Steve and I thought it would be fun if the four of us went out on a double date." Pamela suggested.

"Sure, I would really like that, and I'm sure Mike would too." She beamed.

"Great, it's a date." Steve laughed.

"Steve, is going to take me dinner, you are welcome to join us." Pamela told her.

"Thanks, but I'm just gonna head on home." Eleven smiled.

"Alright El, take care." Pamela smiled.

"See ya El, tell Mike I said Hi." Steve beamed.

"I will." Eleven smiled.

Eleven said goodbye to them, and exited the hospital. She walked to the payphone as quickly as she could. She put in a few quarters and dialed Mike's work number. Her hands started to shake.

Mike was still at work. He heard the phone ring, but couldn't answer it, because he was dealing with a customer. Izzy walked quickly to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Izzy, it's El." "Can I please speak to Mike?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He replied. He looked over at Mike, and motioned for him to come over. Mike walked over to him. "It's El." He told him as he handed him the phone. Izzy walked over to deal with the customer.

"Hey baby, so what's the verdict." He asked. "Are you sick or not."

"Mike, I can't talk about this over the phone." She urged.

"Ok, you are scaring me, this sounds serious." He worried. "Please tell me, what's wrong."

"I can't, just please come over as soon as you get off work." She commanded.

"I was planning on coming over anyway." He told her.

"I love you Mike." She sighed. He could tell by the sound of her voice something was wrong, but he wouldn't know until she told him face to face.

"I love you too." He said.

"See you soon." She said as she hung up the phone. Eleven sighed and walked over to her car. She opened the car door, and got in. She looked down and placed her hands on her stomach. She couldn't believe a baby was growing inside her. She had so many fears, but one horrible in particular. This baby could be Brad's. She hated that thought, there was no way she wanted to have his baby. She wanted it to be Mike's. Mike was her lover, her one and only, not brad. She cried at the thought of it. "Please God, let it be Mike's." She cried to herself, as she still had her hands placed on her stomach. She started the car up, and drove to her house.

"So, Cindy is really missing?" Lucas questioned Will as he looked at the letters Cindy's mother had written to her.

"Yes, the letters prove it." Will replied. "She's obviously not in Michigan with her mother."

"But, where could she be?" Dustin asked. They all sat at the Will's kitchen table looking through the letters. "Do you know where else she could've went?" Dustin asked. Will shook his head.

"No, I have no idea." Will answered. "I can't believe this is happening, Cindy is god knows where, and it's all my fault." He cried. Dustin and Lucas were concerned for Will, at first, they thought he was overacting, but now they realized he had reasons to be worried.

"It's not your fault, Will." Lucas consoled him.

"This wouldn't have happened, if I hadn't hurt her feelings so bad." He sighed. "If something happened to her, I'll never forgive myself."

"You should tell Hopper about this, maybe he could help." Dustin suggested. "Just don't tell him you opened the letters, because that shit is illegal."

"I'll throw them away." Will told them.

"You know, there is one person who could find out where she is at." Lucas declared. They both looked at him, and immediately knew he was talking about Eleven. Eleven has the ability to find people by simply closing her eyes, or using a blind fold.

"El." They both said in unison.

"Yes, she could help you find Cindy." Lucas replied. "Even though, Mike is super protective over her."

"Yeah, but she'll be ok." Dustin assured him.

"It's just she has been through so much because of that pig brad, I hate to ask her." Will stated.

"Yes, that's true." Lucas agreed. "But, she will want to help you, Will." The phone rang and will rushed over quickly answering it.

"Hello?" Will asked.

"Hello, Will. it's Cindy's mother." "I was wondering if you had seen her lately." She asked.

"No, I haven't actually." He replied. "I've been real worried, I thought she was with you."

"No, she's not." She said. "I wrote her a few letters, and she hasn't written me back any, I've even tried to call." "I thought she might've just been busy with you enjoying the summer." She said. Will felt guilty, her mother still thought they were together. He didn't have the heart to tell her what happened over the phone. "My mother is real sick, that's why I've stayed here so long to take care of her." She continued. "But, first thing tomorrow I'm going to come home, I'm really worried about her.

"We will find her." Will tried to assure her. He talked to her a few more minutes, and ended the call.

"Tomorrow we will fill Mike and El in." Will protested.

"Then we'll have answers." Dustin said.

Eleven sat on her living room couch waiting eagerly for Mike. Hopper was still at work, she was relieved. She wasn't ready to face him yet. She switched through the channels with her mind, she was hoping to find a TV program, that would take her mind off things. She settled on the sitcom _Full House_. Her heart was startled when she heard the phone ring, she picked up the phone that sitting on a small table beside the couch. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Max." Max greeted her.

"Hey Max." she replied.

"I was just calling to check on you, do you have the stomach flu?" Max questioned her.

"No, thankfully." She told her.

"That's great, I guess you just eat the wrong food." Max suggested.

"No, it wasn't that." Eleven blurted it.

"Then what was it?" Max asked curiously. Eleven hesitated for a moment, she didn't want to tell Max she was pregnant over the phone, and she especially didn't want to tell her before Mike. Mike should know the news before her, or anybody else. But, she wasn't too keen on lying to her best friend either.

"You there?" Max said.

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry." Eleven apologized. "Are you sitting down Max?"

"Uh yeah, why?" Max asked.

"Because with the news I'm about to tell you, you might faint." Eleven urged.

"El, what the hell is going on?!" Max asked in a worried voice.

"Ok, you can't tell Lucas or anyone else, because I haven't told Mike yet." Eleven protested.

"I won't, I promise." Max assured her. Eleven cleared her throat.

"Max, I'm pregnant." She told her as she heard a car pull up. "Max, I think I heard Mike's car pull up, I have to go."

"But, wait." Max stated as Eleven hung up the phone. She hoisted herself off the couch and looked out the window and saw Mike getting out of the car. She sighed, she dreaded telling him the news. She walked over and opened the door for him. He walked in with his usual warm smile.

"Hey El." He greeted her with a quick kiss on the lips. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're here, Mike." She sighed as she continued to hug him. Mike had a nervous pit in his stomach since the short phone conversation with Eleven. He was anxious to hear what she had to tell him. He knew it was serious, because she refused to talk about it over the phone. She took his hand, and lead him to the couch as they both sat down. She took both of his hands and kissed them.

"You know, I love you so much." Eleven declared.

"I know that." He assured her. "I love you with all my heart El." He said as he caressed her face. She kissed his hand as he continued to caress her face. "Now, please tell me what you couldn't tell me over the phone." He demanded. "I've been a nervous wreck since our short conversation." Eleven started to tear up, and looked down.

"I don't know if I can." She sobbed. Mike lifted her chin up with his finger and looked into her eyes as he wiped her tears away.

"You can tell me anything, El." Mike assured her. "I'm always here to listen, it is my job as your boyfriend." He stated as her played with her long curls. Eleven caressed his cheek, and gave him a soft kiss as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Please don't cry El." He comforted her as he continued to wipe her tears. She sighed heavily.

She held on to both of his hands, and looked into his eyes.

"Mike, I-I'm", she sniffled. "Mike, I'm pregnant." She continued to sniffle. Mike looked at her and froze. He was shocked he didn't know what to say. He was not expecting to receive news like this.

"Mike, please say something." She urged. Mike looked down, and then looked up at her again.

"Oh my god, El you're pregnant." Mike sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yes." She said. Mike hoisted himself off the couch.

"I don't understand how this could happen, we were so careful we used protection every time." Mike told her.

"No, we actually didn't every time, there was that day at the lake, and the other day in the shower, and in the bedroom after that, and it's possible the other times the condom could've broke." Eleven recalled.

"But, I'm sick weeks pregnant, so that wouldn't count." She explained. She started to cry, and he knelled in front of her.

"Don't cry baby, it's going to be ok." Mike consoled her. "This world's not going to come to end, just because we're having a baby." He said as he kissed her hands. It hadn't crossed Mike's mind that the baby might not be his.

"We may not be having a baby though." Eleven mumbled. Mike looked confused.

"What?" He questioned her.

"Mike it's possible that this baby could be Brad's." She lamented. Mike eyes grew wide, and he shook his head.

"No, no dammit no." He yelled as he paced the floor. "It can't be his baby El, it just can't be."

"It has to me mine." He sighed as he started to cry. She hoisted herself off the couch, walked over to him, and hugged him. They both were crying. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Mike, I'm so scared." She wept. "I don't want to have his baby, I want to have yours." Mike looked into her eyes.

"I want that so bad." Mike sighed. "I'm so sick of this fucker, he harasses you, takes pictures of you, drugs and rapes, and now he could be the father of your baby." Mike walked back over to the couch. Eleven followed behind him and sat close to him. He puts his arms around her.

"El, we have to do a paternity test." Mike urged.

"Yes, as soon as possible." Eleven agreed.

"Whatever the outcome is, we'll get through." Mike sighed. "I pray to God this baby is mine." He stated as put both his arms around her, she rested her head on his chest.

"If it's Brad's I don't want to keep it." She protested. "When it is born I'll give it up for adoption." "There is no way I'll keep that bastard's baby, it would just be a constant reminder of what he did to me." She continued to cry. He kissed her forehead and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"I'll support whatever decision you decide to make." He assured her.

"Until we know, who the father is I don't think we should tell my daddy, or your parents." She commanded.

"I agree El." He told her as he continued to run his hand up and down her arm.

"I guess it would be ok to tell our friends, besides one of them already knows anyway." Eleven sighed.

"Wait, who knows?" Mike questioned.

"I told Max." Eleven replied. Mike felt hurt that she told Max before him.

"You told Max, before me?" He said harshly.

"Mike, please don't be mad at me, I have had the worst day imaginable, I told her on the phone when she called me before you walked in, she asked me and I didn't want to lie." She explained. "Besides, I told her not to tell anyone else, since I hadn't told you yet." Mike felt guilty for snapping at her.

"I'm sorry El, I shouldn't have yelled." Mike apologized giving her a soft kiss.

"It's ok, Mike." She smiled breaking away from the kiss.

"First thing in the morning we will go and do the paternity test." Mike insisted. She looked up at him.

"But, Mike what about your interview at the radio station?" She asked. Mike had completely forgotten about the interview.

"Oh yeah that's right, we can go afterwards." Mike told her.

"Yes." She simply stated as she looked down.

"El, everything is going to be ok." Mike continued to reassure her.

"No, it won't be ok unless you're the father of my baby." She sobbed. Mike had never felt so helpless in his life, there was nothing we could do to help her, or give her piece of mind. All he could do was pray to God that he was the father of her baby, and they could live a happy life raising their baby together like it's meant to be. This was the girl he had loved since he was 12 years old, and now she was a woman in trouble. He didn't say anything he just continued to console her as he held her close.

Brad and Brenner sat in his office at Brad's house watching them unbeknownst to them.

"You are a genius Brenner, suggesting we set up hidden cameras at their houses." Brad smirked.

"Thankfully, you didn't get caught." Brenner sighed. "Eleven is with child, I can't believe this." Brad looked at him and beamed.

"Yes, and there's a chance the baby could be mine." Brad smiled. "I really hope it is, I could offer Eleven the best life, she could live here with me in this mansion."

"Not a change she would leave her precious Mike." Brenner protested.

"She won't have a choice, she would be a real bitch if she cut me out of the baby's life." Brad rebuked.

"Don't be so hasty, you don't know the news yet, Brad." Brenner reminded him.

"Nope, but I will soon enough." He smiled.

"Before you ask me Brad, I feel that time has come for me to reveal myself to Eleven." Brad smiled.

"When, when?!" Brad questioned him.

"There is just one important thing we both have to do." Brenner explained to him.

"Oh, what is that?" Brad questioned him.

"I will let you know when the day approaches." Brenner replied.

 **Well** **that completes chapter 18. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry for putting Mileven through so much, but there must be drama. I hate it just as much as you guys, trust me. I asked in a previous post if you guys think I should do a prequel, so please let me know if you guys think I should. Please continue to read my fanfic, and leave me reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19-Anything For My Girl

**Hello again, my lovelies! I hope you all are still with me. Seriously I need feedback about whether or not you guys would like a prequel to this fanfic. I'm highly considering it. Thank-you for the continued reviews.**

 **Dive into chapter 19!**

 **Chapter 19-Anything For My Girl**

It was a few hours later, and Mike was fast asleep in Eleven's bed. She however, was not asleep. She was having difficulty sleeping after the horrific day she had. She sighed and turned over facing Mike. She gently shook him trying to wake him up. "Mike?" He slowly opened his eyes.

"What is it El?" He said in a sleepy voice. Eleven sat up.

"I can't sleep." She replied. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't've woke you." She apologized. He sat up and took her hand in his.

"Don't you ever be sorry." Mike assured her. "Anytime, you can't sleep you can always wake me up." He continued. "Besides, I love seeing your beautiful face, so I don't mind at all." He beamed giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She kissed him back by deepening the kiss. He slowly leaned her back on the bed continuing to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately and stopped for a moment to look into those doe eyes he adored. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face close to hers.

"Don't stop Mike, I need you." Eleven urged. "Let's block out everything bad that is going on right now." "Make love to me, like there's no tomorrow." She protested. Mike beamed at her.

"Is that what you want?" Mike asked.

"Yes, now shut up and kiss me." She laughed. Mike kissed her on the cheek, and looked at her admiring her beauty.

"I would be happy to oblige." He stated. Mike kissed her softly. She ran her hands up and down his back. He starts to gently touch her tongue with his. She started to slide her tongue back and forth between his lips. She swirled her tongue around his, and gently nibbled on his lower lip. She runs her fingers through his hair. Mike pulled away from the kiss, and started to kiss her ear, chin, jawline, and slowly moved his lips to her neck. He breathed on her neck, and started to plant some kisses. He lightly nibbled on the soft skin. She loved when he did this. It made her ticklish and she started to giggle as she ran her fingers through his hair. He started to suck on her neck.

"Mike, are you gonna give me a lovebite?" She gushed remembering that is what he called it when he first gave her a hickey. He nodded continuing to suck on her neck. He goes back to kissing her passionately. He opens his mouth, and she does the same. They begin to French kiss again. She moved her hands to his lower back and slowly moved them down to his butt. She was thrilled that he was only in his underwear, and he too was happy she was only in one of his t-shirts, and panties. He started to pulsate his groin against hers. She let out a low moan.

"Mike." She panted. She could feel his hard member through the fabric of her panties. Mike slips one of his hands under her t-shirt not breaking way from those soft lips of hers. He slowly moves his hand up to her bare breast continuing to kiss her passionately. She ran her hands up and down his back. He was thrilled she wasn't wearing a bra, but she never wore one to bed. He started to lightly rub his thumb across her nipple.

"Does that feel good El?" He asked in his seductive bedroom voice that drove her crazy.

"Yes." She said as sat upright and took her t-shirt. He laid her back down, and kissed all the way down to her breasts. He licked between her breasts. She lightly tugged on his hair. He licks both of her breasts. "Mike." She breathed heavily.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good baby." He said as he lightly licked her nipple and rubbed her other one with his thumb. "Damn El, your breasts are amazing, so round, and perfect." He admired them. She bit her lip. He started to pinch them. "I know that really turns you on." He said raising both his eyebrows.

"Oh Mike, baby you are driving me crazy." She let out a sexy giggle. "Now get to work on them." she said as she moved his mouth down to her breast and moved his hand to her other breath with her powers. She wiped the tiny droplet of blood away from her nose with the back of her hand. He knew she was eager, so he started to massage her whole entire breast and started to kiss her other breast. He kissed her entire breast. She let out another sexy giggle. He then starts to suck on her nipple. "Mmm" She moaned lowly. Her moved his mouth to her other breast.

"I can't leave this one out." He said as he started to suck on her other nipple. She leaned her head back on the pillow.

"Oh baby." She moaned again. He started to kiss all the way down her body, and stopped when he was at her panties, he pulled on the hem a little bit. He looked up at her with a devilish smile. "I think it's time for these to come off, mikezilla would like to pay a visit to your…. before he could finish the phone rang.

"Shit" he complained. "Don't answer that." He continued to protest as he still hand his hands on the hem of her panties.

"I have to Mike, it could be daddy." She protested as she hoisted herself off the bed and answered the phone. "Hello?" There wasn't a response. Instead, there was breathing.

"Hello?" she repeated. There was continued breathing. "Who is this." Mike sat upright on the bed.

"El, what are they saying?" he questioned. There was continued breathing.

"I'm going to call the cops asshole, if you don't tell me who you are." She warned. Mike hoisted himself off the bed, and walked over to Eleven.

"Eleven" The other voice from the phone breathed. Eleven's eye grew wide. "How do you know my name, who is this?" She cried.

"El, give me the phone now!" He demanded. She helped up her hand signaling him to stop.

"You know who I am, Eleven." The other voice continued in a breathy tone.

"Brad, is this you?!" She asked. Mike's blood boiled. How dare that monster call her. "Brad?" She yelled. Mike tried to reach for the phone, but she gently pushed him away.

"He won't be able to protect you from this." The voice warned. Eleven started to cry.

"Leave me alone, Brad I know this is you." She sobbed. Mike grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"I know this is you motherfucker, leave my girlfriend alone!" Mike bellowed. "Hello?!" "Hello?" "Dammit, the bastard hung up." He said as he hung up the phone. Eleven was crying, she concentrated on her dresser and knocked it down with her powers. She got on her knees, and screamed loudly as tears fell from her face. Mike walked over to her, and hoisted her up. He hugged her. She hugged him back and cried into his chest. "What did he say?" Mike asked. Eleven looked up at him.

"He said that you wouldn't be able to protect me from this." Eleven replied. "He didn't say you're name but I know he was talking about you." She continued to sob.

"That sick twisted fuck." Mike hissed. Eleven continued to cry into his chest. He held her tight and softly rubbed her back.

"I'm so scared Mike, what is he going to do to me next?" She wondered.

"He isn't going to do anything, it's going to be ok El, I promise." Mike tried to assure her. She looked up him and shook her head as she pulled away from me.

"Mike, please stop." She protested.

"What?" He said confused.

"Quit telling me it's going to be ok, it's not going to be ok." She stated.

El, I promise he won't hurt you." Mike reassured her moving close to her. She stepped away from him. Mike felt hurt, he had never seen her act this way.

"You can't promise that." She snapped as tears continued to fall. "He won't stop, he won't."

"Yes, he will." Mike shouted. "El, I've never seen you act this way before, it's like you don't believe me." He said hurt. Eleven could tell that she hurt his feelings and moved close to him, caressing his cheek. Her touch was gentle.

"It's not that." She assured. "I'm just trying to be practical, Brad won't stop until he is behind bars or dead."

"I hate this, I hate that he is doing this to you." Mike said. Eleven sat on the bed and violently cried. Mike sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Eleven apologized. Mike took both of her hands in his.

"What are you sorry for?" He questioned her. She looked into his eyes.

"That you have to go through all this with me." She wept. Mike rubbed her back.

"Don't apologize, Brad is doing all this, you have nothing to be sorry for." Mike consoled her. "El, you are my girl, I'm in this with you, whatever else he throws at us, I'll be right there with you." He protested. He kissed her hands, she kissed his cheek. He beamed and put his arm around her.

"You should be with someone, who doesn't have so much baggage. She cried. "I'm a mess, I've always been, you deserve better than me." She looked down. Her lifted her chin up. He looked into her doe eyes as tears continued to fall. He wiped away her tears.

"El, listen to me, there is no one better than you." He said. "There is no one else I would rather be with, and spend my life with." He continued. "You are the one for me." "My true love." He said as he gave her a soft kiss. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't've said those things to you, you were just trying to help." She apologized.

"It's ok baby." He smiled giving her another kiss.

"Mike… before she could finish he interrupted her.

"I know, I love you too." He smiled. Eleven laughed.

"How did you know I was gonna say that?" She asked. Mike rested his forehead on hers.

"Because I know you El." He gushed.

"I love you." Eleven beamed. Mike looked into her eyes as he continued to rest his forehead on hers.

"You are so beautiful El, inside and out." He complimented her.

"So are you." She smiled. He stroked her cheek.

"I will never get tired of looking into those gorgeous doe eyes of yours." He admired. She blushed and kissed him tenderly. He kissed back. Mike yawned breaking away from the kiss. Eleven knew who had to get rest for his interview tomorrow.

"I know, I need to get some sleep." He laughed. She stood up from the bed and put her t-shirt back on. She laid down in the bed, and he laid behind her. He put his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his. He kissed her cheek and she sighed happily. Mike giggled.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about that time you made Troy piss his pants." He recalled. She laughed with him.

"Yeah, that mouth breather had it coming." She said.

"You know, that was when I realized I had feelings for you, even though I wasn't sure what those feelings were or what they meant, all I knew was no one else had ever made me feel that way." Mike confessed.

"Really?" Eleven asked shocked.

"Yes, I know it sounds weird but I'll never forget the way you looked at me, when I looked back at you." Mike recounted. "Your smile was so warm and genuine."

"I wanted to help you, you had been so kind to me, I felt like I owed you." She smiled.

"You don't owe me anything." He yawned. "I remember thinking, wow this girl is amazing, she must really care about me."

"Oh, I did care about you, and still do." She gushed. "I would do anything for you, Mike." She placed her hand on her stomach. "I really hope this is your baby." Mike placed his hand over hers that was still on her stomach.

"Me too, El." He yawned.

"I just want to know already, and then we can raise our baby together." She said. "We could buy a house, and get a dog." She laughed. "Then, we could get married, I can just picture you in a tux looking handsome, but you always look handsome." She giggled. "And I would be wearing a gorgeous white dress." She ran her hand up and down his. "Do you ever think about that Mike?" She asked. "Mike?" She looked over and he was fast asleep. She smiled. "Goodnight my love." She concluded as she kissed him on the cheek. She resumed her position, and drifted off to sleep.

It was the next morning, Mike was still fast asleep, but Eleven slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight crept through the window. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She rolled over and beamed at the shaggy dark-haired boy she loved more than anything in this world. She thought he looked so beautiful in his sleep. So peaceful and serene. Except for he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man. He was her man, and she was his woman. He opened his eyes and gave her a warm smile.

"Morning gorgeous." He said. Eleven smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, sexy." She giggled. Mike pulled her close to him.

"Sleep ok El?" He asked her.

"Yes, I got a few decent hours." Eleven replied. She recalled the conversation about marriage she had with him last night, but to her dismay he had drifted off to sleep and didn't hear a word she had said.

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled. "Well, I guess we better start getting ready."

"Yes, you would be right." Eleven agreed. "I'm so excited Mike, I know they'll hire you." She kissed him.

"I really hope so, El." Mike added.

"If they don't I'll totally use my powers on them." Eleven giggled.

"I don't think that'll be necessary my little X-Man." He chuckled. Eleven's smile faded a little.

"I just want to hurry up and get the paternity test out of the way." She sulked. "I wanna know the results already, I want this nightmare to be over." She sat upright and started crying. He sat up next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know El, I do too." Mike comforted her. Suddenly the phone rang. Eleven looked at Mike with a fearful look.

"Mike, what if it's brad?" She coaxed.

"I'll get it." He assured her. He answered the phone. "Brad this better not be you." He gritted through his teeth.

"No, it's Will." Will assured him.

"Oh, sorry man, I thought it was brad." Mike apologized.

"Did he do something else?" Will asked concerned.

"Well, El got an odd phone call last night, and we are certain it was that bastard." Mike replied.

"Ugh, I want to strangle him." Will protested.

"Me, and you both Will." Mike agreed. "so, what's up, why are you calling so early?"

"I want you and El to come by later, the whole gang will be here too." Will explained.

"Ok, everything ok?" Mike questioned him.

"No, not really Mike." Will replied. "But I will fill you guys in, when you get here."

"Alright, we will see you later then." Mike said.

Eleven sat in the waiting room at the radio station. She hoped Mike's interview was going well. He completed the interview ten minutes later. He walked out of the room with a man that appeared to be in his 40's. The man shook his hand. "It was nice talking with you." The man said.

"Yes, you too. Thanks so much." Mike smiled. Mike walked over to Eleven. She looked up at him.

"Well how did it go?" She questioned as she hoisted herself off the couch.

"It went well, I got the job." He exclaimed.

"Yay!" She shouted. She hugged and kissed him. "I told you, you would get it."

"You are always right." He beamed as he gave her another kiss.

"I'll congratulate you properly later." She smirked and grabbed his butt. Mike's eyes went wide.

"El, someone could see you." He laughed.

"But, you can't deny you liked it." She giggled.

"True, true." He agreed. Eleven's face grew serious. Mike knew what was on her mind, he didn't have to ask. He wanted more than anything to be the father of her baby. He told El, they would get through it if the baby turns out to be Brad's, but would he really be able to? He knew it would devastate him, if the baby wasn't his. It would be the worst thing imaginable.

"Let's go to the hospital now, El." Mike said as he took her hand in his. Eleven nodded in agreement.

Mike and Eleven sat in the hospital room waiting for the Dr. to come back. Mike had already taken the paternity test. A thousand thoughts were running through his head. The hard part was over, and now all they needed was the results. "Please, please God I beg you let it be mine." He whispered. Eleven glanced over at him and gave him a small smile. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips.

"Yes, God please." She agreed. She places her hand on her stomach. "This baby has to be yours, Mike." Mike nodded.

"Nothing would make me happier El." Mike said as he kissed her softly. The Dr. walked back in to the room.

"Ok, you will probably get the results of the paternity test in about 2 days, however sometimes it can take up to about two weeks." She informed them. "They'll either be mailed to you, or we'll call you to come pick them up here. They both nodded.

"Here, are your prenatal vitamins." She said as handed them to Eleven. Eleven took them.

"Thank-you, Doctor." She smiled.

"Now, please come back in about 2 weeks for your first prenatal visit." She handed her an appointment card. Eleven nodded.

"Oh, it's never too early to sign up for child breath classes." The dr. said. Eleven looked at Mike.

"Do, you think I should?" Eleven asked. Mike shrugged.

"Does she have to?" Mike asked.

"Well, I won't force her to, but it's highly recommended." She replied. "You learn about labor, birth, pain management, and how to troubleshoot problems at birth.

"Sounds important, sign me up." Eleven said.

"Well, you'll need a coach." The dr. explained.

"Sign me up, I'll be her coach." He smiled as he held on to Eleven's hand.

"Alright, I'll see you two later." The Dr. Explained. "I hope you are the father." She smiled looking at Mike.

"Thanks, Doctor." He smiled back. Mike and Eleven walked hand in hand out of the hospital. They walked over to his car, and he opened the door for her. She smiled and kissed his cheek as she got in. He smiled and shut the door. She buckled her seatbelt, and opened the car door for Mike with her powers.

"Thanks, baby." He smiled getting in.

"My pleasure." She beamed. He sighed as he put his seatbelt on. "You ok?" She said as she reached for his hand.

"No, I'm worried." Mike replied.

"I know, so am I." She agreed.

"Now, that I've taken the test, I'm even more worried." Mike said. "I really hope it doesn't take two weeks."

"I don't think I can wait that long." She sighed. "I wish they could tell us right after you took the test." Mike leaned over and gave her a tender kiss. She kissed back. He rested his forehead on her.

"I love you, and if this baby is mine I will love him or her, and give them the best life." Mike assured her.

"I know. I know you will Mike." She smiled kissing his cheek. "Because that's the kind of person you are, you help people." She continued. "You have a very nurturing soul, that is why I am sitting in this car with you. She started to tear up. "You protected me, when I was I was in trouble all those years ago. He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away. "And, you are still protecting me all these years later."

"Anything for my girl, I will protect you at any cost." He assured her. "Because, you mean so much to me." She smiled at her. Her smile made him forget about any doubt or worry he had. Even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Oh El, I love your smile, it's so contagious." Mike giggled. She blushed a little.

"Well, I love your everything." She gushed. Mike leaned in and gave her a heated kiss. She smiled through the kiss.

"Mike, we better head over to Will's." she protested as she broke away from the kiss.

"Yes, I think it probably has something to do with Cindy." Mike said as he started up the car.

 **Sorry guys it took me so long to write this chapter.** **I've been busy with work and other things. I'll try my best to finish the next chapter as soon as I can. But, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave me reviews and PM or let me know if you'd like a prequel. Happy Easter, my lovelies! 3**


	20. Chapter 20-Soldiers

**Hello, my lovelies, I hope everyone had a great Easter. Wow, here we are at chapter 20! I can't believe I have made it to chapter 20. What a wild ride it has been so far.** **I appreciate the reviews so much, please keep them coming. Now, I present to you chapter 20!**

 **Chapter 20-Soldiers**

The gang was all gathered at Will's house, including Steve and Pamela. They were still waiting on the arrival of Mike and Eleven. Joyce was at work, and Hopper was at the station as always. Will was pacing the floor.

"Man, you are gonna have to sit down, all this pacing back and forth is driving me insane." Dustin urged. Will looked at him and sighed. He sat down at the kitchen table with Dustin, Lucas, and Max. Pamela and Steve were leaning up against the wall.

"I just wish they would hurry, I want to find Cindy." Will wailed. Dustin gave him an assuring smile.

"I know, will we'll find her or El will I should say." Dustin assured him. Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Damn straight, she will be found Will, and you won't have to feel so guilty." Lucas smiled.

"I agree with them." Steve added. "If anyone can find Cindy, it is definitely El."

"Yeah, if she's up to it." Max blurted.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Lucas asked.

"Forget it, I'm not saying anymore." Max said.

"Oh, you're talking about all the stress she is under because of that psycho brad?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, it's been very stressful for her." Max told the half-truth. She was still stunned after the news Eleven had revealed to her during their brief phone conversation. She was worried about Eleven. She knew since Brad had raped her, there was a slight possibility the baby could be his.

"Yeah, Steve and I saw her at the hospital yesterday, and she seemed a little off." Pamela said.

"This Brad guy is bad news, I just wish I knew his story." Steve said.

"His family is probably a bunch of psychotic serial killers, who eat their victims." Max said. Lucas looked at her funny.

"Girl, you've been watching way too many horror movies." Lucas laughed.

"Shut up, stalker." She giggled as she hit him playfully.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre anyone?" Dustin chuckled. No one saw the humor in it. Dustin looked at them and shook his head. "You guys suck." He joked. Max flipped him off.

"Loser." Max joked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You better do something about your woman Lucas, she looks like she is about ready to eat my soul." Dustin said.

"Can't do nothing with this one." Lucas grinned.

"Guys, you don't think Brad has anything to do with Cindy's disappearance?" Will asked. They all looked at him.

"I guess it's a possibility, that fucker is so hell bent on destroying El, and anyone she cares about." Max replied.

"But, what does he have against Cindy, they've never even spoken to each other before." Lucas asked.

"It's not really that far-fetched Lucas, the guy is crazy, and there is no explanation for crazy." Steve said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lucas agreed.

"Steve is right, Brad is capable of about anything, especially after what he did to El." Pamela said. "I hope to God, when this thing with Brad goes to court, he'll be found guilty and they'll throw his ass in prison.

"I second that Pam." Steve said as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, then he can meet a big bald guy covered in tattoos and he can be his bitch." Dustin chuckled.

"He would deserve it." Steve added. "After shit calms down and gets back to normal, we should all go somewhere one weekend."

"Shit will probably calm down, but things will never be normal." Dustin laughed.

"What is normal, anyway." Lucas smiled.

"That sounds fun Steve, we'll probably have to drive somewhere far away, because there is nothing exciting to do in Hawkins." Dustin said. They all nodded in agreement. Then they heard the door open, Mike and Eleven walk in hand in hand. They walked into the kitchen where the gang was gathered.

"Hey guys, sorry we would've been here sooner, but we had to take care of something." Mike told them as he gave Eleven a small smile.

"Everything ok guys?" Lucas asked. Mike looked at Eleven, she held to his hand.

"It's ok we can tell them." Eleven said.

"Tell us what?" Steve asked.

"I'm pregnant." Eleven blurted out. They all looked at her stunned, except for Max since she already knew. But, of course no one knew that she knew it. She didn't reveal the secret to anyone.

"You're what?!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Congratulations guys, you must be pretty excited huh?" Lucas asked. Clearly Lucas hadn't thought about the possibility that Brad could be the father. Eleven looked down.

"Or not." Lucas said.

"We would both be excited, if we knew who the father was." Mike chimed in.

"Oh, shit Mike, I'm sorry I didn't think about that." Lucas apologized. Eleven gave him an assuring smile.

"It's ok Lucas. Eleven smiled.

"Sorry guys, this isn't fair you two shouldn't have to go through this." Steve said sadly. Pamela nodded in agreement.

"Like this bastard hasn't caused enough damage." Pamela said.

"I'm so sorry El." Will consoled her as he got up to hug her. She hugged back.

"Don't be sorry Will, it's not your fault." Eleven assured him.

"So, have you guys done a paternity test yet?" Max asked.

"Yes, we just came from there." Eleven replied. Max stood up from the chair and gave her a hug. Eleven hugged her back.

"I really hope it is Mike's." Max smiled at them both.

"Thanks, me too." Mike smiled. "So, Will, what's up?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah, why is everyone gathered here?" Eleven asked as she still held to Mike's hand.

"I discovered something new, Cindy isn't with her mother in Michigan, in fact her mother hasn't heard from her in about a month, she has called and written her letters, but no luck." Will replied.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, this is awful." Mike comforted him.

"Something is wrong, Cindy is in trouble I just know." Will sighed.

"Do you want me to find her?" Eleven asked.

"Would you?" Will asked. "I really hate for you to do this, but you are the only one that can find out where she is." Eleven reached for his hand.

"We are family Will, I don't mind one bit to help you." She smiled.

"Alright then guys enough with the niceties, let's find Cindy." Steve protested.

"Steve is right, let's get to it. Dustin agreed. They all nodded in agreement. Eleven sat down at the kitchen, and closed her eyes. Everyone was staring, and crowding around her.

"Guys, back up a little, she may not be able to concentrate with you all up on her like that." Mike demanded. Eleven opened her eyes.

"Yes, please back up a little." Eleven protested politely. They all took a few steps and giggled.

"Damn, you two really are meant for each other." Steve smiled. Eleven gave him a smile and quickly closed her eyes. She tried her best to concentrate, clear her head, and focus on Cindy. She sat there for a few minutes unsuccessful with finding Cindy. She opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry Will, I am trying my best, but I can't seem to concentrate." Eleven apologized. Mike walked over to.

"Maybe you shouldn't do this El, you don't need any added stress." He said as he knelled next to her.

"Mike, I'm fine." Eleven assured him.

"Promise?" he asked. Eleven gave him a reassuring smile, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I promise." She smiled.

"Sometimes I can find people better, if I wear a blindfold." Eleven said.

"I don't think I have a blindfold." Will frowned.

"Oh, I do." Pamela said. "I have one in the car, I'll go get it really quick." She said as she rushed out of the house. They all looked and Steve.

"Steve, do you and your fiancé play kinky sex games while wearing a blindfold." Dustin asked.

"No." Steve lied. "why do you ask?" Steve questioned him as he started to turn crimson.

"Why else would she have a blindfold then?" Dustin chuckled.

"Get off my back you little shithead, I'm not sharing the intimate details of my sex life with you." Steve said.

"Damn." Dustin whined. Pamela walked back in.

"Here you go El." She said as she handed her the blindfold. Eleven took the blindfold.

"Thanks." She smiled as she put it on. Eleven was able to concentrate better with the blindfold. Even though, it was difficult she managed to clear her thoughts about brad, the worries she had about the baby, and if Mike was the father to her baby. Eleven finally focused her thoughts entirely on Cindy. Eleven opened her eyes and now she was in the void. She looked around to see if she could find Cindy.

She noticed a frail like figure in the fetal position in front of a tree. She moved closer to it. She was beside herself, when she realized it was Cindy. "Cindy?" she questioned in a shaky voice. She knelled in front of her. Her once pretty blonde hair was now matted, and she was strikingly thin. Cindy was shivering as tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were red from crying so much. Eleven gasped in horror when she saw a Demogorgon crept up from behind Cindy. Eleven tried to use her powers to stop the Demogorgon, but the creature and Cindy faded. "No, no Cindy!" she sobbed. She took the blind fold off as tears streamed down her face. Her nose was bloody. The gang looked concerned. Will and Mike rushed over to her. She hoisted herself from the chair and cried into Mike's chest.

"Oh, Mike it was awful." She continued to cry. He consoled her by rubbing her back.

"Did you find her, El?" Will questioned. "Is she ok, where is she?" Mike looked at him.

"Give her a minute to calm down, man." Mike protested.

"It's ok, just take your time." Mike comforted her as he took a tissue and wiped the blood from her nose. Eleven sighed heavily and looked at Will.

"It's bad, Cindy is in trouble" Eleven told them. They all looked at her.

"Where is she?" Will asked. Eleven looked down as she started to cry again.

"Upside down." She replied simply.

"What?" They all questioned in unison.

"Cindy is in the upside down?" Will questioned.

"El, that is impossible you closed the gate." Lucas said in disbelief.

"I know what I saw, Cindy looked horrible, she was frail, and she was shivering, and she looked so scared." Eleven continued. "And then I saw a Demogorgon come up from behind her." Mike held her tight as she cried into his chest. "I don't understand, how can this be happening?"

"This is insane, the gate is supposed to be closed, how in the hell can it be opened up again?" Dustin wondered.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Max asked. "This is fucked up." Lucas held on to her hand and nodded in agreement.

"We have to go to the upside down, and get Cindy out of there." Steve proclaimed. Pamela looked at him.

"If you mean we, as in all of us, count me in." Pamela said. Steve gave her a disapproving look.

"No, absolutely not Pamela." Steve said.

"We are all in this together Steve, I'm not going to let you go without me." Pamela said.

"Dammit no, it is dangerous." Steve yelled.

"Well, you both stop arguing now is not the time." Max told them.

"Steve, is right we all have to go immediately." Eleven protested. Mike shook his head. "Mike, don't you dare tell me I can't go."

"It's too dangerous El, something could happen to you, and the baby." Mike said. "Just because, I don't know if the baby is mine yet, doesn't mean I don't care about his or her safety."

"But, you all will need me." Eleven protested. "I can protect you all, if something goes wrong and you know it will."

"She has a point Mike, we won't stand a chance without her." Dustin added.

"He is right Mike, and you know it." Lucas told him. Mike sighed.

"No, no." Mike yelled.

"Mike, I am going, and I don't care what you say." Eleven snapped.

"I can't lose you again, I can't." Mike lamented. "You can't leave me again."

"You won't lose me, I promise." She said as she caressed his cheek and gave him a soft kiss.

"I'm really not too keen on you going Max." Lucas said.

"Well, tough because I am going." Max told him.

"We really need to tell Hopper." Will protested.

"He is probably still at the station, I will give him a quick call." Eleven stated as she walked over the phone and dialed the police station.

"Hello, can I please speak to Jim Hopper, this is his daughter." She explained.

"Sorry, but he is not here." The police officer said.

"Is he on his way home?" she asked.

"No, he is at the Hawkins Laboratory." The officer replied.

"I can't give the details, he is investigating a crime scene." The officer said. Eleven hung up the phone.

"Daddy is already at the lab, investigating a crime scene." Eleven told them.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"They wouldn't tell me." She replied.

"Well, c'mon we have to go there anyway." Steve stated. They all agreed and headed to the lab. They drove up to the lab and Hopper was outside talking to Dr. Sam Owens. They drove in two separate cars, and they pulled into the lab at the same time. They all got out of the car.

"What the hell, what are you kids doing here?" Hopper questioned.

"We could ask you the same thing." Steve replied.

"Half of the staff was murdered, and the rest of the staff is nowhere to be found." Hopper explained. "Dr. Owens is still alive, he had gone home earlier today he was feeling ill, and when he came back he saw the horrific sight."

"Who did it?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know, when we looked back at the cameras they were all wearing black ski masks." Hopper stated.

"We have to go in there now daddy." Eleven stated.

"Anyone like to tell just what in the hell is going on here?" Hopper asked.

"We know where Cindy is, I found her in the void. She is trapped in the upside down." Eleven

"El, you closed the gate, I was there with you remember?" Hopper recounted.

"Yes, I know. But somehow it has been opened again." Eleven explained. "And before you try to stop me, save your breath." She protested. Hopper gave her a stern look. "I am going, and isn't up for discussion." Hopper sighed heavily.

"We are wasting time guys, we have to find Cindy." Will urged. Hopper nodded.

"Let's go." He said. But, if we get caught it'll be my ass on the line, the lab is under criminal investigation."

They entered the basement of the lab wearing the protective gear. They started to walk into the upside down.

"How the hell, did these bastards not know this was down here." Hopper asked.

"That is a good question, something isn't right." Steve said. Pamela walked close beside him.

"This place is so dreary, and depressing." Pamela sighed. They all walked and started yelling for Cindy.

"El, where was she exactly?" Will asked.

"She was in the woods curled up in front of a tree." Eleven replied.

"Well, looks like we are in the woods." Max chimed in. They all kept walking around trying to find Cindy. Then they heard shrilling screams.

"That sounds like Cindy." Lucas said.

"Let's go." Will said as he took off running. The rest followed in pursuit. They found Cindy running fast.

"Will, will." She cried as she ran to him.

"Cindy are you ok?" "Are you hurt?" Will asked. Before she could answer the Demogorgon caught up to her. Eleven pushed Will and Cindy out of the way. Mike ran towards her.

"Mike get back, now." Eleven urged.

"No, I'm not going to, you aren't going to leave me, again." Mike cried out. Eleven pushed him back with her powers. "El, please no!" he yelled. She walked towards the creature, and pinned it up against the tree. She focused on it and put both her hands up. She screamed loudly as blood fell from her nose, ears, and eyes. Mike watched in horror. She continued until the Demogorgon was dead. Eleven almost fell to the ground, but Mike stopped her before she could. He cradled her, and realized she was unresponsive.

"El, El, Eleven, come on baby wake up for me, come on please wake up." Mike cried. Eleven opened her eyes.

"Mike?" She whispered. Mike cried tears of joy and continued to hold her.

"Thank god, you are ok." Mike said.

"I promised you, I wouldn't leave, and friends don't lie." She smiled.

"Baby, I love you so much." He gushed.

"I love you too." She smiled. Hopper and the rest of the gang ran over to them.

"You guys ok?" Hopper asked.

"Yes, we are fine daddy." Eleven assured him.

"You did good kid, I love you." Hopper smiled.

"Love you too." She smiled as she rested in Mike arms.

Kid, take her straight home she is completely drained." Hopper said.

"I will." Mike said as he carried her.

"I owe her everything, she saved my life." Cindy said.

"How did you manage to survive." Will asked.

"I just hid from it, as best as I could." She said weakly.

"Was there just one?" Hopper asked.

"Yes, that was the only after me." Cindy replied.

"That is so strange, you would think there would be others." Dustin chimed in.

"What will we tell my mom?" Cindy asked.

"Just leave that to me." Hopper said.

It was two weeks later. Will had revealed to Cindy that he was gay, and that was why he didn't have any romantic feelings for her. They managed to pack things up, and Cindy decided to still be his friend. Mike had already started his job at the record store and he was absolutely loving it. Although he missed working at the record store. He loved being able to work right next door to Eleven. He was still worried though, they still didn't know the results of the test.

Mike and Eleven both sat on the couch watching _General Hospital_. It was Eleven's favorite soap. He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed it just as much as she did. They both were off work, and decided to take advantage of it. She rested her head on Mike's shoulder. He smiled and put his around her. She sighed happily. Karen walked in with the mail and a few bags of groceries, and the mail.

"Hey kids." She greeted.

"Hey." They said in unison as they watched the soap.

"Michael, some mail came for you." Karen shouted from the kitchen. They both looked at each other, hoping it was the results. They hoisted off the couch and walked quickly into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom." Mike said as he took it out of her hand and ran up the stairs with Eleven to his bedroom.

"Michael!" Karen yelled. Mike shut the door behind him. He looked at the mail.

"It's the results El." He said as he handed it to her. Eleven looked at him worried and sat down on his bed with the mail. She started to open it. But, then hesitated.

"Mike, I can't do it." She said. "Will you, please do it?" she asked. Mike walked over to her.

"Yes, I'll do it." Mike sighed. Eleven started to cry, he bent down and kissed her.

"Whatever the outcome is, we will be ok." Mike tried to assure her. Eleven nodded.

"Ok, just open it." Eleven urged. Mike sighed again and opened the mail, he took the letter out of the small envelope and began to read it.

 **Please don't hate me because I left you on a cliffhanger. I bet you guys are on the edge of the seat. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know most of it sucked, lol. I am not good at describing the upside down. So, if you tell me it was awful I already know. But, at least Cindy is save now. I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Please continue to read my fanfic, and leave me reviews. You guys rock!**


	21. Chapter 21-The Reveal

**Hello, My lovelies, Are you guys still here with me?! I sure hope so.** **I want to continue to thank you all for reading and leaving me reviews. I still need to know if you guys would like a prequel to this fanfic. Please let me know.**

 **Here is Chapter 21, I hope you guys like it.**

 **Chapter 21-The Reveal**

"What does it say?" Eleven wondered as she sat on the edge of his bed with her hands in her lap. She hoped that the words that were getting ready to come out of his mouth were that he was the father of her baby. She had never been more worried in her whole life. Mike looked at Eleven as he finished reading the results of the paternity test.

"I am the father." He beamed as tears of joy started to stream down his face. She smiled from ear to ear, hoisted herself off the bed and threw herself at him. He wrapped her his arms around tightly.

"I am so happy, Mike!" She exclaimed as she looked at him with love in her eyes. She kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back moving his hands up and down her back. They broke away from the kiss, and he rested his forehead on hers. "We're going to have a baby." She smiled. He took both her hands and brought them to his lips.

"This is the best news I have ever received El." He gushed as played with her long curls. "Oh, my god I'm going to be a father." He realized.

"You are going to be an amazing father." She complimented. Her heart felt so full. She knew they both were young, but they fell in love when they were kids. They experienced everything together at a young age. So, this would be no different. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"And, you will be amazing mother." he beamed. "This baby is going to get the best of both of us." Mike continued to play with her curls. "This is so unreal, there is a little baby growing inside of you." Mike beamed with excitement as he placed his hand on her stomach. She looked down at her stomach. Mike got on his knees and lifted her shirt up exposing her stomach. He kissed it. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, and we created it." She smiled. "We created it with love."

"I love him or her already." He smiled as he planted small kisses on her stomach. She giggled.

"Me too, Mike." She gushed. She started to cry tears of joy. Mike started to talk to the baby.

"Hey, baby it's your daddy, I love you, and your mommy so much." He sighed happily. He hugged her around the waist. Mike was overjoyed that he was the father, but he was scared to death. He was going to be responsible for the little life growing inside of Eleven's stomach.

"We love you so much." Eleven gushed. He got off his knees and intertwined their fingers.

"Now everything is the way it's supposed to be." Mike said.

"Yes, and that bastard Brad isn't the father." Eleven said relieved. "This is our baby, Mike." She gushed as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Yes, our baby." He smiled. "Brad loses, he already lost anyway, that fucker deserves a slow painful death, but I want him to spend the rest of his life behind bars in torment."

"Yeah, fuck him." Eleven said. Mike furrowed his eyebrows at her. Eleven usually only used the F word when they were making love, or most of the time when they were going hard at it like wild animals.

"Say fuck again, please?" He protested as he flashed her a devilish smile. Eleven shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Fuck." She giggled. "I take it is your favorite swear word, and it's my favorite action." She smirked.

"El, not in front of the baby." He joked.

"well, because of that action that is why I'm pregnant." Eleven snickered.

"True, true El." Mike giggled.

"I can't wait to tell our friends that you're the father of our baby." She beamed.

"And then we can tell the 'rents." He said. They both sighed.

"You they think they'll take it well?" She asked. He shrugged.

"They'll probably say we are too young, blah blah blah all that good shit." He chuckled.

"Well, we are 18, we are adults." She said.

"Yeah, but in their eyes, we are still kids." He added.

"If they don't like it, they'll just have to get it over." Eleven said. She took his hand in hers. "This is our baby, ours forever. She said as she brought his hand up to her lips.

"That's right." He smiled giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "You know El, I didn't think it was possible for me to love you more than I already do, but now that you are carrying my baby, I love you so much more." He gushed. "And you are going to look so damn cute with a baby bump." Mike felt like his heart was going to burst imagining Eleven with a baby bump. He suddenly got excited about all the future baby doctor appointments, and the child birth class they signed up for. He wondered if the baby would be a boy or a girl. As long as the baby was healthy, he wouldn't care what the gender was. Although, the thought of it being a boy excited him.

"You, say that now." she said. "What if I get really huge?"

"It'll be more for me to love then." He laughed. Mike always knew all the right things to say to her. Eleven admired how he always made her feel sexy. She playfully rolled her eyes. "You'll always be beautiful to me." Eleven was perfect in his eyes. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to him. No other girl came close to her. She was special. She was all he ever wanted.

"Oh, Mike you're such a sweet talker, you always have been ever since we were little kids." She recounted. He held her close, and played with her long chestnut waves. She sighed happily.

"Oh, have I?" He chuckled. She giggled and ran her fingers through his soft shaggy hair.

"Yes." She replied. "You were always so patient with me, and never made fun of me for not understanding certain things." She remembered.

"Well, you were kept away from the real world for so long, I would've been a real jerk if I had made fun of you." He said. "Although, I do sort of miss when your vocabulary was limited." Over the years her vocabulary had improved majorly, and she was relieved. She could say multiple sentences in a conversation. She learned a lot at school, and Hopper helped her a huge deal. She also learned a few things from the cheesy soap operas she watched.

"I certainly don't." She laughed. "You know when we first met you could've been like Lucas and Dustin, and chose not to help, but you didn't." She stated. "You helped me, and gave me place to stay before you even knew my story." She added. "I'm so grateful to you, but I've always wondered why you chose to help me that night." She intertwined their fingers. "I mean you didn't even know me."

"I could tell you were scared, and I could see it in your eyes." Mike said. "You just needed someone one to listen, and treat you like a normal kid." He smiled. "And, I hate myself for the time I yelled at you, when we thought Will had died." He recalled. "I just wanna go back and kick my own ass." He laughed.

"It's ok Mike, you were just a kid and didn't understand." Eleven said.

"I was a little asshole." He giggled. "Thank-you El." Mike gushed.

"For what?" She asked.

"For coming into my life, for loving me back, and being my girlfriend." Mike said. Eleven loved being his girlfriend, and now she was over the moon that she was going to be the mother to his baby. Hopefully one day she would be his wife. Now, that she was pregnant she couldn't get the idea of them being married to each other out of her head.

"You don't have to thank me Mike, I cherish you." Eleven admired. "You are the man that I am madly in love with, you still take my breath away, and give me butterflies." She kissed him softly on the lips. "When I'm around you make me feel so beautiful and special."

"You are my girl, and I have to treat you like a queen." He smiled.

Mike touched her arm lightly. Every time he touched she felt electricity. His tough was soft and gentle. He leaned into her a little bit, and caressed her cheek. He traced her upper lip with his index finger, and traced his thumb on her lower lip. She beamed and kissed his finger. He pulled her closer and their chests were pressed into each other. He didn't want to say anything, but he could feel her how hard her nipples were through the fabric of her tank top.

"You are so beautiful, so stunning, so absolutely perfect." Mike gushed as he kissed her softly on the lips. He could taste her strawberry lip gloss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. There was no greater feeling in this world, when her lips were pressed against his. Mike pulled away a little and looked at her. She looked into his chocolate eyes. Mike kissed her again, and let his lips linger. He held her by the waist. He started to kiss her with more passion. She kept the kiss.

He held her chin up and continued to kiss her with passion. He ran his fingers through her wavy hair. She ran her hands up and down his back. They both broke away from a kiss for a moment so they could catch their breath. She looked over at the door, and locked it with her powers. In that moment, he knew exactly what she wanted to do. She ran her hands up and down his chest. She started kissing him with the same fire and intensity from just a few moments ago. She lifted his shirt up, and smiled into the kiss as she took it off. She kissed him on the chest. He pulled her close and started to kiss her passionately again. He pulled on the hem of shirt and took it off. They both removed the rest of their clothing and he carried her to the bed. Even though, it was a short distance.

He thought it would be a romantic gesture. He laid her down on the bed. Mike admired her beauty for a few moments. She blushed. He loved her body, she looked better than all those girls in the _playboy_ magazines, they were so fake and plastic. Eleven was beautiful and natural. She was the total package, and her breasts boy did he love her breasts. Her breasts were perfectly round, not too big, and not too small. Mike gazed into her doe eyes. She continued to blush.

"I'm so lucky to have you, my El, my love." He gushed. She beamed.

"I'm lucky to have such an amazing man who loves me so much, and it doesn't hurt that you are extremely sexy." She said as she furrowed her eyebrows. She ran her fingers up and down his chest and bit her lip.

"You're the sexy one." He smirked. He gazed into her eyes and began to get lost in them. Mike smiled, leaned in and started to kiss her. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair.

He started to lightly brush his lips against hers. He put his hand over her heart, and started to kiss her in the rhythm of her heartbeat. He kissed down to her neck, and started give her a lovebite. She ran her hands up and down his back, and move them down to his butt. She put both her hands on his cheeks. She could tell he was getting hard because his member was poking her and she could feel the fire between her legs. She needed him inside of her immediately. She broke away from the kiss, and looked into his eyes.

"Mike?" She said as she bit her lip.

"Yes, El?" he asked. She bit her lip again.

"I want, I need your love." She beamed. He played with her long waves.

"Good idea, you locked the door." He snickered. "I want you too baby, and I know for certain that Mikezilla wants you."

"ooh does he now?" She teased. "Well tell him, I need him inside me now." She let out a sexy giggle. The fire between her legs was growing stronger. Mike furrowed his eyebrows.

"How bad do you need me inside you El?" Mike began to tease her by slowly putting the tip of his member inside her. He was doing this on purpose to drive her crazy.

"Mike." She wined. He was enjoying watching her wine. His plan was to tease her until she couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed into her a little bit more, but not all the way. "Mike, now."

"You didn't answer my question El, how bad do you want it?" Mike continued to tease her.

"So bad, Mike." She said. He pushed into her a little bit more, but still not all the way.

"That's not good enough, I need more from you baby." He smirked. She had enough of his teasing, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him all the way inside her. She gasped. He let out a groan.

"That bad huh?" He said as he stood still inside her.

"yes." She panted. "Now, get to fucking me." She demanded. Her furrowed his eyebrows and lets out a sexy growl as he started to ravish her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. He started to pump inside her. She started to rub her hands up and down his legs and smacked his butt.

"Have I been a bad boy El?" He chuckled. She nodded and started to rock her hips back and forth and moved them in circles so he could move right at her g-spot. She moved her hand down to her warm center and started to touch her clit while he continued to pump inside her. "oh, fuck baby, if you continue doing that I may cum already." He panted.

"You better not cum." She protested as she let out a moan. She threw both her legs over his shoulder. Mike beamed and grabbed her butt, and lifted her pelvis up to meet his. The position was double the pleasure, and double the fun for the both of them. He started to pump harder inside her.

"M-Mike!" she cried out.

"This is how you want it right El?" He questioned as continued to pump inside her.

"MMM, yes yes yes." She moaned. Mike let out a loud groan. This new position was so intense for both of them.

"Mike, my legs are starting to hurt." She panted as she lifted her legs off his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby we can do it another way." He smiled. She got on all fours and shook her butt a little bit.

"Fuck me in the ass baby, fuck me hard." She demanded. Mike was in disbelief, she was swearing a lot more than usual.

You want me to fuck you in the ass El?" He teased.

"Yes, that's what I said, hurry up." Eleven said. "Stick that big cock of your inside my ass." Mike entered her from behind and kissed her lower back.

"Holy shit girl, what happened to my sweet little precious El." He teased.

"She learned what sex was and how big your cock was." She laughed. Mike slowly made his movements from behind her. He did this for a few minutes, and then started to quicken the pace.

"Mmm." She moaned. "Oh, Mike." She cried out. He started pumping from behind her harder.

"Like that El?" Mike asked.

"Yes, yes!" She screamed out. He tugged on her hair. She winced.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? Mike asked concerned.

"No." She panted. "I liked it."

"How did you get so kinky?" He asked and continued to pant.

"It's all your fault." She panted. MIKE!" She screamed in pleasure as she could feel herself getting ready to cum.

"Not, not yet El." Mike protested. "I'm not ready for you to come yet." He said as he removed his member from her backside.

"Mike, what are you doing?" She complained.

"Lay down El." Mike commanded in a sultry voice. She did as she was told. He lifted her lower back and slipped all the way inside her. She moaned loudly. He started to massage one of her breasts as he continued to pump inside her.

"Now you must listen to me, I want you to start rubbing your clit." He stated as he pumped inside her hard. She started to rub her clits and began to let out multiple moans. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge, and so did he. They both made eye contact.

"I'm almost there Mike." She said as she continued to rub her clit.

"FUCK!" so I'm I baby." He growled. He continued to pump inside her. "Say my name El, who gives you so much pleasure, who fucks you so hard?" He asked. Eleven moaned loudly.

"Baby, mmm oh baby." She cried out.

"Say it El, say it." Mike demanded. "who fucks that pussy so hard, who fingers, and loves the taste of that moist pussy?"

"You?" She moaned.

"Who?" He asked.

"You, Mike you, it'll always be you." She screamed out in pleasure as she came. He came as well. They both panted heavily and laid down next to each other on the bed.

"Wow." She said as she continued to pant. He glanced over at her, and beamed.

"Agreed El." He panted. "Damn baby, I like this kinky side of you." Mike smirked.

"I knew you would." She smirked back. "I think Mikezilla really liked it she said as looked down at his member." She noticed cum all over the sheets.

"Mike, I think we better wash these sheets." She said. He noticed the dirty sheets.

"uh, yeah, I would die of embarrassment, if mom washed them." He giggled.

"I liked this, it was fun." She said. "I think it's just where everything is right now, we know that you are the father of my baby."

"Yes, I guess we're both so overjoyed." He said. They both laid on their sides and looked into each other eyes.

"Are you worried Mike?" She asked.

"about the baby?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm so happy I'm the father, and that we are going to have a baby, but I do have concerns." Mike explained.

"I do too." She said.

"We still live at home, and it's not like our jobs pay a big amount of money." He worried.

"I know Mike, that worries me too." She said. "But, we can start saving our money, and I'm sure your parents, and daddy wouldn't mind helping us out some."

"Yeah, I know that, but I do not want to rely on them, this is my baby, my family." Mike told her. "I want to take care of both of you." He smiled. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I know you will, you are already an amazing father." She gushed. "Our baby is going to be the happiest baby on the whole planet." He kissed her softly. "Don't worry, we'll figure it all out." She smiled kissing him again. This was truly the best day of Mike's life, he was with the woman he loved, he was going to be the father of her baby, and he just had amazing mind-blowing sex with her.

"I love you El." He beamed. He placed his hand on her stomach. "and you too, little baby." Eleven started to tear up. She never thought she could feel so much happiness.

"I love you Michael Wheeler." She sniffled. "Thank-you for giving me this precious little gift." She said as she looked down at her stomach. She continued to cry tears of joy. He pulled her close. She rested her on his chest.

"Oh sit, don't you have an appointment today?" He asked. She looked over at the clock.

"Yeah, but it's not until an hour and a half." She replied.

"Hmm, I wonder what we could do to kill some time." He smirked.

"I can think of a few things." She said seductively. "Wanna go for another round?"

"Fuck yes." He beamed.

 **And that completes Chapter 21. I enjoyed writing this one. GUYS, of course I was going to make Mike the father, did you guys honestly think I would make Brad the father?! Hell to the no no. lol You guys earned this chapter, after all the hell I put you through.** **I added fluff and smut I knew you guys would enjoy. This is by far the smuttiest chapter I have written. So, I hope you guys loved it. Please continue to read my fanfic, and leave me reviews. I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP. Hopefully I'll have it completed soon for you guys, but work keeps me busy. Seriously though my lovelies, do you want a prequel?! I need to know! You guys rock!**


	22. Chapter 22-Sexual Things

**Hello my lovelies! I think you guys are still with me. Lol Thanks for all the reviews! I think you guys really loved the last chapter.** **Now, I present to you Chapter 22. I hope you love it.**

 **Chapter 22-Sexual Things**

Mike continued to hold Eleven close as she rested her head on his chest. He was excited that she wanted to go for another round, but he knew they both needed to rest for a few more minutes, after the intense orgasms they both had a few moments earlier. She giggled.

"Just what is so funny El?" Mike asked. The sounds of her laughter made his heart melt into a million pieces, hell anything she did made his heart melt.

"Well, we just had wild animal sex, and your mom is downstairs." She continued to giggle.

"Shit, I totally forgot about that, I hope she didn't hear us, especially you little miss multiple orgasms." He teased. She playfully hit him.

"That was all your fault, Mike." She beamed. "You kept telling me to say your name, and asked me… she giggled. She giggled uncontrollably. "And, you basically asked me who owned my pussy." Eleven had never seen that side of Mike, but she really liked it. It was sexy and exciting.

Mike furrowed his brows.

"I didn't go too far with all that did I? He asked concerned afraid he had crossed the line. He didn't really know what came over him, we just so excited. Eleven gave him an assuring smile as she looked up at him.

"No. not all." She replied. "I thought it was hot." She beamed. "It was like one of those… never mind."

"It was like what El?" He asked. She could feel her cheeks warm up as her face turned crimson.

"Oh god, this is so embarrassing." She sighed. "A while back late at night, I was flipping through the channels, and this movie was on, it seemed innocent enough at first, but then this couple started having sex, kind of like how we did, but the girl was plastic looking, and she was faking every orgasm." She continued. "And, the guy kept saying stuff similar to what you said"

"El, you watched porn?" he said shocked. Her face was still crimson.

"Yes, ok I didn't realize it first." She said. "It was so bad, I couldn't stop watching." She giggled.

"Maybe, we could watch one together sometime." He smirked.

"Umm, why?" She snickered.

"Well, those movies can be very educational." He said. "Maybe we could learn a thing or two." He smirked again.

"We don't need to learn anything, we are pros." She said prideful as she straddled him. He smirked at her.

"Going for round two baby?" He questioned. She nodded as she brought his hand to her lips. She flicked her tongue from left to right against his palm. He didn't know what she was doing, but he liked it. He loved the feel of her wet tongue. She started to suck on each of his fingers. She sucked on his fingers, like she was giving him oral sex. He sat upright and places both of his hands on her cheek and stuck his tongue inside her mouth immediately. She ran her fingers through his hair, and made a slow circular motion around his tongue with hers. She slowly used her tongue to lick and tease his lips. He licked her neck sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes.  
She started to french kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to stroke her back. He moved his hands down to her bottom and placed both hands on her cheeks. He broke away from the kiss and moved his lips to her breast. She placed her hands on his shoulders. He started kissing, and sucking on each nipple. She let out a low moan. She ran her fingers through his hair. Mike was driving her crazy. She leaned her head back, and he massaged her breasts. He went back to sucking and kissing them as he kept each hand on her breast. She let out another moan.

"You just can't get enough of them, can you?" She teased.

"No, they are perfect and they are all mine." He smirked. "Aren't they?" he asked as he went back to sucking and kissing them. She ran her finger roughly through his hair.

"Yes baby." She replied. She pushed his back gently on the bed and started to kiss him again. He played with her long waves and they both opened their eyes for a brief moment and gazed in each other 's eyes. They continued to kiss each other. She smiled into the kiss. They both could feel the heat rise, as they pressed their foreheads together. They panted heavily. She smirked, and pinned his wrists to the bed as she licked her lips. She licked his neck. "That's not the only thing I'll be licking." She teased as she kissed down to his chest.

"You wanna lick my cock, don't you?" He smirked. She licked both his nipples slowly teasing them with the tip of her tongue and gave him a devilish smile.

"Yes, I wanna wrap my mouth around that big cock, suck it like a cream sickle, stroke it, play with your balls, and taste the hot white cum." She teased.

"Holy shit, El." He said. "Something tells me, I'm in for a treat." She was being so forward, and extremely erotic. Mike couldn't get enough of her, he only wished his mother wasn't downstairs. "Who needs porn, when I got this sexy goodness straddling me, telling how much she loves my cock, and the taste of my cum. He smirked. She giggled and he placed both his hands on her breasts. Mike started to massage them the way the she liked.

"I know you wanna lick and suck on my clit." She teased. "I'm already wet for you." She giggled. "I know a way we can both pleasure each other." She furrowed her brows.

"How is that?" he asked. She bit her lip, gave him a heated kiss. She then turned herself around to where her center was near his head. Mike grabbed at her hips, and pulled them towards his face.

"Oh fuck El." He beamed. She brought her head to his lower regions. "Such a bad girl, we're going to 69."

Eleven used one hand to stroke his member, while she wrapped her mouth around it. She started sucking and humming. Mike started to get to work on her. He inserted two fingers inside her, and caressed her clit with his tongue. She let out a moan as she still had her mouth wrapped around his member, and continued to stroke his long shaft. She licked all the way down his member. She sucked his testicles. He moaned into her moist center.

Her turned his palm face up, and stimulated her g-spot, as he swirled his tongue around her clit.

"M-Mike." She screamed out as she continued to stroke his member. He removed his mouth and licked his index finger and started to rub it against her clit giving her more pleasure. "Uhhhh." She moaned in pleasure. She slid her mouth up and down his member.

He flicked his tongue back and forth inside her. She continued to suck and stroke his member. She removed her mouth and started to stroke it faster than she had moments ago. She started to lick it up and down again. She played with his testicles as she started to move her mouth up and down his member faster. He did something wild. He started to spell out the alphabet with his tongue on her clit. He continued with the letter I. However, he did a lower case I, and when he made it to the dot above the letter, she completely lost it.

"Mike, M-Mikeeee, Michael." She screamed in pleasure as she came all over his face and fingers, and her body clenched. He slurped up her cum. Mike had yet to cum.

"Looks like I got to taste your cum first." He laughed. "Or as you like to refer to it hot whit cum." Eleven used her mouth and hand on his member. She started to stroke it swiftly and went back to sucking it. She quit her method with her hand, and used her mouth to deep throat him bobbing her head up and down.

"Shit, oh god! Eleven." Mike moaned in pleasure. She continued this method until he came all over her mouth. She swallowed it. She enjoyed the taste of him, and apparently, he enjoyed the taste of her. She moved herself back around and giggled innocently. He thought to himself, _damn there's nothing innocent about this girl anymore_. She laid down beside him and looked over at him.

"I have one question, where did you learn to 69?" he questioned. Of course, he knew about it, but it really shocked him that Eleven knew about it. "Was it from that porno?"

"No, Mike." She laughed. "I checked this book out at the library, and it discussed different sex positions." When they started having sex, she was curious to know all the different positions, she knew a few of the common ones, but she was shocked to know there were all kinds of different ways.

"The school library has a book about sex?" He exclaimed.

"No, silly, it was at the public library." She replied. "There is also a book on pregnancy sex positions, I read through some if it last week." Mike looked worried.

"Was that position safe during pregnancy?" He asked.

"Don't worry, it was totally safe." She assured him. "Actually, during the first trimester, you can do positions that you would normally do anyway." She continued. "Next time, I go the library, I'm going to check the book out." Mike laid on his side and she did the same. He beamed at her.

"El, I'm so happy I just wanna shout it out to the whole world that we're going to have a baby." Mike exclaimed. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Except for my parents." He sighed. He could just envision Hopper punching him in the face for knocking up his daughter. In Hopper's eyes, she was still that same little girl he adopted and took care of.

"Your mom is home, why don't we tell her before we leave for my appointment?" She suggested.

"Uh, I'll pass on that El." Mike stated. She gave him an annoyed look.

"But, Mike we might as well tell her now." She said. "Or maybe we should wait until she and your father are both together."

"Yeah, yeah good idea." He agreed.

"Well, since we're going to stay at my house for a few days, we can tell daddy." Eleven protested. Mike wasn't ready to tell his parents, but he would rather tell them instead of Hopper. He knew that Hopper would be disappointed in them both. Mike gave her a disapproving look.

"We have to, and you know it." She declared. "It'll be ok I'll be right there with you, and when you tell your parents I'll be there."

"You're right." He sighed. "But, I hope you enjoyed Mikezilla, because once we tell your dad I got you pregnant, he is going bye bye." He snickered.

"It won't happen, Mikezilla isn't going anywhere, but inside my pussy, ass, and mouth." She smirked. Mike playfully shook his head. He loved her pet name for his penis.

"I think he'll be ok with that." He joked. "El, is my cock really that big that you insist on calling it Mikezilla?"

"Yes, its huge." She smirked. "It's as big as your heart." Mike gushed at how she could be so sexual and sweet at the same time.

"I should come up with a pet name for your pussy." Mike said. "hmm maybe, I could call it Ellie."

"Mike, no please that is awful." She laughed. "Just call it pussy."

"I could call it kitty cat." Mike suggested.

"That does sound a little classier than pussy." She teased. She moved close to him and placed her hand on his chest and kissed it, "Mike, we better clean up before we head to the doctor." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"By clean up, do you mean shower?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed her back for a few moments.

"Together?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mike, your mom is home, I think she might notice if we take a shower." She laughed.

"Fuck that, we just fucked and we weren't very quiet about it." He said.

"Maybe, she went somewhere seems like if she was here she would've came up to complain about the noise." She suggested. Mike hoisted himself off the bed and looked out the window.

"You would be right baby." He said. "Her car is gone, so no one is here." He walked over to the bed with a big smirk on his face. "Would you like to shower with me El?" Eleven moved to the edge of the bed where he was standing. She stood up on her knees, and ran her hands slowly up and down his chest and gave him a heated kiss. He kissed her back sticking his tongue in her mouth. She broke away from the kiss and looked at him with lustful eyes as her imagination ran wild.

"Yes, of course." She answered seductively. "You can wash me, and I can wash you." She flashed a devilish smile. Although, she had to admit to herself she was sore from all their sexual activities, she wasn't going to turn down his offer to shower together.

"My favorite part is washing the front of your body, especially washing your breasts." Mike gushed. He placed his hands over her breasts. "I can massage and wash them like this, with that vanilla scented shower gel you love so much." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as he began to kiss her neck. She moved her hand down to his member.

"And, my favorite part is washing your cock." She said as she rubbed it gently. "Soaping it up real nice." He put his hands around her waist and hoisted her off the bed, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"To the shower it is." He laughed.

"Yes, I am very dirty, Mike." She teased licking his neck.

"My dirty girl." He smiled as he carried her to the bathroom. Now, that they knew no one else was home they planned on being just as loud as they had been in the bedroom.

Brad watched, since he had planted the hidden camera in Mike's bedroom, and her bedroom he frequently watched them. "uh, damn it's a shame I didn't put a camera in that bathroom, because that would be show." He grinned. He sighed heavily, and walked downstairs a poured himself a small glass of vodka. He gulped it down quickly, and poured some more in the glass.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking, brad?" Brenner questioned as he walked into the kitchen. Brad gulped it down.

"After, the shit day I've had I deserve it." He replied. He sat the glass down, and picked up the large bottle of vodka and started drinking out of it, forgetting about the small glass.

"Care to elaborate?" Brenner asked as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"I was watching my favorite couple earlier, and they learned the results of the paternity test." Brad replied.

"Mike is the father?" Brenner asked as drank the small glass of bourbon.

"Bingo." Brad replied taking as he continued drinking the bottle.

"I take Eleven is happy with that news." Brenner said as he sat the glass down.

"Yes, they both are." Brad replied. "It's all sickening, he was talking to her belly and saying daddy loves you so much." He mocked Mike making a disgusted face. "That should be me doing that, not him." Brad was outraged that he wasn't the father.

"Eleven wouldn't let you anywhere near her, or the baby if you were the father." Brenner said.

"Wheeler can't give her true happiness like I could, if she would just let me." Brad sulked.

"I guess that why you had to result to raping her unconsciously then?" Brenner said. Brad grabbed the front of Brenner's shirt.

"Shut your fucking mouth, do you think that I wanted to do that?" Brad asked. "It was the only way, I could be with her." Brenner grabbed both of brad's hands, and freed himself from his grip on his shirt.

"Enough!" He yelled. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you understand me Brad?"

Brad's father Andre walked in.

"Hey, what is going on here." Andre asked.

"Nothing Dad." Brad replied.

"Brad and I were just discussing a few things, isn't that right brad?" Brenner asked smugly.

"Right." Brad replied giving Brenner a cold look.

"No need for fighting, we are all on the same page." Andre said putting his arm around Brad.

"Hopper and the rest of that police still have no idea, it was us who murdered most of Dr. Owens staff." Andre grinned.

"And, they will never find out either." Brenner said.

"Brilliant plan of yours." Andre said talking to Brenner.

"It's a shame Owens wasn't there, I would've love to take him out." Brenner said.

"Just imagine how horrible he will feel when he learns that the rest of his staff helped us as well." Brad said.

"Yeah, it will destroy him." Andre said. The rest of the staff were double crossing Owens, they were hardened criminals, and Andre payed them a huge amount of money to kill the other staff members.

"So, Brad am I going to be a grandfather?" Andre asked looking at Brad.

"Nope." Brad replied. "The baby is Wheeler's."

"That's too bad, son." Andre said patting him on the back.

"Since, everything is going so peachy keen in their lives, I say we shit all over." Brad said. "Finally reveal yourself to her, Brenner."

"Well, at first I considered it, but since I learned that Mike is the father, I changed my mind." Brenner stated.

"What?!" Brad asked.

"Yes, let's let them think they are safe." Brenner smirked. "Then, at the most perfect moment I will reveal myself."

"Just at least do it before I have to go to court." Brad stated.

Mike and Eleven had finished washing each other. They both gave each other another round of oral sex. Eleven stood up licking her lips, and licking some of his cum off her fingers. She picked up the handheld showerhead and wrapped one leg around Mike's waist. He placed one hand around her, and the other one on her leg that was wrapped around his waist. He started to rub it. She started to spray herself between the legs with the showerhead. She smiled as he pushed his member inside her. She let out a moan as she pleasured herself with the warm water, and as he pumped inside her. He started to quicken his movements inside her. She placed her free hand on his shoulder. He looked directly into her lustful eyes. He gave her a heated kiss. She kissed back and she moaned into the kiss. She let out a sexy giggle. She turned off the showerhead, and dropped it. He kissed her again, and gently pushed her into the shower wall. He started kissing and caressing her neck. She closed her eyed and ran her fingers through his wet hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought his lips back against her and kissed her with passion.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, he widened his stance, and she put the bottom of her thighs on the top of his. He pushed his member back inside her. She closed her eyes and began to run her fingers through his wet mane again. He pumped inside her swiftly, and cradled her bottom with his hands helping to lift her up and down.

"Oh, Mike." She screamed in pleasure. She continued to kiss him, and let out another moan as he pumped inside her. She bit his bottom lip. "UHHH, oh yeah, oh yeah Mike, oh baby fuck me, oh fuck me."

He smirked and continued as he placed his free hand on her breast, and squeezed her nipple. "Oh, God." She moaned. "Harder, harder." She demanded.

"Your wish is my command." He said as pumped inside her harder.

"AHHH." She moaned in pleasure. They kissed each other again as they both moaned into the kiss.

"Oh fuck!" he moaned. "El, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer." He said as he continued to pump hard inside her.

"Me either." She panted.

"You just feel too good, so fucking good." He said as kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Mmm, that's it, right there baby, mmm M-Mike." She moaned.

"FUCK Eleven, oh fuck." He moaned. She closed her eyes and could feel she was close to cumming.

"Uh, uh, ahhhh Mike." She cried out as she tightened around his body and reached her limits.

He moaned loudly one last time reaching his limits as well. They both continued to pant heavily. He gave her a quick kiss and turned off the water. She caressed his face kissing him some more.

"Oh Mike, I just can't get enough of you." She smiled breaking away from the kiss.

"I've noticed El, especially today." Mike agreed.

"We better get dressed for my appointment." She smiled kissing his cheek as she opened the shower curtain and grabbed a towel to dry off with. He did the same. They finished drying off and quickly walked back into his bedroom, just in case his mom or dad might've came back home. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her. She sighed happily as he kissed her shoulder, and neck. He nibbled on her ear.

"Why don't we dress each other slowly?" He grinned.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." She agreed turning around to face him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

 **Sorry it took me a few days to complete this chapter, but here you go. I hope you lovelies enjoyed this chapter. I didn't make it too smutty for you did I?! I just felt like Mileven needed some sexy time after all the hell I have put them through. Unfortunately I had to include Brad and Papa, ugh I HATE them! My skin legit crawls when I write their parts.**

 **I know I ask this all the time, but would you guys read a prequel to this fanfic if I wrote one? Please let me know.**

 **I hope you guys continue to read this fanfic, and leave me some reviews.**

 **I will start working on Chapter 23 ASAP.**


	23. Chapter 23-A Baby's Heartbeat

**Hello, my lovelies, thanks for the continued reviews. I always enjoying reading them. I know you guys hate brad, and believe me I hate him as much as you do. He is truly awful. Here is a brand new chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

 **Chapter 23-**

Mike and Eleven sat in the waiting room at the hospital patiently waiting for Eleven's name to be called. Mike sighed bored out of his mind. Eleven was reading a _smash hits_ magazine with her favorite band _Bananarama_ on the cover. "Anything interesting in that magazine?" Mike asked. She was so concentrated on what she was reading she didn't respond to him. "El?" he asked. Still no response. "Earth to El." He laughed as he waved a hand in front of her face. She put the magazine down in her lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mike, I was reading an article about _Bananarama_." She apologized. Mike picked up the magazine and skimmed the article over.

"Oh yeah, the concert is coming up soon." Mike said as he smiled at her.

"I know, I can't wait." She gushed. Mike put his arm around her. "I'm so happy you are here with me, at my first baby doctor appointment." She said as she flipped through the magazine.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, El." He beamed as he kissed her cheek. Eleven feared that her first appointment would be depressing since she was worried that Brad might be the father. But, now that she knew he wasn't she was happy. Happy wasn't the word for it, she couldn't really describe how she felt.

"I feel stupid for asking this since, I'm the father and should know this, but you're 8 weeks pregnant, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." She smiled. "And, you are not stupid." When Eleven first learned she was pregnant, she hadn't really been able to form a bond with the baby, but since she learned it was Mike's all she could think about was the baby, and marriage. Well, she had thought of marriage since she talked to Mike about it, but he of course didn't hear her cause he fell asleep. She really wished he would've heard her, she wanted to bring it up again, but never did.

"You think the baby will be a nerd like me?" He joked.

"You're not a nerd." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I used to play D&D, hell I just recently played it with the guys." He chuckled. "Anyone that plays D&D is a nerd." He continued with his arm still around her.

"Nothing wrong with being a nerd." She smiled.

"Out of all the people in this would, you choose me." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"I wouldn't want anyone else, there is no one like you Mike." She said as a thought popped in her mind, since she had powers it was a possibility that they baby could have powers. After all, Eleven's mother had powers.

"Mike, do you think the baby will have powers?" She asked. Before he could answer the doctor called out her name. They both stood up and walked over to the female Dr.

"Hello, how are you two?" The Dr. asked.

"Fine." They both said in unison.

"That's great, please follow me." The Dr. instructed as she led them to a hospital room. They smiled at the doctor. Eleven sat down on the hospital bed, and Mike sat in the chair next to her.

"So how are we doing mommy." The Dr. smiled. Eleven placed her hand on her stomach.

"I am fine, and the baby is fine." She replied looking down at her stomach smiling. Eleven already loved her baby so much, she couldn't wait to give birth and hold the precious little being in her arms. Through the years, Mike had brought her so much happiness, but the baby would be the icing on the cake.

"Still have morning sickness?" The Dr. asked.

"Yes, but not as much as before." Eleven replied. "The prenatal vitamins have really helped me."

"How about you daddy?" She asked looking at Mike. Mike couldn't really put into words how happy he was about the baby. He had so many different emotions, and worries. He wished they had their own place, were out of college, and already working at their desired jobs. But, life doesn't always work out the way you wanted. He tried to focus on the positive aspects of the baby.

"I can't put it into words, I am extremely happy." Mike gushed as he smiled at Eleven. "Especially now that I know I'm the daddy."

"There is a lot to be happy about." The Dr. smiled.

"Yes, Dr. we are two happy parents." Eleven beamed with excitement. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, today I will be asking you both about your medical history, the dangers of smoking and drinking during your pregnancy." She said. "And, I'll have to run a thorough physical, a pelvic exam." She added. "I'll need a urine sample from you, and we'll do an ultrasound." She told them. "We'll start with the ultrasound first, and you two will be able to hear the baby's heartbeat." They both looked at each other and beamed. Mike reached for her hand. She held his hand.

"We're going to hear the baby's heartbeat?" Eleven asked.

"Yes, it'll be music to your ears." The Dr. smiled. "Take my word for it, there's nothing like hearing your baby's heartbeat for the first time, it is the best sound in the world."

"We will definitely take your word for it." Mike said smiling at the Dr.

"Sit tight you guys, it'll be a lengthy visit today." The Dr. stated.

"That's ok, we aren't in no hurry." Eleven smiled still holding Mike's hand.

"Great, let's get started." The Dr. smiled. "Ok Jane, please lay back." The Dr. instructed. Eleven smiled and laid back as The Dr. held a small probe against her stomach. "don't worry this will be totally painless." "Ok, what this is right here is a fetal doppler machine, it helps us hear the heartbeat of your baby."

"Our baby." Mike beamed at Eleven.

"Ok, here shortly we will heart the heartbeat." The Dr. smiled as she still had the small probe against Eleven's stomach. A few seconds later they heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time.

"Oh my god, I can hear it." Eleven smiled as tears started to form in her eyes. The heartbeat was loud and clear. "Oh, Mike it's our baby's heartbeat." She continued to cry tears of joy. Mike held her hand and cried with her.

"It's incredible El, it sounds like horses galloping." Mike smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, do you go by your middle name?" The Dr. asked.

"Yeah, no one really calls me by my first name." She replied.

"My apologies, but yeah it really does sounds like horses galloping." The Dr. smiled. "You know there is an old saying if the baby's heartbeat sounds like a train it is a boy, if it sounds like a galloping horse it is a girl."

"Really?" Eleven beamed with excitement. Of course, she would love the baby no matter what the gender was but, the thought of having a baby girl excited her so much.

"It's just an old myth though." The Dr. explained.

"When will we find out the gender of the baby." Mike asked still holding to her hand.

"Usually you learn the sex of the baby around 16 or 20 weeks." The Dr. told them. "But, sometimes parents wait until the baby is born, some like to be surprised."

"Ok, El do you want to wait until you give birth or do you want to know before?" Mike asked.

"I want to know before myself, what about you?" Eleven asked.

"Oh, I definitely want to know before." Mike agreed.

"I think it makes buying gifts for the baby shower so much easier for friends and family." The Dr. smiled. The Dr. finished the rest of the procedures for Eleven's first baby doctor appointment.

"Alright guys we are finally done, I will see you next month." She smiled as she handed Eleven an appointment card.

"Thank-you, Doctor for everything." Eleven said as she hoisted herself off the hospital bed.

"The pleasure was all mine, please call the hospital if you have any concerns about the baby." The Dr. told her. "Oh, and you'll want to start around the last part of your second trimester or the beginning of your third trimester to start your child birth classes."

"Sounds good." Mike smiled as the Dr. led them out of the hospital room. They said their goodbyes to the Dr. and exited the hospital.

"I don't know about you Mike, but I'm starved out." Eleven said as she held to his hand as they walked to his car.

"hmm, what are you hungry for?" Mike smirked. "Mikezilla perhaps?" He chuckled.

"Maybe later tonight, I don't know I'm still a little sore from our activities earlier." She giggled. They made it to his car, and she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a tender kiss. He deepened the kiss as he put his hands around his waist. She smiled into the kiss. He played with her chestnut waves.

"Seriously though I am hungry." Eleven protested.

"Waffle House?" Mike asked. The Waffle House was her favorite restaurant, and she never seemed to get tired of it, even though he had. But, he would eat there everyday if she wanted to just to make her happy. He would do anything to make her happy. He loved to see that beautiful smile of her, and those cute little dimples.

"You know me so well." She gushed as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He opened the car door for her, and she smiled at him as she got in.

"uhh, I think I might've over did it with all those waffles." Eleven said as she pushed her empty plate away.

"Well, you ordered three waffles, and eat the rest of mine." He laughed. "I would say you are full."

"Well, I'm eating for two now." She beamed as she looked down at her stomach. She couldn't believe there was a little life growing inside her, and she knew she would love it until she no longer had breath. "Oh, Mike I still can't believe this is real, that we our having a baby." She continued. "I just keep waiting for someone to wake me up, and tell me it's all just a dream." Mike smiled and reached for both her hands across the table. She held to both his hands.

"It's not a dream El, it's real, we are having a baby." He gushed. "And it's my baby, not brad's." "It is a dream come true, I'm having a baby with the woman I love." He beamed giving her a soft kiss on the lips as he leaned across the table.

"Mike, remember earlier before the Dr. called for us?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forget." He replied.

"There is a possibility that our baby could have powers like me." She said as placed her hand on her stomach. Eleven hated that thought.

"I know." He said. "Your Mother did, and you do."

"I just want our baby to be normal, and not be a freak like me." She said sadly.

"One, you are not a freak, well you can get a little wild in the bedroom." He smirked. She giggled and started to lightly blush. "But, you are not a freak." and two you have a wonderful gift El." He tried to assure her. In fact, if it wasn't for her powers Mike and all his friends would more than likely be dead. "Your powers allowed you to save me, and all our friends." Mike told her. "You're a true hero, you're my hero."

"I guess so." She said.

"I know so." He assured her.

"You always know the right things to say, you always make me feel better." She complimented him.

"Well, I enjoy making my girl feel better in more ways than one." He grinned as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You sure made me feel really good earlier." She beamed. Sex had always been exciting with him, but today was so euphoric. They had never made love like that before. Especially so many times in one day.

"Oh, did I?" He asked giving her a devilish smile. "You made me feel good too El." They both enjoyed making each other feel good, they were selfless lovers.

"I love you so much." She beamed.

"I will never get tired of hearing those sweet words, I love you too." Mike smiled leaning across the table giving her another kiss.

"And I already love our baby so much." She gushed as she looked down at her stomach again.

"See, I told you would be a great mother." He complimented her.

"You know, when I thought there was a possibility that the baby could be brad's, I couldn't really bond with, but now that I know it is yours." She teared up. "Now that I know it is your baby, I am overjoyed." She cried.

"Me too, El." He said. "I just keep picturing us with our baby, holding it, loving it, and teaching it how to walk and talk."

"I have those same thoughts, and when I heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time, I realized how badly I want to meet our baby." She said rubbing her stomach.

"When the baby gets here, it will truly be amazing." He smiled.

"Yes." She said as she wiped away her tears with a napkin.

"I can't wait to tell our baby, stories about how amazing he or she's mommy is." He smiled.

"Well, the baby has a pretty amazing daddy too." She smiled. They talked about the baby for a few minutes. Afterwards they paid for the check and headed to Eleven's house. They pulled into the driveway, and to Mike's dismay they saw Hopper's truck.

"Oh great, your dad is home." Mike complained. He wasn't ready to tell Hopper that he got Eleven pregnant. He knew Hopper would be upset. Eleven sighed and looked at him.

"It's time Mike, we have to tell him." Eleven stated.

"Well, how about we do it tomorrow, its late and I have work tomorrow." He said trying desperately to come up with an excuse.

"It's just 8:30, it's not that late." She said.

"C'mon baby, can't we just do it tomorrow, please?" He begged.

"No, I want to do it now, so we can get it over with." She told him. He knew she was right, she was stubborn. Once she had her mind up, there was no way around it.

"Fine, dammit I'm scared." He sighed. She reached for his hand and held it.

"Mike, it'll be ok, he will more than likely be upset with us, but eventually he'll have to get over it." She assured him.

"You aren't the least bit worried or scared?" He asked.

"Yes, I am so scared of what his reaction will be, but he must know, besides the baby is going to continue to get bigger and so will my stomach." She stated. Mike placed his hand on her stomach.

"Ok, little baby we are about to share the news with your Grandpa, wish mommy and daddy luck." He smiled. Eleven beamed. She loved how Mike had already started talking to the baby.

"Ok, let's do this." She said as she opened both their car doors with her powers. They walked up to her house and held hands as they walked inside.

"Hey kids." Hopper greeted them as he sat on the couch watching an episode of _Gunsmoke_. They both greeted him as their nerves continued to build up.

"Daddy we have to talk to you about something." She said nervously.

"Alright, ok shoot what's on your mind?" Hopper asked. Eleven and Mike both just wanted to crawl into a hole, Hopper was a very stern man, and nothing could prepare him for this news.

"Umm well… before Eleven could finished Mike interrupted her.

"Sir, before El continues, I just want you to know that I love your daughter very much." Mike said as he took her hand in his. "I have and always will." Eleven smiled at him.

"I know that son, I've always done that." Hopper said. "I'm grateful to you, you make her very happy."

"Yes, he certainly does." Eleven beamed.

"Please continue, what were you going to tell me?" Hopper asked looking at his daughter. Eleven wanted so badly to get this over with, her worst fear was that her father would be disappointed in her.

"Ok, here it goes." She sighed looking at Mike holding tightly to his hand. "Mike and I are going to have a baby." Mike immediately looked down in the floor, not wanting to look at Hopper's reaction. Eleven looked right at her father.

"Come again?" Hopper asked. Surely, he hadn't heard what he thought he had heard.

"I'm pregnant, we're having a baby." She replied squeezing Mike's hand tighter. He continued to look at the ground.

"You have to be kidding me?" Hopper said. "You can't be having a baby, you both are too young." He shouted at them getting off the couch. They both backed away a little. Mike finally looked up, and saw the stern look Hopper was giving them both.

"No, we are not." Eleven shouted back. "We are 18, we are adults."

"Oh, so you think because just you just graduated high school, you are adults." Hopper hissed. "You are still kids, you haven't even entered the real world yet." Hopper continued. "Babies cost money kid, you have to buy diapers, bottles, clothes, a crib."

"Do you think we are stupid or something, of course we know they cost money." Eleven shouted annoyed. "We are both responsible, we have jobs."

"You better watch your tone with me." Hopper warned her.

"Please, stop fighting." Mike suggested.

"Shut up, Wheeler, this is between me and my daughter." Hopper ordered him. Eleven reached her breaking point with her father. She rushed towards him.

"Don't you dare tell him to shut up." Eleven cautioned. Mike walked towards her.

"El, please." Mike said. "sir, please don't yell at her, this is all my fault."

"You are damn right it is your fault; how could you get MY DAUGHTER pregnant?" Hopper questioned as he clenched his fists. "What happened to, oh we are being safe."

WE WERE!" Eleven yelled as she knocked over a few picture frames with her powers. "Except for the time at the lake, and plus accidents can happen."

"My mistake, I knew I couldn't trust the two of you, and especially you Wheeler" Hopper bellowed. "You just couldn't wait to seduce my daughter into bed."

"That isn't how it happened sir, I respect El, I love her." Mike said.

"Yeah you respected her enough to get her pregnant." Hopper said. "So how long have you known?"

"Well, for two weeks." Eleven replied.

"TWO WEEKS?" Hopper yelled.

"Yes, but only because we thought there might be a possibility that Brad could be the father." Eleven explained. "But, we had a paternity test done, and we got the results back today."

"Well, I'm relieved he isn't the father, but I'm still upset." Hopper told her. "El, you have proved to me that you are not responsible."

"Not responsible?" Eleven hissed. "You're acting like I'm still in high school, we are adults, and we are going to have a baby so you will have to get over it."

"Adults, if I hear that word one more time." Hopper snarled. "You haven't the slightest idea of what an adult is."

"Well, you're not acting like an adult at this very moment." Eleven shouted. "You're being very immature." She knew Hopper would be upset, but he was being down right cruel in her opinion.

"You are acting like a disrespectful brat." Hopper yelled.

"Don't call her that." Mike blurted out. He never dreamed of yelling at Hopper, or disrespecting him, but he couldn't take it anymore. He hated seeing Eleven get yelled at.

"I told you stay out of it." Hopper warned him.

"No, I'm not going to stand her and let you yell at her." Mike said. "I know she is your daughter, and you have done a great job raising her, but she is the mother of my child." Mike said putting his arm around her. "It is my job to take care of her now."

"That's right." Eleven said.

"Oh, I get it you don't need me anymore, is that it?" Hopper said hurt.

"No, you are my father I always need you." Eleven stated.

"Right, I'm not staying here tonight." Hopper said. "I'm going to Joyce's."

"Daddy, please don't leave like this." Eleven begged.

"Why, you don't need my anymore remember?" Hopper asked. "You have Mike, perfect Mike." Hopper finished as he stormed out of the house slamming the door. Eleven cried into Mike's chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"It was worse than I thought it would be." Eleven sobbed. "I knew he would be mad, but he was so heartless and cruel."

"He'll get over it El." Mike reassured her.

"No, he hates me now." Eleven continued to cry.

"He doesn't hate you, he's just upset." Mike consoled her. "Hell, if I was in his shoes I would've been upset too."

"No, you would be more understanding, I've never seen him act so cold before." Eleven said.

"Let's hope it goes smoother with my parents." Mike said. She nodded in agreement.

"Mike, I know it's early, but I think I'm going to go lay down." Eleven said looking up at him.

"I think I'll join you." Mike said as Eleven smiled and led him to her bedroom. Eleven sighed shutting the door with her powers. She undressed and put one of Mike's t-shirts on. He took of his jeans and shirt.

"El, do you wanna watch tv, or we could watch a VHS tape?" Mike asked.

"You can pick a tape to watch, there probably isn't anything good on tv." Eleven said as she hoisted herself on the bed and got under the covers. Mike nodded and looked through her VHS collection, she was quite the movie buff. He picked out _Sixteen Candles_.

"How about _Sixteen Candles_?" He asked. Honestly it wouldn't've mattered what Mike picked out, Eleven was too distraught to enjoy any type movie. Hopper had scolded her many times, but this time was different.

"Yeah ok." She replied quickly. Mike put the tape in the VCR player and got under the covers with her. She moved her body close to him, rested her head on his chest. Mike smiled and put his arms around her waist, holding her close. She intertwined her leg with his. He lightly kissed her forehead. They continued to cuddle and watch the movie. Before they even finished the movie, they feel asleep in each other's arms.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Hopper is one pissed off overprotective father. How do you think Karen and Ted will take the news? Please continue to read my fanfic, and leave me reviews. I'll start on the next chapter ASAP. But, as you all know work keeps me busy. I love you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24-I Will Take Care of My Family

**Thanks for the continued love and support of my fanfic! I hope you guys are enjoying my fanfic so far, I know I'm not the best storyteller, but it means the world to me when you guys leave me reviews, and tell me how much you love the fanfic. You guys make me so happy with all the your kind words.** **Thanks, you guys rock! I know I ask this all the time, but would you guys like a prequel to this fanfic? Let me know please.**

 **Here's chapter 24, I hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 24-I Will Take Care of My Family**

It was the next morning. Eleven was still fast asleep, Mike was up getting ready for work. Mike finished taking his shower, and walked back into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his socks on. Eleven woke up, and smiled at him.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?" She questioned. "I could've made you some breakfast." She said as she sat upright.

"Oh, that's ok I can go through a drive-thru somewhere on my way to work." Mike told her. "Besides you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Eleven's beauty always took his breath away, but when she was asleep she looked even more beautiful to him. He didn't know why that was.

"Uh, I wish you didn't have to work today, it would be perfect if we both had the day off." She sighed.

"Well, I gotta make that money for our baby." He gushed. Eleven beamed looking down at her stomach, as she placed her hand on her stomach. "So, enjoy, another day off from work little mommy."

"Did Daddy come back?" She asked sadly.

"No, I didn't see his truck." He replied.

"I guess he went to straight to work." She said. "I just wish he could be more understanding."

"He's upset, just give him some time." He assured her. "He loves you El, and he's going to love our baby."

"I hope so." She said. "Really wish you didn't have to go, I want so bad for you to crawl back into bed with me, and we could watch _The Breakfast Club_."

"I swear El, you'll watch any movie with Molly Ringwald in it." He teased.

"Hey, I watched all those _Star Wars_ , and _Ghostbusters_ movies with you." She stated.

"I thought you liked those movies." He laughed.

"Well, they're ok, but they aren't my favorite." She said. "I just watch them because you love them so much, and I like to make you happy." Eleven would give him the world if she could, that's how much she loved him. They didn't have everything in common, but she enjoyed every single movie he made her sit through. She loved being with him, it didn't matter to what they were watching, or doing.

"That how I feel about your soaps." He laughed. "Although, that _General_ _Hospital_ is pretty entertaining."

"You secretly like it, you just don't want to admit it." She giggled.

"Well, I guess I better head to work." Mike frowned. "When I get back we can head to my place and tell my parents." They both sighed. Hopper was extremely upset, Mike hoped it would go smoother with his parents. For the most part, his mom was usually understanding, but something like this was a major deal. She may not take the news so well. He wasn't too worried about how his father would react, he never commented on much anyway.

"Ok, Mike we'll be here waiting for you when you get back." She said looking down at her stomach. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. She pulled him closer to her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her for a few moments, and then broke away from the kiss.

"If I kiss those sweet lips a second longer, I'll do naughty things to you, and be late for work." He smirked.

"We certainly don't want that." She chuckled. "Later?"

"Yes, later we can play together." He smiled.

"Mmm, I'll look forward to that." She said furrowing her eyebrows. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her beautiful doe eyes.

"I love you El." He gushed. She smiles and placed her hand on the back of his head.

"I love you too, Mike." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"And, I love you too little baby." He said as he lifted up Eleven's t-shirt and kissed her bare stomach.

"He or she loves you too." She smiled. He kissed her stomach again. Eleven thought Mike was being extremely sweet, she could tell he was excited that they were having a baby. She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'll see you later." He said standing up.

"Bye, Mike." She said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He waved goodbye.

Shortly after Mike left, Eleven went back to sleep. She woke up an hour and a half later. She yawned, and hoisted herself out of bed as she heard her stomach growl. She giggled and rubbed her stomach. "How about some eggos little baby?" She beamed as she talked to the baby.

"One day, Mommy will feed them to you, trust me you'll love them." She walked into the kitchen and made herself some eggos. She finished making them, and sat on the couch with the plate of eggos. She turned the TV on, and switched through the channels with her powers. She settled on MTV. The music video _Paradise City_ by _Guns N' Roses_ was playing. She continued to watch music videos for a while, and afterwards took a shower.

It was a few hours later, and she was back on the couch watching the soap opera, _The Young and The Restless._ Ever since, she learned what a television was she was obsessed with soap operas. She loved them. They were full of drama and romance. She was skilled in those departments. She heard a knock at the door, she stood up from the couch and opened the door to see Joyce standing there.

"oh, Joyce you don't know how happy I am to see you." Eleven beamed as she hugged Joyce. Joyce smiled and hugged her back.

"Happy to see you too, may I come in?" Joyce asked.

"Yes, of course." Eleven replied as Joyce walked in. Joyce was the closest thing to a mother Eleven ever had. She was so loving and understanding.

"I take daddy filled you in on what's going on?" Eleven asked as she sat on the couch. Joyce sat next to her.

"Yes, he need." Joyce replied. "That's why I came over here." Joyce had spent half the night trying to get Hopper to calm down, and be a little more understanding towards the situation.

"I'm glad you came." Eleven smiled. "Is he still mad?"

"Yes." Joyce frowned. "I tried talking to him, but he just wasn't hearing it." Eleven started to tear up.

"Is he going to be mad at me forever?" Eleven continued to cry. "Sorry for being so emotional, I think it's my pregnancy hormones." Joyce put her arm around her.

"No need to apologize for being emotional sweetheart." Joyce reassured her. "And, no he will not be mad at you forever." She continued. "He's just being overprotective, and he doesn't want to lose you."

"But, he isn't going to lose me." Eleven protested. "I don't understand why he thinks that."

"I think I do, he thinks you need Mike more than him." Joyce said.

"That's nonsense I need them both, I love them both so much." Eleven sighed. "But we're going to have a baby, Mike has to be here for us." She said putting a hand over her stomach.

"I guess he wishes you were older or married at least." Joyce said.

"So, if we get married will that make him happy?" Eleven asked. She certainly had no objections to getting married.

"I'm not sure honey." Joyce replied. "But don't get married just to make him happy, get married because you want to."

"I want to get married Joyce." Eleven blurted.

"Oh, you do?" Joyce asked.

"Yes." Eleven replied.

"Have you and Mike discussed marriage?" Joyce asked.

"Well, I mentioned it a couple of weeks ago, but he had already fell asleep." Eleven said. "Ever since that night, I can't get it out of my head."

"I think it would be nice if you got married." Joyce smiled.

"So, what is your take on all this?" Eleven asked.

"Well, I know that you and Mike are both responsible and you will give this baby a good life." Joyce reassured him.

"Thanks Joyce, you are so understanding, I wish daddy could be." Eleven sighed.

"Don't worry about him, I'll get through to him if it takes hours." Joyce laughed.

"I'm so glad he has such a wonderful woman in his life, have you guys set a date yet for the wedding?" Eleven beamed.

"Haven't really had the time to, he is a very busy man." Joyce replied. "But, I would love a nice fall wedding."

"I think that would be great." Eleven gushed. "Nancy and I could help you plan for it."

"Yes, I will definitely need your help." Joyce chuckled. "Well, I better head back to work, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Joyce stood up from the couch.

"You have made me feel a million times better." Eleven said walking to the door with her.

"Glad to hear it." Joyce smiled. "El, trust me Hop will come around, or I'll nag him to death."

"I'll take your word for it." Eleven giggled.

"Bye El." Joyce said.

"Bye, I love you Joyce." Eleven said.

"Aww I love you too sweetheart." Joyce said hugging her. "Take care El, and you too baby." Joyce smiled as she walked out the door. Eleven waved goodbye and shut the door with her powers. She looked down at her stomach and placed her hand on her stomach.

"That was Joyce." She smiled. "You will love her, when she marries your grandfather, she'll be your grandmother." "Oh, little baby there are so many amazing people that are going to love you, and they will all spoil you." She gushed. "Mommy and Daddy will of course." Eleven felt her morning sickness coming on, and ran straight to the bathroom to vomit in the toilet. She finished vomiting, flushed the toilet, and cleaned her face. "Doesn't make much sense calling it morning sickness, when I get it any part of the day." She talked to herself. "Well, little baby _General Hospital_ is coming on soon." "Mommy can't miss that." She smiled looking down at her stomach. She walked back into the living room, and continued to watch her soaps.

"Uh, I can't wait to get this over." Mike sighed as he drove to his house. Mike dreaded telling his parents all day, he would've rather worked a double shift.

"Yes, the quicker it is over, the better we will feel." Eleven agreed switching through the radio stations with her powers. She settled on a station that was playing _Don't talk to Strangers_ by _Rick Springfield_.

"I don't know if I'll feel better El" He protested. "It all depends on how they take the news." He continued to drive. "Why don't we put it off 'til tomorrow?" Mike knew she would more than likely say no, but he felt it didn't hurt to try.

"Absolutely not, Mike." She protested.

"Ah, c'mon baby." He pleaded. "We could park the car someone, and indulge in some shameless love making in the back seat."

"Well, that does sound tempting." She smiled.

"So, is that a yes?" He beamed.

"It's still a no." She replied.

"Damn." He frowned.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later, and it will be very satisfying." She purred.

"Oh, I believe you will." He smiled taking her hand as he brought it up to his lips. He softly kissed it.

"I know I probably say it a hundred times a day, but I love you Mike." She gushed.

"I will never get tired of hearing it, I love you too El." He smiled as pulled into his driveway. They both got of the car and walked into his house hand in hand.

"Hey, Dad." Mike said. "Where's mom?"

"Oh, I think she took Holly to a friend's house, she should be back soon." Ted replied as he watched the news. Mike and Eleven sat down on the couch, and there was awkward silence for a few minutes. Mike's father wasn't much of a talker. Mike nervously shook his legs. Eleven looked at him.

"Mike what're you doing?" Eleven laughed.

"Sorry, I guess it's just a nervous habit." Mike replied. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." She took his hand in hers and held in.

"It'll be ok." Eleven tried to assure him. "Hey, I think I heard your mom's car pull up." She said. Mike heard a car door shut.

"Yeah, it's definitely Mom, she always slams the car door." Mike stated.

"I told her if she keeps slamming the car door like that, the door will eventually fall of." Ted laughed. Karen walked in.

"Ted, Is steak ok for dinner?" Karen asked. "Oh, hello you two." She smiled greeting Mike and Eleven.

Hey Mom." Mike smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Wheeler." Eleven said.

"Well, I'm gonna make dinner, are you two hungry?" Karen asked.

"We actually eat already, but thank you." Eleven smiled.

"No problem dear." She smiled. "Well, I guess I'll start Dinner." Karen said.

"Wait, Mom before you start dinner, there is something El and I need to talk to you about." Mike demanded. "Dad you need to hear this too." He said looking at his father who continued to watch TV.

"What?" Ted asked paying more attention to the TV.

"Ted El, and Mike have something to tell us." Karen looked at her husband. "Ok sweetheart, go ahead." Karen smiled. The couple continued to hold hands and looked at each other. They both were ready to get this over with.

"Mom, you might want to sit down for this." Mike stated. Karen looked worried.

"Michael, is everything ok?" Karen asked.

"Yes, we're fine, but trust me you are going to want to take a seat." Mike continued. Karen took his advice, and sat down next to them.

"Ok, I'm sitting now, tell me what's going on, you are scaring me." Karen said.

"Yeah, son make it quick, I'm trying to watch the news." Ted protested. Of course, Mike's father would respond that. He could already tell that his father wouldn't react to the news, and he knew it would hurt him to the core. Mike always felt like his father didn't care, they were so distant.

Mike took a deep breath, and continued to hold to Eleven's hand.

"We are going to have a baby." Mike said. Eleven began to feel even more nervous. Karen placed her hand over her chest in shock.

"Yeah, one day I'm sure you'll have a baby." Ted responded.

"No, Dad we are going to right now, El is pregnant." Mike said smiling at her. Ted laughed.

"Oh, Mike. Please you aren't ready to be a father." Ted laughed finding humor in the situation. Mike was livid and his feelings were hurt.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." Mike snapped.

"Ted, this is no laughing matter." Karen said angrily to her husband. Ted ignored her and brought his gaze back to the TV.

"You two can't have a baby right now, you just graduated high school." Karen sighed.

"Yeah, yeah blah blah." Mike hissed. "We've already heard that, we are committed to each other, we love each other." Mike continued as he beamed at Eleven. "So, what if we're going to be young parents, we have experienced everything together at a young age."

"Yes, Mike is right Mrs. Wheeler." Eleven smiled. "We both are excited about this baby, and you two don't have to like it, but don't take it out on the baby."

"I would never do that El." Karen assured him. "But, where will you two live?" They both grew silent, and didn't know how to answer the question. "I mean, I haven't minded El staying here, but the two of you can't live here with the baby."

"Your mother is right, we don't have the room." Ted said coldly. Mike rolled his eyes.

"You have to find your own place sweetheart, since you have the baby along the way." Karen said.

"I know that, El and I weren't planning on staying here in the first place." Mike explained to his mother.

"Well, until you find a place you can stay here." Karen smiled. "I really wish the two of you were older, and were married, but that's life. "But, I know you'll take good care of that baby, oh my goodness I'm going to be a grandmother." She cried.

"So, you're happy?" Mike asked.

"Yes, the thought of having a little grandbaby to spoil, makes my heart happy." Karen smiled. Ted continued to watch TV. "Ted. How do you feel about this?"

"I think it's a mistake Karen, they don't have the slightest idea on how to raise a baby." Ted shook his head.

"Yeah, like you're an expert on raising kids." Mike snarled.

"Excuse me?" Ted rebuked.

"Mom has raised your kids for you, while you come home and sit in front of a fucking TV."

"Michael, please." Karen pleaded. Eleven looked at Mike concerned. She was happy that Karen took the news well, but she wasn't surprised by Ted's reaction.

"I have provided for this family, and put clothes on your back, and food on the table." Ted bellowed.

"Yeah, and that's all great, but you have never showed us any affection." Mike yelled. Normally Eleven would tell Mike to stop, but she was fed up with Ted as well. She could see the pain, and hurt in Mike eye's. This was out of character for Mike, but he wasn't going to hold back.

"You know your father loves you." Karen insisted.

"Mom, don't defend him." Mike said. "I honestly don't know how you've stayed married to him for so long." Karen didn't respond. "You are going to be a grandfather, and you could care less." He cried.

"I'm not going to listen to this." Ted yelled as he stood up from his la-zy boy.

"Ted, where are you going?" Karen asked.

"I'm going upstairs, and I'll come back down when they are gone." Ted replied.

"Don't bother, we are leaving now." Mike stood up continuing to hold Eleven's hand. "And, don't worry we won't be back, I'm going to find us a place as soon as possible." Karen walked towards them.

"Please, honey you are welcome here." Karen cried.

"Mom, it's nothing against you." Mike assured her. "I just can't be under the same roof as him."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wheeler, but I agree with Mike." Eleven stated.

"Until we find a place, we'll stay at her house." Mike said as he walked out with Eleven. Karen ran after them.

"Michael, pay no mind to your father, that's just how he is." Karen continued to cry. Mike hugged her.

"Mom, please don't cry." Mike said. "You deserve better."

"Michael, you shouldn't have said all those things." Karen said.

"I'm sorry Mom, I was just speaking the truth." Mike said. "At least you care." Mike said as he got into his car.

Mike and Eleven laid in her bed watching _The Golden Girls._ They both laughed at the comedy.

"I swear Sophia cracks me up, she carries her purse everywhere she goes." Mike giggled.

"Yeah." Eleven laughed. "I'm really proud of you Mike, for standing up to your father like that."

"I had to El, I held it in for years." He said.

"I feel sorry for your mother." she sighed.

"Yeah, I do too." He agreed. "She took the news about the baby, pretty well though." He began to yawn. Eleven turned the TV off with her powers, realizing it was getting late, and they needed to go sleep for work tomorrow.

"I was hoping Daddy would come back home." She said sadly as she laid on her side facing Mike.

"Maybe he's at work." He suggested.

"I was hoping Joyce would be able to get through to him." She sighed.

"I know El, I know." He smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't worry El." He assured him. "Me, you, and the baby will be just fine."

"I love you." She gushed kissing him. He kissed her back.

"I love you too." Mike smiled. "Oh, can't leave you out little baby, Daddy loves you so much." Mike said rubbing her stomach.

"You are so sweet to our baby, Mike." She complimented him. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She sighed happily.

"Goodnight El, and goodnight little baby." He smiled.

 **That completes chapter 24! I hope you guys liked it. I will start on the next chapter ASAP. Please leave me reviews. I always enjoy reading what you guys think.** **Ted is a tough nut to crack, lol.**

 **He really isn't my favorite.**


	25. Chapter 25-Movie Night

**Hello, my lovelies, here I am back at it again. I want to continue to thank you guys for the reviews! I can't thank you enough. It means the world to me that you guys love this story. Guest said they loved the romance between Mileven. I love writing the smut, it can be fun, but I think it's important to write the lovey dovey fluff stuff as well. Also. Guest thanks for the feedback on if I should write a prequel. Since, I finally got an answer, I will write a prequel to this fanfic, when this story is complete. You are welcome. Thanks for the feedback on that, I appreciate it.**

 **I present to you Chapter 25, I hope you guys like it.**

 **Chapter 25-Movie Night**

It was the next evening, and the gang including Steve and Pamala were gathered at Eleven's house. They had already shared the good news about Mike being the father of the baby, and felt like a movie night with friends was just what the doctor ordered.

"C'mon guys hurry up with the popcorn." Dustin shouted at Mike and Eleven who were getting the snacks ready in the kitchen.

"Shut up Dustin." Marilyn hit him on the shoulder. "If you want it so bad, why don't you walk into the kitchen, and get it yourself.

"If you keep being mean to be Mar, I'll deprive you of sex." Dustin joked.

"Oh, I have my ways of persuasion." Marilyn smirked as she kissed him. He kissed her back.

"uh guys downgrade." Max joked.

"Yeah or get a room." Lucas agreed. The couple playfully stuck their tongues out at them. Will sat there awkward feeling like a third wheel, since the rest of the gang were couples.

"So what movies are going to watch?" Pamela asked as she and Steve held hands.

"Well, we got _Back to the Future, Beverly Hills Cop."_ Dustinreplied _._ and for the ladies _Dirty Dancing_ , and _Footloose._ "

"Hey, I love _Footloose_." Steve said. "We should watch that one first."

"Well, as they say on Family Feud, good answer." Pamela beamed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Boo!" Dustin said giving him a thumbs down. Mike and Eleven walked in with a huge bowl of popcorn, and small bowl for them to put the popcorn on.

"Ok everyone dig in." Eleven said.

"Is this extra butter?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, yes I made sure of that." Eleven laughed as she sat next to Mike.

"We knew you'd bitch if you didn't get extra butter." Mike teased as he grab a handful of popcorn to put in his small bowl.

"Oh, I forgot the sodas." Eleven remembered as she stood up.

"Sit back down El, I'll get them." Mike said giving her a quick kiss as he walked into the kitchen. Eleven beamed at him and sat back down.

"I'll go help him." Will stated as stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Mike is so sweet to you, El." Pamela gushed.

"Yes, he is, you should hear him when he talks to our baby." Eleven beamed as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Aww I bet, that makes me want to get pregnant." Pamela smiled at Steve.

"Kids are in our future Pam." Steve smiled.

"You guys are going to have kids?" Max asked.

"Yes, we've been talking about a lot here lately." Steve replied.

"I think that's great man." Lucas smiled.

"I will babysit that kid anytime." Dustin said as he stuffed his face full of popcorn.

"Please chew with your mouth closed." Marilyn said rolling her eyes. Mike and Will walked back in with cans of sodas, and handed one to everyone.

"Ok guys we got coke." Mike told them.

"Alright let's get this thing going." Lucas smiled as he took a sip.

"So what movie will it be first guys?" Mike asked.

" _Footloose!_ " Pamela and Steve shouted in unison.

"No, no." Dustin said.

"I'm fine with _Footloose."_ Will smiled.

"Will, my man, wrong answer." Lucas said.

"I'm fine with _Footloose_." Mike smiled. Eleven nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're only saying that so El will give you nookie later." Dustin teased. Mike flipped him off.

"Fuck off, Dustin." Mike said playfully.

"I'm going to give him nookie either way." Eleven smirked at Mike. He turned crimson. The rest of the gang laughed, except Will. He didn't want to think about his soon to be step sister having sex with his best friend ever.

"Ok, guys let's keep it PG, in here." Max laughed.

"We'll try Max." Eleven giggled. "Enough with this back and forth, the first movie will be _Footloose_." She lifted the tape up, and put it into the VCR player with her powers.

"Damn, if I had your powers, my lazy ass would be doing that all the time." Dustin laughed. The movie started, and they heard a vehicle pull up. Hopper walked in a few seconds later. They all sat up straight, and grew silent.

"Umm, we can leave Hop, if you want." Will said nervously.

"Relax kid, I'm not mind that you guys are here." Hopper reassured him. Will smiled. "El, can you come outside for a minute. I need to talk to you." Hopper protested.

"Of course, Daddy." Eleven nodded as she stood up from the couch.

"What us to pause it El?" Will asked.

"No, I've seen it a million times, just play it." She smiled as she walked outside with Hopper.

"I love Hopper, but sometimes he scares the shit out of me." Lucas said.

"Yeah, I agree." Dustin said.

"I hope they don't argue or anything." Will chimed in.

"Me too." Mike agreed.

"If you asked me out here just to yell at me some more, I'm going to go back inside." Eleven said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not gonna do that kid, it would be pointless anyway." Hopper assured. Eleven gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." Eleven said.

"It took some convincing, but Joyce got through to me." Hopper sighed. "I still think you two are too young, but what's done is done." He sat down on the swing. Eleven sat next to him. "It didn't solve anything when I yelled at you guys."

"No, not really." Eleven agreed. "I'm sorry that I let you down." Eleven sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry for losing my cool." Hopper apologized. "I guess I'm just afraid I'm going to lose another daughter." That was a big reason why hopper was so upset. Eleven looked up at him.

"We've been through this, you aren't going to lose me." Eleven tried to assure him.

"But things have changed now." Hopper said in a sad tone.

"Yes, they have, but change can be a good thing." Eleven continued to assure him. "You are going to have a grandson, or granddaughter to spoil." Hopper smiled.

"That doesn't sound like a bad deal." Hopper said. "You have grown so much, since I first took you in." I mean you weren't a small child when I took you in, but you brought me back to life. Hopper said as he began to tear up. "When I lost Sarah, I never thought I could be happy again." Eleven teared up too, and put her hand on his shoulder. "But, you have made very happy, although you challenged me at times.

"Yes, I know." Eleven laughed.

"But, that's what teenage daughters are supposed to do I guess." Hopper smiled. Eleven rested her head on his shoulder again. Hopper put his arm around her.

"Thanks Daddy, for coming around." Eleven smiled. "Mike and Joyce said you would."

"They are wise." Hopper smiled. "So, Joyce said she'd like a fall wedding."

"Yeah, I know all about that." Eleven giggled.

"So, we decided October the 27th would be perfect." Hopper beamed. He couldn't wait to marry Joyce. Although he was married before, she was truly the love of his life.

"Yay, that's great." Eleven gushed hugging him. "I can't wait!"

"You, and me both, kiddo." Hopper smiled. "Hey, get that boyfriend of yours out here, I owe him an apology too."

"Ok daddy." She laughed. She stood up from the swing and walked over to the door. She opened the door half way, and stuck her head. "Mike, come outside." Mike was reluctant about it, but hoisted himself from the couch anyway.

"Well you're dead Wheeler, what song do you want played at your funeral?" Lucas teased.

"Haha, very funny Lucas." Mike replied as he walked over to the door. He closed the door behind him, and gave Hopper a nervous smile.

"Hello Sir." Mike said politely. He respected Hopper a great deal, but also feared him.

"It's ok Wheeler, I'm not here to argue." Hopper smiled. "You kids sure fear me, am I really that intimating?" He didn't mean to come across as stern, but he had a strong personality. It was just the way he was brought up.

"Yeah, at times you can be." Mike laughed. "But, I think we're all kind of used to it." Eleven nodded in agreement.

"I just wanted to apologize about the other night." Hopper said sincerely. "I've already apologized to El, and it's all sorted out."

"Glad to hear that." Mike smiled.

"Like I told her, I wish you two were older, but it's too late for that." Hopper sighed. "So, did you tell your parents?"

"Yeah, Mom took the news well." Mike replied. "But, my Dad and Mom both said we couldn't live there, and Dad had to add in that I didn't know anything about being a father." Eleven comforted him gently rubbing his back. She knew he was deeply hurt by his father's cruel words.

"Oh, what the hell does he know?" Hopper said. "No offense, kid."

"None, taken." Mike assured him.

"Well, you guys can live here, when Joyce and I get married" I plan on moving in with her anyway." Hopper explained to them.

"That's generous of you sir, but I think El and I should get our own place." Mike politely turned him down.

"I agree with Mike." Eleven beamed.

"When do you not agree with him?" Mike teased.

"Hey!" Eleven shouted playfully as she giggled.

"It's true." Hopper chuckled. "Ok, I just need to say one more thing to you son" Mike was happy that Hopper had become more understanding to the situation, but he couldn't help but be nervous. He wondered what else Hopper had to say to him.

"What's that?" Mike questioned nervously. Hopper walked towards him and placed both of his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Now, I want you to promise me that, you'll take care of my daughter, and that precious little baby growing inside her." Hopper commanded.

"I promise Hopper." Mike smiled. "I will give them both the best life possible."

"Mike doesn't break promises." Eleven sighed happily. Mike put his arm around her and beamed.

"Ok, I believe you." Hopper said. "But, if you ever hurt El, I will kill you."

"I'd kill myself, if I ever hurt her." Mike joked.

"What happen because you would never hurt me." Eleven smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll go." Hopper said. "You kids enjoy your movies."

"Bye Daddy." Eleven waved as Hopper got into his truck. Mike waved goodbye as well. Mike sighed.

"I'm happy you're Dad came around, but I knew he would." Mike smiled with his arm still around her shoulder.

"Yes, you were right." Eleven smiled kissing his cheek.

"I'm always right El." Mike smirked.

"Alright, wise guy." Eleven laughed. "Let's get back to the movie, shall we?"

"We shall." Mike giggled as he took her hand in his and they walked back inside.

It was a few hours later, and Will was the only one left out of the gang that was still there. The others left after the second movie. Some had to work the next day, while others had prior engagements. Plus, there wasn't a whole lot of sleeping room in Eleven's house, although it was really a cabin. Hopper and Eleven could've moved into a bigger house, but they both grew fond of the cabin. They were now watching _Beverly Hills Cop_. Mike and Will were laughing at the comedy, while Eleven had fell on his shoulder.

"Aw man El is missing all the funny parts." Will said.

"The whole movie is hilarious." Mike chuckled. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna carry her to bed."

"Alright, do you want me to pause it?" Will asked.

"No, it's ok." Mike replied as he stood up from the couch and carried Eleven to the bedroom. He laid her down carefully in the bed, making sure not to wake her. He pulled the covers over her. He admired her beauty for a minute, and smiled. He lightly kissed her forehead. He was tempted to get into bed and wrap his arms around her, but he wanted to finish the movie. He kissed her forehead again, and walked back into the living room to finish the movie.

"She's out like a light, huh?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I guess she was tired." Mike yawned feeling a little tired himself.

"Mike, how do you feel about the baby?" Will wondered. Mike looked at him.

"I'm really excited." Mike smiled. "But, I've been having these thoughts, they all kinda hit me at once tonight."

"What kind of thoughts?" Will asked. He wanted to be supportive of his friend, Mike had always been there for him.

"Well, don't get me wrong I can't wait until our baby gets here, but we are young." Mike replied.

"You're starting to sound like a parent already." Will chuckled. Mike laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I can kind of see my parents, and Hopper's point of view on that." Mike continued.

"But, that doesn't matter Mike." Will assured him. "You and El are going to be great parents to him or her."

"Thanks, Will." Mike smiled. "That means a lot."

"So, you shouldn't worry." Will continued to reassure him.

"I know, but we just graduated, we are just starting our lives." Mike added. "When the baby is born, we won't be able to do normal things people our age do."

"Yes, you will." Will told him. "That's what a baby-sitter is for, and since I'll basically be the kid's uncle, I wouldn't mind baby-sitting, and I'll even do it for free.

"Thanks." Mike smiled. "I feel like an asshole for having those kinds of thoughts."

"You're not." Will said patting his shoulder. "It's normal, have you talked to El about it?"

"No, I haven't, I don't really plan to either." Mike said. "Even though, I have those thoughts I already love this baby so much, and we haven't even met yet."

"I'm happy for you guys." Will smiled.

"Talking to you has made me feel a lot better." Mike said.

"You're welcome." Will laughed. "I really do think you should talk to El, she might be having the same thoughts as you are."

"Maybe, I will." Mike considered. They both continued to watch the movie, and Mike almost fell asleep a few times.

"Well, it's over." Will said as the credits started to roll.

"Yeah." Mike yawned. "Well, I think I'm gonna turn it." Mike said hoisting himself off the couch. "You can stay here tonight, and sleep on the couch." Mike suggested.

"Ok, that would be great." Will smiled. "I'm too tired to drive home."

"I mean it's not the most comfortable, but it's alright." Mike said. "I'll go get you some cover and a pillow" Mike knew where everything was, it was his second home since he had spent so much time there. He grabbed some cover from the closet, and took a pillow from Hopper's bed.

"Here you go man." Mike said as he handed the pillow and cover to him.

"Thanks." Will smiled. "Good night."

"Good night." Mike smiled back. He walked into the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He took off his shirt, and jeans leaving his boxers on. He pulled down the covers and got into bed.

"Hi." Eleven said as she snuggled up close to him laying her head on his chest. He welcomed her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Mike apologized. She looked up at him with loving eyes.

"Baby, you can wake me up anytime." Eleven giggled. She kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed back. She sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mike beamed. "El?"

"Yes, Mike?" Eleven asked looking up at him.

"Do have any doubts or concerns about the baby?" Mike questioned.

"Like what do you mean?" Eleven asked.

"Well, do you worry that we might be missing out on normal things people our age experience?" Mike continued to question her.

"Well, I've had some thoughts like that, but I realized we are both extremely lucky to have one another." Eleven replied as she placed her hand on his chest rubbing it gently. "We aren't like most people Mike, we fell in love with each when we were twelve."

"Yeah, not many people can say that." Mike chuckled. "I love you, and the baby so much, I just want to give you two the world, I promise I will take care of you two until I die."

"I know you will Mike, that is why I know you are going to be an amazing father." Eleven gushed. "You are so sweet to the baby, ever since you found out you were the father, you talk to him or her daily. Mike placed his hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I talked to Will earlier about what I told you and he made me feel better." Mike said.

"That's my brother." Eleven laughed.

"You will be a great mom to our baby." Mike said.

"You think so? Eleven asked.

"I know so El." Mike assured her.

"I've never been one, what if I don't know what to do?" Eleven worried.

"I've never been a dad, we'll learn together." Mike assured her.

"Together." Eleven smiled. They both yawned.

"Yawning must be contagious." Mike joked. They both laughed. "God, you are so amazing, and perfect. "You are my angel."

"Aw, you are too sweet." She said in a sleepy voice. "Goodnight Mike, I love you."

"I love you too baby." Mike said kissing her softly. They both drifted off to sleep.

Brad watched them on his tv in his bedroom. "uh, they make me sick." Brad huffed to himself. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Brad, are you watching them again." Brenner questioned.

"It's boring tonight, all they need was talk about the baby." Brad made a disgusted face.

"That baby is important to Eleven." Brenner said.

"Yeah, it should be my baby, not his." Brad said.

"You know there's a good chance that baby could have powers." Brenner smiled.

"You know, I never thought of that." Brad beamed.

"We will take our time with this." Brenner said.

 **That completes chapter 25. I hope you guys liked it! Please leave me reviews. I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanx for the support my lovelies!**


	26. Chapter 26-Fun at The Pool

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you have enjoyed my fanfic so far, here we are at chapter 26! Thanx for the continued support. Please continue to read my story and leave me reviews. I always love hearing from you guys. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 26-Fun at The Pool**

It was one month later, and Eleven was now 3 months pregnant. She and Mike were still living at her house, and he was still at odds with his father. The two hadn't spoken to each other since the day Mike told his parents about the baby. Mike's relationship with his mother was still good, even though she wanted desperately for the two of them to work it out. Mike and Eleven still wanted to get their own place more than anything. Recently, they had been looking in the newspaper, and they found that renting an apartment might be their best bet for now. However, they were still undecided.

"Mike can you hook the back of this please?" Eleven asked as she finished putting on her floral two-piece swimsuit. Mike finished putting on his black swimming trucks on.

"Yeah, sure." Mike smiled as he hooked the back of her bikini. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I feel really self-conscious right now." She sighed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Why, you look beautiful?" He complimented her. "Fuck, you look sexy too." Eleven giggled and lightly blushed. She placed her hands on her small baby bump.

"Oh my god, how big are they gonna get?" She asked as she placed her hands on both of her breasts. Her breasts had already started to grow bigger, The Doctor told her that breasts growth was common during pregnancy, and she had read about it. "They are practically hanging out of this bikini top, that is why I feel so self-conscious." Mike still had his arms wrapped her from behind.

"Aww, I'm sorry El." He comforted her. "But, I think you look great, and I don't mind one bit that your breasts are hanging out."

"Big shocker." She said sarcastically. "I know mouth breather guys are gonna stare at them."

"Then I'll kick their ass." He chuckled. "If you feel that self-conscious, we don't have to go swimming."

"Nonsense, I want to go." She protested. "Plus, all our friends invited us, and we haven't been to the public pool hardly any this summer."

"True, I guess we've been too busy." He smiled. She turned around to face him.

"Yes, really busy." She smiled kissing his lips softly. He kissed her back deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Eleven ran her fingers softly through his shaggy hair. He started to kiss her on the neck. She started to giggle. He kissed her jawline, and shoulders. As, he went back to kissing her lips. The two continued to kiss passionately, as he placed his hand on her breast as he massaged it. Eleven smiled through the kiss as he rubbed his thumb over her hard nipple through the fabric of her bikini top.

"We better stop before we go into full sex mode." He laughed as he broke away from the kiss. "We are supposed to meet up with them soon."

"Dammit, Mike you are such a tease, I'll get you back later for that." Eleven snickered.

"Promise?" He chuckled.

"Oh, I promise." She smirked. "I'm gonna have some fun with you later Mike, and you two Mikezilla." She teased looking down.

"My girl never breaks a promise." He smiled as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He got down on his knees and kissed her stomach. Eleven loved when he kissed her stomach, she thought it was sweet.

"I love your little bump El." He gushed. She giggled.

"It won't be little for long." She added. Mike planted kissing on her stomach causing her to let out a few giggles.

"You're so beautiful El, even more beautiful now that you are carrying my baby." He smiled.

"Our baby." She sighed happily.

"I'll never get tired of you saying that, yes our little baby." He smiled as he rubbed her stomach.

"You are so good to me Mike." She complimented. "And so sweet to this little baby."

"I'm one lucky guy." He said as he stood up.

"I love you." She smiled as she hugged him.

"Love you too El." He kissed the top of her head. "And, I love you little baby girl or boy."

"oh Mike, I can't wait to see you with our baby." She gushed. Eleven knew he would be the world's best father. He had such a heart of gold, and of course he would pass it on to their baby.

Mike kissed her cheek, and rubbed her stomach.

"Such a sweetheart you are El." He complimented her as they both looked down at her stomach and beamed.

"Well, we better get going Mike." She sighed happily as she gave him a quick kiss. Mike kissed her forehead. She winked at him, and walked over to grab the beach bag that was on the bed.

"Double check in that bag, and make sure we have towels, and sunscreen." He advised.

"Check, baby." She smiled as looked inside the bag. "Oh, can't forget my sundress and sunglasses." She remembered as she took her little red sundress of the clothes rack in her closet. She put it on over her two-piece swimsuit. Mike looked at her with lustful eyes. She shook her head as she looked over at him.

"Just what is it Mike?" She questioned playfully as put the sunglasses over the top of her head. knew exactly why he looked at her that way. Every-time she wore that red dress it drove him absolutely crazy.

"I-it's just that, I wanna rip that sundress off you, and take off that bikini." He smirked grabbing a handful of her butt. She bit her bottom lip and whispered in his ear.

"Later, Mike." She said seductively. "Now let's go." They both walked hand in hand out to the car. Mike gave her a puppy dog look. She snickered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aww don't be so sad." She joked. "You can apply my sunblock."

"Don't I always?" He laughed. She beamed and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back and moved his hand to her lower back. She moved her hands down to his butt, and gave him a light smack. "El?" He giggled.

"What is it Mikey boy?" She teased.

"You think I've been a bad boy El?" He smirked.

"Hmm, yes I'll decide your punishment later." She grinned. They joked around with each other for a couple of more minutes and then headed to the public pool to meet up with the gang.

"Yay, I beat you again Mike." Eleven boasted as she won another swimming race against him. She beamed as she put both her arms up in the air like she had just won a wrestling match. Mike playfully shook his head.

"What if I let you win?" Mike asked knowing good and well he lost to her fair and square.

"You better not have!" Eleven yelled splashing him.

"Hey!" Mike giggled splashing her back.

"Damn Wheeler, she smoked your ass." Lucas teased.

"Haha, I did, didn't I?" Eleven snickered as she gave Lucas a high five.

"Yeah, yeah make your jokes now El, but I'll get you back later." Mike smirked.

"Oh yeah, how?" Eleven wondered as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mikezilla will take his time diving in later." Mike said. Eleven gave him a disapproving look as her cheeks turned bright red. Lucas and Max started busting out laughing.

"Mikezilla, what the hell?" Lucas continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, shit." Mike said turning red as well. He couldn't believe he revealed Eleven's nickname for his cock to Lucas and Max.

"Mike, you have such a big mouth." Eleven protested.

"Apparently, that's not the only thing." Lucas joked.

"I actually already knew about the nickname." Max giggled.

"Max, shut up." Eleven urged.

"Oh c'mon El, no need to feel embarrassed." Max assured her.

"I mean, I guess I could go ahead and tell you guys what my nickname for Lucas's dick is, it's only fair." Max smirked looking at Lucas.

"Girl, you better not." Lucas warned.

"Please, do." Mike said.

"This is getting really weird." Eleven laughed.

"It's cum gun." Max laughed. Lucas covered his face. The trio laughed at the funny nickname.

"Cum gun." Mike laughed. "I think I have the better nickname."

"Well, actually I have a few others." Max smirked.

"Max, please no." Lucas protested. Max rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll stop." Max said. "Hope you aren't too upset with me, because I really want you to squirt me with your cum gun later." Max snickered splashing him as she swam away swiftly.

"Girl!" Lucas yelled as he swam after her. Mike and Eleven laughed.

"Cum gun." Eleven shook her head. "Mikezilla sounds much better." He smirked pulling her close to him as both his hands were around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist as she kissed him. He kissed her back. She sighed happily.

"Mike, I'm craving a popsicle." Eleven beamed.

"Mikezilla would be happy to oblige." Mike said furrowing his eyebrows.

"No… I actually want a popsicle." Eleven giggled.

"Oh, ok my bad." Mike laughed.

"Let's get one, shall we?" Eleven said.

"Anything to please my girl." Mike answered. Eleven kissed him on the cheek, and they both swam over to ladder and climbed out of the pool. Mike walked over to their lounge chair, and took out his wallet out of the beach bag. Will was sitting in the lounge chair next to theirs as he worked on his artwork.

"Oh my god, I'm freezing." Eleven said as she wrapped a towel around herself. "Mike, its ok I can pay for it." Eleven insisted as she took out some cash from her purse.

"It's ok El, I got it." Mike smiled.

"I really don't mind." Eleven said. Mike gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Nonsense, you keep your money." Mike stated. Eleven beamed. "Hey Will, do you want anything?"

"No, thanks Mike." Will replied.

"Alright then, I'll be back." Mike said as he gave Eleven another quick kiss. She kissed his check. "My sweet girl." Mike gushed as he headed towards the snack bar. Eleven sighed happily.

"Mike is going to be such an amazing father to our baby." She continued to gush. Will nodded in agreement. Eleven smiled at Will, and noticed he was looking at a guy who was sitting in a lounge chair on the opposite side of the pool. The guy looked up noticing Will looking at him, he gave him a friendly smile and went back to reading the magazine. Eleven noticed Will's cheeks turn red and he went back to working on his artwork.

"Aww, he's cute Will." Eleven smiled thinking it adorable how embarrassed he was getting.

"Huh?" Will questioned her acting as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You were totally checking that guy out, you can can't fool me." Eleven stated.

"I'm that obvious huh?" Will chuckled.

"Yes, you are." Eleven replied. "He smiled back at you, that's a good sign. "You should you talk to him."

"What… No." Will said shaking his head.

"Don't be so shy." Eleven said. "It's not like it's a date or anything, all you have to do is just engage in some friendly conversation."

"I would really like to…. but what do I say?" Will wondered. Eleven could tell how painfully shy he was, and she wanted to help him overcome it.

"Don't overthink it, just relax and talk to him." Eleven smiled. Mike walked back over to them with the two popsicles.

"Here you go El, is cherry flavored ok?" Mike questioned as he handed her the popsicle.

"Yes, thanks baby." She smiled. "Maybe we should get Mike's opinion."

"What's up?" Mike asked.

"That guy over there, Will was checking him out and I told him he should go talk to him." Eleven replied.

"Hey, I think I've seen him before." Mike said. "When I used to work at the record store, he came in regularly."

"Really?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Mike replied.

"Did he seem friendly?" Eleven asked.

"Oh yeah, seemed like a pretty nice guy." Mike replied.

"Wait… what if he's not gay." Will sighed.

"Oh, I have a feeling he is." Mike assured him.

"How can you tell?" Will questioned.

"Well, he bought a ton of _Bananarama_ records." Mike laughed.

"Oh, yes gay guys love _Bananarama_." Eleven stated.

"Well, I like them." Will smiled.

"My point exactly, Will." Mike assured him.

"I'm gonna do it… I'm going to talk to him." Will smiled.

"Go for it man." Mike smiled.

"You got this bro, just be yourself." Eleven encouraged him. Will stood up from the chair and gave them a thumbs up as he made his way over to the guy. Mike and Eleven both smiled.

"Never know that guy could be the one." Eleven smiled.

"Maybe." Mike said as he started to eat the popsicle. Eleven began to eat hers as well.

"So far, things appear to be going good." Eleven said as she noticed that Will and the guy were engaging in conversation. She was happy for her friend.

"Good for him." Mike smiled. Eleven looked over at Mike and furrowed her eyebrows as she started sucking on the popsicle in a suggestive manner. Eleven giggled as she continued to suck the popsicle. Mike's eyes grew wide as he continued to eat. She put her hand in his lap and moved it slowly up his thighs and stopped at his member, and removed her hand.

"Mmm this is so good." She continued to suck the popsicle. "If only it were your cock that I was sucking on." She teased as she rubbed his member.

"El!" Mike yelled as pushed her hand away. "We're in public."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Eleven giggled. She finished her popsicle. "I'm sorry, Mike… I just want you."

"I want you too El, especially after watching the way she just sucked that popsicle." Mike smirked. As soon as we get home we can indulge in some afternoon delight."

"Who said anything about waiting until we get home?" Eleven stated as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait, you wanna do it here?" Mike asked.

"Yes… I'm sure we can find a more private place." Eleven said biting her lip.

"Uh, I don't know El." Mike sighed. Eleven leaned in close as she began to give him a heated kiss. He kissed her back. She slipped her tongue in his mouth.

"You know you want me Mike." She smiled as she broke away from the kiss.

"Oh fuck." Mike muttered as he kissed her passionately. She smiled through the kiss and broke away from it. She stood up from the chair and held out her hand for him to reach. He smiled and took her hand.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Eleven suggested.

"Wait El, we both can't go at the same time…. someone might notice." Mike worried.

"Mike, look around no one is paying attention." "Now c'mon let's go." Eleven insisted as she led him into the restroom. "Ok, good no one is in here." She focused on the door and locked it. Mike didn't hesitate, he rushed over to hers as their lips crashed together. They both could feel the excitement building up inside their selves. Mike couldn't get over Eleven's actions. Quite frankly, he was shocked. He never thought they would have sex in a public place, but here they were about to make love to each other mindlessly in a public bathroom.

Mike gently pushed her back against the wall as he kissed her roughly. Eleven welcomed the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mike lifted her up on the counter. He moved his kisses down to neck, and he started to give her a lovebite.

"Mike" She quivered. He moved his hands down to the lower part of her swimsuit, and removed her bikini bottom. She bit her lip. He removed his swimming trunks and went back to kissing her roughly.

"We'll probably have to make this quick El." He stated.

"Yeah, yeah whatever… just fuck me." She said. Mike smirked and went back to kissing her as he pushed his way inside. She moaned loudly through the kiss.

"Shh, El someone might hear you." He warned her.

"Sorry I'll try my best to be quiet, but I can't promise anything." She muttered as she still had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Mike started to move his hips. She panted as he began to pull in and out of her. Mike could feel her warmth. She bit her lip desperately trying not to moan loudly.

"Mike, oh mike." She panted. He continued to pull in and out of her. "Baby, I want you to fucking pound me."

"Want me to go faster?" Mike furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes." Eleven panted. "Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk."

"Oh, baby." Mike smirked as he thrusted faster inside her. He breathed heavily, pushing deeper inside her.

"Mmm, yes that's it." Eleven moaned loudly throwing caution to the wind.

"El, be quiet someone could hear you." Mike urged.

"Shut up…. I don't care if they hear me." She panted as she let out another moan. He made his thrusts inside her even faster as he started to pound inside her.

"F-fuck." She screamed in ecstasy. "Yes, yes yes! Right there, yes right there." She moaned. With each stroke, she could feel herself almost cumming.

"El." He moaned. "Oh god."

"Mmm, Mike you're so big." She moaned. "So big inside my tight pussy." He continued to pound her and lifted her off the counter and started to bounce her. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She screamed in ecstasy. He pushed her back onto the counter and continued to make love to her.

"FUCK EL" He moaned loudly as they both came. She let out one last loud moan. He came inside of her, what felt like gallons. She felt herself tightened around his member. He slipped his member out of her. Her body convulsed for a few seconds after the intense orgasm. The couple both continued to pant heavily.

"One word to describe that: Bitchin'" Eleven smiled.

"Got that right El." Mike said as he kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back.

"You think anyone heard us?" Eleven giggled as she reached down to put her bikini bottom back on.

"If they did, they got their ears full." Mike smirked. No doubt, Eleven was a screamer during sex, and Mike didn't mind one bit. He laughed and put his swimming trunks back on. He pulled her close to him, and kissed her softly.

She smiled into the kiss. He smiled and kissed her cheek as he led the way out of the restroom.

Will and the unknown guy were still chatting with each other, and the rest of the gang were playing volleyball in the pool.

"See I told you they wouldn't notice us." Eleven smiled as she walked over to the lounge chair. "How about another snack Mike?"

"Yeah I could go for some nachos or something." Mike replied. I worked up quite an appetite."

"oh really?" She smiled pulling him close to her. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mike. My Mike." She sighed happily.

"I love you too." He smiled kissing her sweetly. She hugged him and notice Brad at the snack bar talking to a girl. Her eyes grew wide, and she felt rage. "Oh my god."

"El what is it?" Mike asked as he looked at her concerned. "Brad is here…. he's at the snack bar." Without hesitation Mike made a beeline towards him.

"Mike, no please stop." Eleven protested as she rushed behind him. She wished that she hadn't 've said anything to Mike about seeing him. Mike stood behind Brad and tapped him on the shoulder. Brad turned around, and he was met with Mike's fist. The girl gasped in horror.

"What the hell?" The girl yelled.

"what the hell Wheeler?" Brad hissed. "What was that for?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mike bellowed. I told you to stay the fuck away from my girlfriend." Eleven put her hand around his arm.

"Mike, he's not worth it." Eleven stated.

"Brad, are you ok?" The girl asked.

"I'm fine, Wheeler just has it out for me." Brad smirked.

"I hope you know what kind of animal Brad is, he raped my girlfriend." Mike said.

"What?" The girl said shocked.

"He's a fucking liar." Brad said. "El and I had a brief fling, and one-night things got a little hot…. Or should I say I say really hot." Eleven felt tears form in her eyes, and she felt all those old memories flood back, when she woke up in that strange bedroom, and she saw all the marks, and bruises Brad left on her.

"You, sick son of a bitch." Mike yelled as he tackled Brad to the ground. The gang and Will who was still talking to the guy all noticed this. Brad pushed Mike off him, and started punching him in the face.

"Stop, get off him!" Eleven screamed as she shoved Brad off Mike with her powers. Everyone watched in horror. Steve rushed over to them.

"Are you guys ok?" Steve asked concerned as helped Mike up.

"I'm fine, my little sister probably throws better punches." Mike laughed.

Eleven wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and started crying.

"Mike, I didn't want you to get hurt." Eleven sobbed. Mike cupped her face, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm ok baby, no one is going to hurt my girl." Mike assured her.

"Get lost asshole." Steve warned Brad.

"King Steve." Brad smirked. You used to be a legend, and then you got all soft."

"It's a thing called maturing asshole." Steve hissed. Brad laughed and walked away. Steve followed behind him.

"Hey, motherfucker!" Steve yelled as turned Brad around to face him. "You mess with my friends again, and you'll answer to me."

"Is that a threat Steve?" Brad asked.

"No, it's a fact ass wipe." Steve cautioned him. Eleven and Mike rushed over to them. Eleven focused on Brad and pushed him into the pool with her powers.

"You bitch!" Brad raged. Eleven put up both her middle fingers.

"Fuck you." Eleven snapped. Steve laughed. Mike took her hand in his. A lifeguard ran over to them.

"I want you all to leave, or I'll call the police."

"Don't worry, we are so out of here." Mike stated.

 **That concludes the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave me reviews. I will start working on the next chapter probably tomorrow after work, if I find the time. You guys rock!**


	27. Chapter 27-I'll Be There

**Thanks once again guys for the reviews, please keep them coming!** **Here is the next chapter, hope you guys love it.**

 **Chapter 27-I'll Be There**

"Mmm, these our delicious El." Mike said as stuffed his face with the eggo s'mores. It was a recipe that Hopper concocted a while back. It was later that same day, and neither would of them cared that they were eating way passed dinner time.

"Thanks, Daddy used to make them, only on special occasions though." Eleven said as she finished her plate.

"Damn, you are a fast eater." He teased.

"I don't play around with eggos, I devour them." She giggled.

"Right…. Uh I'm getting full I don't think I can finish the rest." He said as he pushed his plate away.

"Oh, I can finish the rest." She beamed. Mike thought she was insanely adorable when it came to the little round waffles. He would sometimes make jokes to her that she loved them more than she loved him.

"Be my guest." He smiled as pushed the plate towards her. Eleven licked her lips and she started to stuff her face. Mike shook his head and started to laugh. "When are you gonna stop being so damn cute?"

"Never." She replied continuing to stuff her face. She finished her plate, and stood up to talk the dishes to the sink, but Mike stopped her.

"Sit that little sweet ass back down, I'll clean up the dishes." He protested.

"Mike, I can do it." She said.

"I got this." Mike said as he stood up and carried the two dishes to the sink. Eleven stood up from the table and came up behind him as she wrapped her arms around him and sighed happily as he finished washing the two dishes.

"So, I have a sweet ass huh?" She smirked.

"Adorable." He replied turning around as he put his hands on her waist. Eleven smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a tender kiss. She sighed happily through the kiss. Mike reaches down and grabs a handful of her butt as he tightly squeezes it. Eleven looks at him with wide eyes, a little shocked, but loves every second of it.

"Mike." She giggled. Eleven kissed him on the cheek. Mike began to get lost in her eyes. She caressed his check.

"Wanna go watch some TV in the bedroom?" She asked.

"Sure, but you better not fall asleep on me." He teased.

"Don't tell me what to do Mike." She said playfully as she took her hand in his and led him to the bedroom. She turned the tv on with her mind and they cuddled on the bed and watched a 30-minute sitcom. She looked up at him as she had her head rested on his chest. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

"I swear this is what heaven feels like…. there is no greater feelings in this world than having you in my arms." He gushed gazing into her eyes.

"Aww I love you so much." She admired him as she stroked his cheek.

"Love you." He said as he kissed her again. She kissed him back. Eleven started to tear up a bit. He kissed away her tears.

"Those are happy tears, right?" He smiled.

"Yes, of course." She assured him. "Sometimes I can't believe all this is real, but here I lay in this bed with you, wrapped in your arms. You make me feel safe, like no harm could come towards me."

"I know I have said it more than once…. but I thank god for you every day." He recounted as he clasped their fingers together. Eleven beamed and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Oh Mike, it's all so incredible…..it's not just us anymore, there is a little baby growing inside me." She cried happy tears.

"And, I can't wait to meet that little baby." He smiled as he looked down at her stomach.

"I bet our baby will have your nose, and freckles." She gushed.

"Damn, I hope not." He chuckled.

"Despite the little incident with Brad, I've had a great day." She said.

"Uh I hate that bastard." He snarled.

"You know seeing him again stirred up all those horrible memories of being in that strange bedroom." She started to choke up. "I still can't believe what he did to me." Mike held her close.

"He will never hurt you again, I promise El." He consoled her as kissed the top of her head.

"I know I can't remember the actual rape…..but I remember the bruises and marks." She cried. "I want him to pay for all the hell he put me…he put us through."

"He will baby, I promise karma is coming for his ass." He continued.

"No one deserves to be violated like that…. he's an animal." She continued. "He's just as bad as papa."

"El, please don't bring up that fucker's name." He stated.

"I'm sorry Mike, but I have the same hatred for Brad as I do for papa." She apologized.

"Agreed El, agreed." He said.

"Sorry little baby, Mommy is an emotional wreck." She said rubbing her stomach. Mike brought his face down to her stomach and put both his hands against her stomach as he started to gently rub it.

"No mommy isn't an emotional wreck, she's beautiful." He beamed kissing her stomach as he did daily.

"You have one sweet Daddy." She gushed. He always knows how to make mommy feel better." Mike kissed her stomach again.

"Mike, I love when you kiss my stomach…. It's so sweet." She continued. "It's like you are kissing the baby."

"That's why I do it." Mike beamed as he resumed his position with Eleven as he wrapped his arms around him. She sighed happily and rested her head on his chest.

"So, I take I made you feel better El?" He wondered. Eleven looked up at him and brought her lips close to his face as she slowly pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back deepening the kiss. She smiled into the kiss as she slipped her tongue past his teeth. He tangled his tongue with her as his hands moved down to her lower back.

Mike pulled at the hem of her t-shirt, although it was really his t-shirt. He pulled it over her head. He brought his lips back to hers positioning himself over top of her. She could feel the hardness of his member as he pressed himself against her. She broke away from this kiss and furrowed her eyebrows as she rolled over top of him.

"Yes, I feel much better now….so much better." She let out the sexy giggled that always drove him crazy. Mike smirked as she straddled his waist.

"El, you are so incredible." He said as he cupped her breasts. "Oh, and these are pretty incredible too…" You think they'll get bigger." He smirked as he sat upright and kissed her right nipple. She leaned her head back. He started to rub his thumb over her other nipple and then he pinched it.

"Easy baby, they're a little sore." She informed him.

"Oh sorry El." Mike apologized as he lightly kissed her breasts as if he were trying to take the soreness away.

"Just be gently." She sighed happily as she leaned her head back as he continued. Eleven pushed him back on to the bed. She ran her hands up and down his chest.

"As much as I love you…. I must say I love your body just as much." She smirked. "You are so sexy Mike, so sexy." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sexy?" He snickered.

"Yes, silly." She giggled. "Especially when you get out of the shower…..I can just picture your wet body now." She bit her bottom lip.

"I could say the same thing about you El." He smirked. Eleven pulled at the waistband of his boxers as she took them off. She stood off the bed and took her panties off as she threw them at him. He caught her panties.

"Mmm, I love these blue lace panties." He flashed a devilish grin. "Damn you El, I was hoping to remove them with my teeth." Eleven straddled him again.

"Aw too bad Mikey." She giggled. She looked down at his member. "I think it's time Mikezilla played with my pussy cat."

"Holy fuck El, just do me already." He insisted.

"Always eager to fuck me, aren't you?" She questioned.

"Yes, especially when you talk about your pussy cat." He chuckled.

She furrowed her eyebrows again as she held to his member as she slid all the way down his entire length. She gasped.

"Oh fuck El." Mike groaned as he felt her wetness against his stiff member. Eleven leaned forward as she placed both hands on his shoulders. Her breasts were a few inches away from his face and he raised up a little and flicked his tongue against her erect nipple. He was gentle with her breasts as he remembered they were sore.

Eleven looked into his eyes as she raised and lowered her wet center against his hard member. Mike groaned at how amazing she felt.

"Oh Mike." She breathed heavily as she intertwined their fingers together.

"Holy shit El…. He panted. "You feel so amazing….fuck." he groaned. "You're so wet….so fucking wet." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as he brought his hands down to her hips. With each movement that Eleven made, her wetness coated his member.

"M-mike." She moaned. "I love you Mike…Michael I love you." She looked directly into his chocolate eyes.

"I love you E-El." He panted. He felt he was going to cum any minute

"Fill me with your love Mike, cum inside me." She continued to pant. "I want to feel you cum inside me. He fulfilled her needs, and came every drop inside her. She screamed in pleasure as she reached her orgasm.

"Eleven… oh Eleven, I fucking love you." He groaned. She tightened around his member. Eleven dropped on to his chest. The two lovers continued to pant heavily. Eleven rolled over next to him and laid her head on his chest. Her most favorite place in the world to be. She sighed happily as she listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. Mike smiled welcoming her wrapping an arm around her. He kissed the top of her forehead.

She looked up at him getting lost in those chocolate eyes she loved so dearly. Mike got lost into her hazel eyes as well. He tenderly stroked her face, and played with her chestnut waves. Eleven slowly moved her face towards his and they kissed tenderly.

"I fucking love you Michael." She giggled. "Thank-you."

"Are you thanking me for fucking you El?" He chucked.

"Well, no…...but that was pretty incredible." She gushed. "Just thank-you for being you. "I know I say it probably everyday but you are so good to me…I really mean it, you take such good care of me, and love me unconditionally."

"Well of course you are my girl…. My love, My El." He complimented her as kissed her cheek. "My El forever.

"And you're my Mike, my Mike forever." She continued to gush. I want to be with you forever, I want to grow old with you."

"Forever my girl." He beamed kissing her softly. She welcomed the kiss. She broke away from the kiss as she started to kiss each freckle on his face.

"I love your cute little freckles." She sighed happily.

" I hate them, but it's sweet that you love them." He smirked.

"Shut your mouth Mike, never ever say you hate anything about yourself." She said. "You are beautiful inside and out.

"Aww go on El." He said in a dreamy voice.

"I will." She beamed as she lightly rubbed his chest. "Well you know I'm crazy about your freckles and nose.

"You are? I didn't notice." He said sarcastically. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Let me just tell you a few of the things I love about you." She said clasping their fingers together. "I love that you are tall." You can always reach things that I can't, even though I can just use my powers to reach things." She continued. "And when you hug me from behind you can rest your chin on my shoulder. I really like that." Also, I love wearing your t-shirts because they fit like dresses on me" Your height makes me feel so safe, you're like my own personal bodyguard." "Also your height makes certain parts of your body big.

"Yeah like my cock?" He chuckled.

"I was actually going to say your hands, but you are right about that." She smirked as she brought his hand to her lips kissing it softly.

"Please continue El." He insisted.

"I love your hair." She gushed. I like how you let it grow out, and how it hangs under your gorgeous brown eyes." But, most importantly I love you Mike, and I absolutely love this little baby growing inside me. Mike looked down and rubbed her stomach. "Because of you, this little baby is growing inside me, you have given me the most precious gift I could ever receive." She said as tears started to welt up in her eyes.

"Oh El, I love you and our baby." He smiled. You are my family."

"Thank-you Mike, for making me a mommy." She continued to cry happily.

"Thank you for making me a daddy." He said kissing her softly. She kissed back. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"Mommy and Daddy love you so much little baby." She beamed. Mike placed his hand over El's that was still on her stomach.

"Yes, Mommy is right." He said.

"Your daddy is pretty amazing…. He is mommy's hero." She gushed. Mike kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a soft kiss and began to get lost in his chocolate pools once again.

"I know I just ate, but you didn't throw that pizza out from the other day, did you?" She wondered.

"Oh, no its still in the fridge El." He smiled.

"Would you be an angel, and bring me a few slices?" She said batting her eyelashes.

"Well how could I say no?" He chuckled at how cute she was.

"Thank-you." She smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled getting out of bed. "I'll be back."

Mike walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a few slices from the pizza box.

"Ah, what the hell I'll take the whole box." He said as took the pizza box out of the fridge, he put the two slices back into the box and walked back into the bedroom.

"You brought the whole box!" She giggled.

"Is that ok?" He asked.

"It's more than ok." She beamed. "Mike, you forgot the garlic butter."

"Oh, my bad…I'll go back and get it." He said leaving the room.

"Oh, bring me a coke too, I'm gonna need something to wash the pizza down with." She yelled.

"You got it baby." He yelled from the kitchen.

He opened the fridge back and grabbed a bottle of coke, and the small garlic butter dip. He smiled as he walked back into the bedroom.

"Thanks Mike." She said. "Oh wait, bring me that big tub of chocolate ice cream."

"Yeah sure." He said as he was about to leave the room.

"I'm kidding Mike." She snickered. "I couldn't eat all that…..at least not now anyway."

He sat back down on the bed and reached for a slice. She playfully slapped his hand away.

"Hey!" He laughed.

"My pizza" She joked as she dipped a slice in the garlic butter dip.

"What? He giggled. "You mean you aren't going to share any with your boyfriend?" He asked giving her a sad puppy dog look.

"Aww you're so cute." She giggled. "You can have a slice."

"Thanks girlfriend." He giggled taking a slice.

"You want some garlic butter?" She asked.

"I'll pass, you know I hate that shit." He laughed taking a bite of the pizza.

"Yeah I know." She laughed. "Have fun kissing me because that is what my lips will taste like."

"I'll make you brush your teeth." He joked.

"Oh, is that so Michael?" She laughed. "You can't make me."

"Hey, brushing your teeth is very important, and you should do it twice a day." He stated. Eleven rolled her eyes and turned the TV back on, and switched through the channels with her powers.

"ooh it's _E.T_." she smiled.

"Yes, leave it on that channel." He said. "Best movie ever."

"Great it just started." She smiled. "Now Mike, you know I'm going to cry."

"I know…..you do, every damn time." He laughed. "You cry when E.T. dies, comes back to life, and when he goes back home."

"Hey, you can't tell me it's not sad." She said as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

Brad sat in his bedroom watching them as he always did. He watched in boredom as he took a few sips of his _Miller Light_ beer.

"This shit is boring." Brad said to himself as he took another sip. "Maybe they'll fuck again soon." He heard a knock at the door.

"Brenner if that's you, I'm not interested nor in the mood to talk to you." Brad snarled. Brenner opened the door anyway, and ignoring Brad.

"Yeah sure, just let yourself in." Brad hissed.

"Drinking again tonight Brad?" Brenner shook his head.

"Oh, sorry mommy I won't do it again." Brad said rolling his eyes. Brenner brought his attention to the tv, where Mike and Eleven were still eating pizza and watching a movie.

"They seem content." Brenner said.

"Yeah all is peachy fucking keen in Mike and Eleven land." Brad said. "You should have been in here a little earlier though, it's like watching free porn." Brenner shook his head, and gave Brad distasteful look.

"Please, spare me the details." Brenner protested him.

"Fine, you're loss." Brad smirked. "Hey how do we know those goons my dad hired to kill those staff members at the lab, aren't going to double cross us and go run to Hopper?"

"That would be pretty stupid on their part, wouldn't it?" Brenner asked. "If they do go running to Hopper, they'll be signing their own death warrant."

"I guess you're right." Brad said in agreement.

"Look at Eleven, I don't think I ever saw her at that happy." Brenner stated. She really does have that pregnancy glow." He continued. "But, she isn't meant for this kind of lifestyle, she never will be."

"Who knows that baby could be more powerful than she is." Brad said.

"Her mother had powers, so I assume the baby will too." Brenner stated. Eleven doesn't know it yet, but in time she will have to face reality." She isn't a normal girl, she is a dangerous weapon and soon very soon I will get my weapon back."

It was a few hours later and Mike and Eleven were both asleep. However, Eleven was tossing and turning due to the nightmare she was having.

"No, stop no." She mumbled in her sleep. "Get off me, stop you're hurting me."

Mike slowly opened his eyes.

El?" He said in a sleepy voice.

"Please, stop it." She continued to mumble. "El?" He shook her gently. "C'mon baby wake up, you're having a bad dream."

"GET OFF ME" She screamed waking up from the dream. "Mike."

Mike wrapped his arms around her as she wept into his chest. "It ok El, I'm here." He comforted her.

"Mike it was horrible, I dreamed about Brad." She sobbed. "I could feel him….his breath on me."

He ripped my dress off and then…..he…he." She cried uncontrollably her whole body shaking in his arms.

"Shh it's ok El…You are safe, that bastard can't hurt you." He continued to comfort her.

"It felt so real, but the sad thing it did actually happen." She continued to cry.

"I fucking hate him." He hissed.

"I just feel so disgusted, he was inside me…. he was inside me Mike." She said. "I only want you to be inside me." He invaded me, he makes my skin crawl."

"I know El, I know." He said. "I promise you he won't ever hurt you again, I'll fucking kill him if he tries to hurt you again.

"I'm sorry Mike." She said looking up at him.

"Sorry…for what?" He asked.

"That you have to deal with my issues, I'm a mess." She sighed.

"El, I love you I will always be here for you….and you are not a mess." He assured her. "You had a horrible unspeakable thing happen to you." I am your shoulder to cry on, I will always be here to listen, whether it's during the day time or the middle of the night. Eleven smiled feeling better. "When my girl needs me, I'll be there."

"That's why I love you Mike." She smiled.

"I hope I made you feel better El." He said.

"You did, you always do." She gushed kissing him softly. She rested her head on his chest once again. He kissed the top of her head. She drifted off back to sleep a few minutes later. He smiled looking at her. He stayed awake for a few more minutes just in case she had another night. He eventually fell asleep.

Eleven had another dream that night, but it was a happy one. She dreamed she was in a church walking down the aisle in a white wedding dress. Mike was waiting for her at the end of the aisle looking handsome as ever in a black tux. Mike woke up with a dry throat. He decided to get up and get a drink of water. As he got out of bed he noticed Eleven was smiling in her sleep.

"I do Mike, I do." She mumbled in her sleep. Mike smiled looking at her. He had a feeling she was probably dreaming about a wedding maybe their future wedding.

"I do too El." He smiled. In that moment he realized now more than ever that he wanted to marry her.

 **That concludes this chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. I apologize that I had to write Brad and Brenner in this one. I hate those bastards just as much as you all probably do. I love writing chapters like this, fluff and smut are my absolute favorite things to write about. I think it's important to show how Mike loves El. That is how I make him so sweet and caring Yeah, I know at times I make Mileven cheesy. I layered it on thick in this one. Lol Please please continue to read and leave me reviews. I will start working on the next chapter soon!**


	28. Chapter 28-Summer Rain

**Hello lovelies! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 28-Summer Rain**

"Thanks girls for coming and helping me plan for this wedding." Joyce said as she took a sip of lemonade. It was a hot august day, and she fixed homemade lemonade for Nancy and Eleven.

"Oh, it was our pleasure." Nancy said taking a sip of her lemonade as they all three sat at Joyce's kitchen table.

"Oh my god I'll be happy to see summer end, I swear it's a million degrees out there." Eleven said fanning herself. She took a sip of the lemonade.

"I am with you there sweetie." Joyce agreed.

"This lemonade is fantastic, you will have to tell us the recipe." Nancy smiled.

"Aww thanks, it's my grandmother's recipe…. She used to make it for me all the time when I was little." Joyce smiled.

"Ok, let's get down to business, shall we?" Nancy suggested.

"Yes, of course." Joyce smiled. Eleven placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. She started craving potato chips.

"Hey Joyce, do you have any chips I am suddenly craving them." Eleven laughed. Joyce smiled at her and stood up from the table as she opened the top cabinet.

"Just bring the whole bag." Eleven insisted. Joyce laughed and handed her the bag of plain potato chips.

"Thank-you." Eleven said as she tore the bag open.

"Have you had any odd cravings yet?" Nancy asked.

"No, I just have been snacking more than usual, and I might've eat half of a pizza the other night." Eleven laughed as she eats a chip.

"Oh, I'm sure you will soon enough." Joyce said taking a sip of lemonade. "When I was pregnant with Johnathon I craved dipping pickles in ice cream, and when I was pregnant with Will I craved chips dipped in chocolate fudge."

"Now that is odd." Nancy laughed. "Any-who let's talk wedding plans."

"Sorry I guess I got us off topic, when I was talking about pregnancy craving." Joyce laughed.

"Dress shopping…. we must go dress shopping." Eleven insisted as she continued to eat the chips.

"Yes, El, of course." Nancy beamed as she wrote in a notebook.

"Ok girls, but nothing extravagant." Joyce laughed. And, let's find a non-white dress."

"c'mon Joyce the dress has to be white." Nancy pleaded.

"Well, Nance let's remember it is her wedding and we are just here to help." Eleven said.

"You're right…. but I still think you should get white." Nancy insisted.

"Well, who knows girls once we go dress shopping I could change my mind." Joyce said. I wouldn't mind wearing white, but I have been married before, so I'm not exactly a virgin…...and a white wedding dress symbolizes virginity." Joyce said.

"But, that doesn't matter we are headed to the '90's." Nancy stated.

"She is right." Eleven smiled taking another sip. Plus, when Mike and I get married, I plan on wearing white, and I have this little baby in my stomach, so I'm definitely not a virgin."

"Wait…El did my brother propose to you?" Nancy beamed.

"Well, no, but I know we will be married someday." Eleven replied. Nancy frowned in disappointment.

"Hey, you could always ask him." Joyce suggested.

"Yes." Nancy agreed. "Who said the man had to be the one to always propose?"

Eleven smiled at them both, and knew they meant well. But, she thought it would be more romantic and special if Mike proposed to her.

"Alright ladies, let's get back on topic." Eleven insisted.

"Right." Nancy smiled. "Ok Joyce now we already know that Johnathon is going to take photos and record the wedding."

"Hold up a sec Nancy, record the wedding?" Joyce questioned not knowing that there were any plans to record the wedding.

"Yes!" Nancy exclaimed. "Trust me you will want your wedding recorded."

"Well, I would want mine recorded." Eleven smiled.

"I will have to check with your father first." Joyce said.

"Oh, no need to ask daddy." Eleven laughed.

"Yeah, you know how Hopper is, he'll probably say no." Nancy said.

"Well, he did say he would be happy with whatever I wanted so, I guess you can give Johnathon the green light to do it." Joyce told her.

"Yay!" Nancy exclaimed as she wrote in the notebook. Eleven smiled as she continued to stuff her face with chips.

"Ok, now let's talk about the flowers." Eleven added.

"Yes, since it is fall wedding, let's get really creative with the flower arrangements." Nancy suggested.

"Yes, how about some mums, and asters?" Eleven asked.

"Yes, that sounds good and any flower with a red, orange, and yellow hue." Joyce beamed as she continued to sip the lemonade.

"I think that would perfect ladies, and we can incorporate plants like ferns and they will make the centerpieces pop." Nancy beamed as she jotted down the wedding plans.

"oh, how about we use pumpkins and gourds for decorations?" Joyce suggested.

"Loving it, loving it." Nancy smiled jotting down in her notebook.

"What about food Joyce?" Eleven asked.

"Oh, I totally forgot about food." Joyce laughed. "I think people would like chicken, fish, pork, and maybe even turkey.

"Mashed potatoes, vegetables, mac & cheese, and stuffing would be good side dishes." Eleven added.

"That sounds great, Hop loves stuffing." Joyce said.

"Sounds like thanksgiving dinner at my mother's house." Nancy laughed. I will write all those down, my mouth is practically watering." They all three laughed.

"We could also serve pumpkin pie, caramel apples." Joyce suggested. Nancy nodded and wrote it down.

"Ok any ideas on the wedding cake?" Nancy asked.

"Yes…actually I do." Joyce replied. I was thinking we could do half and half…...one half chocolate and the other half vanilla." She continued.

"Mmm, I love chocolate." Eleven beamed. "Oh, you know what would be really pretty…. if the cake had fall colors, and decorative leaves and flowers made out of icing."

"Yes, that would go perfect with the fall theme." Joyce said. Nancy smiled as she jotted the plans down.

"Alright now are we having this wedding indoors or outdoors?" Nancy asked.

"Well, it would be pretty outside, but that time of year can be cold at times, so I'll go with inside." Joyce replied.

"Ok, since it is a fall themed wedding, we'll probably want to have a fall inspired table setting of course." Joyce suggested.

"Yes, of course." Nancy agreed writing it down.

"Sounds like we have about covered everything then." Joyce replied. They heard the front door open, and Hopper walked in.

"Oh hey, Hop come and join us we've just discussed plans for the wedding, and we would love to tell you all about them." Joyce gushed. Hopper walked into the kitchen and gave her a quick kiss.

"Sorry Joyce, I can't stay, I have to get back to the station, I just came to grab a quick bite to eat." Hopper told her.

"Aw, c'mon Daddy." Eleven pleaded.

"No can-do kiddo, Joyce can tell me all about it later…. I'm sure you girls have helped her come up with some great ideas." Hopper said as he fixed himself a turkey sandwich.

"She has had some wonderful ideas herself." Nancy smiled as she poured herself more lemonade.

"Aww thanks Nance, but I appreciate you two so much." Joyce said reaching for both their hands.

"We love you too." Both girls said in unison. Hopper smiled and eat his sandwich.

"Oh El, I have news about the trial." Hopper stated. The girls grew serious.

"What about it?" Eleven asked in a sad tone. Nancy held to her hand. Eleven looked at her and smiled.

"Well, they are thinking either October or November for the trial to begin." Hopper said as he continued to eat his sandwich.

"Why can't we just do it now, and get it over with?" Eleven sighed.

"I asked them the same thing kid, but it's out of my hands." Hopper replied. Now, you do realize you will be called up on the stand, right?"

"Yes." Eleven replied.

"They are going to ask you some pretty difficult questions….and more than likely it will make you uncomfortable." Hopper frowned wiping his face with a napkin as he finished his sandwich. I just want to make sure you'll be able to handle it."

"I can handle it daddy….as long as that psycho gets locked up, I will answer question they ask me." Eleven said looking down.

"Hop, surely he will be found guilty, right?" Joyce asked.

"He has to be found guilty…...I mean El had a rape kit done, and we have pictures of her bruises." Hopper said rubbing his forehead.

"Plus, that asshole took pictures of her…...well you know." Nancy said. Eleven looked down hoping they would just change the subject, the last person she wanted to talk about was Brad.

"Kid, I promise he will get what is coming to him." Hopper said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Eleven smiled as she stood up from the chair and gave him a hug. Hopper hugged back.

"Well, gotta head back ladies, happy wedding planning." Hopper smiled as he walked over and gave Joyce another quick kiss.

"Oh wait, Hopper before you go, let's talk about what dance you and Joyce are going to do." Nancy said. Joyce beamed and hopper shook his head.

"And, that is my que to leave." Hopper said rushing to the door.

"Oh, c'mon Hop you two have to dance." Nancy laughed.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Hopper said as he went out the door.

The three ladies finished planning for the wedding, and decided to kick back and watch the movie _Terms of Endearment_.

"That movie gets me every time." Nancy cried as she blew her nose with the tissue.

"Me two." Eleven sobbed as she passed the tissue box to Joyce.

"Me three girls." Joyce agreed as she wiped her tears with the tissue. They heard a car pull up, and a few moments later Will and Jonathon walked in. Joyce looked over at smiled at them.

"Hey boys, how was the movie?" Joyce asked as she blew her nose.

"Hey mom, _Uncle Buck_ was hilarious." Johnathon replied.

"Yeah, we laughed so hard we cried." Will added. Joyce smiled and stood up from the couch and walked over to the VCR player and ejected the movie.

"There is some ham and turkey in the fridge if you boys want to make a sandwich." Joyce suggested.

"No thanks, we both gorged on popcorn." Jonathon replied as he sat down next to Nancy giving her a soft kiss.

"Mmm, now I'm craving popcorn." Eleven laughed.

"Guess who Will saw at the movies?" Jonathon smirked. Will turned red and looked away.

"Oh, was it the guy you met at the pool." Joyce asked as she put the tape back in the case.

"Yeah, his name is Noah." Will replied.

"Ooh." Eleven teased making Will turn even redder.

"Aww Will has a crush." Nancy beamed. Will felt his cheeks warm up. Joyce walked over to him and put her arm around him.

"Alright guys, I think you're embarrassing him." Joyce said.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's just us." Jonathon smiled.

"He invited me to the _Bananarama_ concert tonight, he has an extra ticket." Will beamed.

"Oh, that's great, Mike and I will be there of course…...Third row, seat numbers 10, and 11." Eleven beamed. They all started laughing.

"Number 11, that's pretty ironic huh?" Johnathon said.

"Yeah, we thought so too." Eleven said.

"We will be in the fifth row." Will told her.

"So, is this kind of like your first date?" Eleven wondered.

"Umm, it's not officially a date, but I like being around him." Will smiled.

"Aww, sweetie, that's really great maybe I can meet this Noah someday." Joyce said.

"Well, I better head home and get ready for the concert." Eleven said as she stood up from the couch. Mike is going to pick me, when he gets off work."

"Alright sweetheart." Joyce smiled as she hugged her. Thanks once again for helping me….you and Nancy both come up with some great ideas." Eleven kissed her cheek.

"Aww, you are very welcome." Eleven said. She turned around and waved goodbye to the others.

"Bye El, drive safe and have a great time at the concert." Nancy told her.

"Oh, I will…. thanks." Eleven smiled. "Bye brothers."

"Bye sis." Jonathon and Will said in unison.

"Hopefully Mike and I will see you and boyfriend." Eleven teased will.

"Oh, stop it!" Will giggled turning red.

Eleven was dressed and ready to go to the concert. Her curly hair was teased, and she had large circle silver earrings on. She was sporting a blue jean skirt, with silver studs, black stocking, and black boots. She was also wearing a sliver halter top, and a blue jean jacket matching her skirt. She stood up from the couch when she heard a car pull up, she beamed with excitement when she saw it was Mike. When he walked in she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back.

"Well, Hello to you too El." Mike gushed as he held her hand and admired her beauty. He whistled at her. Damn, you look good."

"Why, thank-you." She winked at him. I missed you." Mike smiled and kissed her softly.

"Aww, I missed you too baby." He said. He brought his face down to her stomach and planted a kiss. Daddy missed you too little sweet boy or girl." He rubbed her stomach. They kissed each other softly. He rested his forehead on hers. I love you too….so so much."

"We love you too." Eleven smiled. I saw daddy earlier, and he told me the trial probably won't start until October or November."

"Shit, really?" Mike sighed. I am so ready for it all to be over with."

"Me too, Mike." Eleven said. Let's not start talking about Brad, please." Mike nodded and kissed her hand. "Oh will is going to be there too, Noah invited him…..it'll be their first unofficial date."

That's great, he must really like him." Mike said. I'm going to take a quick shower, and then we can leave for _Bananarama_." He said kissing her cheek.

"You better hurry." She joked.

The concert was over and they were on their way home. They both had a great time, especially Eleven. She danced and sang along to each song the girl band performed, Mike even joined in with her for a few of the songs. Eleven beamed as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"So, did you enjoy your first concert little baby?" Eleven smiled as she looked down at her stomach, as she began to rub it.

"Oh, I'm sure the baby was moving and grooving right with it's mommy." Mike said as he reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Mike, once again thanks for buying the tickets, and going with me." Eleven gushed.

"You're welcome El." Mike smiled.

"And if, that band Skid Road ever plays local I'll go with you to that concert." Eleven said. Mike began to chuckle. Eleven looked confused. "What?"

"It's _Skid Row_ El." Mike said correcting her.

"Oh, my mistake." She giggled. Eleven looked out and noticed a few rain drops hit the window. I think it's raining a little mike." The rain began to fall harder, and Mike turned on the windshield wipers. She smiled and continued to look out the window. I love the rain…it's so soothing."

"Me too." Mike smiled.

"The rain always makes me think of you." Eleven smiled.

"Yes, we first met on a rainy night." Mike recalled. Eleven beamed as she remembered when their eyes first met. They were just kids back then unaware that they would soon fall head over heels in love each other, and now they were on the verge of adulthood with a baby on the way.

"I didn't know it at the time…...but my life would be changed forever." She said.

"Mine too El." Mike said as pulled into the driveway. It continued to rain harder. Home Sweet, Home." They both got out of the car.

"Ooh, it's really coming down." Eleven said as Mike put his arm around her. Let's hurry inside." Mike shook his head and took her hand in his.

"No need to rush inside, why don't we play in the rain baby?" Mike said seductively as he kissed her neck. Eleven closed her eyes and placed her hand on the back of his head. Mike caressed the other side of her neck with his fingertips. Mike kissed her lips softly. He looked into her hazel eyes. The rain fell even harder than before, and they were both drenched. Would you mind if I made love to you in the rain?" He smirked as he planted small kisses on the sensitive part of her neck. Eleven started to feel tingly. I am going to give you so much pleasure."

"I wouldn't mind one bit." She smiled. Mike opened his lips, and the moist interior of his lips made contact with her skin. He began to lick her neck, and she ran her fingers through his wet hair. Oh, Mike." He heard his button open on his jeans and looked down to his zipper was undone. Eleven was using her powers. Mike furrowed his eyebrows and Eleven got on her knees, and pulled the rest of pants down. You're not the only who can give pleasure." Mike beamed, he knew what she had in store for him.

Eleven pulled his boxers down, and his member sprung freely. She started to rub his member, and used her other hand to caresses his testicles. She looked up at him with a devilish smirk, she began to lick all the way up to the tip, and she kissed it and swirled her tongue around the tip of it. Mike let out a small groan. She locked her eyes on his, as she began to lick his member again. Mike would never get tired of this erotic sight in front of him. She slowly began to suck his member as she continued to lock her eyes on his. Mike groaned loudly and tossed his head back. The rain continued to fall on both of them, and he felt a little discomfort because the rain was cold, but the warmth of her mouth made up for it. She removed her mouth not finishing him off.

"El, what the fuck...you can't stop, I didn't even cum." Mike whined. Eleven ignored him and gave him an open-mouthed kiss and the tongues began to intertwine with each other. Mike moved his hands down to the hem of her skirt. He took her hand in his and they walked over to a tree, they removed each other's clothing and they stood naked in the rain.

"No changes of anyone seeing us." Mike said.

"Yeah it's a good thing I live out in the middle of nowhere." Eleven smiled as she leaned back against the tree. Mike made his way inside her. Eleven legs tightened around his thighs, and he kissed her softly. Eleven kissed back deepening the kiss. Their tongues began to intertwine again. Mike pulled in and out of her, with each movement he made he could feel her get tighter and tighter. The rain hit his back, and he knew there was a change they both would get a cold, but in the moment, he didn't care.

Eleven dug her nails into his shoulder and moaned loudly. "MIKE." She screamed his name feeling more pleasure. Oh, Mike you always make me feel so good…I love you." She panted. Mike picked up his speed, and thrusted inside her even faster. He groaned loud feeling her wetness against his member. "El, oh fuck baby I love you so much." He continued to thrust as he came inside her. She let out one last moan, as she came after him. Eleven kissed him softly as her tight center squeezed his member. Mike smiled into the kiss, as he pulled out of her. He kissed her forehead.

"That was incredible Mike." She gushed.

"Yes, it was El." Mike agreed kissing her softly.

"Now, let's go inside, or we might catch pneumonia." She giggled. Mike nodded and picked up their soaked clothes.

"How about a nice hot bath?" Mike suggested.

"Together." She smirked.

"Yes, together my angel." Mike smiled as they walked into the house hand in hand.

 **And that completes this chapter, I hope you guys loved it. I wasn't planning on adding smut to this one, but I thought I'd give you guys a treat! Please continue to read my story and pretty please leave me REVIEWS! Lol**

 **I have a quick question are any of you artists, I need a cover photo for my fanfic, and I can't get anyone to do it. It would be greatly appreciated. Just PM, if you'd like to do a cover photo for me.**


	29. Chapter 29-Boy or Girl

**Hello, my lovelies, I now present to you the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 29-Boy or Girl**

It was Sunday, September 10, 1989. Eleven was now four months pregnant, and she was starting to show more. Lucas, Max, Dustin, and Marilyn went away for college, since their classes would be starting soon. It was a bittersweet goodbye for the party, because they were all so close. Will of course would be staying since he was going to the Hawkins Community College with Mike and Eleven. Will and Noah became close over the last month, and they were now officially dating. Mike and Eleven finally found an apartment that was affordable to move into. It wasn't fancy, or anything but it had two bedrooms, and 1 bathroom. It would be big enough for them and the baby. The apartment building had stairs, and an elevator. The elevator would be very convenient for Karen, Nancy, Holly as they helped the couple move into their apartment.

"Geez, mom what the hell do you have in the box?" Nancy said as she struggled to carry the box as they stepped into the elevator. She pushed the 3rd floor button.

"Cookware that I don't use anymore, and don't say the H word in front of you sister." Karen said in a stern voice as she too had a box.

"But, Mommy you say that word to Daddy sometimes." Holly pointed out to her mother. Karen gave her a disapproving look.

"Holly, sometimes adults say things they shouldn't, and be careful with that box there are fragile things inside." Karen instructed.

"I can't believe Dad couldn't help us today…...seriously just because a football game is on, he can't help us?" Nancy stated annoyed.

"Daddy hates Mike now." Karen said.

"Holly Wheeler, don't you ever let me hear you say something like that…...do you understand me?" Karen scolded her young daughter.

"But… Holly said.

"No, buts, your father loves your brother, they just had a disagreement, they will patch things up." Karen sighed.

"Dad has a funny way of expressing his love." Nancy added. Karen looked at her and shaking her head.

"Nancy, please I don't need your input." Karen urged. Nancy was going to say something else, but the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. They stepped out and walked to the couple's apartment door.

"Hey Mikey, let us in." Holly shouted.

"Hey, come back in." Mike smiled. "Was that the last of it?"

"Yes, that was all the boxes you and El are all set." Nancy said as she and the other two set the boxes down on the kitchen table where Eleven was standing unpacking the other boxes.

"Yes, that was all of them baby brother." Nancy said as she put her arm around her kid brother. "You and El are all set."

"Thanks girls, so much for helping us…...Mike and I greatly appreciate it." Eleven beamed showing her gratitude.

"Oh honey, it was our pleasure." Karen said hugging. Eleven hugged her back. Karen kissed her on the cheek. "I would do anything for you two and that precious grandbaby of mine that you are carrying."

"Aww that's sweet granny." Nancy joked. Karen pointed her finger at her.

"I draw the line at granny…..the baby can call me nanna or nanny." Karen insisted. "Granny makes me sound old."

So, grandma is old?" Holly asked. They all started laughing.

"I swear nothing gets past this kid." Nancy chuckled. Holly walked over and touched Eleven's stomach.

"Are you sure a baby is in there, you're not very big yet." Holly said bluntly.

"Holly Wheeler! That wasn't very nice." Karen shouted.

"Oh, it's ok Mrs. Wheeler." Eleven assured her. "There is a baby in there, Holly…...the more it grows the bigger my stomach will get it."

"Well, baby you better hurry up and get big, so I can meet you." Holly smiled.

"Aww, you're gonna be the best little aunt." Eleven beamed.

"Hey what am I chopped liver?" Nancy joked.

"And you too Nance." Eleven laughed.

"Guys not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything, but El's appointment is soon, and today we find out what we are having." Mike said excited.

"Oh, that is right, we will be on our way." Karen smiled as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Mom, please don't cry." Mike said.

"Oh Michael, I am so happy…... My baby is all grown up." Karen gushed as she hugged him tightly. "You make me proud, you are so responsible buying your own apartment and taking care of your pregnant girlfriend. "El, please come here sweetheart." Eleven nodded and walked over to them. Karen took both their hands in hers.

"Most people your age, would be trying to mooch off their parents, or even give their child up for adoption." Karen said.

"That's not us, and there's no way we'd give this beautiful precious baby away." Eleven said. Karen smiled at hugged them both.

"I love you both so much, and I will spoil that precious little boy or girl rotten." Karen continued to cry tears of joy.

"Aww, Mom, thanks for being supportive…I just wish Dad had the same mindset." Mike sighed. Karen put her hands on his shoulders.

"He will come around sweetheart." Karen tried to assure him.

"We love you all so much." Eleven said changing the subject. "Thanks for helping us today."

"Hurry up, and get out of here, and find out if you are having a boy or girl." Holly giggled.

"Yes Ma'am." Mike laughed. Karen shook her head and chuckled.

"We will leave now, if you need anything just give me a call." Karen said hugging them both goodbye.

"The same goes for me too guys." Nancy smiled as she two hugged them. "This is so exciting…...I can't wait to find out if I'm going to have a niece or nephew." They said their goodbyes and left for Eleven's appointment.

"Please come in you two." The female doctor smiled as she opened the door for them. They beamed as they stepped into the room.

"So, Mommy, Daddy how are we doing today?" The doctor asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Very excited to find out what we are having." Eleven said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"It's all we've been able to think about…. but then again we are always thinking about the baby." Mike smiled.

"I love to hear that, Jane…sorry I mean El let's begin, shall we?" The doctor insisted. Eleven nodded sitting on the hospital bed.

The Doctor instructed her to lie back on the hospital bed. Eleven nodded and did as the doctor told her to.

"Please lift up your shirt for me." The Doctor continued to instruct her. She put the cold gel on Eleven's stomach. Eleven felt slight discomfort from the cold gel.

"That gel sure is cold." Eleven chuckled.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be the first to say that, and you won't be the last." The Doctor smiled as she started to run the probe around Eleven's stomach.

"Ok, everything seems to look good." The Doctor told them. Mike and Eleven beamed when they had heard the baby's heartbeat.

"The baby's heartbeat is steady, that is very good." The Doctor said. "It is 140 beats per minute."

"Ok, mommy and daddy there is your baby." The doctor pointed to the screen. Mike and Eleven both looked at the screen and he reached for her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow, the baby has gotten bigger." Mike smiled as his eyes began to water.

"Yeah, right now it is about the size of an avocado." The Doctor laughed.

"This is so amazing, look at how much our baby is already growing." Eleven said as she two had tears forming in her eyes.

"Ok, as soon as he or she uncrosses its legs, we'll be able to tell what the gender is." The Doctor told them. Eleven and Mike anxiously watched the screen. Eleven couldn't believe this was real, it felt like a dream. She cried tears of joy as she watched their baby.

"C'mon baby, reveal yourself." The Doctor said as she poked and prodded until the baby finally uncrossed its legs.

"Congratulations you two, it's a girl." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh Mike, a little girl…. we're having a girl." Eleven continued to wept tears of joy. Mike cried right along with her and kissed her softly.

"Yes, a beautiful baby girl." Mike smiled kissing her again.

Eleven was overjoyed that she was having a girl, although she would've been happy if it were a boy. But deep down she wanted it to be a girl.

"Now, your family and friends will know exactly what to buy for the baby shower." The Doctor smiled. The doctor made them copies of the ultrasound of the baby.

"Thank-you Doctor." Mike said as she handed him the ultrasound pics.

"You are very welcome." The doctor smiled. Eleven stood up from the bed.

"Here, looks like both of you could use these." The Doctor insisted as she handed them tissues.

"Yes, thanks." Eleven smiled as she wiped her tears.

"You two enjoy the rest of your day, and good luck as you start your college classes tomorrow."

"Thank you once again, Doc." Mike smiled as he and Eleven walked hand in hand out of the hospital room. They both continued to smile as they walked out to the car. Mike opened the passenger side door for her. She beamed as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Mike." Eleven said.

"Anything for my girls." Mike smiled shutting the door. He couldn't believe they were having a girl, it was the most exciting news he had ever received.

He walked over to the driver's side and smiled as he got in. El, I can't put into words how happy I am right now." Mike gushed as he reached for her hand bringing it to his lips as he kissed it softly. I can't believe we are having a girl, I know she is going to be beautiful just like you." Eleven eyes began to water again, and she caressed his cheek. I bet she'll have your curly hair, and she'll look just like Shirley Temple, but even cuter."

"Yes, my curls and your nose and freckles." Eleven giggled bopping his nose.

"I'll never understand your fascination with my nose and freckles." Mike chuckled.

"We've been through this Mike." Eleven smiled looking down at her stomach. Mike placed his hand on her stomach.

"Hey baby girl, Mommy and Daddy seen you today, you are still super tiny, but you will get bigger." Mike smiled. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but Daddy loves you so much, I promise baby girl you will have the best life, because you have two parents that love you to the moon and back, we will always be here for you." Mike started to cry tears of joy once again. Baby girl, you've made me cry a lot today, but don't worry they are happy tears."

"Mommy has cried a lot too." Eleven said as she placed her hand over his hand that was still on her stomach. "Mike, she can't hear us yet….but I read in my pregnancy book that around 20-25 weeks they can hear people, and sounds. We can read her bedtime stories, and even play music for her."

"That sounds perfect El." Mike beamed. He leaned in close and kissed her softly. Eleven welcomed the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mike smiled into the kiss and buried his fingers in her massive long curls. The kiss started to become more hungry and passionate. He leaned his body over hers pushing her back gently against the car door. He moved his hands down to her thighs, but she moved them away with her powers.

"Mike, we are still in the parking lot, someone could see us." Eleven said.

"Oh yeah, you're right…. Sorry El it's just that you are so beautiful, it's hard for me to control myself around you." Mike apologized as kissed her forehead sitting back up.

"Don't be sorry, If we weren't public, I would've let you continue." Eleven assured him.

"Well, wanna go back to our new apartment, or should I treat my beautiful girl to dinner?" Mike asked.

"Dinner sounds nice." Eleven replied.

"Wafflehouse?" Mike asked knowing for certain that would be her answer.

"Nope, how about Wendy's?" Eleven asked. Mike furrowed his eyebrows and was a little shocked at her response.

"El, you feeling ok." Mike joked as he put his hand on her forehead.

"I am fine Mike." Eleven smiled. I just suddenly had a craving for their chicken nuggets."

"Yeah, they are delicious." Mike smiled. Wendy's, it is then." Mike started the car up.

"How about we go through the drive thru, and bring it back to our apartment?" Eleven smiled. We can rent a movie too if you want."

"Sounds good, baby." Mike said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Dad, be on the lookout." Brad instructed his father as he finished installing the hidden camera inside the alarm clock that was in Mike and Eleven's bedroom.

"Still no sign of them son, you're good." Andre assured his father.

"Ok good, I'm done anyway." Brad said. We're all set, I have installed a hidden camera in every room."

"Then we should be on our way then." Andre insisted.

"It's kind of sweet you know, they have their own place." Brad chuckled. They think they are going to be a happy little family, oh we're going to crush all their dreams." Eleven could be living with me in a big mansion, but no she would rather be with Wheeler in this little shithole."

"It's actually not too bad." Andre said. In fact, it's kind of cozy."

"Yeah, whatever let's get out of here before they get back." Brad said.

"I can't believe that neighbor believed our story." Andre laughed. Brad and his father told the neighbors next store they were related to Mike, and they needed to know what apartment number they lived. The neighbors unknowingly told them. Mike and Eleven had become acquainted with them earlier that week when they were in the process of moving in.

"Yeah just make a believable story, and have a trusty skeleton key." Brad said as pulled the key out of his pocket. They heard a car pull up, and Brad looked out the window, and saw Mike and Eleven exiting the car.

"Shit, they're here, we gotta go." Brad said in a panicked voice. They rushed out of the apartment and took the stairs.

"We could've took the damn elevator Brad." Andre complained.

"No, that would've been a dumbass move." Brad said. They made their way out of the apartment building without being seen by Mike and Eleven. If we would've took the elevator, they would've totally seen us."

Yes, son I guess you are right." Andre said.

"I am never wrong." Brad said as he got in the passenger's side of his father's car.

Mike and Eleven stepped out of the elevator. He was carrying the bag of food from Wendy's, plus the two chocolate frosty's and the VCR tape they rented from the video store. Eleven was only carrying the two large cokes they ordered. She offered to help him carry the rest, but he insisted he could do it. Eleven unlocked their apartment door with her powers.

"I know the key is in my pocket, but times like this it is so much easier to use my powers." Eleven said as the door unlocked, and they stepped inside. She walked over to the kitchen table and set the drinks down and had a strange feeling.

"Mike?" She said.

"Hm?" He replied as he set food and frosty's down.

"I feel like someone was in here while we were gone." She stated.

"No one was here baby, the door was locked, and we don't even have a spare key yet to put under the rug outside of the door." He assured her. Eleven gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, you're right, I just had an odd feeling." She said. Mike kissed the top of her head.

"It's probably because you're not used to our new place yet, it's gonna take some getting used to." Mike said. She looked up at him.

"Kiss me." She giggled. Mike smiled and touched the sides of her face, as he gently kissed her. He used his other hand to stroke the back of her neck. He reached for her waist pulling her closer to him. Eleven smiled into the kiss as she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair.

Mike began to explore his tongue with hers. She moved her hand down to his back, and put them under his shirt. She remembered that their food would get cold, and their frosty's would melt so she broke away from the kiss. Mike frowned.

"I'm sorry baby, but I am starving." She said.

"Oh, the food, I totally forgot about." He chuckled. Eleven smiled and kissed him softly.

They eat their food and frosty's and then cuddled up on the couch and watched _Who Framed Roger Rabbit._

Eleven was fast asleep with her head in his lap. Mike continued to watch the movie as held to her hand. He looked at her and beamed. He thought about their baby, and how happy he was to learn the gender. He couldn't believe that in a few months their beautiful baby girl would be here. He couldn't wait until she was in his arms.

As Eleven continued to sleep she had another nightmare.

" _Push, push El." The doctor yelled. Eleven cried and screamed in pain. Mike held to her had._

" _C'mon El, one more big push and our beautiful baby girl will be here." Mike said. She pushed one more time, and they heard the baby cry for the first time. The doctor held the baby and after a few minutes cut the umbilical cord._

" _Doctor please let me hold her." Eleven said restlessly with a smile. Brenner walked into the hospital room._

" _I will take the child now." Brenner insisted. The doctor nodded and handed the baby over to him._

" _No, no what're you doing?" Eleven yelled. Give me my baby, don't let him take her, he's evil."_

" _This is for the best Eleven." Brenner said. Eleven looked at Mike for help._

" _He is right El, the baby belongs with him." Mike told her._

" _Mike…how could you say that?" Eleven cried. Brenner walked out of the room with the baby._

" _No, No!" Eleven screamed. Please give me back my baby."_

Mike heard talking in her sleep and shook her waking up. "c'mon baby, it's not real." He consoled her. Eleven opened her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and cried uncontrollably as she sat in his lap.

"He took my baby, Mike." She cried. He took her."

"El, it was just a dream no one is going to take our baby girl." Mike said kissing her forehead.

"Mike, that was the worst nightmare I've ever had…..I was giving birth to our baby, and p-papa took her." She sobbed as she looked at him. Mike kissed her lips and caressed her cheek. And you were there, and you let him take her."

"You know I would never do that El." Mike assured her.

"I know Mike, it just felt so real." She wept. I could see papa's face so plainly. He looked so evil and menacing." Mike, he's out there…. I know he is, he isn't dead." He's coming back for me, and now that I'm pregnant he'll take the baby."

"El, no." Mike said. We've been through this, that bastard is dead, he can't hurt you or the baby."

"I just can't shake this horrible feeling that he's out there." Eleven continued.

"He isn't El, I promise." Mike said kissing her softly. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or our precious baby girl."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." He smiled. "I'm gonna run you a nice warm bath, does that sound good?"

"Yes, thanks Mike." She smiled kissing him.

"You don't have to thank me, I would do anything for you, and you too baby girl." He smiled as he looked down at her stomach.

 **Sorry I had to leave the chapter on a side note. Don't hate me please. I hope you guys are still out there! I've been thinking of some names for the Mileven baby girl. If you guys have any suggestions for names, please let me know. AND PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS. They are greatly appreciated. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, and I hope I'm not making it too boring. I will start working on the next chapter soon. Thanks my lovelies!**


	30. Chapter 30-Family is Everything

**Hey my lovelies! You guys still with me?!**

 **I want to thank you all for the recent reviews, they always make my heart happy. I want to also think you guys for following and favoriting my story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. After I finish this story, I will start on the prequel. So excited to start the prequel. I love writing for these characters. And also, Thanks Bri for the name suggestion for baby girl Mileven. I've never heard that name before. I hate Brad, his father, and Brenner as much as you guys. Lol You are not alone. Enough of my babbling, let's get to the chapter, shall we? Lol**

 **Chapter 30-**

It was the next morning and Mike and Eleven were in the spooning position sound asleep. He was the big spoon, and she was the little spoon. Suddenly, the alarm clock buzzed loudly waking them from their slumber. Mike reached over and turned the alarm clock off as he sat up in the bed.

"Damn 7:30 already?" He said sleepily rubbing his eyes as the sunlight crept through the windows. He looked over at Eleven as she was still fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight beside him. He hated to wake her up, but they had to get ready for their first day of college. He reached over and gently shook her shoulder. "El, time to get." She continued to sleep. El, come on."

"No." she groaned loudly threw the cover over her head.

"Yes." He chuckled.

"But why?" She whined removing the cover from her head.

"Because, we have classes today Angel." He smiled as her long curls fell over her face. He thought to himself, _Damn_ _even with bed head she looks absolutely gorgeous._ Eleven rolled over on her side.

"Why don't you get ready first, and when you are done I'll hop in the shower." She suggested.

"I thought we could shower together." He smirked. Eleven turned over to face him as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Now you are just being cruel." She laughed. I could never turn down a shower with my sexy guy."

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" Mike furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, baby." She bit her lip. He always thought she looked extremely sexy when she bit her lip, he could feel himself almost getting an erection.

"I'll start the shower." He said kissing her softly. She kissed him back, but broke away from the kiss when she felt her morning sickness come over. She put her hand over her mouth, ran to the bathroom, raised up the toilet seat, and began to vomit in the toilet.

Mike followed her into the bathroom, he rubbed her back as she proceeded to vomit. She finished throwing up, as she flushed the toilet. He grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned the vomit off the corners of her mouth. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Oh damn, I have to throw up again." She sighed as vomited in the toilet again. He rubbed her back again. She finished throwing up for the second time and starting sobbing. Mike, I can't do this today, I feel so nauseous."

"I'm sorry El, I wish there was something I could do." He comforted her as he washed her face. Eleven looked down at her stomach.

"Baby girl don't make mommy sick today please." She sighed. Mike rubbed her belly. I just want to get this day over with."

"I know El." He agreed. At least we only have two classes, and the last one ends around 12:30."

"Yep, then off to work I go at 3, and you at 4." She said as she continued to cry. Mike thought it was strange that she was crying so much, but he remembered the doctor saying something about pregnancy hormones, and they can make the mother very emotional. Sorry, it's my pregnancy hormones." Mike kissed her lips, not caring that she had just vomited a few seconds prior.

"That's gross." She said as she made a disgusted face. I just vomited."

"I don't care, I will always kiss you." He smiled kissing her again.

"And that is why you are the perfect man Michael Wheeler." She kissed his cheek. The man I'll love forever."

"Forever sounds like heaven El." He gushed.

"We better start getting ready…. I guess." She said.

"Hey, after classes I thought we could go see mom, and tell her that she is going to have a granddaughter." He beamed.

"What about your dad, Mike?" She questioned him.

"He'll be at work, so I won't have to worry about seeing or talking to him…. Like he would care anyway." He said looking down.

"I know you guys aren't speaking right now, but he is still your father." She reminded him.

"I don't wanna talk about it El." He stated.

"Alright, but just remember what I said about him still being your father." She insisted as she started undressing. Mike forget about starting the shower and watched her undress. Eleven finished undressing, and giggled looking at him.

"You like what you see?" She teased biting her lip.

"Sorry, I shouldn't watch you undress in such a creepy manner." He apologized.

"Mike, you are my boyfriend… you can watch me undress anytime." She smiled moving close to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips met with a passionate kiss. After a few moments, Mike broke away from the kiss realizing they needed to get ready for their classes. He undressed, and Eleven started the shower.

*Later after classes are over*

Mike and Eleven pulled into the driveway of his parents' house. He stepped out of the car and closed the door. He walked over to the passenger's side of the car, and opened the door for Eleven as he always did.

"Thanks, Mike… always the gentlemen." Eleven gushed kissing his cheek as she stepped out of the car.

"Well, Mama didn't raise no fool." Mike laughed shutting the car door.

"Nope, she certainly didn't." Eleven agreed as they walked up to the front door. Mike kissed Eleven's hand and knocked on the door. Karen wheeler opened the front door beaming from ear to ear.

"Hey guys come in." Karen graciously invited them in.

"Hey mom." Mike smiled as his mother pulled him in a tight hug. Karen smiled breaking away from the hug. Alright Mom, that's enough." he pleaded with his mother as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh, Michael hush." Karen playfully rolled her eyes. You may be a grown man, with a baby of your own on the way… but you will always be my little boy." Eleven smiled and realized how much she loved Karen. In her eyes, she was a fantastic mother, she truly loved her kids and wanted the best for them. Eleven hoped she could be just as good as a mother to her baby girl.

"Yes, he will be." Eleven agreed as Karen hugged her. Karen looked down at Eleven's stomach.

"Is it ok if I rub your stomach." Karen asked.

"Of course, go right ahead." Eleven replied. Karen smiled as she rubbed her stomach as tears formed in her eyes.

"My grandbaby is in there, it's so unreal." Karen said. Let's sit on the couch you two." She suggested as they followed her to the couch. Are you two hungry, or thirsty." I could make you some lunch or something?"

"El and I had a big breakfast before our classes started." Mike replied.

"Yeah, and before we head off to work Mike was going to treat me to a nice dinner." Eleven added.

"That is nice of you Michael." Karen smiled at her son. So, did you find out the gender of the baby, or was he or she stubborn?"

"Well, at first the baby had its legs crossed, and it took a few seconds before the baby revealed its self to us." Mike replied.

"Yeah, so what is it?" Karen asked impatiently. Eleven held Mike's hand ecstatic to give her the good news.

"Mike and I are going to have a little girl." She beamed. Karen was overjoyed as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"A little girl, oh that is so wonderful." Karen smiled.

"We think so too, Mom." Mike smiled putting his arm around Eleven.

"I'm going to have a granddaughter." Karen gushed. I can't wait to spoil her with birthday, and Christmas gifts."

"Oh, me too, Mrs. Wheeler." Eleven smiled placing her hand on her stomach.

"El, please call me Karen." Karen suggested.

"Ok, Karen." Eleven laughed.

"El, show her the sonogram pics." Mike reminded her.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Eleven said as she pulled out the sonogram picture of the baby and handed it to Karen.

"Oh, my goodness, that is your little baby girl." Karen gushed as she proceeded to look at the sonogram picture. They looked up when they heard the front door open. Ted stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Oh, hi honey, what are you doing home so early?"

"There wasn't much to do at the office, so I thought I would come home." Ted replied. Mike took the sonogram picture from his mother's hand.

"I guess we should go now El." Mike declared standing up from the couch wanting to leave as soon as possible. He couldn't stand being in the same room with his father since they still had unresolved issues with each other. Eleven didn't really want to leave, since they had just got there, but she knew how stubborn Mike could be at times, so she didn't protest about leaving as she stood up and held Mike's hand.

"Aww, but you two just got here, I don't want you to leave." Karen stated.

"Sorry Mom." Mike said walking past his father still holding her hand. Ted made his way to the La-Z-Boy, and sat down. He grabbed the remote and turned his focus to the television set and began to switch through the channels.

"Mike, wait." Eleven protested as he almost opened the door.

"What is it El?" Mike asked wanting to desperately leave. She didn't answer as she walked over to Ted.

"Mr. Wheeler?" Eleven said nervously. I know you and Mike aren't really speaking now, but I just wanted to tell that we found out we are having a girl." She beamed looking over at Mike. Ted drifted his eyes from Television program and looked at Eleven. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Mike. Karen and Eleven both watched him curiously. Ted put his hands on Mike's shoulders and looked directly at his son.

"Congratulations son." Ted smiled. That little girl is going to change your life for the better." Eleven sat back down on the couch next to Karen. Karen reached for her hand with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Dad, that means so much." Mike smiled back at his father. His father had taken him completely by surprise, he wasn't expecting this at all.

"I love you son." Ted began to cry as pulled his son in for a hug. Mike felt his own tears form as he hugged back.

"I love you too, dad." Mike said.

"I knew they would make things right with each other." Karen beamed.

"I hoped they would, this is great." Eleven said.

"I apologize for all the terrible things I said to you son, I know for certain you will be an excellent father." Ted said.

"It's ok Dad, I forgive you." Mike gave him an assuring smile.

"And, I want you to know I love you, your mother, and sisters more than anything in this world." Ted declared. I'm just not a very affectionate person, my father taught me not to be, he said you weren't a real man if you showed your emotions."

"As much as I love Grandpa… he's wrong." Mike smiled. You should always express how you feel."

"I realize that son." Ted smiled. I would love to keep this conversation going, would you like to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah… that would be great." Mike beamed, but then he remembered he was going to take Eleven out to eat before they went to work. I was going to take Eleven out to eat before we had to leave for work though."

"Hey, I have an idea." Karen stated as stood up from the couch. Why don't we all go?"

Eleven thought it was a wonderful suggestion, but she really felt that Mike and Ted needed some alone time together.

"How about we all get together another time, I feel like Mike and Mr. Wheeler really need this." Eleven replied. Karen nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan." Ted said.

"I will still take you out to eat El." Mike smiled.

"You better." Eleven laughed.

"I guess this means I don't have to cook a big meal tonight, right Ted?" Karen joked.

"Right, dear." Ted smiled.

"Ok, get out of here you two." Karen smiled.

"I think she's trying to get rid of us dad." Mike laughed.

"I am, this is long overdue between you two." Karen added. Ted and Mike both smiled as they waved goodbye to them.

"Ted really does have a good heart." Karen said. It's been a long time since I've seen him like this."

"I'm glad they have patched things up." Eleven smiled. Karen, I'm worried about giving birth…. I've been reading pregnancy books, and I have read the pain can be unbearable."

"Bringing a child into this world comes with great pain El." Karen said. but when you finally give birth and the Doctor hands you that little bundle of you, all those excruciating hours of labor will all be worth it." Take my word for it El."

"How many hours were you in labor when you had Mike?" Eleven asked curiously.

"It was six hours." Karen replied. Michael was an impatient little baby boy, he came a week early."

"Oh, really?" Eleven said.

"Yes, it caught Ted and I off guard, since we weren't expecting him until the next week." Karen recounted. Nancy was so excited, she had a little baby brother." They used to be attached at the hip, they did everything together."

"I just hope nothing goes wrong when I give birth to my little angel…. I've read that some mothers can die during childbirth, and I don't want that to happen to me." Eleven said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh honey, that is just under extreme circumstances…. You can't worry about things like that, it'll make you go crazy." Karen reached for hand. I know for certain, that you and that little girl will be just fine…. A mother knows these things."

"Thanks Karen, you've made me feel a lot better about giving birth." Eleven said.

"No problem dear, it's completely normal to have concerns…. It shows that you are already a great mother."

"Aww thanks so much." Eleven said. Karen, do you mind if we watch _General Hospital_?"

"Of course, we can, I'm not a full-time watcher of it, but I watch it from time to time." Karen replied as she walked over to the La-Z-Boy grabbing the remote.

*Later that Night. *

Eleven stepped outside of the elevator and walked to her apartment, she unlocked the door with her key. She walked inside closing the door behind her and saw Hopper hooking up a VCR player that looked brand new.

"Oh hi, Daddy." Eleven beamed as she walked over to hug him." I thought I saw you're truck outside."

"Yeah… I just got off work, and I thought I'd install this VCR player for you guys really quick." Hopper smiled. I'm glad you guys had a key made for me."

"Awe, that's thoughtful of you, but you didn't have to do that." Eleven said as Hopper proceeded to hook up the VCR player. Is that new?"

"Yeah I bought it for you guys…. they had them on sale." Hopper said.

"Of course, you bought them when they were on sale, you wouldn't've paid full price for one since you're so cheap." Eleven joked.

"Hey!" Hopper laughed. That's not entirely true."

"So, grandpa guess what gender the baby is?" Eleven smiled.

"Umm…. It's either a boy or girl." Hopper laughed.

"Don't be a wise guy daddy." Eleven giggled. Anyway, we are going to have a girl."

A girl?" Hopper beamed." That's great kid, I couldn't be happier."

"Thanks." Eleven smiled." Mike and I are so excited."

"It's an exciting time." Hopper said as he finished hooking up the VCR player.

"Honey, I'm home." Mike announced as he stepped inside the apartment. Hello Hopper, what are you doing here?"

"Hey son, I was just hooking up this brand-new VCR player I bought for you guys." Hopper smiled.

"Oh, thanks." Mike smiled. That other one we had was a little worn out."

"Yeah, we played a lot of tapes on it." Eleven laughed as she walked over to Mike giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"El told me the great news." Hopper smiled.

"Yes!" Mike gushed. It's a girl." Mike put his arm around Eleven.

"There's nothing like having a little girl." Hopper smiled remembering when Sara was first born. Tears started to form in his eyes. Eleven immediately knew where her father's mind went as she walked over and hugged him.

"Thanks, kid." Hopper sighed.

"Sara will always be with you, Daddy." Eleven smiled.

"I feel her everyday…. Sometimes I dream about her." Hopper cried. I can still see her little face, and sometimes I swear I can hear her laugh." I just wish you could've known your little sister, you would've loved her."

"Aww Daddy, I have always loved her." Eleven said. Hopper hugged her.

"Thanks… well I guess I better head on home." Hopper said. I can't wait to tell Joyce that you kids are having a girl." See you kids later." Hopper said as he hugged them goodbye and walked out the door.

"Now I can properly say hello to my girl." Mike smirked pulling her close kissing her lips softly. Eleven wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as she began to kiss his upper lip. Mike opened his lips and she used the tip of her tongue to caress his tongue. After a few moments the couple break away from the kiss to catch their breath.

"I love you, Mike." Eleven beamed. I missed you today, I can't stand being separated from you that many hours."

"I love you too." Mike beamed getting lost in her hazel orbs. You have no idea, how much I missed you." I missed you too little girl." He brought his face down to her stomach raising up her shirt kissing her bare stomach.

"I'm sure our angel missed her daddy too." Eleven began to yawn. I think mommy is ready for bed."

"Daddy is ready for bed too." Mike said.

"Wanna go to bed?" Eleven asked.

"Can we play with each other first before we go to sleep?" Mike smirked.

"Yes, of course." Eleven smiled as she took his hand in hers and they walked into their bedroom.

 **That concludes this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took me longer than usual to post the new chapter. I have been crazy busy with work and my online classes started back up earlier this week, but I haven't forgot about you lovelies. Since my online classes started back up, it might take me a little longer than usual to update. But, I will try my best to get started on the next chapter as soon as I can. Please leave me reviews. I love them!**


	31. Chapter 31-Sweet Things

**Hello my lovelies! Thank-you so much for the kind reviews. And, also thanks for the name suggestions for baby Mileven, but I have settled on a name. and no, I will not tell you, it's a surprise. lol I present to you the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 31-Sweet Things**

Saturday, September 16th, 1989

Eleven was dancing in the living room wearing Mike's long back faded _Kiss_ t-shirt as the music video _Smooth Criminal_ by _Michael Jackson_ played loudly on MTV. She was trying to do her best Michael Jackson moves but failed miserably. Mike was making breakfast; Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and eggos for Eleven. His mother had taught him a thing or two about cooking. He sang along to the song, finishing up breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready El." Mike announced turning away from the stove watching Eleven dance in the living room. He couldn't help but laugh and smile at her dance moves. He walked up behind her placing his hands on her waist as she was facing the TV. Eleven giggled, turning around to face him. You are so cute El, I loved your dance moves." Mike said as he started moving his hips, and snapping his fingers.

"Umm…. I do not dance like that Mike." Eleven giggled. But, you do look pretty cute dancing in nothing but your underwear."

"Do I now?" He smirked, leaning in to kiss her. She kissed back. Breakfast is ready my love."

"oh really?" She beamed.

"Yeah, I told you about a second ago." He replied. But, you were too busy shaking that sexy ass of yours." Eleven giggled, blushing walking into the kitchen.

Mike followed her and grabbed two plates from the cabinet placing them on the table. He pulled Eleven's seat out for her. She sat down.

"Thank-you." She placed her hand on her stomach. Daddy made mommy breakfast, I wish you were here with us little baby."

"Aww me too El." He smiled setting the plate of food in front of her.

"MMM." She licked her lips as she picked up her fork. Where's my syrup?"

"Oh, sorry here you go baby." He handed the syrup to her, He walked over grabbing his plate and sitting at the table with Eleven.

"Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I'm a pretty good cook." He chuckled as he picked up the strip ofs bacon, and eat it.

"Agreed." She said as she ate her eggos that were heavily drowned in syrup. Sex and food are my favorite things." I can't wait to fuck you later baby." Mike almost choked on his food when he heard what she said.

"Damn El." Mike coughed taking a drink if his orange juice. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing yet, but hopefully your cock will be inside me later." She said licking syrup off her fingers. And, I'll let you put in anywhere you want."

"Oh, baby." He smirked. You're so sexy, I'm not used to you being this forward."

"I know right." She giggled. I'm just so horny all the sudden." I was reading in one of my pregnancy books that it is completely normal for the mother to be horny all the time during the second trimester."

"I didn't know that, you learn something new every day." He chuckled. "We sure had fun last night, and this morning of course." They both laughed, continuing to eat breakfast.

"Mike?" She said.

"Yeah, baby?" he replied.

"I thought maybe we could go see my Mama, and Aunt Becky today." She said continuing to eat her breakfast. I haven't seen them since the graduation, I called My Aunt the other day and told her we moved in together."

"Did you tell her that you are pregnant?" He asked taking a sip of orange juice.

"No, I didn't want to tell her over the phone." I want to tell her that in person." She said.

"Oh, ok…. well that is fine with me El." He said. We can get ready after we finish eating breakfast."

"I really should've told her before now." She stated. It's just that…. Every time I go there Mama is still in her rocking chair unaware of the world around her." I wish she could get better Mike, Papa hurt my mama…. we'll never be able to have an actual mother daughter relationship." I want my mama."

Mike stood up from his chair and walked over to her. She stood up from her chair, hugging him as she cried uncontrollably.

"I know El, I wish you could have a normal relationship with your mother too." He consoled her.

"Thank god, she has Aunt Becky to take care of her." She said. I am so blessed to have Joyce in my life, she has treated me so good, like I was her own daughter even and when she marries daddy she'll be my step-mom."

"That's right." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Well I guess I'll clean the dishes." She declared.

"You'll do no such thing, you go take a shower and get ready." He smiled. "I'll take care of the dishes." Besides, my mom always said if you make the mess, you clean the mess."

"Thanks Mike." She gushed kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed her back. She smiled looking down at her stomach. You sure have a sweet daddy, little angel." He treats mommy like a queen."

"That's right baby girl." He rubbed her stomach. You girls mean everything to me, Daddy loves you both more than anything in this world."

"We love you so much." She gushed leaving the room to go take a shower. Mike smiled as she left the room, he started to wash the dishes.

*A little while later at Aunt Becky's house*

Mike and Eleven pulled into the driveway. He looked over at Eleven, reaching for hand. She held to his hand tightly as tears formed in her eyes. He kissed her hand, and wiped her tears away with his hands.

"I'm sorry Mike…. This is always so hard for me." Eleven sighed.

"I know it is El." Mike said continuing to hold her hand. I don't know what I do if it were my mother." She looked down, placing her hand on her stomach.

"That is why I'm going to the best Mommy I can be to our little angel." She smiled. I hope you know how much I already love you baby girl." Mike unbuckled his seat belt, leaning in close to her, resting his forehead on hers. He looked into her hazel pools.

"Our baby knows how much she is loved." Mike said rubbing her stomach. Eleven smiled, giving Mike a quick peck on the lips and unbuckled her seatbelt. Alright, I'm ready." They both got out of the car and walked up to the steps of the small house. Eleven sighed and knocked on the door. Becky opened the door smiling from ear to ear.

"Jane!" Becky exclaimed pulling her in for a hug.

"Hi Aunt Becky." Eleven smiled still hugging back.

"It's so good to see you, and you too Mike." Becky smiled at him.

"It is nice to see you too." Mike smiled politely at her.

"Please come inside." Becky insisted as she led into her home. They stepped inside, and she closed the door behind her. Eleven looked over at her mother who was sitting in her rocking chair. Her mother was still in the same state with her eyes focused on the TV and mumbling the same words that she had for years.

"So, can I get you two anything to eat or drink?" Becky asked.

"No thanks, we just had breakfast." Eleven replied. But, a drink would be nice."

"Is lemonade ok?" Becky asked.

"Sounds good to me." Mike replied as they walked into the kitchen, and sat at the kitchen table. Becky poured them glasses of lemonade, and handed the glasses to them.

"Thanks." They both said in unison.

"It's my pleasure." Becky smiled as she sat at the table. "So, Jane told me you moved in together?"

"Yes, we did." Mike answered her taking a sip of lemonade.

"It's an apartment, right?" Becky asked.

"Yes, it is really nice." Eleven smiled looking at Mike. "Aunt Becky we have something to tell you!"

"What is it again." Becky asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." Eleven beamed. "Mike and I are going to have a little girl."

"Oh wow!" Becky said surprised. I wasn't expecting new like that." I take that is why you moved into your own place?"

"Yes, and it will be perfect for the three of us." Mike replied.

"This is amazing Jane, I'm going to have a great niece." Becky smiled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes, you are, and Mama is going to have a granddaughter." Eleven said looking down. Mike held her hand under the table. She looked over smiling at him. Aunt Becky, I'm so sorry I should have told you before now that I was pregnant."

Becky reached for her hand across the table. "Jane, it is ok, you are here now and that is all that matters." I know how difficult it is for you to come and visit here." I miss Terry so much, she's here, but she will never be the same again." I miss all the conversations we used to have. I remember we were kids, we stay up all night, and talk about our celebrity crushes." Becky continued with tears rolling down her face. "I would give anything to have my sister back."

"Me too." Eleven cried squeezing her hand. I promise I will come more often." I love you and Mama so much." She looked down and placed her hand on her stomach. I want you both to be a part of our baby's life."

"I can't wait to see her." Becky smiled. Please bring her as often as you can."

"We will, don't you worry." Mike smiled at her. I'm actually glad you two came over, I have to go to town and run a few errands, do you mind staying here with Terry?"

"We don't mind one bit." Eleven smiled.

"Great, I'll be back as soon as I can." Becky said standing up from the kitchen chair. She grabbed her purse on the counter. Mike and Eleven stood up from the table. She walked over to Eleven and hugged her. "So happy you are here." I love you Jane."

"I love you too Aunt Becky." Eleven smiled kissing her check. Becky waved goodbye to her and Mike and left to go run errands. Mike took her hand and they walked into the living room where her mother was. Eleven walked over to her mother, knelling down in front of her rocking chair. She took both her mother's hands in hers. "Hey Mama." It's me, Jane." Mike walked over and smiled.

"Hello, Ms. Ives." He said feeling heartbroken for Eleven and her mother. It wasn't fair, how her mother had to live her life. It was no way for anyone to live. Her mother continued to focus on the TV and wasn't aware of what was going on around here. Eleven smiled as tears began to welt in her eyes. I love you mama, I wish you knew I was here." She started to cry uncontrollably. Mike knelled beside her, putting his arm around her.

"Breath. Sunflower. Three to the right, four to the left. 450. Rainbow." Terry mumbled.

"I wanted to tell you something, Mike and I are going to have a baby." Eleven smiled holding her mother's hand. We're having a girl, and we are very excited about it mama."

"Yes, we are." Mike said. Our little baby sure is blessed to have such a beautiful mother and grandmother." He started to feel his own tears form in his eyes. I promise I will take good care of them both, Ms. Ives. I love your daughter more than anything in this world, I am going to spend the rest of my life making her happy." Tears rolled down Eleven's cheeks as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Mike is good man, mama." Elven said still holding her mother's hand. He is the best thing that ever happened to me." I'm so blessed that you are my mama, my beautiful mama."

"She is so beautiful El, you look so much like her." Mike said.

"You think so?" Eleven smiled.

"Absolutely." Mike said.

"I can't wait to have this baby." Eleven continued to talk to her mother. I know she's going to love her grandmother so much." Eleven felt her mother lightly squeeze her hand. Mama?" she looked at her mother. Mike, I think she understands us, she squeezed my hand a little…. She's never done that before." She cried tears of joy. You know I'm here don't you mama?"

"I really think she does El." Mike smiled. Eleven kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I love you mama, I love you so much." Eleven smiled, continuing to cry.

*Later that Evening*

Mike and Eleven were on the couch watching _Mama's Family_. They laughed uncontrollably at the funny sitcom. "Oh my god, I can't breathe Mike." Eleven laughed. Mike was laughing so hard he slapped his leg.

"Me either, I love this show." He chuckled." Nothing is funnier than watching Thelma Harper dirty dance."

"She may be an old lady, but she knows how to get down and dirty." She said. Mike, baby I have this craving for ice cream, would you be a doll and get me some, please?" She smiled at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Hm, I don't know." He crossed his arms. What do I get in return?"

"Anything you want." Eleven giggled kissing him passionately. Mike kissed back bringing his hand up to her cheek leaning in towards her. She ran her hands all over his body. "Mike." She mumbled his name through the kiss.

"Oh El, you're so hot tonight." Mike said. But, then again you are hot every night." He furrowed his eyebrows and she began to bite her lip.

"You are the one that is hot." She giggled.

"I know what you want baby when you giggle like that." He said slowly running his hand up her thigh. I love that sexy little giggle." Eleven smiled and stood up from couch.

"El, I told you I could get the ice cream for you." He insisted. She stood in front of him, and pulled her black sundress up slowly reveling her black lace panties. He licked his lips, and proceeded to watch her. She pulled the rest of the sundress over her head and threw it to the ground. Mike eyes traveled down her body.

"You are the sexiest woman on the whole fucking planet." He said. How did I get so lucky?"

Eleven giggled as she unhooked the back of her bra, and it fell to the felt extremely aroused when he stared at her breasts. Her breasts had grown rapidly due to her being pregnant.

"You like these?" She said as she playfully cupped her breasts.

"Holy shit, yes." He replied.

"I went from a C cup to a D cup overnight." She laughed.

"No complaints from this guy." Mike laughed, reaching out to touch them. Eleven slapped his hand away. He looked at her confused.

"Dammit El, I wanna touch your boobs." He stated.

"Come with me into the kitchen." She demanded reaching out her hand. He took her hand and they walked into the kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator, taking out the chocolate syrup and whipped cream. She sat it down on the counter.

"I thought you wanted ice cream." Mike chuckled. Eleven looked at him.

"Strip Mike." She ordered him. Mike still looked at her confused. Just want do you have planned for me El?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She insisted. Now shut up and get naked for me."

"Yes Ma'am." Mike laughed, taking his clothes off. Satisfied El?"

"Almost." Eleven smirked as she made his underwear drop to the floor with her powers. Mike playfully shook his head, as he started to laugh. Eleven moved close to him and slowly ran her hands down his chest. "You are so beautiful. And you are all mine." Mike smiled at her, kissing her softly.

"What about your panties, shouldn't they come off too?" He teased.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" She asked, biting her lip. I'll let you take them off me, but first there's something I have to do." She flashed him a devilish smile as she walked over to the counter, grabbing the can of whipped cream. She sprayed some on her finger and walked over to him. "suck it off my finger." She commander holding her finger up close to his mouth. He moved closer and sucked it off her finger. You like that?"

"Yes, very tasty." He smirked. Eleven giggled, shaking up the can. She sprayed the shape of a heart on his stomach, and swiftly licked it off him. Mike giggled at the new sensation. When she licked the cream off his stomach, it tickled him, but he felt the heat rise even more between them.

Eleven sprayed more cream on her finger, and slowly caressed her fingers across his lips. She moved close to him and licked the cream off his mouth.

"Open your mouth." She continued to command.

"You're the boss." He chuckled, opening his mouth. She smirked and sprayed some in his mouth. Tell me how much you like it?"

"So damn much." He said tasting the whipped cream. Now it's my turn." He smirked, grabbing her by the waist as hoisted her up on the counter. He picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup and poured some on each of her breasts. He made circles around each of her nipples. She tossed her head back as he licked the chocolate syrup off her nipples. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. He then began to suck her nipple and caressed her other breast with his hand. He did this for a few minutes, and then did the same thing to her other nipple.

He then started to kiss his way up her face. He planted small kisses on her neck, and cheek. He then held her face as he kissed her romantically. He brushed the few curls out of her faced and looked into the hazel eyes that he loved so much.

"I always knew you were sweet baby." He smirked. She giggled, looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Fuck me on the chair." She demanded pointing to the kitchen chair.

"Well we've never did it in a chair before, I like it." He stated. First time for everything."

"Mm-hmm." She said. Now do me." I need it desperately."

"You mean you need Mikezilla?" he chuckled.

"Yes." She giggled. Mike leaned in, kissing her softly and hoisted her off the counter. She stood in front of the counter, as he pulled out the chair from the kitchen table. He sat down on the chair, and she walked over to him. He grabbed at her hips, pulling her close to him as she placed her on his lap. He placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She kissed him back. His hands traveled down to her hips as he placed her wet entrance over his hard member. She moaned into the kiss, as he pushed all the way inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She tossed her head back as he started to caress, and kiss her breasts. She started to move her hips back and forth, as he still had his hands on her hips.

He started to rub his hard member over her folds. She moaned loudly.

"Mike, that feels good." She breathed heavily. He lovingly kissed her forehead.

"Yes, that's it." She encouraged him as he stayed at a steady rhythm. Mike smirked, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"I love it when you moan." It's music to my ears." Moan for me El." He commanded kissing her shoulder as he thrusted inside her a little bit faster.

"Mmm." She moaned continuing to buck her hips.

"You can do better than that baby, scream for me." He continued to thrust inside her placing his hand on her lower back afraid she might fall off the chair. I know a way to make you scream for me." He placed his thumb inside her, starting to rub her clit.

"Mmmmmm." She moaned loudly, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He continued his pace, kissing her soft plump lips again. With each thrust he made inside her it caused her breasts to bounce, this turned him on. She felt a knot in her stomach, as she began to tighten around his member. This made him thrust faster.

"Yes, that's it." She panted heavily. I can feel it right at my g-spot." Oh. I feel it…. I'm getting there."

"Me too, I'm going to cum any minute." He stated. She moaned loudly again as she was filled with pleasure. Fuck." He groaned loudly coming inside her. A few seconds later she came.

"MIKE." She cried in pleasure feeling every last inch of him. They both continued to moan in pleasure kissing each other roughly, as they both rode out the orgasm. She placed her head on his shoulder kissing it softly as she continued to breath heavily. Bitchin as always." She looked at him smiling.

He kissed her forehead. "My bitchin' El." He picked her up and stood from the chair. Looks like we got a mess to clean up."

"It can wait, how about we eat some ice cream now?" She insisted. And, we can feed each other." She giggled.

"Yes, please." He smiled kissing her softly.

 **There ya have! That concludes this chapter. I really hope you lovelies enjoyed it. I tried to add just the right amount of fluff, and smut that you guys were hoping for. I teared up when I wrote the parts about El and her mama. It is really sad, she can't have a normal relationship with her. I am blessed to have my mother. There is nothing on this earth, that is more precious.**

 **I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. But, as you guys know work and my online classes keep me busy. Please remember to leave me reviews and thank-you for everything. You guys are awesome!**


	32. Chapter 32-Weekend Getaway

**Hello lovelies, thanks for the continued support and reviews. It makes my heart happy. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 32-Weekend Getaway**

Saturday, October 7th, 1989

"Mike, could you come in here please?" Eleven yelled from the bedroom, struggling to zip her duffel bag up.

Steve and Pamela suggested everyone should go away for the weekend. It had been a month since all the party members had seen each other. They were all busy with college, and work. But, luckily everyone managed to have a free weekend. Steve even invited Will's boyfriend Noah to come along.

"What is it baby?" Mike asked running into the bedroom.

"The zipper on my bag is stuck." Eleven replied. Think you could help me?" Mike walked over to the side of the bed where Eleven stood with the duffel bag on top of the bed.

"I got this." Mike smiled, grabbing her duffer bag. He too struggled with the zipper. Damn, this isn't wanting to zip up at all."

"I know, it's so frustrating, I worked with it for like five minutes." Eleven sighed.

"Wait, I think I got it." Mike stated, managing to zip the duffel bag up.

"How did you do that so quickly?!" Eleven exclaimed.

"I've got superpowers." Mike chuckled.

"Hey, I thought I was the one with superpowers?" Eleven joked as Mike pulled her close, kissing her softly. Eleven kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Aren't you going to thank me El?" Mike laughed with his arms still around her waist.

"Thank you." Eleven giggled giving him a quick peck. You packed your bag last night, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mike smiled throwing the duffel bag over his shoulder. We are all set to go to the cabin, we don't have to leave for another hour or so, but I think I'll go and carry our bags out to the car."

"I can help you Mike." Eleven suggested.

"No need, I can do it." Mike smiled kissing her check grabbing their bags walking to the doorway.

"Alright." Eleven said as she felt a sharp pressure in her abdomen. ow." She placed her hand over her stomach.

"El… are you ok?" Mike asked in a concerned tone as he rushed over to her dropping the bags on the floor.

"I think the baby's kicking." Eleven smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Really?!" Mike exclaimed placing his hands on her growing baby bump. A few seconds later, the baby kicked again. Oh, El, she is kicking, I can feel her." Tears rolled down his checks, as he smiled from ear to ear.

"It's the most incredible feeling in this world." Eleven cried. It feels so much more real now…. We are really going to have a baby."

"Yes, we are." Mike continued to cry.

"Mommy and Daddy just felt you kick, sweet angel." Eleven continued, tears rolling down her cheeks. "We are so ready, to meet you, hold you, and give you lots of kisses. We love you baby girl, we love you so much."

"Your mommy is right." Mike smiled, bringing his face down to her stomach. Daddy sure is lucky, he has two amazing girls in his life.

"Oh, sweet angel just wait until you get a little bit older, your daddy is going to teach you how to play D&D, and then he'll show you all the _Starwars_ , and _Ghostbusters_ movies _._ " Eleven smiled. But, baby girl, I have to warn you, that sequel to _Ghostbusters_ was dreadful."

"Don't listen to mommy, it was good." Mike giggled, lifting her shirt up kissing her bare stomach.

"Wrong." Eleven said. Mike shook his head, bringing his face close to hers, kissing her tenderly. Eleven kissed back. I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." Mike smiled kissing her hand.

~A few hours later~

Mike, Eleven, Will, and Noah were on their way to the cabin, which was in the next town. Mike was driving, while Eleven sat in the passenger's seat. Will and Noah sat in the back seat. _18 and Life_ by _Skidrow_ wasplayingon the radio. Mike was bobbing his head to the music, while Eleven looked carefully at the directions that Steve had written down for them to follow.

"Ok, Mike we need to make a left turn right up here." Eleven informed him. Mike looked over at her singing along to the song. She giggled at how cute he was being. You heard me, right?"

"Loud and clear baby." Mike said making a left turn. Eleven concentrated on the sheet of paper, carefully reading the rest of the directions.

"Alright, and then we'll make a right turn on Maple Street." Eleven continued. Then we go straight, and our destination will be on the left.

"Got it." Mike said continuing to bob his head to the music.

"You know my cousin Richie was in the music video to this song?" Noah said.

"Holy shit, really?! Mike exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was in the audience when they shot the live concert footage for the video." Noah replied.

"Lucky bastard, I would have given my right arm to me in that video." Mike said.

"Really, Mike?" Will chuckled.

"It is an expression William." Mike joked. Eleven playfully shook her head. Hey, I almost forgot to tell you guys but this morning, El and I felt the baby kick for the first time.

"Oh wow, that's great." Will smiled holding to Noah's hand. Noah looked over, smiling at him.

"Yes, it was the most incredible feeling." Eleven added. This baby is already bringing us so much happiness.

"Yeah, you guys should hear Will talk about the baby." Noah said. He's so excited that he is going to be an uncle.

"He's going to be the best uncle ever." Mike smiled, making a right turn on Maple Street like the directions said. Eleven smiled looking down at her stomach.

"Baby girl, Uncle Will already loves you so much." Eleven gushed.

"You two are going to make terrific parents." Will said.

"Aww thanks Will." Mike said.

"So, since the baby is going to be a girl, have you picked out any names yet?" Noah asked curiously. Mike and Eleven both hesitated.

"We haven't actually." Eleven replied.

"Really?" Will asked shocked that they hadn't thought of any names.

"For now, we just call her little baby girl, or sometimes El calls her little angel." Mike said.

"That is so sweet, I love kids." Noah said continuing to hold Will's hand. It was nice of Steve to include on this weekend getaway to the cabin."

"Yes, that's Steve." Will smiled. He's a great guy, and friend."

"I can't wait until later when it gets dark, and all the stars will be out." Noah smiled leaning over, kissing Will softly. Mike looked in the rearview mirror, smiling at them. Eleven looked over, smiling at Mike.

"You two are so cute." Eleven giggled. Will broke away from the kiss, feeling his cheeks warm up.

"Aww, I think Will is a little embarrassed." Noah smiled.

"Maybe, just slightly." Will giggled. I'm so glad you are here with me."

"Me too." Noah said kissing him again.

"They are just as cute as we are El." Mike joked pulling up to the cabin. Eleven smiled looking out the window.

"Oh, wow its gorgeous up here." Eleven said placing her hand on her stomach. Mike looks over at her smiles.

"It's nice, but you are the only gorgeous thing I see." Mike smiled.

"Oh, go on please." Eleven giggles. I love my sweet guy." Mike smiles at her as he parks the car, and they all get out. They only see Steve's car.

"Where are the other party members?" Mike asked.

"Slackers." Eleven giggled.

"Shitheads!" Steve shouts as he and Pamela walk outside of the cabin.

"Mama Stevie!" Mike says as he hugs him. Steve giggles and hugs back.

"Hey little mommy." Steve smiles giving Eleven a hug.

"Hey Steve, thanks for having us." Eleven smiles. Pamela smiles at Eleven.

"Oh El, you are practically glowing, I think being pregnant has made you even more beautiful." Pamela said hugging her.

"Aww, thanks Pam." Eleven smiled hugging her back.

"I couldn't agree more with that statement." Mike smiled putting his arm around Eleven.

"Hey lovebirds." Steve said looking at Will and Noah. Will feels his cheeks warm up once again.

"Will, you gotta stop being so embarrassed." Steve joked hugging them both.

"I don't like all the attention on me, you guys know that." Will smiled. Noah playfully rolls his eyes at him.

"Thanks so much for inviting me." Noah smiled looking at Steve and Pamela.

"It was our pleasure, we have looked forward to this all weekend." Pamela said. Steve put his arm around her.

"That's right babe." Steve said, kissing her cheek. So, I wonder when the rest of the shitheads are supposed to get here?"

"Hopefully soon." Mike said as they seen a car pull up.

"Hey, that's Lucas's car." Eleven said excitedly. And I see, Dustin and Marilyn in the back seat."

Lucas parked the car, and they all got out.

"Maxine Mayfield." Eleven shouted with excitement as she rushed over to her friend.

"Hey, you know how much I hate being called by my full name, but I'll give you a pass, because I haven't seen you in forever." Max said hugging her friend.

"Aww Max, I've missed you so much." Eleven stated.

"I have missed you too." Max said. So happy I can finally see my best friend.

"Me too, I have so much to tell you." Eleven said.

"Hey, the rest of us are feeling left out." Lucas giggled.

"Come here you." Eleven insisted pulling him in for a hug.

"How are things, how is the baby." Lucas asked.

"The baby is doing great, Mike and I felt her kick for the first time this morning." Eleven replied.

"Oh wow, really?!" Dustin said excitedly walking over to El, pulling her in for a hug.

"Yes, we sure did." Mike smiled. Damn I missed you guys.

"Believe me, Dustin sure missed you guys, that is all he could talk about, and well I guess I missed you all too." Marilyn smiled.

"Aww group hug guys." Steve insisted. They all giggled and joined in on the group hug.

"I hope you guys brought your appetite, Pam and I bought some Kentucky Fried Chicken." Steve chuckled.

"Did you say Kentucky Fried Chicken?!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Yes, I did my good buddy." Steve smiled.

"You must really love me mama Steve." Dustin giggled. Steve put his arm around him.

"I love all of you, my shit heads forever." Steve chuckled.

"Well this mommy is ready to eat." Eleven said placing her hand on her stomach.

"And, so is this daddy." Mike laughed.

"Let's do it to it, let's feed our faces." Pamela said as they all walked inside the cabin.

~Later that night~

"A long, long time ago there was a man who was searching for a woman to marry." Dustin said in a slow tone, as he began to tell the party, a scary ghost story. They were all sitting in benches that were made from logs that surrounded a campfire that was surrounded by stones, as they roasted marshmallows. Marilyn sat next to him roasting her marshmallow, playful rolling her eyes thinking Dustin's "ghost story" probably wouldn't be that scary.

"Hey man, I thought this was supposed to be a scary story, it ain't startin' off to scary." Lucas chuckled, munching on the graham cracker s'more.

"C'mon give him a break stalker, it'll probably get scarier." Max said, eating a graham cracker as well.

"Thank-you Maxine." Dustin chuckled knowing how much she hated being referred to by her full first name.

"Don't make me use my powers against you, Dustin." Eleven giggled. You know that annoys Max."

"Yeah, what she said." Max said.

"Hey, El you called her Maxine earlier." Will mentioned taking a bit of his roasted marshmallow. Noah sat next to him, giggling.

"Yes, she did." Mike said as had his arm around her, holding a stick with his other hand, roasting a marshmallow. But, she can get away with it." El smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, so deal with." Eleven said playfully.

"Damn girl, you feisty." Pamela giggled.

"Guys, let's let Dustin get back to his story please." Steve suggested smiling at Dustin.

"Thank-you buddy." Dustin smiled.

"Please, proceed." Noah smiled, taking a bite of his roasted marshmallow.

"Thanks, I shall continue." Dustin said clearing his throat. The man finally found a woman to marry, she was very wealthy and her right arm was solid gold."

"How the fuck can someone's arm be solid gold babe?" Marilyn giggled.

"No more interruptions, Mar." Dustin replied. Anyways, the couple married, and he two shared her riches. Then one night, his wife passed away, he gave her the nicest funeral anyone could have." Dustin continued.

"This is really sad." Eleven said roasting another marshmallow.

"Oh, you ain't heard nothin' yet." Dustin stated. He cried, and mourned her loss at the funeral, but all the while he was plotting something sinister." Then, one cold night, he went to her grave, dug her up, and cut off her golden arm."

"Doesn't sound like the bastard really loved her, he just wanted her money." Lucas said.

"Well, duh stalker." Max giggled.

"Then, the next night he put her golden arm under his pillow, and just as he was about to drift off to sleep the ghost of his dead wife appeared in the room. Dustin continued. Then, she shouted WHERE IS MY GOLDEN ARM… the end. They all busted out laughing.

"Really, that's the end." Eleven asked.

"Yeah I was hoping she would have someone cut off his right arm." Mike said, with his arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't write the story, take the ending up with whoever the hell wrote it." Dustin suggested.

"Aww, I love you." Marilyn said, kissing him softly.

"Eww stop with the public displays of affection." Max stated.

"Nobody says anything when Mike and El do it." Dustin said.

"Hey!" Mike and Eleven both said.

"Hey, I'm cool with public displays of affection." Pamela smiled.

"Well, in that case I feel the need to kiss you." Steve said passionately kissing her.

"Get a room" Lucas said.

"C'mon leave them alone, I think they are cute." Noah said kissing Will on the cheek.

"Well since, everyone is kissing their significant other, I think I should give my best girl a kiss." Mike smiled, kissing Eleven softly.

"Oh, what the hell, kiss me stalker." Max insisted.

"I would be happy to oblige red." Lucas said giving her a kiss.

"I thought you didn't like public displays of affection, Max." Eleven snickered roasting yet another marshmallow.

"Well, I thought I would join in with the crowd." Max smiled.

"So, guys what are you going to name that precious baby girl?" Pamela asked looking at them.

"We don't know yet." Mike replied.

"Well, whatever you guys decide I'm sure it'll be a great name." Steve smiled.

"You have to let Steve and I babysit her sometime." Pamela suggested.

"Yeah, you guys know me I love kids." Steve said.

"How bad is your morning sickness?" Marilyn asked looking at her.

"It was rough, in the beginning, but ever since my doctor gave me prenatal vitamins, it has been a lot more bearable. Eleven replied. However, I do have back pain sometimes, and my ankles are starting to swell.

"Let's not forgot about those mood swings." Mike snickered.

"Yeah, I heard those are very common." Max said.

"I still can't believe you guys are going to have a baby." Lucas smiled. I can't wait to meet her, she is going to love her Uncle Lucas.

"Yes, she will." Mike smiled at him.

"Aren't you like always hungry?" Dustin asked. Marilyn hit him on the shoulder.

"Rude, much Dustin." Marilyn said.

"Oh, it's ok Marilyn." Eleven assured her. He isn't wrong, I am hungry, or craving something all the time.

"Same." Dustin laughed. Food is my second favorite thing in this world."

"I'm your first, right?" Marilyn smiled.

"Yes, dear." Dustin replied kissing her cheek.

"So, despite the back pain, mood swings, and all that other good stuff…. do you like being pregnant?" Will asked Eleven.

"Oh, I love it." Eleven said looking down at her stomach. I already love her so much, it's the most amazing feeling, knowing that there is a little life growing inside me.

"We are pretty stocked." Mike said rubbing her stomach.

"We couldn't be happier for you guys." Steve smiled.

"Thanks, man." Mike smiled.

"So, how far along are you El." Pamela asked.

"She is five months pregnant." Mike replied.

"Mike is already an amazing daddy." Eleven complimented him. "He talks to our little angel every day, and makes sure I am always comfortable.

"Aww, I love you baby." Mike said, kissing her cheek.

~ A few hours later ~

After, the party roasted marshmallows they sat around in the cabin for a while, and drank hot chocolate. They spent a lot of the night, catching up with each other until everyone got sleepy.

Mike and Eleven were both sound asleep in one of the bedrooms. She was suddenly awoken, when she heard a knock come from the window. She tried to ignore it, but she heard it again.

"Mike?" She said, turning around facing Mike. Mike?" He was in a deep sleep, snoring lightly not hearing her.

Eleven sat up in the bed, and looked towards the window. She quietly got out of the bed, walking over to the window. She drew the curtains apart and looked out the window, and didn't see anything, or anyone. But, she knew she heard someone knocking at the window. She sighed heavily.

"C'mon El, get it together." Eleven whispered talking to herself. This is ridiculous, I know I heard something." She decided to go outside and investigate. She closed the door quietly behind her. She walked over to the coat rack, grabbing her jacket.

She put it on, and walked outside of the cabin, quietly closing the door behind her. She zipped up her jacket, and walked off the steps of the cabin.

"I know someone is out there." Eleven declared. I heard you… I heard you, you were knocking on the window." She sighed and walked a little farther out.

"Eleven." Brenner whispered loudly standing behind a tree, being careful not to be seen. Eleven turned her head, and started to tremble and shake.

"P-papa?" Eleven stuttered. I know that is you, I would know that voice anywhere." She placed her hands over her stomach, feeling the baby kick. Enough with the mind games, reveal yourself to me." You are nothing but a coward, I know you can hear me, you sick bastard. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she gasped loudly. She turned around to see that it was Mike.

"Oh my god, Mike you scared me to death." Eleven sighed. Thank god it's you." Mike looked at her concerned and confused that she would be outside this time of night.

"El, what the hell are you doing out here." Mike asked. It's two in the morning."

"He's here." Eleven replied.

"Are you talking about Brad?" Mike asked. If he is here, I'll kick his ass. Eleven shook her head.

"No… it wasn't brad." Eleven replied.

"Then who was it?" Mike asked.

"It was papa." Eleven answered him. Mike sighed and shook his head.

"Brenner is dead, you know that El." Mike said.

"I heard two knocks at the window in the bedroom that we are in." Eleven sighed. Then, I came out here to investigate, and I heard him Mike."

"It's not possible, just like that times you thought you heard him at the movie." Mike recounted. Or, when you thought you saw him at the mall, and or our graduation.

"I know what I heard." Eleven cried. I wanna go home, can we please leave."

"El, it's in the middle of the night, we can't leave now." Mike said. C'mon back inside, I'll get you a glass of water." He reached for her hand, and she pulled away from him.

"I don't want a glass of water, I want to leave." Eleven yelled.

"El, please come back inside." Mike pleaded reaching for her hand again, but she pulled away. She was infuriated with him. It wasn't like a glass of water was going to solve her problems anyway, and what hurt her the most was that Mike didn't believe her.

"No!" Eleven shouted.

"Stop this you are acting….. Mike didn't finish the last part knowing that it would piss her off even more, but he was deeply concerned.

"What, please tell me what I am acting like Michael?" Eleven demanded, crossing her arms and sighing heavily. You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Baby, I didn't say that… it's just you are scaring me right now." Mike said rubbing his forehead. "Whatever, you heard wasn't real. You just had a nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare, it wasn't." Eleven shouted at tears rolled down her cheeks. Mike felt so helpless, he didn't know what to do, or how to help her get through this.

"It's ok El." Mike said pulling her in for a hug. Eleven lightly pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." Eleven cautioned. She had never said those words to him, and it hurt him deeply.

"What?" Mike asked confused. Why are you being like this, all this stress isn't good for our baby."

"You have know idea what is good for our baby." Eleven snapped. You don't have morning sickness, mood swings, unbearable back pain late at night, and you aren't gaining a ton of weight. Mike looked at her as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"How could you say that?" Mike cried. What is wrong with you El?"

"I am done with this conversation." Eleven stated as she stormed back inside the cabin. Mike stood there alone for a few minutes. Of course, they had their full share of arguments and disagreements like any other couple, but her words cut him deep like a knife.

Mike sighed, and walked back inside the cabin. Just as he was about to make it back to his bedroom, Steve opened his bedroom door and looked at him confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Steve asked. I was sound asleep and then I heard a door slam."

"It's nothing Steve, just go back to sleep." Mike urged.

"Hey, if I've learned anything from you shit heads it's that friends don't lie." Steve said moving close to him, putting his arm. C'mon wheeler what is eating at you?"

"El, and I just had a little disagreement." Mike replied.

"At two in the morning?" Steve chuckled.

"We are fine ok?" Mike said. Steve yawned.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it, I'm going back to bed." Steve stated. Good night, and please no more slamming of doors."

"You got it." Mike smiled. Goodnight Steve." Steve smiled and walked back to his bedroom. Mike sighed and went back to their bedroom. El, please can we talk?"

Eleven didn't respond as she turned away from him. Mike shook his head, pulling down the covers, and getting back into bed.

It was about an hour and a half later. Eleven was tossing and turning. She started to wince in pain and she touched her lower back. Mike never fully went back to sleep, so he was fully aware of what she was doing.

"El?" Mike said turning around to face her. You ok?"

"No, it's my lower back." Eleven replied. It hurts so bad."

You want me to rub your back?" Mike said lovingly, rubbing her shoulder, and looking into her hazel pools.

"You would do that?" Eleven asked, as she started to cry. "After, how horrible I was to you earlier. I am so sorry Mike.

"shh." Mike said kissing her forehead. It's ok."

"No, it's not ok Mike." Eleven stated. You were just trying to help me." Mike kissed her cheek. "I didn't mean what I said, of course you know what is right for our baby. You are her father. I love you so much Mike." Eleven kissed him softly. He kissed her back.

"I know El, it's all forgiven and forgotten." Mike assured her. I love you too." Eleven smiled and looked down at her stomach.

"I am so sorry little angel, mommy said some pretty hurtful things to daddy." Eleven cried. Mommy doesn't want to ever argue with your daddy.

Mike smiled and started to rub her stomach. Mike, I'm so scared, I really am losing it." I just wish I could forget all about papa."

"Everything is going to be ok El." Mike assured her. I will always be here for you."

"How about that back rub?" Eleven giggled.

"Coming right up baby." Mike said as Eleven turned her back to him, and he started to rub her lower back. Does that feel better?"

"Yes." Eleven smiled. Thank-you."

"You don't have to thank me." Mike smiled, continuing to rub her lower back. I would do anything for you, and our baby."

"I know." Eleven said. We love you so much."

"Aww, I love my girls." Mike giggled.

~ Brad's house ~

"Well, I must say I am satisfied with tonight work, or should I say this morning." Brenner smirked pouring himself a small glass of vodka.

"Yeah, but you had every opportunity to take Eleven, and you didn't do it." Brad hissed.

"These things take time." Brenner told him talking a drink.

"At least tell me, we are going to get her before she gives birth to that precious little baby girl." Brad stated making a disgusted face.

"For the last time Brad, I am not telling you when, so stop fucking asking me." Brenner snapped at him.

"Fine, fuck this bullshit I am going back to bed." Brad stated as he stormed back upstairs.

Brenner shook his head, taking another drink.

 **That concludes this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry I had to throw some angst and sadness into this chapter. I hope you guys are still with me. Sorry it took me so long to update this time around, but work and my online classes keep me pretty busy, so please bear with me. I will start the next chapter, as soon as I can. Please leave me some reviews. They always make me happy.**


	33. Chapter 33-Baby Shower

BeAN: Hey guys, sorry I have been extremely busy with online classes, and work. But, don't worry I am still here. Lol I hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 33-Baby Shower

Saturday, October 14, 1989

"Thanks, so much Joyce for helping me with El's baby shower." Karen graciously thanked her as she sat down a bowl of strawberry punch on the long table, that consisted of finger sandwiches, chips, crackers, a cheese ball, and cookies. Holly was listening to her _walkman_ , and dancing around.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all Karen." Joyce smiled at her. I have always thought of El as a daughter, and I can't believe that in a few weeks from now, I'll be her step-mother." She was overjoyed of the thought of being Mrs. Jim Hopper soon.

"It sure is an exciting time." Karen said as she walked over, and started to place the pink tablecloths on the tables." I just want to give El, a baby shower she'll never forget. I want it to special, since it is her first one."

"It will be." Joyce assures her, helping her set the tablecloths. There is yummy food, and will be tons of gifts for her precious little baby girl when the other ladies arrive" Eleven hears them talking, as she walks out of the restroom.

"Yes, and mommy can't wait to see what gifts you guys and everyone else has for my little angel." Eleven gushes, smiling as she looks down at her stomach. This community center is very spacious."

"It sure is." Karen nodded in agreement with her soon to be daughter in law. I hope everything is to your liking sweetheart." Karen smiles as she puts her arm around her.

"It is, Karen." Eleven cried due to her pregnancy hormones. "Thank-you both so much for planning, and working so hard for my baby-shower. I am truly blessed, and grateful to have such amazing women in my life."

"Aww, we love you too El." Joyce smiles as she two puts her arm around her. All three women join in on a group hug.

"Hey, I heard there was a baby shower happening today, for my best friend" Max shouted as she walked, in carrying a big gift bag. Joyce greeted her, taking the bag from her, and setting it down next to the gifts Karen and her brought for Eleven. Eleven was overjoyed to see her, even though she had saw her the previous week when they went to the cabin. These moments with Max were precious now, more than ever since that only saw each other sporadically.

"Max, it's so good to see you." Eleven smiled. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it." Joyce and Karen smiled at the two-young woman, as they continued to get everything together for Eleven's baby shower.

"I was afraid too, but my boss Carol was nice enough to let me take off two days from the diner." Max explained to her. "I had to come by myself. Lucas was going to try to come with me and visit his family, and the guys, but he wasn't able to get off work." Lucas worked at a radio shack, and liked it fairly well. Eleven frowned.

"Oh well that's ok, according to Karen, men are not allowed to these things." Eleven giggled. You should have seen Mike beg and plead with his Mother on coming to the baby shower. I really wanted him here with me, but Karen said it was tradition. "

"It is El." Karen joked continuing to help Joyce. Eleven looked back, giggling at her.

"Shame I had to miss it." Max said. Oh, you'll never believe what I found out this morning!" Eleven looked at her, and beamed. Anytime, her best friend had news she wanted to be the first one to hear about it.

"Well, you know my dad David who lives in California?" Max asks. Eleven had only seen Max's father once, and that was briefly at their high school graduation. She didn't know him very well, but heard great things. The way Max described him, he seemed a lot nicer than her stepdad Neil. Eleven always felt sorry for her friend, she could clearly see how much Max loved and missed her father, and since her parents got divorced, she didn't see him as much.

"Yes, what about him." Eleven asked curiously.

"Well, He and His wife Natalya are going to have a baby!" Max exclaimed. I'm going to have a little baby brother or sister." Eleven was ecstatic, and pulled Max in for another hug. She could see how happy Max was, and she was equally happy for her.

"Oh Max, that is great!" Eleven smiled. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks El, I can't wait." Max said. It's been a while since, I have seen my father and his wife, during thanksgiving break Lucas and I plan to go and visit them."

"I know for certain, you guys will have a blast." Eleven smiled. "Maybe one day the rest of the party could go and Meet your dad, and his wife. I have always wanted to go to California, it always looked so glamorous on Television.

"Oh, it's even better in person." Max told her." Lucas can't wait to go, and see where I spent half of my childhood at." He was only able to speak to my father very briefly at the graduation, so he is excited to get to know him and Natalya better"

"You guys have to take tons of pictures, and send post cards to the rest of us party members." Eleven giggled feeling the baby kick. My kid is at it again."

"Oh, is she kicking?" Max smiled.

"Yes, kicking up a storm." Eleven replied. The baby was kicking more every day. Sometimes late at night, making it hard for her to sleep.

"May I feel it?" Max asked feeling weird about touching her friends baby bump, unless she had permission. Eleven nodded and grabbed Max's hand placing it over her stomach. Max felt the baby kick, and smiled.

"Whoa, there really is a baby in there." Max smiled getting a little teary eyed. She was over the moon about Eleven being pregnant, and she knew that she would be the best aunt to her little angel.

"Aww, are those tears I see forming in your eyes MadMax?" Eleven teased her friend.

"Shut up!" Max chuckles playfully at her friend. I'm just so happy for you El." You deserve this." Eleven looks at her, as tears form in her eyes. I love you El."

"I love you too." Eleven cried pulling her in for another hug. Pamela walked in with a wrapped gift.

"Hello beautiful ladies." Pamela smiled as she set her gift down next to the others. Max and Eleven both smiled at her.

"Hey Pam." Eleven smiled, hugging her.

"Girl, you look absolutely beautiful." Pamela complimented her. The other women nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more." Joyce smiled. Karen finished setting out all the games they were going to play during the shower, and walked over standing next to Joyce.

"Yes, she does have that pregnancy glow." Karen smiled at her future daughter in law. Eleven started blushing uncontrollably.

"Aww, El honey you are turning red as a tomato." Pamela snickered. Eleven giggled. She loved Pamela jokes and sense of humor. In her opinion, Steve picked a good woman.

"I guess I am like my brother Will, I easily get embarrassed." Eleven giggled. But, thanks girls for the compliments, I love you all so much." Glad you all are here."

"We love you two." The other women said in unison.

Nancy smiled and walked in with a gift bag. All the women smiled at her. Pamela as well, even though she was now engaged to Steve, she knew of Nancy's past relationship with him. Things weren't awkward between the two ladies or anything like that. They weren't best friends either, but were always polite to each other.

Hey, Nance." Eleven greeted her giving her a hug. Nancy smiled and hugged back.

"Hey baby." Karen smiled greeting her daughter.

"Hey mom." Nancy smiles as Karen takes her gift. I bet that brother of mine tried to beg Mom to come to this, didn't he?" Eleven giggled.

"Yes, you know your brother so well." Eleven snickered. I wanted him here so bad."

"Of course, you did because you two are attached at the hip." Nancy joked. Eleven giggled knowing Nancy was right, she had only been away from Mike for a few hours, but missed him like crazy.

"So are you and Jonathon." Eleven teased her. Holly ran around listening to her _walkman_ , singing A _New Kids on The Block_ song as loud as she could.

"Holly Wheeler, stop that running." Karen scolded her young daughter running after her. Eleven and Nancy both giggled watching them.

"I used to disobey mom like that all the time, Holly sure is feisty." Nancy chuckled. El, I can't over how gorgeous you look."

"That is very sweet Nance, the other ladies told me the same thing." Eleven smiled. I love being pregnant, Mike is so sweet to our baby too."

"Mom raised him to be El." Nancy smiled.

A few moments later, other guests arrived. These guests included a few friends that Eleven made friends with at college, both of Mike's grandmothers, and a few other female relatives from his family. Mike's grandmother on his father's side was a little uptight and serious, but Karen's mother was sweet, and Eleven could tell exactly where Karen got it from.

Eleven's face lit up when She saw her Aunt Becky walk in with a gift, but frowned when she noticed Becky wasn't wheeling a wheel chair in with her Mama in it. She was happy Becky could come, but she wanted more than anything for her Mama to be there.

"Hey Jane." Becky smiled as she pulled her niece in for a hug. Eleven smiled, hugging her back.

"Hi Aunt Becky, glad you are here." Eleven smiled. She loved her aunt a great deal, she felt guilty for not visiting her more though. Where is Mama, I really wanted her her?" Eleven knew her Mama would be in regular state mumbling the same words, but she loved her Mama. She wanted her Mama to be a part of every important event in her life.

"I'm sorry Jane, but Terry hasn't been feeling well lately." Becky frowned. When Eleven heard those words it scared her, her Mama was never the same after she went through that horrible ordeal at the hands of Brenner.

"What's wrong with my Mama?" Eleven worried.

"Oh, it's nothing too serious, she is just sick with the flu." Becky replied. Eleven still frowned, but was relieved it wasn't something worse, like she made up in her head a second ago when her aunt told her, she was sick. My friend Thomas is watching after her."

"That's good." Eleven smiled. Who is Thomas, a gentlemen friend of yours?" Eleven knew that her aunt didn't have much of a social to life due to having to take care of mama, so she was happy to know that she had a friend, and a gentlemen friend on top of it. Becky smiled, slighting blushing.

"Thomas and I go way back." Becky replied. I have known him since I was 4 years old, we even dated in high school." But, after graduation he left home and went to college in New York." Eleven could see the pain in her eyes, she could tell that Thomas must've meant a lot to her.

"Sounds like you really cared about him." Eleven said.

"Yes, we shared our first kiss." Becky smiled. Eleven loved hearing things about her Aunt's past, it made her feel closer to her, after all they were family. He recently moved back to town, and he never married or had kids."

"So, are you going to get back together." Eleven gushed.

"Maybe." Becky blushed.

"El, sweetie it's time for your baby shower to begin." Karen said excitedly as she walked over greeting Becky, taking the gift from her setting it down with the others.

Jane, one more thing before the shower starts." Becky said. When you go home after the shower, there is a surprise waiting for you."

"Awesome, I love surprises." Eleven smiles.

For the next few hours the ladies stuffed their faces with the delicious finger sandwiches, snacks, and drank the strawberry punch Karen had prepared until the cows came home. They played several games; that consisted of Don't say baby, name that baby tune, and the nursery rhyme game. Holly had a blast as she was Eleven's little helper. She handed each gift to her, except the big ones.

Eleven felt so happy and content being surrounded by all the woman in her life. It was beautiful moments of womanhood, and sisterhood. She also loved all her baby shower gifts. These gifts consisted of baby books to read to her little angel at night, a baby bath and sponge, cute baby clothes, dresses, and onesies, bibs, blankets, a car seat, and stroller, a basinet, a cute baby mobile that had clouds, and pink and white stars hanging from it, and most importantly loads of baby wipes, and diapers.

~ After the baby shower ~

Nancy, Karen, and Joyce drive over to Mike and Eleven's Apartment, and they all help her carry her gifts inside, Mike included. Eleven helped carry the light gifts in, and everyone else carried the heavier gifts inside.

"Thank you, ladies." Mike smiled as he set the stroller box down. All three women smiled at him.

"It was no problem sweetheart." Karen said kissing Mike's cheek. Mike turned blood red, and everyone laughed, including Hopper who walked out of the nursery.

"Aww, are they picking on you Wheeler?" Hopper chuckled patting his shoulder. Mike playfully rolled his eyes. He had grown to love Hopper's dry sense of humor over the years. Hopper looked over at Eleven and smiled. Don't just stand there give your old man a hug." Eleven giggled, and hugged him.

"Daddy, what were you doing in the nursery?" Eleven asked curiously. The couple hadn't had time to get started on the nursery, but their angel, would be home in a few months, and they planned on getting started on it as soon as possible.

"It's a secret El." Mike smiled. Eleven was curious, and thought back to when her Aunt Becky told her she had a surprise waiting for her when she got back home.

"C'mon baby brother, you can't keep secrets from a woman." Nancy said. Besides, we always figure out what they are." Mike playfully shakes his head.

"You women keep stuff from us too." Hopper snickered.

"Oh, is that so future husband?" Joyce smiled. Hopper turned a bright red, and everyone started to crack up. There was nothing funnier than the sight of an embarrassed Hopper.

"Aunt Becky told me she had a surprise waiting for me." Eleven stated. Is the surprise waiting in the nursery?" Mike and Hopper glanced as each other and smiled.

"Maybe." They both said in unison. Eleven walks over to the nursery yet.

"No, not yet kid." Hopper advised her. You can see it when all leave." Eleven frowned, but nodded in agreement, hoping they would leave soon. She loved their company, but was dying to know what was on the other side of the door.

"Don't worry sweetie, we are leaving soon." Joyce smiled.

"Whatever it is, it sounds exciting." Nancy smiled.

They all talked for a few more minutes, and told Mike and Hopper about the baby shower, and how much fun they had. Mike smiled from ear to ear when Eleven showed him all the gifts from the baby shower. Hopper smiled as well, excited that in a few short months his beautiful granddaughter would make her arrival into this world. They all smiled, and said their goodbyes.

"Ok Mike, they are gone show me my surprise!" Eleven exclaimed. Mike smiles as he kisses her.

"Someone is excited." Mike chucked at his cute girlfriend and mother of his child. Eleven giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, now show this mommy." Eleven giggled. Mike took her hand in his and walked over to the nursery.

"Ok, baby, but close your eyes." Mike instructed. Eleven smiled and closed her eyes. Mike held to her hand, opening the door to the nursery and leading her into the nursery. El, you can open your eyes now." Eleven opened her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks immediately. It was her baby crib, that Mama got for her when she fought to get daughter back, and she keep it hoping one day She would put her beautiful baby girl in it. Eleven smiled when she saw the little teddy bear sitting against the bars.

"Oh Mike, it's my baby crib." Eleven cried. Mike put his arm around her, as she cried into her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Mike smiled.

"Like it?" I love it." Eleven beamed picking the teddy bear up, holding it close to her heart. But, shouldn't the crib remain at Mama and Aunt Becky house?" Eleven was happy, but felt a little sad.

"Becky said, it should be passed down to our little baby." Mike kissed the top of head.

"What do you think of that little angel?" Eleven smiled looking down at her stomach. You get to the lay in the crib, that Mommy was originally supposed to." All the sad memories come flooding back about how her Mama fought to get her back, but in the end, she payed dearly for it. She lost her mind, and her little girl.

Sounds like a pretty sweet deal, baby girl." Mike smiled, placing his hand on her stomach feeling the baby kick.

"I think she likes it." Eleven giggled.

"Hopper and I thought about painting it, but we wanted to leave it up to you." Mike said.

"Can, we just leave it the way it is?" Eleven smiled. Mike looked into her hazel orbs and smiled.

"Of course, we can." Mike smiled. Eleven kissed him softly.

"This baby is going to have everything, I never got to have as a baby." Eleven said starting to cry again. Mike kissed her hand, and rubbed her stomach.

"Yes, she will." Mike agreed. She is going to change our lives for the better." He smiled, tearing up. El, I can't believe here in a few short months we'll be in this very room, rocking her to sleep, and placing her in this crib." Eleven kisses him, and wipes his tears.

"Me either." Eleven smiles looking down at her stomach.

~ The Next Morning ~

"Baby, that tickles." Eleven giggled as Mike kissed her neck. He looked into the eyes, as he kissed her romantically. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm, are you ticklish?" Mike snickered, tickling her. Eleven laughed uncontrollably.

"Stop!" Eleven said. I'll use my powers." Mike stopped and gave her a pouty look. Eleven playfully rolled her eyes.

"you would do that to your lovely boyfriend, and father of your baby?" Mike continued to pout. Eleven giggled, bopping his nose. Moments like this with Mike here precious to him. There was no greater feeling in this world waking up to his arms wrapped around her, as he planted kissing on her neck, and made her feel loved.

"No, I won't." Eleven smiled. I'm going to take a shower."

"Can, I join you?" Mike asked. Eleven smiled, giving him a hungry kiss.

"I will take that as a yes." Mike smiled as her kissed her, getting out of bed. Eleven smiled doing the same. He looked over, noticing the alarm clock was in the floor.

"Must've got knocked over when I packed the stroller box in here, last night." Mike said. He picked up the alarm clock, as something fell out of it. What the hell?!"

"Mike what is it." Eleven asked curiously. Mike holds it up to where she can see. She gasps when she sees that it is a small hidden spy camera.

"Oh my god." Eleven sighed. Mike, that is a hidden camera, someone has been watching us?" Mike sees red, and knows immediately who is behind this.

"Brad…. that fucker, I am going to end him." Mike says with fury in his eyes.

AN: Ooh, they have discovered the hidden camera. That can't be good for Brad, brad's father and Brenner. I hope you guys liked this chapter. My apologies for taking so long, work and online classed keep this girl busy. I only have two weeks left at least. Lol I loved writing this fanfic, please leave me reviews. Also, shout out to guest who said they wanted more Lucas and Max moments, I'll try my best to include them more. They are a cute couple too. Lol

I will hopefully get started on the next chapter sometime soon. I am going to the beach in a week, but I promise I will find time to work on the next chapter. You guys rock!


	34. Chapter 34-Getting What You Deserve

AN: Hey guys, here we are at another chapter. I really hope you guys are still here with me. Please continue to leave me feedback, it means a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 34-Getting What You Deserve

Mike paces the room breathing heavily. This was the final straw, Brad harassed El, did unspeakable things to her without her consent, and now he installed a hidden camera in their _bedroom_? Brad started it, and Mike knew he would have to end it.

"This can't be happening!" Eleven cried out. Mike looked in her direction and sighs. How did he get into our apartment, and what if there are other hidden cameras around the house that we don't know about it?!" He bawled up his fists.

"I had that same very thought El." Mike said. She walked over and cried into his chest. Mike wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Mike did not need proof, we know Brad was behind this. How dare he invade their privacy. This was their bedroom, where they shared their most intimate moments with each other. Oh my god Mike…. He probably watched us have sex"

"That sick motherfucker!" Mike yelled. We have to check the entire apartment, I hope this is the only camera, but I know damn good and well he probably hid other cameras." El cried uncontrollably.

"I feel like I did when I was raped, violated…. Fucking violated" Eleven cried out knocking over the dresser with her powers. I'm so sorry Mike, I'm just so upset."

"Don't apologize baby, you have every right to be pissed off." Mike kissed her. Brad was beyond your typical prick, he was a full-blown psycho. Mike had not felt so much hatred for someone, since Brenner.

"I'm just so afraid of what he is going to do next." Eleven sighed as she felt the baby kick. Mike looked down at her stomach. He moved his hand down to her stomach, feeling the baby kick. "All this stress isn't good for the baby. What if something happens to our baby, I would never forgive myself is something happened to our little angel." Eleven cried uncontrollably.

Mike held her close, comforting her as he kissed the top of her head. Although, Eleven hadn't met her child yet, she had an undeniable love for her.

"Nothing is going to happen to her El, I promise." Mike said as he rubbed her stomach. "I will protect my girls with my life, our baby is going to come into this world with no worries or fears. Eleven caressed his cheek, he tenderly kissed her hand. Now, come on let's search this apartment up and down for hidden cameras."

Eleven nodded in agreement and they began their search for the hidden cameras. They both frantically searched the apartment from top to bottom. They found spy cameras in every room of their apartment. Spy cameras were installed in smoke detectors, electrical outlets, pictures, and lamps. However, the most disturbing hiding place was where the cameras were hidden in the small holes of the walls in the bathroom, and bedroom. The distraught couple took down all the hidden cameras.

Mike held Eleven close as she cried uncontrollably on the couch. This was a complete total invasion of privacy. Brad has been unknowingly watching them for quite some time. Of course, unbeknownst to them Brenner had been watching them too.

"This is horrible, what are going to do?" Eleven cried as Mike held her close comforting her. I am so outraged, this is not ok…. Brad can't get away with this!"

"This is beyond anything that I could imagine." Mike sighed. "What does he want from us? Eleven simply shakes her head.

"How does he know where we live?" Eleven continues. And, how long has this been going on?!"

"That is what I'd like to know." Mike sighed as he had a few disturbing thoughts of his own. Brad had to be working with someone, all the spy cameras couldn't have been installed by just one person.

"We have to find out who is working with Brad, this was not a one-man job." Eleven stated. Mike kissed her cheek softly. This is illegal right?"

"Yes, it is illegal to install hidden cameras in someone homes, or apartments." Mike replied. Which means were going to have to give your dad a call."

"Yeah, but will it even do any good?" Eleven said. "We don't have any proof that Brad did this! She stood up from the couch and crossed her arms. Mike stood up from the couch as well. We'll file a police report and then what?" I know that Daddy will believe us and know that Brad did this, but everyone else will have to have proof!"

"Baby, you need to relax ok." Mike said rubbing her stomach. I'm so afraid of all this stress, and what it could do to you and our baby."

"Yes, I know that Mike." Eleven sighed. That was what I was talking about earlier, but I can't help but worry and be stressed over all this." She couldn't fathom her hatred for Brad. She was so afraid of what he was going to do next.

"At this point, I am convinced that asshole is capable of anything." Mike said running his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Why, Mike, why?" Eleven cried again. "I just want us to happy like we were before he came along. He also obviously knows about my powers, I mean I even used them on him a couple of times, which was stupid on my part." What if he is working with someone from the government?" So many horrible thoughts ran through her head, she worried about being taken away from her family and friends, and she felt a gaping hole in her heart about the very thought of being taken away from her one true love. I don't want to lose you, Mike."

"El, baby you aren't going to lose me, like I have said over a million times, no one is going to take my girl away from me ever again." Mike hugged her as she cried uncontrollably into his chest.

"P-promise? Eleven cried. Mike looked into her hazel orbs.

"I promise, baby." Mike said kissing her softly. Eleven kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck.

~ Late that Evening ~

Shortly after Mike and Eleven discovered the hidden cameras, they phoned up Hopper, and made a trip to the police station. Hopper was outraged, and disgusted by the whole twisted situation. The filed a police report, and if they could prove that Brad did this, it would help with the trial that was coming up soon.

Eleven laid on the couch with her head in Mike's lap, she had been asleep for a little over an hour. Mike tried to distract his mind from thoughts about Brad, and the hidden cameras, but it was difficult. However, he knew had to take matters into his own hands. He stroked Eleven's hair gently, kissed the top of her head.

He quietly stood up from the couch and threw a blanket over her. He had a plan to deal with Brad on his own. He walked to the kitchen table, grabbing a small note book and pen. He began to write her a note; _Hey baby, I'm gonna make a quick stop at the store, I looked in the freezer, and saw that we were running low on eggos. So, I'm gonna run to the store and get you another box. Be back soon. I love you!_

Mike sighed as finished writing the note. He hated to lie to her, even though, it wasn't entirely a lie, they really were running low on eggos. But, she could not know that he was going to confront Brad, because he knew she would try to stop him, or go with him. He wasn't going to have either one of those things happen, so he was forced to tell a little white lie.

Shortly after Eleven fell asleep, Mike formed a plan, and he phoned up Steve. He was going to confront Brad my himself, but he decided he needed some back up. He couldn't think of a person then Steve.

He puts his jacket and shoes on. He pulls his car keys out of his jacket pocket, and looks over at Eleven as she continues to sleep. Mike opens the door and quietly closes it behind him.

Mike drives around town in hopes of finding Brad. Unfortunately, he had no idea where he lived so his only option was to drive around town. Luckily, Hawkins was a small town so it wouldn't be too hard to find the scumbag.

Steve looks over at a frustrated Mike as he drives in search of Brad.

"Man, what are you hoping to accomplish by confronting Brad?" Steve said in a concerned tone. He would do practically anything for his friends, but he didn't want Mike to get into a fist fight with Brad. Even though, Brad deserved it and more.

"Steve, I told you we going to get him to confess to everything he has done, and that includes the hidden cameras." Mike replied to him, continuing to drive frantically around town.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here for backup with this small recording device." Steve said as held to the _Sony_ recording device, that Mike purchased at _Radio Shack_.

"Correct, and you will put that in your coat pocket, and record everything that son of a bitch has to say." Mike hissed through his teeth.

"What makes you think he is going to confess to what he did though?" Steve asked him. He isn't just going to come out and say what he did to El."

"Look, I'll get it out of him, if I have to threaten his ass." Mike stated. He knew it wasn't the most perfect plan, but he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. This was supposed to be a happy time, he was having a baby with the love of his life. They shouldn't have to deal with this kind of stress, Brad had to be stopped.

"You can't just go up to him and punch him though, you'll get arrested." Steve said as he continued to look out the window. He does deserve it, but he isn't worth jail time."

"Fuck, it would be worth a night in jail to knock his teeth down his throat." Mike scoffed. I just want to kill him with my bare hands!"

"I know, but…. Steve speaks, but Mike interrupts him.

"No, buts." Mike scolded. What if it was Pam, would you just back and do nothing?!" Steve sighed and looked over at him.

"No, I would probably be doing, what you are right now." Steve admitted. "This is a pretty fucked up situation, I am so disgusted with what he did to El." No one deserves to be raped and violated, it's the worst thing imaginable. Mike nods as he continues to drive. "And, then setting up hidden cameras in your apartment. I mean who does that?" Steve continues, looking out the window, as he spots a familiar car. "Hey, I think I see that bastard's car."

"yeah, where?!" Mike exclaims wanting to confront Brad as fast as he could.

"I pretty sure it's that black sports car over." Steve points to the local diner. What a ugly car, I might add. Mike turns into the diner and parks.

"Yep, that is definitely him." Mike says, turning the car off. He sighs and unbuckles his seat belt.

"Ok, how are we gonna go about this?" Steve says taking his seat belt off.

"Damn it Steve, I told you." Mike sighs getting slightly annoyed. We are going to have a nice little chat, he is going to confess, and you will record everything he has to say." So, go ahead and press record now."

"Ok, let's just hope it all goes according to the plan." Steve sighs as he presses record on the small device and puts it in his coat pocket.

"Alright then, let's do this." Mike insists as they both get out of the car. They both walked into the local diner. Steve looks and spots Brad at a booth in the back. He is with a pretty blonde girl. They roll their eyes in disgust as they watch Brad whisper in the girls ear. She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"Poor girl, probably has no idea what kind of sicko he really is." Mike says. Steve nods in agreement, and they make their way to the booth in the back.

"Oh, Brad you are so funny." The blonde girl giggled as Brad whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Mike and Steve stared at each other in disgust. Mike finally cleared his throat. The blonde girl, and Brad stopped what they were both doing and looked in their direction.

"Hello there, Brad." Mike said giving him a smug smile. Brad looked at him annoyed Mike stared into his eyes with pure hatred. Steve stood there praying to God that all hell wouldn't break lose. The blonde girl looked on in confusion.

"Brad, do you know these guys?" she asked. Before he could answer her, Steve interrupted her.

"Yeah, Brad knows us." Steve flashed her a fake smile. We were just wondering when that next poker game was."

"You play poker." The girl asked looking at him in disapproval.

"Oh yeah, he's a big poker player, I think there is a game tonight." Mike smiled at him, laughing uncontrollably in the inside.

"Umm, no." Brad says getting heated with Mike and Steve.

"I thought we were going to go back to your place for a night cap." The girl said aggravated with him.

"Brenda, baby we are." Brad said.

"My name is heather you prick!" The girl shouts as she gets up. Mike and Steve look at each other smirking.

Baby, wait don't leave like this how will you get a ride home?" Brad says walking after her trying to salvage his date.

"I'll find a taxi or hitchhike before I go anywhere with you, you liar." The girl shouts as she leaves the diner. Mike and Steve start to giggle lowly, and other people in the diner are giggling, and talking quietly about the situation. Brad looks back at them, and Mike and Steve walk over to him.

"What the fuck was that about?" Brad hissed.

"I think this matter should be discussed outside, I don't want to disturb these kind people." Mike replied. Steve nods in agreement. Brad sighed and they all three step outside.

"Ok, now explain yourself ass wipe." Brad advices him.

"I know it was you mother fucker!" Mike says through gritted teeth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, you just ruined what could've been a great night." Brad yells.

"We did that poor girl a favor, were you planning on slipping a mickey in her drink too, like you did my girlfriend?" Mike said getting closer to him.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear the answer to that." Steve says. Or maybe you were gonna set up some hidden cameras in her house too!"

"Fuck you both, I never set up any hidden cameras." Brad says.

"Oh, no but you had help!" Mike says. I know you aren't working alone, and as God as my witness I will find out who is working with you."

"There is no way you could find out." Brad warns him, accidentally letting it slip out that he might be working with someone.

"So, you are working with someone." Mike says.

"You'll never find out Wheeler, your girlfriend got what was coming to her." Brad smirked. I can still see her naked body as I shoved my load into her." And, I would do it again, and again until I was bored with her. Steve looked over at Mike as bawled up his fists.

"Say it again you son of a bitch!" Mike shouted trying to take a swing at him. But, Steve managed to stop him.

"He's not worth it Mike." Steve stated.

"So, you are telling me that you did rape her, you fucking asshole!" Mike yells.

"I don't have to say anything, stupid cunt should've known better than to drink out of a cup, she didn't pour for herself." Brad smirked. Mike wanted more than anything to kick his ass after the way he talked about Eleven. But, he realized that Brad was digging a bigger hole for himself, and Steve was recording every disgusting thing that came out of his mouth.

"You are going to rot jail, you aren't to get away with him." Mike says.

"I am untouchable, My, father is a respected and wealthy man in this shithole of a town, there is no way he is going to let go to prison." Brad says.

"Oh, so are you trying to tell us, your old man is going to pay off the judge?" Steve asks.

"I never said anything like that." Brad huffs. Well, if this conversation is over, I will be going." He walks over to his car.

"Oh, Mike one more thing I hope it doesn't hurt El too bad when she has the baby." Brad says. Mike stares a hole through him. It's so sweet that she is having a little girl."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Steve shouts.

"Gladly." Brad says as he gets in his car, and drives off. Steve pulls out the recording device and presses the stop button.

"We got him, Mike…. We got him." Steve says in victory.

"I can't thank you enough Steve, with this evidence there is no way he is going to walk away scott free from this." Mike says. I hate him, did you see how smug he was when he w-was talking about raping El." He says as tears form in his eyes. Steve pulls him in for a hug. If you wouldn't have been here, I would have been arrested for his murder. " He is responsible for all the terrible nightmares she has been having, the recent stress she is under, and then he put up hidden cameras to spy on us like the psycho he is." I just want this nightmare to be over, Steve."

"It will be soon Mike, I promise." Steve assures him. Now, let's go get your girl some eggos before the store closes and before she wakes up and wonders why you have been gone so long.

~ Back at the apartment ~

Mike opened the door to their apartment and quietly shut it behind him, careful not to wake Eleven if she is still asleep.

"Baby, its late, you were gone for over an hour." Eleven stated as she walked over to him. I see that you got my eggos though." Mike smiled, giving her a quick peck.

"Yeah, that was the plan." Mike smiles, putting the eggos away in the freezer. How was your nap?"

"It was fine, but I worried about you being gone for so long." Eleven said. I'm not a fool Mike, I know you better than you probably know yourself… you went to confront Brad."

"Guilty." Mike said. I had to El, but not to worry, Steve went with me, and we have actual audio evidence of him confessing."

"Wait, what?" Eleven asked confused tilting her head.

"When, you fell asleep I phoned Steve up, and formed a plan with him." Mike told her. We went to radio shack, and bought a recording device." Then, we drove around town and saw Brad's car at the diner, walked in and totally ruined his date, I might add."

"How did you do that." Eleven giggles.

"We asked him, when the next poker game was." Mike chuckled. Pathetic bastard couldn't even remember the girls name, and she left him high and dry."

"Nice work baby." Eleven smiled. Now c'mon tell me about the recording device."

"Ok, well Steve had it hidden in his pocket, and recorded everything he said." Mike told her. He confessed to everything in his own smug way."

"I want to hear." Eleven stated. Play it for me."

"El, I would rather you didn't, he said some pretty disgusting things about you." Mike sighed. If, Steve hadn't been there, he'd be lying in a puddle of blood."

"Go ahead, and play it." Eleven said.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked caressing her cheek softly. Eleven smiled and kissed his hand.

"I promise, I can handle it." Eleven insisted. Mike sighed, pulling the recording device out of the bag that he set down on the kitchen table. Eleven nodded reassuring him that she was ok, and he pressed the play button.

~ The Trial ~

Friday, October 21, 1989

The trial finally came, and it was long agonizing day. Brad's lawyer was slimy, but of course he would be, he was hired by Brad's father Andre. Eleven had to answer several difficult questions, but she remained strong and kept her cool. Brad had already taken so much from her, and she wasn't going to give him or his lawyer the satisfaction of making her cry.

Luckily Eleven, had a brilliant lawyer and he fought Brad and his dirt bag of a lawyer with everything in him. He also played the audio evidence of Brad confessing and making his brags about raping Eleven.

It was now time for the judge to make his decision. He declared that Brad was guilty of date raping Eleven. He sentenced him to prison for ten years. Brad was devastated, and his father Andre was livid. They thought they could pay off the judge, and Brad would come out smelling like a rose.

But the evidence of the recording device, and the rape kit was enough to put him away. Eleven smiled and shook hands with her lawyer as Mike rushed over to her.

"Mike!" Eleven cried tears of joy. I am so happy, Brad is going to finally pay for what he did to me." All the pain and hurt was over, and she could move on with her life, and have a happy stress-free pregnancy.

"I know baby." Mike kissed her softly. I love you so much, and can't leave you out little angel. " He rubs her stomach, feeling the back kick. She must know the good news, she is kicking hard." Mike giggled.

"I love you too." Eleven kissing him softly. I think this calls for a celebration."

"Waffle house." Mike smiled.

"You know me so well." Eleven nodded.

"Let's go." Mike said taking her hand leading the way out of the court house.

AN: Sorry guys it has took me forever to update. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Brad went to prison. Wooooo! Do you think that is the last we'll see him? Also, how do you think Brad and Andre will retaliate. I will start working on the next chapter asap. Please continue to read my fanfic, and leave me feedback. I think you guys will love the next chapter, it'll be the Jopper wedding. AND, I know it's a while since I wrote smut, but not to worry I will include smut in the next chapter. You guys rock!


	35. Ch 35-Mr and Mrs Hopper

AN:Hey my lovelies! Thanks for the reviews! They always make my heart happy. Here we are at another Chapter. Be prepared for smut and fluff. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Here we go!

Chapter 35-Mr. and Mrs. Hopper

Friday, October 27, 1989

The day had finally come, for Joyce and Hopper to wed. Everyone was excited, especially Joyce. She had always had a connection to Hopper, and they had been together for almost six years. She was finally going to get her fairytale wedding, and this time it would be forever.

Her first marriage to Lonnie was a total nightmare, the only good that came out of that was her two beautiful sons, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

Getting ready for the wedding would be a half day process for Joyce of course. Nancy, Eleven, Max, Karen, Pamela, Marilyn and even little Holly was helping her get ready. Hopper, Mike, Steve, Lucas, Dustin, Will, Noah, and Johnathan were all get getting ready at Mike's apartment.

Hopper still didn't understand why they couldn't just all get together at Joyce's house, but Eleven and Nancy insisted that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Hopper did his occasional sigh, shook his head and gave in to the girls. Besides, he wanted to make Joyce happy on her special day.

"Lookin' good Hop." Steve grinned as put his tuxedo jacket on. Hopper gave him a nervous smile. He was fine early, but now he was feeling all jittery like he was taking Joyce to a school dance, or something.

"Yeah, Mom is going to cry a river when she sees you." Jonathan smiled. Hopper looked over at them.

"But, she'll mess up her makeup." Hopper sighed. And, the girls will be upset with me, I am going to destroy the whole wedding." The guys looked at him, slightly taken back. They had never seen Hopper behave in such a nervous matter.

"Relax, Hopper you are not going to ruin the wedding, even if mom cries." Will assures him.

"I agree, your future step sons are right." Noah nodded in agreement. Will smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Damn, do you guys realize it is going to take the girls half a day to get ready." Lucas sighed. Although, I have to admit Max will looking stunning in the dress she is wearing to the wedding." Lucas had dopey grin, thinking about his best girl.

"Lucas, you are so love sick." Dustin chuckled. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"My girl looks amazing in everything, and another thing don't act like you're not going to drool over Marilyn." Lucas said.

"Hey, what about Mike?" Dustin mentioned.

"Did someone say my name?" Mike said as he walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room. He had just gotten off the phone with Eleven. He had been away from her for just a little over an hour and he was already missing her crazy. Of course, the guys teased him, and said they attached at the hip. He did not correct them, because it was true.

"Never mind Mike." Dustin smiled. Anyways, how does our Groom look?" Dustin grins at Hopper patting him on the back.

"You look good sir." Mike smiled at his future father in-law. Hopper smiled, nodding at him still feeling jittery.

"Sir, more like grandpa." Dustin chuckled. Hopper glared at him.

"Haha, very funny Henderson." Hopper rolled his eyes.

"Behave yourself shit head." Steve chuckled at him.

"Yes, mama Steve." Dustin giggled.

"Ok Hopper, just to remind you, I am going to be recording the ceremony and as soon as the wedding is over, I'll get started on the wedding pics of you, mom, and all the family and friends." Johnathan smiled.

"Hey Gramps are we friends or family?" Steve asked, flashing him a grin.

"Should I mess up his hair now or later at the ceremony." Hopper chuckled moving towards him.

"Now, now" Will giggled.

"Hey now, there are certain things in life you don't do." Steve said. And one, very important thing is you don't mess up with a man's hair." They all broke out in laughter.

"Or, break a man's camera." Jonathan joked looking at Steve.

"Yes, and that as well." Steve smiled at him.

"So, Hopper are you ready to marry our mom." Will smiled. Through the years Hopper played a very important role in life, and he was the closest thing he ever had to a father.

"Yes, I've been ready for a long time." Hopper smiled big thinking about Joyce. He was completely head over heels in love with her, he felt like a lovesick teenager every time he was around her.

"Aww, you must be think about your bride to be." Mike smiled.

"Guilty." Hopper smiled. "I just want to thank you guys for being her for me on my big day. It really means a lot.

"Aww, Hopper are you trying to say you love us." Lucas smiled.

"Well, I have grown very fond of you kids through the years." Hopper smiled.

"He does love us." Dustin smiled.

"Ok, I love all of you." Hopper smiled. Satisfied?"

"Very." Dustin smiled.

"Well, if you gentlemen will excuse me I'm going to step outside and smoke." Hopper stated.

~ Byers house ~

Joyce smiled from ear to ear while Nancy Styled her hair in an up-do. Joyce just wanted a simple look, even though Nancy tried to persuade her to wear it down. But, Nancy realized it was her wedding, and she had every right to choose how she wanted her hair to by styled. She just wanted Joyce to be happy, and boy she is.

"Girls, you don't know how much this means to me, having you all here at my house, and helping me getting ready." Joyce said getting emotional. Everything was perfect. It felt like the happiest day of her life, she was marrying the man of her dreams.

"aww Joyce, we love you so much, and don't make us cry." Karen smiled as she styled Holly's hair an up-do. She was going to be the flower girl, and she couldn't be more excited.

"Yes, we are going to do enough at the wedding." Eleven smiled as Pamela fixed her hair in an up-do like Joyce's. Joyce's bridesmaids were Eleven and Nancy of course. Marilyn nodded in agreement as she styled Max's hair.

"I'm just so happy, I can't wait to marry Hop." Joyce gushed.

"And, I'm sure he feels the same way." Nancy smiled as she started got started on Joyce's makeup. She was going for a subtle light pink eye shadow, blusher, foundation, and light red lipstick.

"Yeah, we all used to joke around and refer to you as a married couple, Hell might as well make it official." Max grinned as Marilyn continued styling her hair. I really am happy for you both, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Aww Maxine is being sweet." Eleven giggled looking at her friend, knowing she hated being referred to by her first name. Max playfully rolled her eyes.

"Alright Eleanor, I'll let it slide because there is a youngster present." Max said.

"Am I a youngster Mad max?" Holly giggled.

"Yes, you are beautiful flower girl." Max smiled at her, she had grown fond of her through the years.

"El, can I be a flower girl at your and Mike's wedding?" Holly asked innocently as Karen continued styling her hair. All the ladies look over at Eleven curious. Eleven immediately turned red.

"Of course, Holly." Eleven smiled.

"So, when is the wedding?" Holly asked.

"Holly, this isn't 20 questions, stop that now." Karen said as she finished her hair. Your brother and El will get married, when they choose to ok."

"I'm actually kind of curious now, when are you marrying that brother of mine?" Nancy smiled. Has he asked you, have you talked about marriage since you've been pregnant?"

"Guys, enough with all the questions." Marilyn smiled. There is no need to rush a wedding, Mike and El have the rest of their lives to marry one another." Eleven smiled at her. Besides, you guys are already married in a sense, you don't need a piece of paper to prove it." Not that there is anything wrong with making it official, my apologies I didn't mean to offend you Joyce.

"Oh sweetie, no need to apologize." Joyce gave her an assuring smile. But, I get what you are saying."

"Yeah, that is how me and Jonathan feel." Nancy smiled. We are perfectly content with just being a couple, but we have discussed marriage a few times." I do know in my heart we are partners for life."

"Guys you are making me emotional." Eleven teared up. But, then again I get emotional at a drop of a hat these days." This pregnancy hormones are crazy."

"Oh, just wait they get better." Karen said.

"I'm sure I have to get Mike to rub my lower back every night and I have to sleep with a pillow between my legs." Eleven sighed. And let's not get started on my multiple mood swings, my breasts growing, and how the sore they get."

"Women sure have to go through a lot, to bring a child into the world." Joyce said.

"Yes, but it is all going to be worth it." Eleven rubbed her stomach. Mike and I are so excited, Our baby doctor has let us borrow several baby books." We usually read them together at night after classes and work." All the ladies smiled, and listened as Eleven told them, they could tell how excited she was. You guys should see Mike, he is so fascinated with all the baby books."

"Have you guys started the child birth classes yet?" Max asked.

"Not yet, but we plan on taking them." Eleven replied. We have already signed up for them, the baby doctor said we should start taking the classes around my third trimester."

"Sound exciting, I still can't believe in a few more months, there is going to be a mini you." Max smiled.

"And Maybe someday, a mini Mike." Nancy smiled and winked.

"Oh, absolutely I would love to have a baby boy, and my little angel would have a little brother to watch over." She smiled thinking about having more babies with Mike. So, Pam, when are you and Steve going to tie the knot, you guys have been engaged since like February right?" Eleven asked.

"We haven't really set a date." Pamela frowned.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"Oh, we've just been busy, you know how that goes." Pamela smiled slightly. The ladies felt there was something more to why they hadn't set a date yet, but didn't want to question her.

"Whenever you do set a date dear, we'll all be there." Joyce gave her a warm smile.

"Aww, you're sweet Joyce." Pamela smiled back.

~ The wedding ~

Hopper and Joyce's wedding was simply exquisite. Eleven and Nancy looked beautiful in their red bridesmaid dresses as they walked down the aisle with the two groomsmen, Will and Johnathan. Holly was all smiles, as she walked down the aisle being a happy, and excited flower girl.

Hopper and Joyce had both written vows to exchange to another. Eleven smiled as tears streamed down her face, she looked over at Mike who was sitting in the front row with his parents, and Holly. She saw that he too was crying. They both knew one day they would be holding each other's hands, standing directly in front of each other, looking into each other's eyes, and exchanging vows the same as Joyce and Hopper.

Eleven smiled as she saw her father tear up during his vows, he truly loved Joyce. It wasn't often she saw her father cry, he tried to hide his emotions most of the times. But at heart he was big softie. Everyone smiled and clapped when the minister pronounced them man and wife. Hopper kissed Joyce passionately and romantically. Jonathan smiled recording the whole thing, he was happy that they could go make and watch their wedding and see how happy they both were. Of course, he would be making copies for all the friends and family.

After the wedding Jonathan took photos of the happy newly-weds, and some of family and

friends. His favorite one that he took them was when, Hopper picked up Joyce bridal style,

kissing her for the camera.

~ The Reception ~

The reception was being held at the community center, all the family and friends gathered in

celebration. Including Eleven's Aunt Becky and she brought her old boyfriend Thomas along

with her. It was obvious they two were infatuated with each other. Hopper and Joyce continued

to smile for the cameras, as they opened the wedding

gifts. Then they completed the tradition of cutting the wedding cake, and feeding small bites

to each other. Eleven smiled holding Mike's hand as she watched them. She and everyone else

along with her, was ready for a piece of cake.

Eleven suggested the idea for the cake, and it suited the fall theme perfectly. It was half white,

and half chocolate. The cake was decorated in fall colors, fall leaves, and flowers made of icing. After Joyce, and Hopper cut their pieces of cake, everyone else did the same.

Mike being the perfect gentlemen he was, pulled out a chair for Eleven, and kissed her cheek. Eleven smiled feeling perfectly content. They already gotten their food, a piece of delicious cakes, however Eleven got herself two pieces of cake since she was eating for two, and plus she was famished.

"This cake is so heavenly." Eleven said stuffing her face. Mike giggled.

"Do you know how ridiculous cute you are?" Mike smiled as he started to eat the food. Eleven giggled as she took a bite of the sweet rolls.

"Damn, these are good and I only got one." Eleven pouted cutely at Mike. He knew immediately, she wanted another roll.

"I'm on it." Mike declared, standing up, pushing his chair, and walking over to the food bar.

"Nice wedding huh?" Lucas smiled taking a few rolls, putting them in a plate.

"Yes, and damn Lucas are you hungry?" Mike chuckles as takes a roll.

"What?" Lucas giggled. They are delicious, I don't know who made these, but I'd lay down my life for them."

"My mother made them." Mike smiled looking over at Eleven as she chatted with Max who was sitting in front of her. Eleven felt his eyes on her, and she looked over and winked at him. He smiled back with a dopey grin, so in love with her. One day, I'm going to marry that girl."

"Yes, we've known this since 1983." Dustin chuckled, getting another piece of cake.

"Shit man, you scared me to death." Lucas said. It's like you appeared out of nowhere."

"I literally just walked over here." Dustin grinned. So, when is the wedding Wheeler?" Mike playfully rolled his eyes.

"Keep hassling me with questions, and you won't be invited." Mike playfully joked with him, as he walked back to the table Eleven was seated at.

After everyone had filled up their stomach, Hopper stood up from the head table, holding a glass of beer. He smiled and held his hand out for Joyce. Joyce stood up, holding a glass of wine. and took his hand. He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"First, and foremost, we'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming to our wedding." Hopper beamed looking over at Joyce. I am truly blessed to have this woman right by my side, for the rest of my life."

"Aww, right back at you hop." Joyce smiled giving him a quick kiss. This has truly been one of the best days of my life, I finally married the man of my dreams." She teared up a bit. Eleven cried tears of joy as she listen to their speech, holding Mike's hand. Lucas looked over at Max, who was crying as well.

"Aww, baby is that tears I see streaming down your pretty little face." Lucas kisses her hand.

"Shut up stalker, I just hope at our wedding you give a nice speech like that." Max smiled.

"Our wedding?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, you better plan on making an honest woman out of me." Max smiled.

"I love you mad max." Lucas smiled.

"I love you two stalker." Max gave him a quick kiss. Joyce continued with her speech.

"My family has now expanded, I have my two beautiful boys Jonathan, and Will, and now I have El as my daughter." Joyce smiled looking over at her. I would never want to replace your mother Terry, but you have always held a special place in my heart, and since I've known you, you have been like a daughter to me." I also want to thank all the beautiful ladies in my life, for making me feel like a princess, fixing my hair, and helping with my make-up."

"Princess, honey you are a queen." Karen smiled at Joyce. Hopper smiled.

"I'd like to say a few more things, I am blessed to have Jonathan and Will as my sons." Hopper smiled looking over at them. And no, I will not use the term step sons, they are my sons, blood or not." Just one more thing, I would like for all of you wonderful people to join me and my sweet beautiful bride in a toast, here's to many more wonderful years with my lady." Hopper held his beer up, and Joyce held her wine glass up."

Everyone smiled and held there drinks up in unison.

"Here's to Daddy and Joyce." Eleven smiled holding her glass of club soda up.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Hopper." Everyone said in unison.

"Now, it's time to get this party started, bring on the alcohol." Steve shouted. Pamela giggled standing next to him.

"Steven, I think it's time for the bride and groom to have their first slow dance as a married couple." Pamela said loudly winking at him.

Hopper set his drink down, and took Joyce's hand in his and led her to the dance floor. The beautiful chords of _Something_ by _The Beatles_ began to play as the newlyweds swayed softly to the music. A few moments later, all the couples were out on the dance floor slow dancing right along with them.

Eleven smiled glancing over at Hopper and Joyce as they looked so in love with each other.

"Joyce makes Daddy so happy, his eyes practically have hearts in them." Eleven teared up getting emotional again.

"And Hopper, makes her happy." Mike smiled as they swayed to the music, looking over at his parents as they slow danced together. And Guess what?"

"What?" Eleven smiled. Mike kissed her softly.

"You make me happy." Mike smiled looking down at her baby bump. You both make me happy." Eleven cried tears of joy.

"I love you." Eleven smiled softly kissing him. Mike deepened the kiss, and pulled away after a few moments.

"I love you forever." Mike gushed so in love with her.

It was an hour later, and everyone was still on the dance floor having a big time, dancing, singing, and Steve was fueling up on alcohol. Even though the party was underage, Hopper didn't see anything wrong with them drinking a little, as long as they didn't get black out drunk.

Mike knew Eleven couldn't drink due to her being pregnant, so he continued to drink club soda with her. They still managed to have a good time without alcohol.

 _Stayin' Alive_ by _The Bee Gees_ started playing, and everyone was doing their best disco moves. Everyone busted out laughing when Hopper was doing his best John Travolta from _Saturday Night Fever_.

"Oh yeah, get hop." A drunken Steve said. Dustin chimed in and started gyrating his hips.

"Oh yeah, I'm stayin' alive." Dustin said as he continued doing ridiculous dance moves. Marilyn giggled uncontrollably as she joined in with him.

"Never knew you could dance so well babe." Marilyn said with complete sarcasm.

Shortly after the song ended _Let's Groove_ by _Earth, Wind & Fire_ started to play.

"Oh yeah, this is my song." Eleven said as she continued to dance with Mike.

"Me too." Will smiled. Noah had a few drinks, but Will decided to not drink, because it really wasn't his thing, but he was having a wonderful time.

"Yeah, remember that one night when you danced to it." Noah smiled.

"Shut, up Noah." He shouted playfully, turning red. Mike giggled.

"You two are adorable." Mike smiled continuing to dance with Eleven.

Two more hours has past, and everyone was still dancing, eating, laughing, and having a good time. However, Eleven was wore out, her legs were cramping, her lower back was hurting and she was ready to call it a night.

"Daddy, Mike and I are going home now." Eleven stated as Hopper and Joyce took a quick breather from dancing.

"Aww, so soon kid." Hopper frowned.

"It's almost 11." Eleven giggled. I just want to wish you and Joyce all the happiness in the world, you both deserve to be happy and in love."

"Aww, thanks El." Hopper smiled. We have our honeymoon to look forward to." Joyce blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah, where is your honeymoon?" Mike asked.

"Oh, we're gonna rent a cabin for a week." Hopper smiled.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great, we plan on doing some fishin'." Joyce smiled. Hop has taught me a thing or two about fishing."

"I'm sure, you guys will have the best time." Eleven smiled and hugged them both. I love you both so much."

"And, we love you." They both said in unison.

~ Back at the Apartment ~

Mike and Eleven were snuggled close together in their bed watching _The Partridge Family_.

"This show is beyond corny baby." Mike chuckled, watching the show. Eleven playfully rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like you don't like it, I heard you singing _I woke up in love this morning_ the other day.

"Oh, you heard that?" Mike said. "Ok. Maybe I like the show a little bit." Eleven kissed his cheek.

"Daddy isn't a very good liar, is he?" Eleven smiled looking down at her stomach. Mike rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

"I think you might be a soccer player baby girl, you have some powerful kicks." Mike smiled.

"Yes, she sure does." Eleven said. Try feeling that at 3 in the morning, for some reason she tends to move around a lot at that time."

"I know sometimes, you have difficulty sleeping at nights." Mike frowned.

"Yeah, some nights her kicks will be gentle and then she'll stop, and then some nights she moves around for a good while." Eleven said.

"Well, the pregnancy books did say babies can sleep up to 17 hours a day inside the womb." Mike said.

"Little angel, Mommy is exhausted, so try not to be so active tonight." Eleven smiled rubbing her belly. Remember what we read the other night about soon to be mothers rubbing their stomach?"

"Yeah, it's like a massage for the baby and the baby can feel your touch." Mike smiled. That is comforting to know."

"Mike?" Eleven asked. Remember when we around 15, and we talked about having babies one day?"

"Yes, very fondly." Mike replied. It was after a very intense make-out session, and I touched your boobs." He smirked looking at her

"Yes, I haven't forgotten that part." Eleven giggled. But, when you thought about us having babies, did you think we would be older, and married?"

"Well yeah, I guess." Mike replied.

"Don't you think we're doing things out of order?" Eleven said. We are having a baby, we have our own place, and the next time would be marriage." I always thought we would get married before the other two things I mentioned.

"Life had other plans for us." Mike smiled. The way I see it is, we have a beautiful baby girl coming on the way, we already have an awesome nursery waiting for her." She is going to have two loving parents that are going to give her the world." Baby, if you ask me doing things out of order isn't a bad gig, we are going to have the world's most adorable baby in our arms very soon."

"Yeah, and we don't have to wait until we are in our mid 20's, or after we finish college to have her." Eleven smiled.

"There is no time limit on having kids, or getting married." Mike said. Society may frown upon it, but there is nothing wrong with having kids before your married."

"Yeah, as long as you are with the right person, and know you are going to be together forever." Eleven teared up. It is perfectly fine."

"Well I know I'm with the right person." Mike smiled leaning in close. Eleven leaned in closing the space between them, kissing him romantically. Mike gently touched her cheek, deepening the kiss. Eleven smiled through the kiss.

After a few moments of passionate kissing, and sweet kisses on the neck, Mike discarded his pajama pants, and discarded Eleven's night gown and panties. He laid back, and Eleven looked into his eyes with pure love, and a little bit of lust.

"Is this comfortable for you?" Mike said in a low seductive voice. Eleven nodded and their lips crashed together. The moment his tongue slipped past her lips, she could feel the heat between her legs. She could also feel his hardness rubbed up against her core as she moaned into the kiss.

Her body was screaming for him to be inside her and fill her with his love. He moved his hands down to her hips, and Eleven slowly slid down his hard cock.

Eleven threw her head back and letting out a slight moan. Mike smirked and moved his hands to her generous breasts, slowly thumbing her nipples. Eleven bit her lip, as she slowly rode him. He slowly gyrated his hips to every movement she made.

"Oh fuck, could you be any sexier?" Mike smiled, massaging her breasts. Eleven looked into his eyes, as she continued to ride him.

"You think, I'm sexy." Eleven said. Even with this growing baby bump."

"Hell yes, it makes you even sexier. that is our baby in there, we created her with love." He said letting out a slight groan. Fuck, you always feel amazing." I'll never get tired of the feeling of being inside you."

"Me either." Eleven moaned riding him a little faster, feeling the thick of his sizeable manhood, stretching and filling her. "Oh!" She moaned louder.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer to having an orgasm. Mike too could feel he was getting close.

"So close El." Mike groaned. A few moments later they both reached their breaking points, he keep his eyes focused on hers, as he filled her with every drop of his love.

"Mike, I-I love you." Eleven panted heavily, lying next to him, as she snuggled up to him. Mike smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you." Mike smiled.

~ November 6th, 1989 ~

Mike hummed happily as he made breakfast for his beautiful girl. And what was on the menu? Eggos, of course. It was cold and rainy Sunday morning. Sunday was always a relaxing day for them, they didn't have to worry about classes or work.

Today was special for them both, it was the anniversary of the day they met each other. Their lives were changed for the better six years ago, on that cold rainy night. Mike vowed to take care of her all those years ago, and he never broke that promise.

Eleven slowly woke up, smiling as she smelled the fresh aroma of the eggos. Her most favorite smell.

"Mike?" She said sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Mike walked into the bedroom smiling from ear to ear.

"Good morning beautiful." Mike smiled, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Morning gorgeous." She smiled giving him a soft kiss. Mike smiled into the kiss.

"Good morning to you too, baby girl." Mike smiled softly rubbing her bump. How is daddy's little angel." Eleven giggled as he kissed her stomach.

"Do you what day it is?" Mike smiled.

"Yes, I do my love." Eleven smiled looking into his beautiful brown eyes. Six years ago, on this very day you saved me."

"You saved me." Mike smiled kissing her tenderly. And still after all these years, you take my breath away." Loving you just came so easy for me El." Eleven teared up.

"I love you, with all my heart, mind and soul." Eleven smiled.

"I swear every time you walk in a room, my heart skips a beat." Mike smiled.

"You still give me butterflies." Eleven smiled. I smell eggos, and I'm ready to devour them." She smiled, starting to get out of bed.

"No, no El." Mike giggled. I made you breakfast in bed."

"Aww, that is so sweet." Eleven, kissed his cheek. Mike smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll be right back with your eggos." Mike smiled leaving the room and entering the kitchen. Eleven sighed happily, as she waited for him. Her day was already off to a good start. Mike was all smiles, as he entered the room again carrying the tray of eggos, and a glass of orange. He kissed her cheek, and set in down in her lap. Eleven kissed his cheek.

"Thanks baby." Eleven smiled as she looked down at the eggos. The eggos had whipped cream on them spelling something out. Eleven felt tears rolls down her cheeks as read the eggo. _Will you_ _marry_ _me?_ She looked up at him, crying still.

"Oh, Mike." Eleven cried looking at him. Mike kissed her hand, taking a wedding ring box out of his pocket. Eleven cried more. Mike opened the box, revealing her engagement ring. Eleven looked down at the ring, as it glistened and sparkled. Mike had tears in his eyes, and cleared his throat.

"El, ever since you came into my life, I always knew this day would come." Mike smiled. I've dreamed about this, buying you a beautiful ring, and giving it to you." I wanna be with you forever, our love, our baby, and this ring will tie us together forever." Eleven smiled, continuing to cry. "So, will you? Will you make me the happiest man on earth?" Will you marry me?"

AN: That concludes this chapter! I hope you guys loved it! I'd love it hear back from your lovelies, leave me some feedback please. It is greatly appreciated. Do you guys think she'll say yes?! Lol I will get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can.


	36. Chapter 36-Touch Me in The Morning

AN:Hello my lovelies, here we at another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Thanks for the continued support!

Chapter 36-Touch Me in The Morning

Eleven looked at Mike, and then at the ring. Was this really happening? Did the love of her life just propose to her? She felt so many emotions. Her love grew more and more for Mike each day, but today she felt so much love for him that she was going to burst. She had dreams about Mike proposing, and how beautiful their wedding would be. She was overjoyed.

Mike put some much thought into the proposal. Of course, it wasn't like how proposals were in her soap operas, where the man took the woman out to a fancy restaurant and proposed to her. Or, if he took her to a romantic place, like the eiffel tower in Paris. Not that those things didn't appeal to her, but she thought they were cliché. The way Mike proposed to her was much more special.

She knew he would have something romantic planned, since it was their anniversary. But, she did not expect this, it came as a total surprise. He said those four beautiful words every woman or man wants to hear. _Will you marry me?_

"Mike, I-I'm speechless." Eleven cried looking at him. Mike smiled, dying to know what her answer would be. _C'mon_ _say yes!_ The suspense was killing him.

"Well, you're crying." Mike said. Is that good or bad?" He was hoping it was good, and they were just happy tears. He knew Eleven loved him more than anything in this world, and ever since he heard her talk in her sleep, about saying I do, like she was at their wedding. He wanted nothing more than to slip that gold band on her finger.

"It's good." Eleven smiled.

"So, umm remember that question I asked you earlier?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Yes Yes!" Eleven exclaimed.

"Yes, you remember?" Mike chuckled.

"Oh, Mike." Eleven giggled as tears continued to run down her cheeks. "Yes…. Yes, I'll marry you."

"Yes?" Mike sighed happily as tears of joy streamed down his face. Eleven smiled as he took her hand and put the engagement ring on her finger. There, it fits perfectly." Eleven continued to cry tears of joy, holding out her hand looking at the engagement ring.

"Baby, it's so beautiful." Eleven gushed. I love you so much." Mike smiled, taking the tray off her lap, and putting it on the nightstand beside the bed. They both held each other close, crying happy tears as they embraced one another.

"I love you too El." Mike cried. He caressed her cheek and looked into those beautiful hazel orbs. Eleven smiled, leaning in close. Mike closed the space between them, kissing her softly. She kissed back, tasting his tears as they continued to roll down his cheeks.

"We're getting married!" Eleven exclaimed. I have wanted this since I learned what marriage was." Eleven smiled thinking back to a conversation they had when they were 13. Mike explained to her what marriage was, after he professed his love to her. They were so young and love, and she still felt the same way about him.

"Yes, we are." Mike smiled. "Baby, I'm going to give you the wedding of your dreams. You can even choose where we get married. I would marry you anytime, and anyplace."

"It would be your wedding too." Eleven kissed his hand. "We'll plan it together. Ah, I'm so excited! This is so perfect, Mike. Promise, this is all real, and I'm not dreaming."

"It's no dream, it's really happening." Mike said flashing her a big smile. Eleven smiles and looks at the beautiful engagement ring he placed on her finger moments ago.

"Just out of curiosity, when and where did you get this ring?" Eleven pondered. I hope it didn't cost too much."

"You're my girl, and that ring was worth every penny." Mike gushed kissing her.

"Just how many pennies did it take to pay for this?" Eleven asked. Of course, she loved the ring, but she didn't want to pay a ridiculous amount of money for a ring, or anything else.

"umm, quite a few, but it's no big deal." Mike replied. What matters is, that we are engaged to be married."

"I can't wait to tell everyone, especially Max." Eleven smiled. I miss her, I wish I could just phone her up right now and tell her our big news." For now, a letter will have to do." She used to joke around and say we practically married anyway, since we were attached at the hip." Everyone I went, you would be there with me. I won't deny it one bit, we are attached at the hip." Eleven giggled. And, she always said you would probably propose in the cheesiest way, and you take me to some fancy restaurant.

"Nope, but she will still say it was cheesy." Mike chuckled. She just loves to pick on me."

"She picks on everyone Mike." Eleven giggled.

"I can't wait to tell the rest of the party, and our families." Mike smiled.

"This proposal was simply perfect." Eleven gushed. "It was so cute how you spell out the words with whipped cream on the eggo. How did you come up with that idea?"

"Well, I know that eggos are your absolute favorite, and I know your nuts about me." I knew you would love this and think that it was the absolute cutest way for a guy to propose to his lovely lady. I mean, do I score or what?"

"Yes, you absolutely score." Eleven beamed. This is the mother of proposals."

"I thought about the day we first met, and how perfect it would be to propose to you that same morning." Mike smiled as looked into her eyes with love. Yeah, I could've took you out and proposed to you at a fancy restaurant in front of a bunch of strangers, but to me this is much more intimate and special."

"You're amazing. Eleven said. And, here I am crying again." You know, I thought the day when I found what you were the father of our baby was the best day of my life, but this day is pretty close to being the best day ever." Mike smiled, softly rubbing her stomach.

"Hey baby girl, are you excited?" Mike said talking to the baby. You should be, because daddy just proposed to mommy, and guess what you are invited to the wedding." Eleven smiled looking down at her stomach, placing her hand over Mike's hand as he continued to rub her stomach.

"Yes, my little angel you are to going to be there on our special day." Eleven smiled. "Think of how cute the baby, would look at the wedding Mike. I'm going to find her the cutest dress."

"You want to get married after she is born?" Mike asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure, I know we'll have to plan for the wedding and that does take time." Eleven said.

"It would be awesome for the baby to be there on our wedding, of course she won't know what is going on, or remember it." Mike said. But, when she is older when can tell her all about it."

"Pictures, oh my gosh pictures!" Eleven exclaimed. We can include her in some of the wedding pics, it'll be so cute, we can have a little family photo session of the three of us." Mike smiled listening to her, and how excited she was about the baby and wedding. All he ever wanted to make her happy, and right now she was the happiest he had ever saw her.

"I can't wait until the day the day, we rush off to the hospital, and you give birth to this amazing, precious gift from God." Mike smiled.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I deserve all of this." Eleven said.

"Baby, of course you deserve it." Mike smiled, tearing up again." For the first half of your life, you were secluded from the world, you were raised to be a weapon, not a human being with real feeling. That is why when I first met you, I just do I had to protect you from any harm, and in return you protected me. El, when you left, I always knew you would come back to me."

"You mean everything to me, and this baby means everything to me." Eleven smiled. I never felt so much love until I met you and knowing that there is going to be a baby living, and breathing in this very apartment with us, it's a great feeling." Knowing that she is a part of both of us, and knowing that we created this perfect little being, I just contain myself. I'm so happy."

Mike smiled, softly caressing her cheek. Eleven sighed happily at his soft touch. Mike pulled his hand away from her cheek and walked to the other side of the bed and laid next to her.

"baby?" Eleven asked.

"Hmm?" Mike asked as he snuggled up to her in the spooning position.

"Thank god we don't have work or classes today." Eleven giggled.

"Right, and our anniversary too." Mike smiled. It is our day."

"Mmm hmm." Eleven smiled looking over at him. Mike smiled and kissed her softly. Eleven smiled and deepened the kiss. Mike slowly moved his hands down to the hem of her night gown, wanting to desperately take it off.

"Take it off Mike." Eleven said breathing a little heavy from the kiss.

"Your night gown or my pajama pants and boxers." Mike said in a low sexy voice, but yet managed to make her giggle.

"Everything!" Eleven playfully shouted as she sat up, taking her night gown off, and tossing it to the floor. Mike eyes wondered to her breasts. Eleven felt his eyes on her and blushed slightly. You are so obvious." Eleven giggled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Mike chuckled as he took off his pajama pants, and boxers. Eleven watched him, practically drooling.

"Well if I'm obvious, then so are you." Mike smirked.

"I won't deny it." Eleven giggled as she pulled off her panties. Mike bit his lip watching her with lustful eyes.

"Ready" Mike said as he laid back on the bed. Eleven playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh, how romantic, Mike." Eleven said sarcastically, giving him a playful smile.

"Well I am only being a perfect gentleman by asking if you are baby." Mike winked at her.

"Yes, I'm ready." Eleven smiled. But I think we should resume our previous position." She was referring to making love in the spooning position, like they did a while back in the backseat of Mike's car. The night of the party, before everything turned into a nightmare at the hands of Brad.

"You mean when we were cuddling?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, in the spooning position." Eleven replied.

"Oh, I get it." Mike said, smiling at her, laying on his side as he snuggled up to her. Eleven sighed happily as she snuggled up to him in the spooning position.

"Mmm, Mike." Eleven let out a slight moan as Mike kissed her neck, softly massaging her breasts, and lightly brushing his fingers over her nipples. Of course, he was careful not to squeeze or rub them too hard, because he knew her breasts her sore so far during the pregnancy. Eleven closed her eyes and smiled at the soft touch of his hands. He then moved his hand to her stomach. She sighed happily as he softly massaged her stomach. I love when you touch me like this."

"I bet you really like this." Mike said in a seductive voice as he slid his finger inside her wet entrance. Eleven moaned louder as he rubbed his index finger over her clit. Yeah, you like that baby?"

"Yes, please don't stop." Eleven sighed.

"I love touching your body, your beautiful body." Mike said slipping two more fingers inside her, gently massaging her clit, and he rhythmically moved his fingers in and out.

"Oh." Eleven moaned a little later, feeling Mike's hard erection press up against her. Mmm." She moaned as her slid inside her slowly. Mike smiled as he rested still inside her for a few beautiful moments, he loved the feel of her wet warmth tightening around his cock.

"Baby." Mike whispered softly, nibbling on her ear lobe. I love you, El." He then began to pull and push back into her in a loving, gentle and slow manner.

"Ahhhhh." Eleven moaned. I love you, oh god do I love you." Mike smiled, kissing her lips softly continuing his slow pace, being careful not to hurt the baby. His focused on the sounds she made, knowing that only he could make her moan like that. It gave him a sense of pride.

He also focused on how amazing her skin felt brushing up against his skin. He loved this position and was happy they were trying it again.

Eleven smiled as she let out another moan, feeling his cock slide between her legs, brushing up her ass. She loved every second of it. It was sweet, gentle, and _damn_ _need it feel good._

"M-mike….. can you go a little faster?" Eleven panted. Mike wanted to so bad, but he had to make sure it was safe for the baby.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I'm sure this is a totally safe position, and it'll be ok if you go a little faster." Eleven replied. If I start to feel discomfort, I'll tell you, I promise."

"Alright." Mike said, thrusting inside her a little faster, but continuing to be careful not to hurt the baby. Oh, El." He let out a groan as thrusted deeper inside her. Eleven turned her neck slightly so she could kiss him again. He kissed back, and they both moaned through the kiss. He could feel his self getting closer and closer to the edge, as Eleven became wetter tightening around his cock in an aggressive manner, he let out a loud groan.

"Feels so fucking good." She moaned.

Mike pushed up against her, aiming directly out her g-spot. She cried out in pleasure feeling herself getting closer and closer.

"Yes…. Mike, Yes!" she moaned feeling the tension rise, knowing she was going to need that sweet release, but was trying desperately to hold off because, she was enjoying every intimate moment. She and Mike were so close, she felt they closer than any other couples were. When they made love, they became one. They were like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Mike groaned loudly as they thrusted inside her one last time.

"Oh, El." He groaned loudly one last time as he released deep inside her. She too moaned loudly, feeling his hot, thick cum inside her. They both panted heavily together.

"I love you." Mike panted.

"I love you too baby." Eleven smiled, turning her neck again kissing him softly. Mike kissed back smiling into the kiss and pulled out of her. Eleven rolled over and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, as he softly kissed the top of her head.

"Do you like that position?" Eleven pondered after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, of course." Mike replied. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you really don't get much out of it." Eleven added.

"Are you kidding, I get plenty out of it." Mike assured her. I love being so close to your body, and hearing your breath and oh, do I love the sounds you make and plus I get total access to your breasts." He chuckled. Eleven playfully shook her head, and blushed.

"Michael Wheeler, you sure know how to flatter a girl." Elven giggled. "This year, has been a total roller coaster ride. We had the time of our lives at prom, then graduation, and….. shortly after that I didn't think I could ever be happy again, a-after what Brad did to me." Mike kissed her check as she started to cry.

"It's ok baby, Brad can't ever hurt you again." Mike assured her.

"I know that, I know he's locked up, but they only gave the bastard ten year…. I-it's not fair, he should be locked away for life, god knows how many other girls who hurt." Eleven cried.

"I agree, the court system is fucked up, but the important thing is he locked away, where he belongs." Mike said. And, if ever comes near you, when he gets out…. I will fucking kill him."

"You have been my rock through all of this, I don't think I could've made it through the aftermath of the rape." Eleven said.

"And, I will always be here for you, for you both." Mike smiled looking down at her stomach. "I have done a lot of growing up in the past year… I mean I kind of had to, when I found out you were pregnant. I am going to be responsible for this little life growing inside you, I will not be a dead-beat dad, I will provide for you both, and give you both the life you deserve."

"I know you will Mike…. After all friends don't lie, and future husbands don't either." Eleven smiled. All three of us deserve this life. I am so excited what the future holds for us."

"Happy Anniversary El." Mike smiled.

"Happy Anniversary Mike." Eleven gushed as she sat up and looked over at the tray of eggos, that were on the nightstand. Well, now that I worked up an appetite, I am ready to devour those eggos." Mike chuckled. But, first get the camera out, I wanna take a picture of the will you marry me eggos, so I can put it in the memory book I made for you."

"Yes, Ma'am." Mike smiled.

~ Later that Evening ~

Later that evening, Mike treated Eleven to an anniversary dinner at a fancy restaurant. She ate a lot, and he paid a lot. She kept insisting, that she could pay for her half. But, Mike would not hear of it, it was their anniversary after all, and he was going to treat his best girl like the queen she was.

Mike and Eleven relaxed on the couch snuggled up close together, watching _The_ _love boat._

"Baby?" Eleven said.

"Yes?" Mike asked.

"I know we just ate a huge dinner, but I am craving peanut butter ice cream, so bad." Eleven giggled. Here lately, I am obsessed with peanut butter, or anything that involves a peanut, and man do I crave the smell of peanut butter."

"I know I have read the pregnancy books, mothers to be crave certain smells." Mike smiled. I'll see, if we have some." Mike gets up from the couch, and walks over to freezer, opening it up. We are out, you must've devoured the last carton we had, because I never got any of it."

"Hey, lay of me, I am eating for two." Eleven giggled.

"I'll go to the store and get you some more." Mike said.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Eleven declared, getting up from the couch.

"No, little mommy, you sit right back down and relax." Mike insisted.

"Mike, I am ok to go with you." Eleven said.

"There's no point baby, you need to relax." Mike said kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Okay, if you insist." Eleven smiled. I'll miss you though." She pouted cutely. Mike smiled and kissed her. Eleven sighed happily and kissed back. Hurry back, ok."

"I won't be long." Mike smiled kissing her again. He smiled as put his shoes on, and walked over to the coat rack, putting his coat on, and taking out his car keys.

"I love you." Eleven smiled.

"I love both my girls." Mike smiled kissing her softly. He rubbed her stomach. Daddy will be back, you and Mommy relax."

"We will, Daddy." Eleven smiled. Mike kissed her cheek, and left shortly after.

Eleven made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Baby girl, I already miss your daddy." She smiled as she heard the door open. Mike, did you forget your wallet, I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Eleven smiled as she walked into the living room, her smile quickly faded as she saw who stood before her.

"Hello Eleven." Brenner said in a sinister manner. Eleven looked on in horror, dropping her glass of water.

"Papa?" Eleven whispered.

AN: Ok, I hate myself for ending such a beautiful chapter like that. Please don't hate on me too much.


	37. Chapter 37-Invincible

AN: Hey guys, I'm going to warn you, this chapter will not be an easy one to read. So, please read with caution, you have been warned.

Chapter 37-Invinsible

Eleven stood back, and tightly closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening, it had to be a nightmare or another figment of her imagination. Her nightmares about Brenner were starting to occur less and less, and she finally felt more at ease. Since, Brad had been sent away from prison, she started to feel more positive about the future. This had to be a nightmare, and she wanted to wake up from it.

"What's wrong?" Brenner said. Aren't you happy to see me?" Eleven shook her head, and keep her eyes closed.

"Go away, you're not real…. You're not real." Eleven cried and started to slightly tremble in fear.

"I am real." Brenner said walker closer to her. She was in complete denial, she was waiting any second for Mike to take her up, and tell her she was having a nightmare.

"No!" Eleven shouted. You died, you're dead."

"I didn't die, although I have to admit I was on deaths door." Brenner replied. Eleven shook her head, still in disbelief.

"Any second now, I'm going to wake up from this horrible dream." Eleven lied to herself. Brenner smiled looking down at her stomach. Eleven felt a pit in her stomach when he did that, and then she had flashbacks to the horrible nightmare she had about him taking her baby, after giving birth.

"You are awake, my child." Brenner said. Oh, how I've missed you, you are like a daughter to me Eleven."

"No….. I am not like a daughter to you!" Eleven shouted. Now, what the hell are you doing here?! How are you alive?" You were killed by a demogorgon!"

"Correction my dear, I was attacked not killed." Brenner stated. I survived the attack, but I have been in a coma for the last several years."

"A coma?" Eleven said puzzled. There has been no sign of you anywhere, except for the times I thought I saw you." She sighed, now realizing she had really seen him all those times.

"I was there, but I was discreet, I couldn't come out and tell you I was alive just yet." Brenner explained to her.

"So, you choose to go the route of making me think I was crazy." Eleven snapped.

"Please stay calm, it's not good for a new mother to be so stressed." Brenner smiled in a creepy manner. You are truly blessed Eleven, you are with child."

"Don't speak about my baby." Eleven warned him.

"Oh sorry, did I strike a nerve?" Brenner said. Eleven looked down and didn't answer him. She had so many questions, where had he been all this time when he was in his coma, and who helped him? That was the most important question.

"Who?" Eleven blurted. Who has helped you all this time?"

"A very good friend of mine helped me, he is a doctor." Brenner replied. He kept me hidden away inside his home, it was quite lovely I might add." I awoke from my coma back in March, shortly before you graduated."

"Why, wait until now?" Eleven asked. Why didn't you come for me, first thing when you woke from your coma?"

"Because, my child I was waiting for the perfect time." Brenner replied." And, today is the most important day." Eleven looked at him puzzled, and then realized not only was it the anniversary of the day she met Mike, but it was the anniversary of the day she escaped the lab. Six years ago, on this very day you left me Eleven."

"You're damn right I left." Eleven smirked.

"I only wanted what was best for you." Brenner said. You were never meant to be a normal child, you have a gift, and I helped you use and control it."

"Fucking liar!" Eleven snapped. You never wanted what was best for me, you wanted to keep me hidden away from the rest of the world!" You tortured me day in and day out, you ran tests on me, and forced me to use my powers against my will." She continued to feel more rage build up inside here, for years she always wondered what it would feel like to tell him just how she really felt, and now she was getting the chance.

"That is simply not true, I love you Eleven." Brenner said. I am your papa."

"No, you are not my papa, you are nothing to me." Eleven shouted. I have a father, a wonderful loving father."

"You are referring to Chief Jim Hopper?" Brenner said smugly. I take he has given you a good life and raised you up to be a good girl."

"Yes, he has gave me a wonderful life." Eleven said. I don't think I'd be alive if it weren't for him, I would have never been reunited with my friends, family, and Mike."

"Now, we get to it." Brenner said. "Michael Wheeler, the boy you choose over me. You do realize you put him at risk, and all your other friends. As, a matter of fact they all at risk again."

"Is that a threat?" Eleven asked. "You can't use threats against me, and you are right I did choose him over you. I choose love."

"Love for a boy." Brenner said.

"No, love for a man." Eleven corrected him. Mike was far from a boy, he soon was going to be a father, and husband.

"Yeah, I guess he is a man now." Brenner said. "Congratulations on the baby. Eleven felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach again. If he mentioned her baby one more time, she was going to kill him dead. How is the nursery coming along, I only got to see a little bit of it?" Eleven looked at him and started to think about the hidden cameras, and Brad. They had keep saying over and over that someone had to be working with Brad, and now she had the scary realization that person was Brenner.

"Oh my god!" Eleven cried out. "It was you, the hidden cameras, everything. You were working with Brad." Brenner smiled smugly.

"Yes, my secret is out." Brenner said. Although I didn't agree with his methods, he helped me a great deal."

"And what methods did you not agree with?" Eleven asked with rage in her voice. Was it when he took intimate pictures of me with my consent, and made copies for the whole school to see, or when he drugged Mike and I, or when I passed out….. and he r-raped me?" She glared at Brenner with pure hatred in her eyes and heart.

"My dear child, you have to believe me… I hated that he did that to you." Brenner said. I never wanted you to get hurt like that."

"I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU!" She shouted. Eleven started to think back when he said that his good friend who happened to be a doctor took care of him during his coma. Brad's father was the friend who helped you wasn't he?"

"Yes, he is a highly intelligent man and doctor." Brenner replied.

"Yeah, he may those things, but he doesn't have a shred of decency, if he helped you." Eleven said. So, now what?" Brenner looked at her confused. You have revealed yourself to me, what do you plan on doing to me?"

"I have come to take you home Eleven." Brenner said. Home, where you belong… where you both belong." Eleven backed away from him and placed her hands over her stomach, securely cradling her stomach.

"I told you not to speak about my baby." Eleven cautioned him.

"But, don't you see Eleven you were blessed with powers, and your mother well she had powers….. Brenner said as Eleven interrupted him.

"Don't speak about my mother, don't you dare mention her name." Eleven warned him a third time. "You took her away from me, and you….. she started to cry. I'll never get to have an actual relationship with mama thanks to you and the bastards that helped you fry her fucking brain out!"

"No, you don't understand my child, we had no choice." Brenner said.

"Oh, please stop fucking talking." Eleven snapped. I am not that little scared girl anymore, I see right through you. I see you for the monster you truly are, of course I saw that when I was child too."

"You are still a child in my eyes." Brenner said. "You are a child having a child. Is Mike really ready to be a father."

"Yes, he is already an amazing father." Eleven said. That is something you'll never be, because you are nothing but a parasite." Eleven says. "Don't you see you lose. Brad is locked away in prison, so whatever you were planning on doing to me, won't work. It wouldn't have worked in the first place either, there is no way in hell you are taking me and my baby back to that lab."

"I wouldn't be so sure about Brad." Brenner said smugly. I don't think he is going to stay locked up very wrong."

"What the hell does that mean?" Eleven asked as she looked over and seen the door open. _No Mike, please don't come in._

"Hey baby, I'm home." Mike shouted from the living room as Brenner and Eleven were in the kitchen. He took off his coat, and shoes. "Sorry it took me so long, I got you a little something extra, and of course I have your peanut butter ice cream. Where are you, I hope you're relaxing in the bedroom, and not cleaning in the kitchen or something." He walked into the kitchen and saw the back of Brenner's head and dropped the ice cream on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Mike said in total disbelief. Stay away from her you bastard." Mike urged. Just as he was about to walk towards her, someone hit over the head with a glass bottle.

"Mike!" Eleven screamed out as Mike laid on the floor unconscious. She cried and uncontrollably and looked up to see Brad in plain view. "No, how are you here? you're supposed to be locked away, rotting in prison."

"It's this thing called escaping babe." Brad chuckled in a menacing way. "What can I say I had a little help from some friends on the inside. Eleven looked at Mike as he was still unconscious. Aww don't worry about Wheeler, he'll wake up long after we take you."

"You are taking me nowhere." Eleven protested as she pushed Brad against a wall with her powers.

"That's my girl." Brenner clapped. "Nice work, my child. Just imagine what kind of powers, your little girl is going to have. Oh, it's going to be so nice to have another Eleven around to guide and to teach." Brad smirked and stood up.

"Feisty, I like it El." Brad chuckled. I think we should call her El, I know it's what Mike loves to call her." Eleven rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Enough with the fucking mind games, I want you both gone now!" Eleven shouted. When Mike gets up he'll beat the shit out of both of you and I will fucking kill you." She looked at them both with rage filled eyes.

"But, if you kill us both, it'll drain you Eleven, or it could hurt the baby, we certainly don't want that." Brenner said. There is no need for that, just be a good girl and listen to your papa." Brenner scolded, pulling a gun out of his coat pocket aiming at Mike as he still laid on the floor unconsciously. Eleven eyes grew big, her heart started racing, and she trembled all over in fear. Brenner gave Brad a nod, like he was commanding him to do something.

"Mike! …. No please don't hurt him he has nothing to do with this, you bastard!" Eleven said as she slung the gun out of his hands with her powers.

"I was afraid this would happen, Brad." Brenner said, looking over at Brad. Brad flashed a devilish smile, pulling out a gun out of his back pocket. Eleven placed her hands over her stomach securely again. "You see this El, look what I have. He said in a menacing manner, walking towards her, he grabbed her from behind. She gasped in horror as he placed the gun on her stomach. Then she realized the horrifying reality of the situation.

"Oh, god." Eleven cried out. Please don't hurt my baby…. Please I'm begging you." She continued to plead with him.

Shh, El… you are too pretty for tears." Brad said. I promise I won't hurt you, or this precious little baby growing inside you…. "As long as you do what I say. He said, pressing the gun up against her stomach. Eleven cried uncontrollably, fearing the worst. She and the baby could live, but they would have to leave Mike behind. All her hopes and dreams for the future were shattered. Brad looked down, noticing her engagement ring. Aww, look here Brenner looks like Mike asked for her hand in marriage."

"I know I noticed that earlier." Brenner said.

"You just keep getting surprises, today don't you?" Brad said as the phone started to ring. Eleven looked over at the phone. Hey Mike, you useless piece of shit the phone is ringing, you might want to answer it,…. Oh wait I knocked your ass out." He chuckled. The phone kept ringing.

"You will not get away with this you son of a bitch." Eleven warned him. They know you escaped, and they will find your ass." The phone stopped ringing, and the answering machine picked up.

"Hey kids, I have some bad news Brad escaped from prison, and …

Eleven heard her father's voice on the phone, she desperately needed him. She felt like that little girl all over again, who was lost in the woods, desperate for help.

"Daddy help me!" Eleven screamed out for help.

"Kid?" Hopper's voice said on the answering machine. Hopper was at the station, but he ran out like a bat out of a hell, rushing to his truck. He knew something was wrong by the tone of her voice, his fatherly instinct was kicking in. I'm coming El, no one is going to hurt my daughter."

"Son of a mother fucking bitch." Brad bellowed. You just made things so much worse for yourself sweetheart. Brenner kill him, kill that fucker."

"Wait, one moment Brad." Brenner said. You don't give me orders, I tell you what to do is that clear."

"I am so fucking tired of listening to you bark out demands." Brad sighed. Mike slowly began to wake up, hearing them argue back and forth loudly. Brenner's back was now turned away from Mike. Eleven noticed Mike had woken up, but didn't bring any attention to him, for fear that Brenner still had the gun in his hand. "We could've captured this bitch long before now." Brad

Continued you. But, no you had to keep saying patience brad patience. Eleven knew she needed to act fast. So, she formed a quick plan.

"Are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to leave?" Eleven said. Brenner looked at her slightly taken back.

"You mean you are ready to come home?" Brenner said.

"Yes, papa…. I don't belong here with Mike, I belong with you." Eleven said. Mike looked at her like she had just lost her mind. Eleven gave him a wink. Mike immediately knew she wasn't serious, and that this was just a trick. He was scared out of mind though as Brad still had his gun pressed up against Eleven's stomach. He knew he too, had too form some kind of plan. Brenner glared at Brad and aimed the gun at him.

"You can let her go now." Brenner commanded. You heard her she is ready to come with us."

"You are really old and delusional; can't you see that she is playing us." Brad said. Mike kept his eyes focused on Eleven, as he trembled with fear and anger. Eleven looked at him, wanting desperately for this nightmare to be over.

"Do as I say now." Brenner said looking over at Mike. Mike was still confused on why, and how Brenner could be alive, but all he could focus on was the mother of his child, his future wife, his love, his El.

"El, please don't leave me." Mike said playing along. I can give you and our child a good life here."

"No, I never belonged here." Eleven cried continuing with the plan, hoping it would continue to work on Brenner. As much as I love you… I have to do this."

"I don't believe them." Brad shouted. Mike gave her a knowing look, and Eleven was scared for her baby's safety but she had to act fast. She elbowed Brad in the stomach and ran away from him. You bitch!" brad said running towards her with the gun. Brenner fired his gun and shot Brad in the back. He fell to the ground. Eleven ran into Mike's arm screaming.

"Mike, oh god." Eleven said crying uncontrollably. Mike held her tight. Brenner looked at them, now realizing they made a fool out of him.

"I was getting tired of him anyway." Brenner said. "I'm sure his father will hate me for killing his only son, but I had to protect my daughter. Which means now, I will have to protect my daughter from you Michael." He aims the gun towards him. You either come with me, or I'll put a bullet in him."

"That won't be necessary." Eleven said as she focused on the gun taking it out of Brenner's hand and placing the gun in her hand using her powers. She held the gun in her hands now pointing it at Brenner. How does it feel to have the pointed at you asshole!"

"Do it, kill me Eleven." Brenner said looking at her giving her a stern look. "Prove that you really are, a cold-blooded killer. Kill me, kill me… I beg you." Mike looked over at Eleven, and then at Brenner.

"You were going to kill Mike and had no problem when that piece of shit that is laying on the had a gun pointed toward my stomach." Eleven yelled still pointing the gun at him.

"I was never going to let him hurt you, my child I protected you." Brenner said. I shot him in the back for god's sake."

"Yeah, but then you were planning on taking El, and my unborn child away." Mike snapped. "Now, I have no idea how Brad escaped from prison, or how in the actual fuck you are alive after you supposedly died all those years ago, but you won't lay a finger on either one of my girls. Let me put to you like this, you are fucked!" He glared at Brenner.

"Kids, are you ok?!" Hopper shouted as he ran inside the apartment with a gun in his hand.

"Yes, we're ok daddy." Eleven shouted from the kitchen. Hopper ran into the kitchen and his eyes got wide when he saw Brenner. "What the hell?! How are you alive, and what are you doing here?" He said in a confused manner, he looked down and saw Brad on the ground, He bent down, checking his pulse. He's dead."

"Yes, and you can thank me for that, I was protecting Eleven." Brenner said.

"Yeah, so you could take me and hold me captive." Eleven snapped. Hopper walked closer to her. Lower your gun El, he isn't worth it."

"Yes, he is." Eleven cried. He took everything from me, and now it's his time to pay."

"Yes, and he will pay." Hopper said.

"I want him to lose everything." Eleven yelled glaring at him. "Because of him, I didn't have a normal childhood, I didn't get to go to grade school, or play at recess, or….. She broke down and started to cry. I'll never know what it's like to have my mother tuck me into bed, read me a bedtime story, or have her put dresses on me, fix my hair, and show me how to put makeup on."

"I know El, this bastard took everything from you, it isn't fair." Mike cried. "If you kill him, sure you'll feel great, and he would deserve it. Hell, I would love to end his miserable life, but think about this way, if he dies, he won't suffer, or be in misery. Let him rot in prison, that's where he belongs, and shortly after that he'll die and burn in hell."

"Yeah, lets face it son of a bitch is bound to crock anytime, what are you 100?" Hopper said.

"I could end your life right now, but I'm going to enjoy the fact that you will spend the rest of your day in a living hell." Eleven cried. I am going to enjoy my life with my future husband, and my beautiful little angel. I just want you know you didn't break me, because I'm invincible." She lowered her gun and cried uncontrollably. Mike immediately pulled her close to him, hugging her. Hopper walked over to Brenner, handcuffing him as he read his Miranda rights to him.

"Eleven, please it isn't too late, I can provide an excellent life you and your baby." Brenner pleaded.

"That is enough from you, lets go!" Hopper commanded, walking out with him. You did good, kid." Hopper said looking over at her.

"Wait…. Just one more things." Eleven said. "I hope you feel every ounce of pain, that I felt all those years ago, and when you think about all the hell you put mama and I through, I hope it eats at you every night, enjoy your place in hell." Brenner looked at her as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Ok, now get him the hell out of here." Mike said. Hopper walked out of their apartment with him. Eleven carefully set the gun down on the table.

"Please kick for mommy." Eleven cried placing her hands on her stomach, I did to know that you are ok." She cried as she felt the baby kick. "Yes, that's good baby, Mommy is sorry, but everything is alright now, no one will ever hurt you." She turned to face Mike, and he pulled her in for another hug. He rubbed her back, as she cried. Mike, I was so scared, I thought I would never see you again….. a-and when Brad has his gun pressed up my stomach, I have never been so afraid in all my life."

"It's ok baby, you are safe, you both are." Mike cried rubbing her stomach. Brad is dead, and Brenner is going to be locked away for the rest of his life."

"I know, but this day started out so beautiful and it turned to hell." Eleven said.

"Yeah, but they both gone, and out of our lives forever." Mike kissed. Eleven kissed back.

How did Brenner survive?" Mike asked.

"Well, he survived the attack, but it left him in a coma." Eleven explained. "Brad's father was a doctor, and he kept him hidden away for years at his house. He awoke from his coma a few months before, we graduated, and we wanted to right for the opportunity to reveal himself to me.

"El, I feel so bad." Mike said. I should have listened to you, when you thought you saw, and heard him."

"That was part of his plan baby, he wanted me to think I was going crazy." Eleven said.

So, I guess Brad, Brenner and whoever else was involved in all this helped that bastard escape prison." Mike said.

"It's over." Eleven cried. "Thank god it's over. I love you Mike, more than you'll ever know."

"I know El, I love you so much." Mike cried hugging her.

Shortly after that a few other offices came to question Mike and Eleven about what happened. The paramedics came, placed Brad in a body bag, and took him out.

AN: Hope you guys liked that chapter, the bad men finally got what was coming to them! Please leave me feedback, and let me know what you think. I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can.


	38. Chapter 38-Winter Days

AN: Here we are at another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Chapter 38-Winter Days

~ Christmas Day ~

Dec 25, 1989

About two months had passed since the run in with Brenner, and Brad, things were finally the way they should be. Brenner and Brad's father Andre were locked away in prison where they rightfully belonged, and that included the men Andre hired to kill some of the workers at the lab. Dr. Sam Owens decided to step down as director of operations, and finally retire.

Eleven was now seven months pregnant, and her back pain was increasing. Her hands and feet were starting to become swollen, and her baby bump was growing rapidly. Most days she felt unattractive, where she was gaining so much, but Mike couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. He told her every day she was absolutely stunning.

For the past few weeks Mike and Eleven had been attending child birth classes. The classes are very informative. They learned the biology of labor and birth, pain management, how labor contractions work, and they even watched a real birthing video.

The party had completed their first half of semester finals, and they were all relieved it was over. Finals were difficult, but they managed to pass their exams. Since, classes were over for the first half of the semester, the rest of the party members decided to come back to Hawkins for Christmas break.

It was Christmas Day, and everyone decided to get together at the Wheeler house. Hopper and Ted were relaxing in the living room drinking a cold beer as they watched a football game. Joyce was in the kitchen helping Karen with Christmas Dinner. Nancy had helped her the night before, with some of the cooking. Nancy and Jonathan were staying there over the holidays and planned on spending a few days at his mother's house as well. The couple were in her old bedroom sharing moments of intimacy. The party, including Steve, Pamela, and Dustin's girlfriend Marilyn were hanging out in the basement. The guys were at the table playing a game of cards. The girls were chatting, and catching up with each other as they played a _Jackson 5_ christmas album.

"Oh wow, Max, California is such a beautiful place." Eleven said as she looked at the pictures Max and Lucas had taken on the their trip to California when they spent thanksgiving with her father David and his wife Natalya.

"Oh yes, it is." Max smiled. We had the best time ever, there is so much to do and see."

"Oh, please tell me you went to Disneyland?" Marilyn asked. "I have always wanted to go there. I told Dustin he had to take me."

"Yes, we went there." Max said. Just keep looking through the pictures guys and you'll see it."

"Yeah, you totally did." Eleven smiled looking at the picture of Lucas and Max with Mickey Mouse. Aww, you guys look so cute, I love Mickey Mouse."

"Yeah, that's the second time I've been there." Max said. My mom and dad took me when I was like 5 or 6, we had the most amazing time." Max smiled reflecting on happier times when her parents were together. Eleven looked at Max, sensing she was sad bringing up old memories when her parents were still married.

"Hey, you ok?" Eleven said patting her lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Max said. "I mean, not that I'm one to show my emotions, but when I was a kid it really hurt me when they divorced. Eleven felt for her best friend, she reached over and held to her hand. I resented my mother, when we moved here… I-I had to deal with my horrible step brother, and his bastard of a father. But then I met those knuckleheads over there, fell in love with the sweetest guy on the planet, and became friends with the most coolest bad ass chick."

"Oh, go on, Maxine." Eleven giggled. I am blessed to have you in my life."

"Hey what about us?" Pamela said as she looked through the pictures.

"Yeah, aren't you happy to have us in your lives?" Marilyn giggled, putting her arm around Pamela, pouting cutely at Max. Max giggled.

"Of course, I am happy to have you guys in my life." Max smiled. I love having more people to pick on."

"So… El told us your step-mother was pregnant?!" Marilyn exclaimed.

"Yes, she is." Max smiled.

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or girl yet?" Pamela asked.

"No… it's too early in her pregnancy for them to find out." Max replied. My step-mother Natalya thinks it'll be a boy."

"Boy or girl, they are going to have the coolest big sister ever." Marilyn smiled at her. You know…. Dustin said he wants like 5 kids."

"Five kids, Damn that would hurt." Pamela said. But, if you guys do have kids they will be so adorable, and I bet they will all have curly hair."

"Speaking of curly hair, I bet your kid will have curly hair El." Max said.

"Hmm, Mike and I talked about that the night." Eleven smiled. I wonder if she'll look like me, or him."

"She could look like both of you." Marilyn smiled.

"Yeah, she could have your curly hair, and Mike's eyes, nose, and freckles." Pamela said.

"Oh, I'm so excited guys…I just can't to meet her." Eleven said. I know you guys have heard this over and over, but I just wish she was already here with us."

"Oh girl, we could never get tired of hearing about your baby." Pamela smiled.

"Hey El, how are you doing?" Max asked. "I know it's been a rough year for you and Mike. I couldn't believe it when you wrote me that letter saying Brad had escaped prison, and that son of bitch papa was instrumental in all of the shit Brad put you through."

"Yes, that sounds like a total nightmare." Marilyn said. I couldn't believe it when Dustin told me."

"Yes, it was very traumatic." Eleven said. "I was so shocked to learn that he was still alive, and all I could think about was Mike, the baby, and the future we weren't going to have. She started to tear up. He took everything away from me in the beginning…. But there was no way in hell he was going to take anything from me this time. I never thought I would get over it when Brad raped me…. I still have nightmares, he invaded my body, and I am so glad he is burning in hell. Mike helped me so much during that difficult time. She continued placing a hand on her stomach. I love this baby, and I never thought I could be any closer to Mike, then I already am. She has brought us even closer."

"This is one lucky kiddo." Max smiled. She knows she is loved El."

"After all the horrible things I have been through this year… I stop and think about my angel." Eleven smiled. She is growing more and more each day, and I'll admit being pregnant is not easy. Your body goes through all these changes, I am responsible for this little person. I don't want to screw anything up, I want to do right by her, I want to give her a good life."

"You and Mike will be terrific parents, and we are right here with you, every step of the way." Max smiled. Damn, I wish I could see you more… I really missed you El."

"Aww, no matter how far away we are, you will always be my best friend." Eleven hugged her. Max smiled, hugging her back.

"Ok, enough with this sappy shit." Max giggled.

"So, when is the wedding?" Pamela asked curiously.

"I have no idea, honestly." Eleven replied. "We haven't really set a date or planned for it yet, We both want our wedding to be really special, and we aren't going to rush it."

"I feel that, I am ready to get married anytime." Pamela said.

"Still haven't set a date?" Marilyn asked. Pamela sighed and the ladies thought back to when they had a previous conversation similar to this on the day of Joyce and Hopper's wedding. Clearly, something was going on with Pamela and Steve.

"No… I've never spoke a word to anyone about this, but you are my friends, and well I think you should know." Pamela said.

"Oh, no please don't tell me you and Steve are going to break up or something." Eleven worried.

"No, it's nothing like that." Pamela assured. We are fine, it's just that Steve's parents don't want him to marry me."

"What…. Why you are a great girl." Marilyn said. Steve is crazy about you too; don't they want their son to be happy?"

"I think I know why." Max sighed looking at Pamela. Eleven looked on confused, but Max realized why Steve's parents didn't want him marrying Pamela. It all boiled down to racism.

"Yeah…. They don't want him to marry a black girl." Pamela said.

"Oh my god, that is awful Pam." Eleven said. I am so sorry, I can't believe how people can still be so racist."

"That is so fucked up." Max said. "My step-father Neil always acted weird whenever Lucas would come over to the house, he treated him differently. I once heard him say I'm tired of seeing that little n word in my house. I can't even say the word, it is so hateful."

"It just pisses me off." Pamela said. "It was fine when we were just dating, but when Steve told them we were getting married, they wanted no part of it. They said it wasn't right for a white man to marry a black woman, because their children would be a mixed race."

"It isn't about a person's skin color, we all bleed the same color." Eleven said. It doesn't matter what color we are, or what we look like on the outside, and all that matters is what is on the inside." Pamela, nodded and started to cry.

"They can't look passed my skin color." Pamela cried. I need a minute, excuse me." She stood up from the couch and walked swiftly upstairs. Steve looked on in confusion.

"Pam… baby?" Steve said in a worried tone. Is she ok?" He asked the girls in a state of confusion.

"I think you better go check on her." Eleven urged. Steve nodded, setting his deck of cards down on the table.

"Sorry, guys we gotta pause this game." Steve said, standing up from the table.

"It's ok Steve." Dustin said, giving him an assuring smile. Steve smiled, went upstairs to check on Pam.

"What was that about?" Mike asked looking over at them.

"We just had a conversation with Pam about their wedding, and she said that Steve's parents didn't approve of their upcoming nuptials." Eleven replied.

"Let me take a wild guess and say that don't approve because of the color of her skin." Lucas said in a sad tone.

"Yes, I called it before she even said anything." Max replied.

"Man, that is awful." Dustin sighed. Why can't people be more accepting, why does it matter?"

"That's a good question." Mike said. She is a great girl and has been good to Steve."

"I feel for Pam." Will said. I kind of think racism and homophobia go hand in hand, people always look and whisper when Noah and I are out together."

"Yeah…. I couldn't tell you how many times I've heard the word fag or queer." Noah said. "I've even had people ask me, why are you gay? They say things like… you are a handsome young man, you should be with a woman…. But I don't want that."

"People have to realize, we didn't choose to be gay." Will said. We were born this way."

"I love that you two are so comfortable with just being yourself." Mike said.

"Yeah, that's what life is all about." Lucas said. We should all be free to be ourselves."

"I agree my man." Dustin smiled. I really hope Pam is going to be ok."

"Me too." Max sighed. Steve parents are dicks anyway, all that care about is money anyway."

"It must be nice to have all that money." Lucas said.

"Nah, I don't need material things to make me happy, I got you." Max smiled.

"Aw, you're being sweet Max." Lucas giggled.

"Don't call me sweet, stalker." Max said, smiling at him slightly. Eleven smiled and started to sing along as the _Jackson 5_ rendition of _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ played.

Holly ran downstairs to the basement smiling ear to ear.

"Hey holls, whatcha so happy about?" Mike smiled as his baby sister rushed over to him.

"I'm happy because I am about to devour a Christmas dinner feast." Holly giggled. Mom, wanted me to come and tell you guys dinner is ready."

"Yippie… I'm about to devour some Christmas dinner to munchkin." Dustin said.

"Hey, don't call me munchkin." Holly said pointing her finger at him.

"You tell him." Max smiled.

"Yeah, how would you like if she called you curly q?" Marilyn said.

"Hey, you call me that." Dustin chuckled.

"Yes, but I am allowed." Marilyn giggled.

"Ok now, all of you run along for dinner… Mike, El I need to speak to you for just a minute." Holly told them.

"ohhh, I think you guys are in trouble." Lucas giggled standing up from the table.

"Yeah, she may not invite you guys over to watch the next _Smurfs_ marathon." Max joked, walking upstairs with the rest of them. Mike walked over to Eleven, helping her get up from the couch.

"Ok Holls what's up." Mike giggled. I got a pregnant lady here who is dying to devour a Christmas feast too." Eleven giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, remember I'm eating for two." Eleven smiled.

"Hey, I am hungry, so I'll make this quick." Holly said.

"Ok, what do you want to speak to us about?" Mike asked.

"Well, Mommy said that being an Aunt is very important." Holly said.

"It is!" Eleven smiled. You and Nancy are going to the best aunts in the world."

"Yeah, our little girl is lucky to have such loving aunts." Mike smiled at her.

"I want you both to know, that I will watch over her, and I will always be here for her." Holly smiled rubbing Eleven's stomach. I love you little baby niece." She smiled, kissing her stomach. Eleven smiled and teared up a bit.

"Aww, Holly that is so sweet." Eleven smiled. She is going to love you so much."

"Yes, she will." Mike smiled. Since, you are older, she is going to look up to you."

"I'll be the best role-model and I'll teach her about my music." Holly smiled.

"Oh, so our baby is going to be a big _New Kids on The Block_ Fan too?" Mike giggled.

"Well…. duh." Holly said.

"That is cool with me." Eleven smiled.

"Ok, now can we eat?" Mike asked.

"Yep!" Holly exclaimed.

~ A few months later ~

February 19th, 1990 

It was a bitterly cold Monday morning. Surprisingly, the winter weather wasn't too harsh, it had

snowed some in December, and January. There were a few weeks of snow, but luckily no

snowstorms. However, the winter temperatures were rough. Some mornings, the temperature

would be in the single digits. Mike and Eleven were relieved that the unpredictable winter

weather had somewhat been decent, since Eleven's due date was in the winter

season.

It was 5:30 A.M. Eleven was now heavily pregnant. It was a few days, past her due date. Since

her due date, Mike decided to take off from work. He didn't want to risk leaving her by herself

When she was so close to going into labor, although now they were uncertain when she going to

go into labor.

Eleven tossed and turned, struggling to get comfortable. It had been a rough night, and she barely

had any sleep. Mike turned over to face her, he had only gotten a few hours of sleep. He had

been a little on edge since she had yet to go into labor, he was anxious and nervous. She two felt

the same way.

"El, are you alright." Mike said in a concerned voice, rubbing her stomach.

"Ow!" Eleven said, feeling a sharp pain as her stomach began to tighten. Mike sat up, deeply

concerned.

"Baby!" Mike exclaimed. Are you having a contraction?"

"Yes, it's not the first one either." Eleven sighed. But this one hurts a lot worse." She held to her

Stomach, breathing in and out.

"Do you remember how long ago your last one was?" Mike asked her, rubbing her back.

"They have been coming and going here and there." Eleven said. "I think they have been five

minutes apart. M-mike maybe I'm in labor?"

"uhh… you think so?" Mike said started to feel more nervous than he had ever felt in his life.

"Yes, my lower back hurts like hell, and I've been having contractions on and off for two hours."

Eleven said. I've been counting, the contractions have lasted about 40 seconds." Mike stared

straight ahead with wide eyes.

"Mike?" Eleven said waving her hand in front of his face.

"sorry El." Mike said kissing her softly.

"Relax baby, it's going to be ok." Eleven said, giving him a weak smile.

"I should be telling you that El." Mike sighed. He felt a tight knot in his stomach, but he was also

excited. This is what they have been waiting for. Their beautiful little baby girl would soon be

here. Eleven kisses his cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower, call the baby doctor." Eleven said.

Ok El." Mike said taking a deep breath.

"Ow, ow." Eleven said feeling another contraction. "Baby, go call ok? Mike nodded nervously,

getting out of bed and running to the kitchen. He anxiously picked up the phone.

"Fuck, I can't remember the number." Mike panicked.

"Please, relax the number is 555-9089." Eleven said, holding to her stomach, managing to get

out of bed. Mike dialed the number.

"Hello?" Dr. Roberts said on the other line.

"H-hi it's Mike Wheeler." Mike said nervously.

"Oh, hello Mike, is El okay?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"She's been having contractions every 5 minutes, and I think they've lasted about 40 seconds."

Mike replied nervously.

"Mike… take a deep breath." Dr. Roberts said. This is a good thing okay, sounds like El is ready

to the baby." Mike nodded listening to her, taking a deep breath. You can do this, you both can."

"She said she was going to take a quick shower." Mike said.

"That's good." Dr. Roberts said. "When she gets done with her shower, you two need to come to

The hospital. El needs you right now, ok?"

"I know." Mike said. I'm just terrified."

Eleven walked into the bathroom, yawning as she turned the light on.

"Oh… oh god." Eleven cried out as her water broke. Mike! Please come here."

"I've got to go." Mike said, hanging up running to the bathroom.

"El?" Mike said, looking down at the puddle that was now at her feet.

"She's coming Mike." Eleven cried. Our baby is coming."

AN: Well that concludes this chapter. Baby Wheeler is on her way guys! Please leave me reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Thanks for the support, I will start on the next chapter as soon as I can.


	39. Chapter 39-Our Little Angel

AN: Ok guys, this chapter is nothing but pure fluff. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Chapter 39-Our Little Angel

"The baby is coming!" Mike exclaimed. For months, they talked about how excited they were for the birth of their child. Now, it was a reality. Mike and Eleven were about to become parents to baby girl wheeler.

"Get, my bag." Eleven commanded. It's in the bedroom closet." Mike and Eleven wanted to be prepared so they packed a bag for the hospital a while back. They packed a few essential things like toiletries and other personal item, a few pairs of clothing/socks, diapers, bottles, and baby clothes. C'mon Michael, let's go!" She grasped her stomach, doing her breathing she learn in child in child class.

Mike rushed over to the bedroom closet, grabbing the bag and setting it down in the living room. _Oh_ , _my god_ _this_ _is really happening._ He just hoped everything went well when they went to hospital. He wanted Eleven's labor to be a breeze, he was so worried there would be complications with the birth. He kept going over bad scenarios in his head. Eleven needed him to be strong, she was the one that was going to have to do the hardest thing in this world for a woman.

Eleven walked into the living room. "Shoes…. I need shoes." Eleven continued to give him commands.

"I'm on it." Mike said running back to the bedroom, opening up the closet door.

"It's the comfy boots Mike…. Hurry up!" Eleven yelled. Mike grabbed them and ran into the living room. Eleven looked at him, shaking her head in annoyance.

"You expect me to wear those without my fuzzy warm socks?" Eleven sighed. Mike ran back into the bedroom, rapidly opening the sock drawer, and took a pair of pink fuzzy socks out. If you don't hurry, I'll have to give birth to her here."

"I got you, baby." Mike said as putting the socks, and boots on her very swollen feet. Luckily Hawkins was a small town, and they didn't live far from the hospital.

~ At the hospital ~

"Holy, shit!" Eleven screamed in pain, laying on the hospital bed feeling another contraction with full force. I have never felt so much pain in my life." She knew giving birth to the baby, would be very painful. But this pain was beyond unbearable. She had already been in labor for almost five hours. The doctors had already dilated, so the baby could come out quicker. Mike held to her hand, as she tightly squeezed it.

"We can still give you the epidural El." Dr. Roberts said.

"No, I don't want it." Eleven refused. I want to have her natural." Mike couldn't help but feel responsible for all the pain she was in. After all, he was the father and she was pregnant because of him.

"I'm sorry El, I take all the blame." Mike sighed, still holding to her hand.

"Now, is not the time to throw yourself a pity." Eleven sighed rolling her eyes. I was willing participant too, don't you remember." Dr. Roberts couldn't help herself, laughing a little at what Eleven said. Mike knew he couldn't really take anything Eleven said to him to heart, when women were in labor they were bound to say a few rude things.

"You don't like being in this much pain to you, dear?" Dr. Roberts questioned her.

"What… are you crazy?" Eleven shouted. "I feel like my bones are breaking, and I have to push this baby out of my uterus. It is incredibly fucking small down there."

"Then I need you to push, give it everything you have!" Dr. Roberts said trying to encourage Eleven the best she could.

"You can do this baby, you do this." Mike said also trying to give her words of encouragement. Eleven nodded, pushing as tears streamed down her face.

"Ow, oh god." Eleven cried, laying back on the pillow. "I can't do this, it hurts so much Mike. She looked at him, as tears continued to fall from eyes. I'm sorry Mike, I'm letting you down." Eleven cried pitifully, feeling like she had already failed as a mother.

"You could never let me down, El." Mike assured her. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met, you have carried this beautiful little girl inside you for nine months, and I know it was hard for you, but the hard part will be over soon…. Just one more push, and our baby will be in our arms."

"But, I-I can't do this." Eleven cried, shaking her head.

"Yes, you can." Mike continued to encourage her, holding to her hand. You are so strong, I've seen you overcome things that most people wouldn't be able to handle, our little girl wants to meet us as much as we want to meet her."

"I know." Eleven sniffled. I want to meet her too."

"You can do this, you can bring our baby into this world." Mike said. "I am right here with you, I will never leave your side. Even, if we are here for another five hours.

"Sounds like daddy is anxious to meet her." Dr. Roberts said. Now, c'mon El push that baby out."

Eleven pushed as hard as she could, squeezing Mike's hand, as tears fell down her cheeks and sweat poured down the sides of her face.

"Ah" Eleven screamed continuing to push.

"You're doing great El, I can see the top of her head." Dr. Roberts said.

"C'mon baby we're almost there." Mike said encouraging her. Just a few more, pushes and we'll finally get to see her."

"Yes, almost there." Dr. Roberts said. The baby has a head full of dark hair."

"Our baby has dark hair, like me." Mike cried. Keep pushing, baby… she is ready to come out."

Eleven was exhausted, and felt like she couldn't push anymore, but was determined to push her baby out. She longed to hear that first precious cry from her little angel.

"Almost there, El!" Dr. Roberts continued to encourage her.

"Ahhhh." Eleven screamed, pushing one last time, feeling sweet relief. The pressure from below her hips was gone, and her head fell back on the pillow. She panted heavily, as she finally gave birth. She smiled, crying uncontrollably hearing her baby cry for the first time. It was music to her ears.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord daddy?" Dr. Roberts smiled, tearing up a bit.

"Yes of course." Mike cried, cutting the umbilical cord. "Oh my god, she's so beautiful, El. Hi baby girl, it's your daddy, I love you so much." Mike kissed her forehead. He goggled over the tiny little being in his arms.

"I'm going to borrow her for just a second." Dr. Roberts smiled, cleaning her off quickly, and wrapping her in a pink blanket. Eleven smiled, continuing to cry tears of joy as she watched the Dr. clean the baby off. The baby continued to cry loudly. Congratulations you two, you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." She smiled handing the baby back over to Mike. Mike took her carefully holding her in his arms.

"Aw, hey there sweet baby girl." Mike smiled, as tears continued to fall. Ready to meet your mommy?" He kissed her forehead and handed her over to Eleven. Eleven took her, carefully holding her like glass.

"H-hi baby, it's mommy." Eleven cried uncontrollably kissing her forehead. She felt so much love in heart, she felt like it was going to burst. "I love you so much. She looked up at Mike, with tears in her eyes. Mike, she's perfect, she's beautiful. She has your cute nose."

"Oh, dear." Mike giggled kissing the baby's cheek.

"Look what we did, we made her." Eleven cried looking at him. I love you, Mike. I love you forever… I love my little family with everything in me."

"I love you to El." Mike cried, kissing her softly. Eleven kissed back and pulled away. She looked at the baby. It's so amazing, she is a part of both us."

"Look how tiny her hands are." Eleven cried kissing them. My little sweet girl. I will always be here to protect you, I will never let anything happen to you. I will love you forever."

"Mommy is right, we'll both be here for you." Mike cried. "Welcome to the world, sweet angel. Mommy and I were so excited about meeting you, just wait until you meet your grandparents, and all of your aunts and uncles."

"They'll give you plenty of kisses, especially your grandmothers." Eleven cried. Mike smiled at Eleven. This was an image he would always remember, the woman of his dreams, the love of his life, and now mother of his child, holding their baby girl. He had envisioned this moment since about the age of 16, when they discussed having children in the future. He never knew we could feel so much love for another person. He loved Eleven, more than anything, but now he felt like his heart was even bigger.

He would spend the rest of this life making Eleven, and their child happy. He was going to give them everything.

"She looks like your twin." Eleven smiled.

"I think she looks like you." Mike smiled looking at the baby.

"You wanna try breastfeeding her El?" Dr. Roberts suggested.

"Yes." Eleven nodded. "I'm sure she is hungry. Eleven smiled, turning the baby's body to her chest, and pulling her on to her breast. The baby opened her mouth, and she started to breastfeed her.

"Looks like she was hungry." Mike smiled.

"Feeling ok El?" Dr. Roberts asked. It looks like you are feeding her properly."

"I am beyond weak, and tired." Eleven yawned. My whole body is sore. It was worth every bit of pain, I got a pretty sweet reward. She smiled kissing her forehead. I feel fine breastfeeding her." She realized breastfeeding was very important, and it was a great way to provide vitamins and nutrients to her baby. It was also an incredibly beautiful way to bond with her child.

"I am so happy for you both." Dr. Roberts smiled. That is one lucky baby girl."

We're the lucky ones." Mike smiled.

"Ok, in a little while a nurse is going to come take the baby and have her examined." Dr. Roberts said. She will also bring some papers for you guys to fill out. Have you two thought of what you'd like to name her?" Mike looked at Eleven, and then back at the Dr.

"No, not yet." Mike replied.

"Try to think of some names, so we can put it on her ID Tag." Dr. Roberts said. I will see you guys in a little while." She smiled, leaving the rooms.

"Hmm, what do you think we should name her El?" Mike asked. Eleven pondered on baby girl names, continuing to feed her. You do call her little angel a lot, maybe we should name her angel?"

"I love that, but I don't think I want to name her that." Eleven replied. She looks like you so, maybe we should name her Michael?"

"She's a girl, that's a boy's name." Mike giggled.

"I was only kidding." Eleven smiled. This is so hard, I want to give her a cool name."

"Michelle is kind of the female version of Michael." Mike mentioned.

"Yes, it is, and is also the name of one of my favorite _Beatles_ songs." Eleven smiled.

"I love that song." Mike said excitedly, singing a few lyrics to the song. _Michelle, ma belle… these are words that go together well, My Michelle_." Eleven smiled, but then thought of another name.

"I love that name so much baby, and I love that you thought of it." Eleven said. However, another name popped in my head."

"Yeah?" Mike asked curiously.

"What about Sarah?" Eleven replied. "I have always thought it was such a beautiful name, and it was daddy's little girl's name. She started to tear up. My little sister died long before I knew daddy, but she can live on inside our little girl."

"I think that would be a great way to honor her memory." Mike smiled. Hopper, would love that."

"But do you like it?" Eleven asked. You thought of the name Michelle."

"Michelle can be her middle name." Mike smiled. It is perfectly alright with me, if we name her Sarah."

"Okay." Eleven smiled. Our little angel has a name. Sarah Michelle Wheeler."

~ Later that day ~

Eleven was fast asleep in the hospital bed. Mike was smiling and holding Sarah. He just couldn't get enough of his new baby girl. She was truly a gift from God.

"You and mommy did so good today, Sarah." Mike smiled kissing the small infant's cheek. Let me just tell you, your mom is a super hero, she saved my life a time or two. She is the most incredible person I've ever known, and because of her, I have you."

Eleven slowly woke up, looking over at Mike and the baby. She smiled from ear to ear. She loved watching Mike with their baby.

"Hey mommy." Mike smiled.

"Hi, daddy." El smiled. You two are so cute."

"We know." Mike giggled. Good looks run in the family, don't they baby girl?" The baby looked up at Mike. He smiled and kissed her tiny hands.

"Hi, guys." Dr. Roberts smiled, walking into the room. I think there's a few people here, who want to meet your little girl." She smiled, opening the door as Hopper, Joyce, and Will walked into the room.

"Hey guys." Mike smiled.

"Hey!" Hopper smiled, walking over to Mike.

"Mike, your parents, sisters and her boyfriend are also here." Dr. Roberts told him. We can only have a few visitors at a time in a room, so you'll see them shortly." She smiled, leaving the room.

"Want to meet your Grandpa?" Mike smiled, standing up from the chair.

"Give me that baby." Hopper smiled as Mike handed her over to him.

"Aw, look how precious." Joyce smiled gushing over the baby. Will smiled, looking over at his baby niece.

"Hey, there kid." Hopper smiled, holding the baby. We've been waiting for you, it sure was worth the wait."

"You guys, she is so cute." Will smiled. Look how small she is. She looks so much like you El."

"Thanks so much." Eleven said. I think she looks just like Mike."

"I think she looks like both of you." Joyce said. She has El's mouth, but she definitely has your nose Mike."

"Yeah, I think so too." Mike giggled. Sorry baby girl, you just had to have daddy's nose."

"Hey, your nose is cute." El smiled.

"You sure are beautiful little girl." Hopper admired her. I haven't held a baby, since… since Sarah was born." Joyce kissed his cheek.

"Are you ok, Hop." Joyce asked.

"I'm fine." Hopper smiled. Sarah was born in this same hospital, and it just brings back all those precious memories. I will never forget the day I looked into her eyes, and I promised her I'd always take care of her, until I couldn't." Joyce frowned, and gave him a quick kiss. She then smiled and kisses the top of the baby's head.

"Hopper, I'm so very sorry." Mike said. But, Sarah is always with you." He smiled and looked at Eleven.

"Does this cutie have a name?" Will asked.

"Yes, she does." Mike replied. Middle name and all. El, go ahead and tell them. I think you guys will love it, especially you sir." He looked over at hopper, smiling excitedly.

"We named her Sarah." Eleven smiled, tearing up.

"Sarah?" Hopper asked, as tears fell from his eyes.

"Yes, we thought it would be a great way to honor your daughter's memory." Mike smiled.

"I love that you kids did that." Hopper smiled. It means so much to me, you have no idea."

"Her middle name is Michelle." El smiled.

"That's cool, Michelle is the female version of Michael." Will said.

"Yeah, that's what I love about it." Eleven said. Plus, like I told Mike earlier, it's the name of my favorite _Beatles_ song.

"That's mine too." Hopper smiled.

"Well, I learned from the best." Eleven smiled.

"Can I hold her now?" Joyce asked. Hopper nodded and handed her to Joyce.

"Hey, there Sarah." Joyce smiled. You are breathtakingly beautiful, welcome to the world sweetheart."

Ok, me next." Will said. Joyce handed him over to Will. Will smiled and held her carefully, kissing her cheek.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, it's your uncle Will." Will smiled, talking to the small infant. I've known your parents for a very long time and trust me you are in good hands. We all love you."

It was a few moments later, and Ted, Karen, and Holly came in for a visit.

"Hi guys." Eleven smiled, cradling Sarah.

"She's here, she's finally here!" Holly shouted.

"Stop being so loud, Holly Wheeler." Karen scolded her daughter. Oh my, goodness, she is gorgeous. May, I hold her please El?"

"Yes, of course." Eleven replied.

"Oh, my goodness, you are a living angel." Karen smiled. I love the name you guys picked for her. I'm going to call her Sarah smile, after my favorite _Hall and Oates_ song.

"Thanks so much." Eleven smiled. Ted smiled, looking down at the baby.

"Nanny Karen loves you so much." Karen kissed her cheek.

"Don't you mean Grandma." Holly giggled.

"No, nanny." Karen smiled, playing rolling her eyes.

"Dark hair, just like her father." Ted smiled holding a gift bag. I have something for the baby, well it actually used to belong to you son."

"Really?" Mike smiled. Eleven smiled excitedly, curious to see what it was. Ted smiled, taking the baby blanket out of the bag.

"Hey, it's my baby blanket." Mike said, taking the blanket from his father. The blanket was white with green edges, with elephants, lambs, and sheep designs.

"Yes, your grandmother made it for you, and I thought your baby should have it." Ted said patting Mike on the back.

"This means so much to me, dad." Mike said tearing up. Thanks so much."

"No, need to thank me son." Ted said giving him a small smile. It will keep Sarah warm, like it kept you warm, all those years ago. I love you, Mike." Ted pulled him in for a hug. Mike smiled hugging back.

"Hey guys!" Nancy said smiling from ear to ear, as she walked into the room with Jonathan. The doctor said we could come in really quick."

"Yeah, we just talked to Mom, Hopper and Will and they were still so excited." Jonathan said.

"I guess we are all excited then." Eleven said.

"Can I please hold her, mom." Nancy asked.

"Aw, I don't want to let her go." Karen said.

"Hey, she's our child." Mike giggled. Don't be getting any funny ideas."

"Guys, I think Grandma is going to run off with Sarah." Nancy chuckled.

"I am nanny, not grandma." Karen joked with her as she handed her to Nancy.

"Aw, she is she is little bitty." Nancy kissed her cheek.

"She looks like El." Jonathan smiled. You guys are going to be great parents."

"Baby brother, we can babysit her anytime." Nancy smiled.

"Me too." Holly said. I'll help Grandma babysit her."

"Holly, I am too young to be called a grandma." Karen said playfully.

"Ok, granny lady." Holly teased her.

"I never realized I wanted a baby, until now." Nancy said looking at Johnathan.

"Me either, Nance." Jonathan said kissing her cheek.

"Maybe, one day we'll have a little girl, just as sweet as this precious little angel." Nancy said kissing her forehead. Sarah started to cry.

"Oh, no." Nancy frowned. I think she needs you mommy." Nancy smiled handing Sarah over to Eleven. Eleven carefully took her. Sarah continued to cry.

"I think it's time to feed her again El." Mike told her.

"Oh, has it already been 3 hours?" Eleven asked. Mike nodded. Are you hungry, my sweet girl." Eleven smiled, kissing her cheek.

~ A Few days later ~

Eleven, and Mike were stoked that they finally got to bring their little bundle of joy home. It had been a long few days in the hospital. They were anxious to get out of there, but they were grateful to all the hospital staff, and especially for Doctor Roberts. Everyone treated them so kind.

"We are, my beautiful girl." Mike smiling holding the car seat.

"This is your home." Eleven smiled. I hope you love it." Mike smiled, sitting the car seat down on the couch. Sarah was wearing a white onesie, that had gold letters spelled across it- _Daddy's_ _little girl_.

"First, let's get you out of that car seat." Mike said unsnapping it.

"Say, hurry up daddy." Eleven giggled. I love her little onesie."

"Yeah, Steve and Pam picked it out for her." Mike said taking her out of the car seat. Alright Sarah, I think we should give you're a tour of the apartment. Mommy would, you like to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure." Eleven replied. But, first mommy wants a kiss."

"Of course." Mike said giving her a quick kiss. Eleven giggled.

"Mommy, wants to kiss that baby's cute cheeks." Eleven giggled kissing Sarah's cheeks. And then, her cute little forehead." She kissed her forehead.

"Cutest baby in the world." Mike smiled.

"First, I think we should start with the nursery." Eleven smiled. Right this way, please." She smiled, leading the way.

"Mommy is the boss." Mike chuckled following her, as they made it to the nursery.

"This is your room, my angel." Eleven smiled. You have all kinds of stuffed toys, and you get to sleep in the crib that was meant for me when I was a baby. Your great Aunt Becky gave it to you, your Grandmother Terry bought it for me. I didn't get to sleep in it, but you can."

"Yeah, baby girl." Mike smiled. Pretty sweet deal, huh?"

"I told Becky, we would come visit one day." Eleven said. I want Sarah to meet Mama. Eleven smiled, kissing Mike, and kissing Sarah on the check. I am so happy that are finally home with our baby. I've dreamed about this for months. I am beyond blessed to have you both. I hope you two know, you'll have my heart."

"Aw, I love you baby." Mike smiled kissing Eleven. I thank God for both of my beautiful girls.

"Thanks for making me a mommy." Eleven smiled, teary eyed.

"Thanks for making me a daddy." Mike smiled.

"Giving birth to her was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, and I'm still feeling the effects." Eleven frowned. But, making her with you and bringing her into this world, was the best thing I've ever done. Seeing her beautiful little face, and holding her is worth every ounce of pain."

"We love you Sarah." Mike said happily kissing her cheek. Now, when do you think Mommy and I should get married?" Eleven giggled.

"Say, whenever Daddy, just as long as I can wear a pretty dress." Eleven giggled kissing Mike's cheek.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that one! Please leave me some feedback, I'd love to hear from you guys. Thanks to Guest and my friend Hayley for the Mileven baby name. Also, I wanna give a shout out to lunallamahomie for all your kind words, and love for my fanfic. I will start on the next chapter as soon as I can.


	40. Chapter 40-Eleven Hearts Mike

AN: Hello lovelies, hope you like this one!

Chapter 40-Eleven Hearts Mike

April 19th, 1990 

It was two months after Eleven had gave birth, and Sarah was now two months old. Mike and Eleven had many sleepless nights taking care of their little girl. It was very challenging trying to balance college classes, work, and making sure all of Sarah's needs were meet. Eleven tried to go back to work, but it was difficult for her, Where Mike worked in the evenings and she didn't want to go without seeing the baby. She felt it was important for at least one of them to be with home her. So, she decided to work two days through the week.

Luckily, they only had classes two days a week, but Eleven felt a ton of stress having to study for test and do homework. She desperately wanted to get through college and get her degree in Counseling. There were many days, she felt like giving up. But, when she looked at her precious little girl, she knew she had to work hard, so she could have nice things. Mike and Eleven both wanted to give her the world.

They had an amazing support system with all their friends and family. So, there was always babysitters on hand. On top of work, college, and taking care of Sarah, they were also planning for the wedding. Eleven wanted Mike to be included in the planning of the wedding, whether they were looking at cakes, churches, or venues, she felt it was important to include him. They still weren't sure on a date quite yet, but they wanted a nice outdoor wedding in the woods, where they first met.

About a year ago, after they had made love for the first time Eleven expressed that she wanted to have her 011 tattoo removed, but Mike recommended to her that she could have another tattoo drawn over it. She was excited about the idea and mentioned that she wanted his name tattooed over it, and of course he said he could get her name tattooed on his body as well.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we are actually going to get tattoos baby." Eleven exclaimed. She felt nervous, and excited.

"You sure, you don't want to change your mind?" Mike questioned her as he drove to his mother's house. She told them she would babysit, while they got their tattoos done.

"Nope, I have gave birth, and that hurt like hell." Eleven sighed. So, at this point I think I can do just about anything."

"You have super powers, of course you can do anything." Mike snickered. Eleven smiled, and playfully rolled her eyes.

"That's right, Mommy can do anything, right Sarah?" Eleven giggled. Sarah sat in the backseat, in her car seat.

"Hey, Daddy can do a few things too." Mike giggled.

"Yes, and Mommy loves those few things." Eleven playfully snickered.

"Shh, not in front of the baby, El." Mike smiled.

"Well, if it wasn't for one of the few things, she wouldn't be here." Eleven said. Mike smiled, pulling into the driveway of his childhood home.

"Ok, we're at Nanny's house now." Mike said, parking the car. Eleven and Mike both got out of the car. Eleven opened the back seat door, and unbuckled Sarah's car seat.

"Alright, my angel, Nanny is probably anxiously waiting to kidnap….. I mean babysit you." Eleven giggled picking her up. Karen had become very attached to her new grandbaby. She never realized how much she missed having babies around since she was born.

"Yep, I'm sure she is pacing the floors." Mike said, grabbing the diaper bag from the bag seat. Karen looked out the window and saw them. She hurriedly rushed to the front door, opening swiftly walking out.

"There's my girl!" Karen exclaimed.

"See, I told you she would be excited to see you." Eleven smiled kissing her check.

"Of course, always excited to see my grandbaby." Karen said as she looked at Sarah with love in her eyes. I can't believe you guys are going to get tattoos, don't you realize they are permanent?"

"Uh, yeah Mom… that's why we are getting them." Mike grinned.

"Yeah, we're really sure about this Karen." Eleven said.

"I must say, I'm not a big fan of tattoos, but I think it's sweet you are both are getting tattoos of each other's names." Karen said. Now, run along and give me Sarah."

"I told you El, this crazy lady is going to run off with our child." Mike snickered.

"Nonsense… I will give her back eventually." Karen said jokingly.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you Sarah." Eleven smiled kissing her cheek.

"Me too, Mommy and Daddy will be back in a little while." Mike said, smiling at his baby girl. Until then, you get to hang with Nanny."

"Ok, I feed her about an hour ago, so in about two hours she will need to be fed again." Eleven instructed Karen.

"Got it." Karen nodded as Eleven handed her over to Karen. Mike smiled, handing her the diaper bag as well.

"Bye my sweet girl." Eleven smiled kissing her baby's check.

.

"Be a good girl, for your grand…. I mean nanny." Mike chuckled. Mommy and Daddy love you, and we'll be thinking about you."

~ Tattoo Parlor ~

"Well, there's no turning back now, we are here." Eleven said as they entered the tattoo parlor.

"Nope." Mike said, nervously looking down at the floor. He hadn't really expressed it to Eleven, but he was absolutely terrified of getting a tattoo. He promised he would get one with her, and there was no way he was going to break that promise.

"Baby, are you sure you want one?" Eleven said lightly patting his shoulder.

"What?" Mike said. Uh, yeah, I'm sure." Eleven could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth. After all, she knew him better than anyone else. She could tell when something was bothering him.

"Mike…. friends don't lie." Eleven pointed out. Mike looked at her and sighed.

"Fine, I'm scared, alright." Mike confessed. Eleven frowned, kissing his cheek.

"Aww, poor baby." Eleven pouted. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I promised you I would one with you." Mike replied. You know me, I won't break a promise.

"You don't have to get one if you don't want to." Eleven said, trying to assure him.

"No, I want one." Mike said.

"Don't do it just to please me though, do it because you actually want to." Eleven told him.

"I love to please you though." Mike chuckled giving her a quick kiss. If I don't get one, I know I'll regret it. I just have to get through the pain."

"Aw, you'll be fine." Eleven assured him once more kissing his cheek. It really means a lot to me, that you are here with me getting one too."

"Anything for my girl." Mike smiled kissing her softly.

"Ok, now you are 100 percent sure, you want to do this?" Eleven asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." Mike replied.

"Hey guys, welcome to Ink by Jules." The tattoo artist smiled greeting them. He had long hair and tattoos up and down his arms. My Name is Julian."

Hi, I'm Mike and this is my fiancé, El." Mike said.

"Nice to meet you both." Julian said. So, what are we going done today?"

"We both want tattoos of each other's name." Eleven replied holding to Mike's hand.

"Awesome, ok who wants to go first?" Julian asked.

"Umm, I guess I could go first." Eleven replied. He's a little scared." She giggled kissing his cheek. Mike blushed uncontrollably.

"Alright, please take a seat." Julian instructed her. Eleven smiled, taking a seat in the chair. Julian took out a sheet of paper and grabbed a pencil. Ok, first I'm going to do the outline, where do you want this tattoo?" Eleven rolled up her sleeve, revealing her 011 tattoo.

"Oh, you already have a tattoo?" Julian asked looking at her forearm. You have a number as a tattoo? that's, really cool. What made you want to get this?" Eleven looked at Mike, not really sure what to tell him.

"Umm… it's a long story." Eleven replied. If you could I would like to cover it up with Mike's name. I don't want it anymore."

I'll just have to use white ink to lighten it before I cover it up with the other tattoo you want." Julian said. You know what this number symbolizes, it's a spiritual awakening and enlightenment.

"Really?" Eleven asked curiously. Julian smiled nodding.

"Wow, that pretty cool El." Mike said fascinated never knowing the significance of the number.

"It also symbolizes self-expression and mysticism." Julian continued. It's has always been one of my favorite numbers, I was born November 11, 1951."

"I am very fond of the number too." Mike smiled, looking at Eleven with love in his eyes. Eleven smiled and started to rethink her decision to have it covered up. After hearing the meaning behind it, she began to think of another idea for a tattoo.

"Before, you get started I have another idea." Eleven said. I want to keep the tattoo, and I want you to put a heart design and Mike's name underneath it."

"So, number 11 loves Mike?" Julian asked. Is El, short for Eleven?"

"No, no its short for Eleanor." Mike replied anxiously. Eleven is just a pet name I gave her."

"Right." Eleven smiled. Oh, I think it would be really cute if the tattooed heart was colored red."

"That can be arranged." Julian said. Alright, now give me your arm, and we'll get started." He took a bottle of alcohol, spraying underneath her 011 tattoo, and rubbed it.

"I love this tattoo idea El." Mike smiled.

"It's so true I do love you." Eleven giggled. Mike blushed uncontrollably once again. Pay me no mind, I'm just crazy about him."

I don't mind." Julian assured her. Alright, first I'm going to stencil the tattoo on, so we can get an idea of what the tattoo is going to look like. You can relax, this part won't hurt a bit." Eleven nodded as he began to stencil in her tattoo.

"So, you guys are engaged huh?" Julian said.

"Yep, have been for about 4 months now." Mike replied.

"Very happily engaged, he's had my heart since I was a kid." Eleven giggled.

"Wow, childhood sweethearts." Julian smiled. It's very rare to find a love like that."

"I'm a lucky guy to have a girl like her." Mike winked at her. Eleven smiled, so helplessly in love with him.

"We are very happy and blessed." Eleven sighed happily as Julian began stenciling in her tattoo.

"Ok, the easy part is over." Julian said. Now, we get to the fun part."

"The actual tattoo." Eleven said excitedly, but began to feel her nerves kick in. Julian smiled, putting a pair of gloves on. Eleven looked at Mike.

"You alright?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Eleven replied.

"Tattooing the heart and coloring it in will probably be the most painful part." Julian advised her. Eventually, you'll get used to the pain. It'll feel like a sunburn, or a cat scratch." Eleven nodded, as Julian opened the needle pouches, taking one out, and starting on her tattoo.

"ow, ow." Eleven winced in pain as the needle touched her skin.

"El?" Mike said in a concerned tone.

"Ok, that hurts." Eleven sighed.

"Just try to relax, don't think that about the pain." Julian tried to assure her. Think about how awesome it is going to look when it is complete." Julian continued to the heart tattoo.

"If it is painful for you, it'll probably be a million times worse for me." Mike chuckled.

"Nah, you both will be fine." Julian said continuing the heart.

"You are covered in tattoos, you must've got past the pain." Eleven said, still feeling pain.

"No, actually it hurts me every time." Julian said. But, like I said you eventually get used to the pain. For, me it feels a little bit like a sunburn. So, it's not too bad."

"I think your tats are pretty wicked, there's no way I could get that many." Mike said.

"You never know, they say once you get one tattoo, you want another and another one." Julian smiled, finishing the heart. Eleven looked down at the heart.

"Nice, I like it." Eleven admired it.

"Good, good." Julian said as he started to shade and color the tattoo in red ink. How are you feeling El?"

"Well, it still hurts." Elven replied. But, I am getting a little used to it."

"So, are you excited about marrying this nice looking young man?" Julian asked continuing to color in the tattoo.

"Yes, very excited." Eleven replied. I have always been ready." Mike smiled, blushing slightly.

"So, is he the only guy you have dated" Julian said.

"Yep, she is my first and only girlfriend." Mike giggled. I fell in love with her, when I was 12, I didn't even realize I like girls."

"I know, at that age your still kind of at the phase, where its uncool to like girls." Julian said finished coloring and shading the heart tattoo. So, did you pretty much fall head over heels?"

"Yes, absolutely." Mike smiled. I fell in love with her mind, and how good of a person she is."

"Aww." Eleven smiled, turned red.

"It's a good thing your boyfriend has a short name." Julian said, as he began to tattoo his name on her forearm. So, do you ever call him Michael?"

"Sometimes, but not very often." Eleven replied. Michael is a beautiful name, but I have just always called him Mike."

"Alright, we are just about done." Julian said, wiping away some excess ink.

"Yay!" Eleven exclaimed. Julian smiled finishing the rest of the tattoo.

"We are done." Julian said. Eleven smiled, admiring her new tattoo.

"I love it." Eleven smiled. It looks great!"

"Yeah, you did good." Mike said looking at her tattoo.

"Thanks, so much Julian." Eleven thanked him. Ok, now it's your turn baby." She said, winking at Mike as she got out of the seat.

"Oh, joy." Mike sighed nervously, giving her a quick kiss. Eleven kissed back.

"Aww, you be just fine." Eleven assured him. Mike smiled slightly, sitting down in the chair."

"So, you just want her name tattooed on your forearm?" Julian asked, as he took off the gloves, disposing of them, and cleaning his hands.

"Yes, but I want you to put, I heart El." Mike told him. I also want the same heart design you gave her."

"Baby, we'll have matching tattoos." Eleven gushed.

"Those will look awesome." Julian smiled as he began to stencil his tattoo. A few moments later, he started the actual tattoo.

"Holy shit." Mike yelled out in pain as the needle touched his skin. Eleven frowned.

"Like Julian told me earlier, you have to relax." Eleven comforted him.

"Trying to, trying to." Mike sighed.

"Do you, need a minute, before I continue." Julian asked.

"No, I'll be ok." Mike assured him. Julian nodded as he continued to work on his tattoo. Sorry, I'm not nearly as brave as El."

"That's ok." Julian said. Everybody has different pain level tolerance."

Julian continued to work on his tattoo, and like Eleven he eventually got used to the pain.

"Wow." Mike said looking at the completed tattoo. It looks so great, I fucking love it. I have my girl's name tattooed on my body permanently."

"I'm really glad you guys are satisfied." Julian said. Mike stood up from the chair. Eleven smiled pulling him in for a hug. Mike kissed the top of her head sweetly.

~ Later that Night ~

"I just can't get over how amazing our tattoos look." Eleven smiled, laying her head on Mike's chest as they cuddled in their bed under the covers.

"I know, me either." Mike agreed kissing the top of her head.

"Was it worth the pain?" Eleven asked.

"Yes, baby it was totally worth it." Mike said. Do you know how much I love you?"

"hmm, maybe you could show me?" Eleven giggled.

"I think that's possible." Mike said, kissing her softly. Eleven smiled through the kiss.

"I love you." Eleven sighed happily, as Mike began kissing her neck. Eleven giggled, as he began to suck lightly on her neck.

"It tickles." Eleven giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah?" Mike chuckled. "El, I think we should….. Before he could finish his sentence, Sarah began to cry loudly.

"I'll go check on her." Eleven said, getting out of bed.

"I will go with you." Mike insisted getting out of bed. Sarah continued to cry. Hang on baby girl, we're coming." They walked into the nursery.

"aw, what is wrong Sarah?" Eleven said as she took her out of the crib, checking her diaper. Oh, I think she needs a clean diaper, daddy."

"Daddy will take care of that." Mike said, kissing her cheek. Eleven laid her down on the changing table.

"Ok, Sarah, let's get you all cleaned up." Eleven said, taking off her dirty diaper, and disposing of it in the trash. You are one stinky girl." Eleven giggled.

"Say, I can't help it mommy." Mike chuckled as he handed her a new diaper. Eleven took a baby wipe, cleaned her off. Hand me the baby powder, please."

"Here you go." Mike said handing it to her. Eleven took it and put the powder on Sarah's bottom.

"You smell good now, Sarah." Mike said, smiling at her.

"No more stinky girl." Eleven smiled, putting a fresh diaper on her. "Ok, all better now." Eleven smiled picking her up and kissing the top of her head.

"I still can't believe she is ours." Mike smiled at her. This perfect little angel."

"Aw, I know." Eleven said. I love her so much, maybe one day we can give her a little brother or sister."

"Yeah, a few years down the road." Mike chuckled kissing Eleven and the baby's cheek.

AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave me feedback, as always I love to hear from you guys. I will start on the next chapter as soon as possible.


	41. Chapter 41-The Parties

AN: Hello lovelies, I'm saddened to say I only have a few chapters left for this fanfic. I'll probably write 1 or 2 more chapters after this one. Please continue to leave feedback, it is greatly appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I just want to warn you guys in this chapter there will be alcohol and Marijuana references.

Chapter 41- The Parties

October 27th, 1990

It was one week before Mike and Eleven would gather with their family, and friends and say I do. In the spirit of tradition, the party was going to throw Mike and Eleven bachelor and bachelorette parties. The guys would be at the bachelor party, and the ladies would be at the bachelorette party. The bachelor party would be held at Steve's house and the bachelorette party would be held at Mike and Eleven's apartment.

"C'mon guys." Steve whined as Eleven and Mike hugged each other tightly. Neither one of them were too keen, that they would have to spend a night away from each other.

"Just give us, 5 more minutes mother." Eleven giggled, kissing Mike sweetly.

"You guys will see each other again, you know." Max said holding Lucas's hand.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Lucas added.

"But, that's too far away from now." Mike pouted.

"It's an eternity, look at this cute little face." Eleven giggled.

"You gonna miss me like that madmax?" Lucas teased her.

"Of course, I'll miss you, stalker." Max smiled, blushing slightly.

"Damn, you guys why couldn't wait until after you turned 21 to get married." Dustin sighed. We aren't old enough to go to any bars."

"Don't you worry about that my friend." Steve smirked putting, his arm around Dustin. Since, you shitheads can't go to the bar, I will bring the bar to you."

"Ok, this just got very interesting." Dustin said. I was afraid it would be a lame bachelor party."

"Lame is one thing this party will not be." Steve said, assuring him.

"Should we be worried?" Marilyn asked, slightly whispering to Pamela.

"Nah, they'll be alright." Pamela giggled. Tonight, is about having fun, and girl we gonna have fun."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Eleven frowned.

"I know, baby." Mike said. Especially tonight, I'm so used to holding you every night."

"I know parties like this can get a little out of hand, so not sure what to expect." Eleven said.

"Me either." Mike chuckled. Steve better not make us all do something weird."

"Yeah, the same goes for the ladies." Eleven laughed. I am excited about hanging out with all of them though, it's been a while."

"Just, wish we could all hang together." Mike said.

"I know, but its tradition." Eleven said.

"You know what else, I'm going to miss?" Mike asked.

"What's that baby?" Eleven replied.

"Our kid, we've never spent a night away from her." Mike frowned. I'm nervous El, what if something goes wrong and we aren't there."

"I know, I keep thinking about her." Eleven said. She's so used to us rocking her to sleep. But, daddy and Joyce will take good care of her."

"Yeah, you're right." Mike said.

"Our little baby will be just fine." Eleven assured him.

"Ok shitheads, lets go!" Steve shouted. Let get these parties started."

"aw, Will what did we just sign up for?" Noah asked.

"A night Steve probably won't remember." Will chuckled.

"Yeah, he'll probably drink himself to a coma." Johnathan added pulling Nancy close, hugging her. I feel slightly awkward going to a bachelor party with your ex."

"Yeah, and I feel slightly awkward having my ex's future wife at my house." Nancy said. But, this is for Mike and El."

"I'll miss you." Jonathan said, kissing her.

"You, too." Nancy said, embracing him.

"Alright ladies half of you in my car, and the other half go with Nancy." Pamela said, smiling over at Nancy.

"Yeah, and half go with me, and the other half go with Dustin." Steve said.

"Bye, baby" Mike said, kissing her. I love you."

"I love you." Eleven said kissing his nose. A week from now I am going to be Mrs. Michael Wheeler."

"Forever." Mike smiled.

~ Bachelor party ~

The guys made it to Steve's house, and were settled. Mike was looking quite forward to the night. It was nice being able to hang with all the guys, especially since Dustin and Lucas lived so far way now. He had to admit to himself whatever Steve had planned for the bachelor party, made him a little anxious. But, he knew it was tradition for the groom to attend a bachelor party hosted by their closest friends.

"Ok, now let's kill some time, before the pizzas get here." Steve smiled. The pizzas will give us energy for tonight." He chuckled, sitting on the couch, putting his hands behind his head.

"Why do we need so much energy?" Mike said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, like Steve told me earlier, since we aren't at the appropriate age to go to the bar, he will bring the bar to us." Dustin chuckled.

"Hey, Johnathan and I could just go to a bar, and leave the rest of you behind." Steve said.

"I'm not really the bar type." Jonathan smiled. I prefer to drink at home, although honestly, I don't drink that often. Sometimes Nancy and I will have a few glasses of red wine."

"So, that's your drink of choice?" Steve questioned him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lame." Jonathan replied.

"It's not lame." Steve said, giving him a warm smile. I only really drink at concerts, and my lovely lady has to drive home, because drinking and driving do not mix."

"So, I guess Pam can't drink at the concerts, since you do the drinking." Lucas chuckled.

"She'll have about 1-2 drinks, but that's it." Steve said.

"I guess, someone has to be the responsible one." Will said.

"Ok, guys I want us all have fun tonight." Steve smiled. I'm sure it won't come as a shock to you guys, but my fridge is full of beer, and there is liquor cabinet stocked full of alcohol."

"I am so shocked!" Dustin chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." Mike joked. I had no idea you liked to drink."

"Haha, very funny." Steve said playfully rolling his eyes. You are all free to help yourselves to the alcoholic beverages, but no one is obligated to drink. If you aren't interested in drinking, that's cool, but if you would like to drink that's awesome."

"You, know Steve that's pretty mature of you." Noah said. Most people, when force you, or pressure you into drinking."

Well, that's not my style." Steve smiled. When the pizza gets here, I'm going to play a vhs tape, I recorded special for the groom to be."

"Steve….. it's not porn is it?" Dustin questioned him.

"What?" Steve laughed. Umm no, why would I record porn for Mike?"

"No reason." Dustin said.

"Well, this is getting a little awkward." Jonathan whispered to Will.

"Leave it Dustin, to ask an off the wall question." Will said.

"Dustin, sometimes I worry about you man," Lucas said.

"Yeah, you know how to make people feel uncomfortable." Mike chuckled.

"Fuck you guys." Dustin said playfully. It was a perfectly reasonable, normal question to ask."

"No, my friend it wasn't." Steve smiles, patting his bike. But, we can play porn at your bachelor party, if you ever ask Marilyn to marry you." Dustin turns red from embarrassment.

"Aww, he is red as a tomato." Lucas chuckled.

"Can, we change the subject." Dustin insisted.

"Yeah, what did you record for me Steve?" Mike asked.

"Well, I thought while we eat pizza, we could watch some _Headbangers ball_." Steve said. Since this is your party, and it is your favorite show."

Thanks man, that is my favorite show." Mike smiled. This party is off to a good start." Steve smiled, and heard the door bell ring.

"That must be the pizza guy." Steve said getting up.

~ Bachelorette party ~

The ladies were settled at Nancy's house ready for a night full of fun and excitement. Eleven loved the fact that it was like a grown-up slumber party. She desperately missed Mike and felt guilty for being away from Sarah, but everyone reminded her, it was a must for the bride to have a bachelorette party. She was happy that Sarah had such loving grandparents, that would jump at the chance to babysit her, so that put her mind at ease.

"Alright, El since you are the bride to be, I bought you a little gift for tonight's festivities." Nancy gushed handing her a gift box. Eleven smiled taking it as she sat on the couch.

"Oh, shit we were supposed to bring gifts." Max panicked.

"No, this is just something I wanted El to have." Nancy giggled.

"Thanks, so much Nance, but you didn't have to get me anything." Eleven said. You went all out with the gifts you bought for the bridal shower."

"Nonsense, you are my soon to be sister in law, and I love you." Nancy smiled.

"C'mon girl, you ahead and open the gift." Pamela urged with excitement. Eleven giggled, opening the gift box.

"Oh my god, Nancy it's beautiful." Eleven exclaimed, taking the lightweight tiara with sparkly swirls and big bold letters that spelled out Bride to Be.

"Oh El, that is so pretty." Marilyn said, admiring it.

"It is very fitting for the lovely bride to be, I must say so myself." Pamela said.

"So, you like it?" Nancy asked Eleven.

"Of course, I love it Nance." Eleven gleamed with excitement, carefully sliding the tiara in the middle of her head. And I love you." She beamed, standing up pulling her in for a hug. Nancy smiled, hugging back.

"Now, you have an excuse to act like a princess." Max joked.

"Thanks to Nancy, I feel like a princess." Eleven smiled.

"Wait until next week, when you are in that beautiful white dress." Marilyn said. El, you will be the prettiest bride."

"aw, thanks." Eleven winked.

"Alright, I say we liven this party up." Nancy said excitedly. Anyone thirsty?"

"By thirsty, do you mean alcohol?" Max chuckled.

"Yes, but if some of you ladies aren't feeling that, I have soda and ginger ale." Nancy explained.

"Ok, if you want soda or ginger ale, raise your hands." Max said. The ladies looked at each other as no one raised their hand.

"Well, looks like all of us want to drink some adult beverages." Pamela giggled.

"Alright!" Nancy exclaimed. Let's get our drink on."

"What kind of drinks do you have?" Eleven asked. I kind of want to drink something simple like beer or wine."

"Well, I have beer, red wine, and rum." Nancy said. But, I don't recommend for anyone of you to just drink straight rum. I have coke, that you can mix it with."  
"I think I'll have some rum and coke." Pamela said.

"Just bring me some red wine." Eleven said getting up. I'll help you pour the drinks."

"No, no you sit right back down." Nancy insisted.

"Yes, I'll help Nance serve the drinks." Pamela smiled.

"Ok, great." Nancy said leading the way to the kitchen.

"Just bring it all in here." Marilyn yelled. Pamela nodded looking back, as she followed Nancy into the kitchen.

"Are you a big drinker." Eleven asked.

"Not really." Marilyn said. Dustin and I have went to a couple of college parties, and I have tried different types of alcohol."

"So, have Lucas and I." Max said They are always lame though." Eleven felt slightly uncomfortable hearing them talk about parties. Every time she heard someone mention a high school or college party, her mind went straight to Brad. She had that violated feeling. She knew Brad was dead, and could never hurt her again, but she would never forget what happened to her.

"Yeah, those type of parties are." Marilyn added. Just a brunch of drunk assholes." Max looked at Eleven, and her best friend instinct kicked in.

"Maybe we should stop talking about those type of parties." Max said.

"I'm ok Max, it's just when I hear people talk about those kind of parties, my mind goes straight to Brad and what he did to me." Eleven sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started going on about parties." Marilyn frowned.

"No, it's not you your fault." Eleven assured her. It's just something that I'll probably always have to deal with it. The nightmares about Brad are getting less and less, but I'll never get over the fact that I was raped."

"You know we are here for you El." That bastard is burning in hell where he belongs." Max said taking her hand in hers.

"Yes, and he can never hurt you, or anyone else ever again." Marilyn added.

"I know, and I love you all and I am very lucky to have such caring friends." Eleven said.

"Ok ladies, we got the alcohol." Pamela giggled. Nancy smiled, handing the glass of red wine to Eleven.

"Thanks." Eleven smiled taking it.

"Looks like you brought it all in here." Max giggled taking a bottle of beer. Nancy and Pamela poured the rest of the drinks. Eleven took a sip of wine, hearing the doorbell ring.

"Hmmm, I wonder who that could be?" Nancy said. I think you should get the door El." Eleven nodded, taking another sip, as she stood up from the couch.

"Did you invite someone else to the party?" Pamela said in confusion. Nancy smiled at her, acting like she had no idea who was at the door. Eleven sat the glass of wine down on the table and opened the door to see that a police officer was standing in front of her.

"Umm…. Officer?" Eleven said as she looked on at him in confusion. Can I help you?" The other girls looked on in confusion as well.

"Good evening ladies." The police officer said. Mind if I step inside?"

"Umm…. I guess." Eleven said nervously. She couldn't fathom why a police officer was there.

"I got a call from the neighbors about loud music." The police officer said.

"Officer, we are just playing some cassette tapes from the speaker." Marilyn said.

"It's at a reasonable volume too." Pamela declared.

"We can turn it down sir." Eleven said looking over at Nancy.

"That won't be necessary, I know why the neighbors were complaining." The officer said. So, looks like you ladies are celebrating."

"Yes, it's my bachelorette party." Eleven said.

"Actually, I lied… the complaint wasn't about music, it was about you." He smirked.

"Me?" Eleven said nervously, still having no idea that he was not a real "officer," but a male stripper Nancy had hired.

"Yeah, I heard that there was a party tonight, and I wanted to be part of the entertainment." The male stripper said unbuttoning his black short sleeve uniform in an erotic way. The other girls started to burst with laughter, and Pamela whistled a few times as he took off his uniform revealing rock hard abs. Eleven immediately started to blush and giggled as he swayed his hips from side to side.

"Take it all off!" Pamela shouted sipping on a beer.

"Oh my god Nancy, if your brother knew you hired a male stripper for his bride to be, he'd kill you." Max chuckled watching the stripper as he started to unbuckle his belt.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him." Nancy giggled.

The male stripper let his pants fall to the ground, kicking them to the side. He started to gyrate his hips. Eleven at this point was red as a tomato giggling so hard, her stomach hurt. She felt a little guilty, but she couldn't keep her eyes off his muscular arms, chiseled chest, and his abs. Then, she started to think about Mike, and how much of a turn on it would be if he was doing moves like the male stripper.

The other ladies giggled and whistled as he continued to dance.

"Damn… I feel guilty, but he is so fucking sexy." Max said admiring him.

"I do too." Marilyn said.

"Ladies, it's all in good fun." Pamela giggled.

"Yes… very good fun." Nancy giggled.

~ A few hours later at the Bachelor Party ~

The guys were having a great time, drinking beer, bourbon and tequila. They were playing records, and an interesting poker game.

"Ok, guys I got another little surprise." Steve smirked setting his cards down on the table.

"Steve, if it's a stripper, I'll gladly pass." Mike sighed as he cringed at the idea. He just thought it was tacky.

"C'mon man, you're telling me if I sexy babe came in here and started taking off her clothes, it wouldn't excite you just a little bit?" Dustin asked.

"No…. unless the girl was El." Mike said. Which, I would throw all your asses out of the room.

"Calm down my man, I didn't hire a stripper." Steve assured. Mike sighed in relief.

"Aw, man." Dustin wined.

"Sorry to let you down." Steve said, looking across the table at Dustin.

"I honestly think the whole stripper thing is degrading to women." Jonathon announced.

"Of course, you would." Dustin said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnathan asked a little heatedly.

"Alright guys, calm down." Steve said. It'd be ridiculous if you had an argument over strippers."

"I'm cool." Dustin said.

"Same here." Jonathan said.

"The only stripping I want to see is from my women." Lucas chuckled taking a sip of the bottle of beer. He started to feel a pretty good buzz. Mike drank the rest of his 4th bottle of beer.

"Yeah… we only like private shows from our girls." Mike smiled, obviously getting a little drunk. There is nobody like my girl. I mean have you guys seen her? She is smart, beautiful, and her hair. Her hair is so curly and beautiful. I love my El."

"Mike, I think you might be a little drunk." Will chuckled.

"Yes, drunk off my love for my girl." Mike grinned.

"Steve, didn't you say you had a surprise?" Noah asked curiously.

"Yes, I do." Steve said, taking out a small bag that contained marijuana.

"Holy shit, is that what I think it is?" Lucas asked in a shocked manner.

"Where did you get that?" Dustin asked. I had no idea you smoked pot."

"I only have a few times." Steve said. A friend hooked me up with this, and no I will not tell you who."

"I bet it was that tattoo guy Julian." Dustin chuckled, sipping on a beer.

"Speaking of tattoos, mine hurt like a bitch." Mike said looking at it.

"It turned out great though." Jonathan smiled.

"Yeah, so did El's." Mike said. She was braver then I was."

"Ok guys, I'm gonna start rolling joints up." Steve said. Who wants one?"

"I'll pass Steve." Noah said.

"Me too." Jonathan said.

"Ok, anyone else?" Steve asked, as he started to roll up a joint.

"What the hell, you're only young once." Mike chuckled drunkenly.

"Don't you mean you only live once?" Lucas giggled.

"Whatever." Mike sighed.

"Ok, since tonight is all about you, you get the first joint." Steve smirked as he passed it over to him. Mike took it.

"Since, it's your first time take small puff." Steve advised.

"You got it mama Steve." Mike chuckled, taking a puff. He coughed at first.

"Easy, Mike." Steve said.

"I'm alright." Mike said taking another puff.

~ 30 minutes later ~

"Man, is it just be or is did the music get louder?" Mike chuckled, obviously stoned. _Dogs_ by _Pink Floyd_ played on the record player.

"Nope it's at the same volume." Dustin said, taking another puff. Jonathan, and Noah snickered as they continued to sip on their beers, not joining in with the rest of them smoking pot.

"Just wait until that guitar solo kicks in man." Mike smiled. It'll make you feel like you are in an alternate universe."

"You know, this isn't the first time I tried this." Lucas said. A few months back, Max and I were at a party, and eat some special brownies, if you catch my drift."

"You had weed brownies?" Will asked.

"Yeah, and they were so good." Lucas said.

"Who has brownies?" Mike said. You know I could go for a brownie. I don't know about you guys, but I am getting hungry."

"I bet you are hungry." Steve chuckled. Mike stood up from the chair.

"I'm going to get some food." Mike said. You don't have eggos do you?

"Nope, neither Pam or I like them." Steve said. They are too plain.

"They are not plain, they taste good." Mike smiled. Especially after El eats them, and I kiss her. Mike walked over and laid on the couch. God, I miss El. You know I proposed to her by spelling out will you marry me with whipped cream on her eggos.

"Yes, we have heard it over and over." Dustin chuckled.

"she loved loved it." Mike smiled. She is so amazing, everything she does make me so happy." he said with a dopey grin.

"You two were pretty much destined for each other." Lucas said.

"I'll get that snack in a minute, but first I want to talk about my baby." Mike said. She is my baby. Baby baby El. If she was here, I'd kiss her all over. We have the cutest kid too. I miss her too.

"Wonder what the girls are up to?" Noah said.

"I highly doubt they are stoned, like Mike is." Will chuckled. For some odd reason I don't feel high. I just kind of feel a good buzz."

"Not everyone gets high their first time." Steve said.

"I did, when I had those brownies." Lucas said. Mike started to chuckle.

"Give me, a brownie I want one now." Mike said sitting up. Steve, you have brownies, right?"

"You know, I'm starting to get hungry too." Dustin said.

"I'll go see if I can find anything." Steve giggled.

~ Back at The Bachelorette Party ~

The ladies continued to have a great time drinking, talking about their partners and just their lives in general.

"Alright, ladies I swear this is my last drink." Eleven giggled as she picked up the bottle wine, almost dropping it.

"Here, girl I think I better pour that for you, before you drop it." Pamela insisted.

"Fuck that, I don't need a glass." Eleven said, as she drank straight from the bottle.

"She is going to have one massive hangover in the morning." Max said.

"Yeah, the little you are drunk." Pamela giggled.

"She's not the only one." Max said looking over at Nancy and Marilyn were holding a beer in their hands, as they drunkenly danced to _Open_ _Your Heart_ by _Madonna._

"ohhh I love to dance to this song." Eleven said, drinking the rest of the bottle as she stood up from the couch, stumbling a little bit.

"Please, be careful El." Max said.

"Careful, I am always careful." Eleven giggled as she joined in with Nancy, and Marilyn.

The ladies continued to drunkenly dance. Eleven tried to do her best Madonna impersonation.

" _Open your heart to me, baby I hold the lock and you hold the key Open your heart to me, darlin' I'll give you love if you, you turn the key."_ She sang loudly.

"I am so happy for Mike and El." Pamela gushed.

"Yeah, this time next week they will be in happily married bliss." Max smiled. El, truly deserves this and so does Mike. I mean, they have pretty much been married to each other since the age of 12, might as well make it official."

"When do you think you and Lucas well get married?" Pamela asked.

"I guess, whenever he asks me." Max chuckled. We've talked about getting married and having kids. Ever since we were young teenagers, I always saw him in my future. I know he is my person for life. Max took another a sip of her rum and coke. Damn, I love that man. That gorgeous wonderful man."

"Aw, and I love my Stevie." Pamela gushed.

"I know his parents haven't been real supportive about the two of you marrying, but it's been a year and a half since he proposed to you." Max said. Fuck his parents, just go ahead and get married."

"I know it would be a lot to his parents, if they would come to our wedding, but at the end of the day we have each other, and that is all that matters." Pamela smiled. My parents absolutely adore Steve. They don't care what color he is, all that matters to them is that he loves and treats their baby girl like a queen."

"Aw, that is so sweet." Max smiled taking another drink. Uh, I'm saying words like sweet, I get all soft when I drink." Max chuckled. I can tell how much you love Steve."

"Yes, I love him with all my heart." Pamela gushed. And, I know he loves me with all his heart, or he would not have proposed to me."

"Exactly." Max smiled. You know this is totally random, but I know when or if we have kids, Lucas will be an amazing father. When my step-mom Natalya had her baby, we went down for a week to visit with her, and my dad and he was so good with her. And, earlier today when we saw Sarah, he immediately wanted to hold her."

"Steve is the same way." Pamela smiled. He is so good with kids. She smiled taking a drink of beer. Ok, tomorrow when Steve comes home, I think I might want to make a baby with him."

"Oh my god, I think I might want to do the same thing with Lucas." Max chuckled.

"Ok, well here's to baby making with our two wonderful guys." Pamela smiled as she clinked glasses with Max.

"Cheers!" Max said taking a drink.

The ladies continued to dance as _Papa Don't Preach_ by _Madonna_ played.

"Is this story talking about teen pregnancy?" Marilyn asked randomly.

"Duh, I think it should be made into a movie." Nancy chuckled.

"Ok, ladies it's been fun, but I've got to go see my sexy future husband." Eleven said waking over to the door.

"No way El, you aren't going nowhere." Max giggled grabbing her hand.

"But, I miss him." Eleven pouted obviously drunk.

"I know, and I am sure he misses you." Max said. You are in no condition to drive, and none of us are in any condition to drive you to him.

"You are right Maxine." Eleven said. Drinking and driving do not mix. Wish he was here though. I miss Sarah too. You know she can crawl now.

"Yes, mom was going on about earlier." Nancy smiled.

"And her little giggle, melts my heart." Eleven teared up. I love my man, and my baby. She is going to look so cute in her little dress for the wedding. Oh, girls I am just so excited. I wish my wedding was tomorrow!"

"Please don't yell, El." Marilyn said. My heard is starting to hurt."

"Sorry." Eleven whispered.

"Ok ladies, I think we have all had enough to drink." Pamela said. Why don't we all sit back and watch _Sixteen Candles_?"

"That is like my favorite movie." Eleven gushed. Well, that and _Pretty_ _in Pink."_

"Well I have both movies." Nancy said.

"Sounds like a double feature." Marilyn said.

Sorry guys, I feel like this was the weakest chapter. I tried to make the bachelor and Bachelorette parties as fun as I could, I feel like I failed. I hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat, please leave me feedback. The next chapter will be the Mileven wedding!


	42. Chapter 42-Undying Love

AN: It's finally time for our favorite couple to tie the knot. I have look forward to writing this chapter for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this one! This will be a lengthy one guys. It is the longest chapter, I have ever written.

Chapter 42- Undying Love

November 6th, 1990

The big day for Mike and Eleven had finally arrived. They both were filled with emotions. Happiness, and nervousness. Eleven wanted the wedding to go perfect, she had wanted to marry Mike since she had felt learned how sacred and special marriage was. They had each written vows for one another. The task was extremely difficult for both of them. They loved each other deeply and it was hard to put into words.

A year ago, from today, was the day that Mike proposed to Eleven. It had been the anniversary of the day they had first met, and they both decided that day had such significant meaning for them, and they wanted to get married on that very day.

The wedding would be held in the woods in the same place they met eight years ago. Luckily, the weather was warm for a fall day. So, they didn't have to worry about guests being uncomfortable due to the weather.

Mike and Eleven were both getting ready at the Wheeler house. The guys were down in the basement helping Mike, while the girls were upstairs in Karen and Ted's bedroom getting ready. Nancy maid it perfectly clear to each them, they could not see each other before the wedding because it was bad luck.

"I'm nervous… why am I so nervous?" Mike sighed sitting on the couch, as he shook his legs nervously.

"Well, you are getting married to the girl of your dreams." Dustin smiled. That might be why you are so nervous."

"Yeah, I-I don't know if I can do this." Mike said standing up from the couch.

"What do you mean, you can't do this?" Lucas questioned.

"C'mon Mike, you got this." Will said patting his shoulder.

"What if, she realizes that I'm too big of a nerd, and wants to marry someone cooler." Mike frowned.

"A snowball's chance in hell of that happening." Steve said. There is no one else, El would rather be with."

"Yeah, Steve is right." Jonathan assured him. My sister is head over heels about you."

"I know, I haven't been in the party that long, but El is the one for you, and you are the one for her." Noah said.

"I know she loves me." Mike smiled. But, what if I fuck up the vows or forget what to say. I know she is going to look breathtakingly beautiful, but then again, she always looks gorgeous. I know, I'm going to lose it when I see her walk down the aisle."

"So, what, if you do." Dustin chuckled. It takes a real man to cry anyway."

"I'm sure El will cry too, when she sees you, waiting for her at the alter." Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, you stud muffin." Steve said wrapping his arm around him.

"I just want to make El happy." Mike smiled. She deserves it. I'd give the world if I could."

"We know." The rest of them chuckled in unison.

"You have her a baby, and that makes her beyond happy." Will smiled.

"Yeah, she's a great mom to our baby." Mike said. I know it's not traditional to have your own kid, at the wedding, but nothing makes me happy then looking out at my beautiful Sarah."

"Let's hope she doesn't cry during the ceremony." Will said.

"Wonder if my mom, or your mom is going to hold her?" Jonathan chuckled.

"Oh, they'll probably have to draw straws or something over it." Mike snickered. Ted and Hopper walked downstairs to the basement.

"Ok boys, it's about that time." Ted declared.

"Yeah, a wedding should be taking place soon." Hopper chuckled.

"Alright, well as your best man, I say let's make our way out to the woods where the ceremony is going to be held." Will suggested.

"You all go on ahead." Ted said. I'd like a few moments alone with my son."

"Ok, that is our que to leave." Dustin chuckled.

"I'd like to talk to you too, kid." Hopper smiled. But, I'll wait outside until your father is done."

"You got it." Mike smiled, nodding. Everyone else, Hopper included left the basement, going outside.

"Today is the big day son." Ted smiled at Mike. After today, the rest of your life is going to change forever."

"My life changed a lot when, Sarah was born." Mike smiled thinking about his baby girl.

"Yes, and now you will have a wife to take care of." Ted said. Be good to each other, and never take her for granted."

"Oh, I won't." Mike said. I cherish her too much too take her for granted."

"Marriage life isn't always easy." Ted said. There will be the occasional fights here and there, but the end of the day you have each other, and you remember why you fell in love in the first place."

"Yes, I get what you are saying." Mike nodded. I'm not going to screw this up, the vows I make to El are going to come right from my heart."

"I am so proud of the man you have become." Ted smiled. I know you will take care of your family."

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot to me." Mike said. I love you dad."

"Love you too, son." Ted smiled, pulling him in for a hug. Hopper smiled, coming back inside. He is all yours Jim. Ted said, looking over at Hooper. See you out there." He smiled, patting Mike on the shoulder, going out the basement door.

"How you are you feeling kid?" Hopper questioned.

"Nervous, anxious, most importantly excited." Mike replied.

"Exactly how I felt when I married Joyce." Hopper chuckled. Mike, I just want to thank you for being so good to my little girl."

"You don't have to thank me, Hopper." Mike said. I Love your daughter. I myself want to thank you, for taking care of her, after I thought I lost her. When I was kid, I was pissed at you for keeping her a way, but now I understand why you did that."

"I did what I thought was right, and I would do it again in a heartbeat." Hopper said. I wasn't going to let another kid get hurt. Promise me you will always be there for her and Sarah."

"I promise." Mike said. They are my whole life, forever."

"You know something." Hopper smirked. You're an ok kid. I can't believe, you guys are getting married and have a kid, it just seemed like yesterday you were 12 years old, and we all came together to find Will."

"I know, it was crazy times." Mike said.

"Well, I guess you better make your way outside to the ceremony, I got a daughter to walk down the aisle." Hopper said, smiling big.

"Yes." Mike smiled. Thanks Hopper for everything."

"Love you kid." Hopper said pulling him in for a hug.

"I love you too." Mike smiled, hugging him back. It was nice that he could share such a beautiful moment with his future father in-law. They would always share a special bond due to Eleven.

"Go on now, get outta here." Hopper chuckled. Mike smiled and walked out the basement door.

Hopper made his way upstairs, knocking on Karen and Ted's bedroom.

"Hey, are you girls decent." Hopper questioned.

"Yeah, daddy." Eleven replied.

Hopper smiled, walking into the room, tearing up when he saw Eleven. She was standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. Her wedding dress was gorgeous. It was white with cutwork lace and ruffles at the bottom. She wore a flower crown headband with light pink flowers over her natural curly hair. Her curls were long and loose.

"Wow, look at my beautiful girl." Hopper said walking over to her.

"I know, she is a vision." Joyce gushed, as she held Sarah. Sarah was looking absolutely adorable in a pink and white dress. She wore a light pink headband.

"And you look just as pretty." Hopper smiled, kissing Sarah cheek. Sarah giggled.

"I think it's about that time ladies." Hopper declared.

"Yes, let's all head to the ceremony." Karen smiled, feeling overjoyed. Nancy, Pamela, and Marilyn were the bridesmaids. Max was her maid of honor. The bridesmaid dresses were light pink.

"Yeah, c'mon people, let's go." Holly said holding white basket that contained light pink flowers. I have a wedding to co-star in."

"This little flower girl is ready." Nancy smiled.

"Well, see ya out there El." Max smiled. Wheeler is going to die when he sees you."

"Yeah, girl you are absolutely stunning." Pamela smiled.

"You and Mike are going to have the best life." Marilyn added.

"Aww, I love you girls." Eleven smiled. Please. Don't make me cry before the wedding."

"No, there will be enough of that during the ceremony dear." Karen said. I can barely keep it together right now."

"Mom, you cry at the drop of a hat anyway." Nancy giggled.

"Oh, hush." Karen said, playfully rolling her eyes. Come on ladies, lets go."

"Finally… the wedding can start then, we can eat cake." Holly smiled.

"Ok, Sarah wanna say bye to mommy before we head to the ceremony?" Joyce smiled, walking over to Eleven.

"I love you, my angel." Eleven smiled, kissing her cheek. You look like a little princess. Be a good girl, don't cry during the ceremony. Mommy and daddy will probably cry like babies, anyway."

"So will I." Joyce smiled. So happy for you, my girl." Joyce smiled, kissing her cheek. The rest of the ladies walked downstairs, and outside to the ceremony.

"Ok, daddy." Eleven smiled. Are you ready to give me away?" She smiled happily as she looked into the mirror. She felt jittery, but excited. Her dream wedding was just about to come true. All her friends and family would be there to witness.

"Not really." Hopper sighed. I guess, I don't really have a choice though, do I?" He chuckled, walking over to her, getting a little closer.

"Nope, you don't." Eleven giggled.

"I knew this day would eventually come." Hopper said. I just didn't think it would be so soon. I know Mike is the right man for you to marry. He really does love you and Sarah with all his heart." Hopper teared up reaching for hand.

"Aww, please don't cry." Eleven said, feeling very emotional. I don't wanna cry for the ceremony."

"I'm sorry kid." Hopper smiled. I am just so proud of you. You have turned into such a smart, and beautiful young woman. When Sarah died, I felt like there was a hole in my heart. There were days would I couldn't even get out of bed. Everything reminded me of her.

"I know." Eleven said. That is why I named my daughter after her, she can live on in her. I know she is looking down on you, and she is so happy."

"She is looking down on us." Hopper smiled. Thank-you for mending my broken heart."

"Thank-you for taking me in and loving me." Eleven smiled. Even, when I was stubborn and hard to get along with."

"Ah, the teenage years." Hopper smiled. Those were the best times of my life."

"I owe you everything." Eleven said. If it wasn't for you, I may have never seen Mike again. So, I could never thank you enough for that."

"You two have something very special, hold on to it forever." Hopper said. Always cherish it."

"I will." Eleven smiled. Mike and Sarah are my whole world. Now, I think it's time you walk be down the aisle."

"I think you are right." Hopper said. Shall we?"

"We shall." Eleven smiled, as she locked her arm with his, taking a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Hopper questioned.

"Very." Eleven said, starting to feel more jittery. She wanted everything to be perfect, she wanted to make sure she didn't mess up saying her vows to Mike. She feared looking like an idiot in front of all the guests.

"Don't be nervous about the fact that you have to speak in front of all the guests." Hopper advised. Just focus on Mike, and the life you are going to have."

"I love you daddy." Eleven smiled.

"Aww, I love you El." Hopper smiled. C'mon lets go get you married."

~ Wedding Ceremony ~

All the guests stood up as the ceremony began. _Canon in D (wedding song)_ started to play softly on the speakers. Mike stood at the altar, as he started to feel his nerves build up more and more. This was it. The wedding day was finally here, and the ceremony was currently starting. At this very moment, he knew his life would be changed for the best forever.

His little sister Holly walked happily down the aisle, throwing flower petals out of her basket. Everyone smiled, and "awed" at her. Mike smiled from ear to ear watching his kid sister, and looking out seeing his beautiful baby girl, as Joyce held her upright. She was giggling and smiling. Mike was happy his daughter was there to experience, even though she would be too young to remember it.

After Holly, Max and Lucas walked down the aisle arm in arm. Mike couldn't help but think back to his childhood, when the party when hang out in the basement, and now here they all were grown up, walking down the aisle support Mike and Eleven for the wedding. It was truly a beautiful feeling.

"Maybe next time, we will be getting married." Lucas whispered to Max.

"Get me a ring, stalker." Max whispered back.

After they walked down the aisle, Dustin and Marilyn were next. Then, Nancy, and Will, Pamela and Steve. Jonathan was busy filming the wedding, or he would've been in the wedding.

All the wedding members had walked down the aisle, and now it was time for his beautiful girl to walk down the aisle. He had never felt so nervous in all his life. He had no idea what the wedding dress, or what her hair would even look like. All he knew is as soon as he sees her walk down the aisle, he'll lose it completely. His love for her was more than he could explain, he would die for her.

The music started to play a little more loudly, as Eleven started to make her way down the aisle. Mike caught a glimpse of her walking from around the corner. Hopper smiled proudly walking his daughter down the aisle. Everyone smiled watching were all so happy for her. Including her Aunt Becky, and her boyfriend Thomas, and of course Eleven's mother Terry was there. She was thrilled that her mama was there. That was so special to her. She smiled looking out at Sarah. So excited her baby could be a part of the special occasion.

She thought he looked more handsome than ever. Mike could hardly contain himself. He tried desperately to hold back tears, but it was a losing battle. Her beauty took his breath away. Eleven locked eyes with him and felt like she was falling in love all over again.

Mike watched her, having flashbacks of the first night they met, the first kissed they shared in the cafeteria, seeing her again after 353 days, the special night they shared at the snowball, the birth of their child, and all the other special moments in their relationship.

Eleven was his soul mate for life, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Eleven started to feel less nervous. She now felt pure love and eternal happiness, as she walked closer to Mike. Hopper sighed happily, kissing her cheek and handing her over to Mike.

"Take care of her." Hopper whispered and his patted his shoulder.

"I will, I promise." Mike whispered softly. Hopper nodded and took a seat next to Joyce in the front aisle. Eleven took both her hands in Mike, facing him. He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, as she looked into his beautiful dark eyes.

The minister stepped forward smiling at they soon to be married couple and all the guests.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate with Michael and Eleanor as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world. We are gathered to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they were undertake together." The minister stated as Mike and Eleven continued to stare into each other eyes with pure love.

"I understand you both have written vows to share with one another. I will now ask Michael to share his vows with Eleanor. Please begin when ready." The minister smiled kindly at Mike. Mike nodded at the minister, as he started to feel his nerves build once again.

"El, my sweet beautiful El." Mike said, his voice a little shaky, starting to tear up. From the moment I laid eyes on you, there was an immediate connection. Even though I just a little kid and had no idea what being in love felt like." Eleven smiled, tearing up herself as she listened to his vows. When I first laid eyes on you, I fell in love. I know many people don't believe in love at first sight, they think it's a cliché. But, in my case love at first sight was very real."

"It was real, for me too." Eleven whispered.

"Eleanor Jane Hopper, I love you with every breath in my body. You have made me so happy, for so long now. You are my everything. You are the reason I get up every morning. You are my best friend, and the mother of my beautiful Sarah. Being a father is one of my greatest joys. I am the luckiest guy in the world. I have two beautiful girls, to share my life with." Mike didn't realize that he was crying more. I promise I will be faithful, and treat you the uppermost respect. I promise I will love you forever. I vow to protect you, and love you unconditionally. I promise I will love and cherish you…. Until… Mike completely lost in, as he cried uncontrollably. Eleven cried and caressed his cheek, wiping his tears.

"It's ok Mike, take your time." Eleven smiled. Karen tearfully smiled, as she watched the ceremony. Feeling like her heart was going to explode. She was so happy for her son.

"Sorry, I just love you so much." Mike smiled. As I was saying, I will love you until the die I day. I can't wait to grow old with you. I can just imagine how beautiful our life is going to be. I can picture us sitting on our front porch and watching our grandchildren play." Eleven smiled, loving the beautiful imagery. Today you will become my wife, forever. You will be my girl, always." Mike smiled finishing his vows.

"Is that all." The minster questioned.

"Yes, that is all." Mike replied.

"Ok, now Eleanor it is your turn to share your vows with Michael." The minster said.

"Yes." Eleven smiled. Mike, that was so beautiful. I don't know how I will top that, your vows were perfect."

"Oh, hush." Mike said playfully.

"Where do I begin." Eleven smiled. Ever since, we were little kids riding bikes together, hanging out in your basement; or the time you tried to teach me how to play D&D, I knew we had something special." She smiled, her eyes still watery. You were the only one who truly understood me. You have always been there for me. I could not ask for a better life partner. You are an amazing man." Mike teared up again listening to her vows, that made his heart happy.

"You were my first friend, first kiss, and first slow dance." Eleven giggled. We have shared so many wonderful things together, and the birth of beautiful, healthy daughter was just the cherry on top."

"I second that." Mike whispered.

"Mike, you mean everything to me." Eleven started to cry. I can't wait to become your wife and go through this life with you by my side. I love you more than words can say. I promise to be always be faithful and love you unconditionally. I promise to take care of you when you become sick, and elderly. You are the man of my dreams, and my dreams are finally coming true today. When our daughter grows up, I hope she can find a man who treats her as good as you treat me. Today, you become my husband, and I become your wife. I promise with everything in me, I will love you forever, even in death. Death won't tear us apart, my love. You will always be my Mike, and I will always be your El." Eleven smiled, still teary eyed.

Mike smiled at her lovingly as he continued to look into her hazel orbs, holding her hands gently. Even though, they were in a room full of family and friends, he only saw her.

"Ok now, that Michael and Eleanor are done with their vows, we will now proceed with the rings. Who has the rings?" The minister questioned.

"That would be me." Will smiled, stepping forward handing the rings to the minister. Eleven smiled, and held out her hand, anxiously waiting for Mike the wedding ring on her finger, that would symbolize their love for each other forever.

The minister smiled, turning towards Mike.

"Do you Michael Wheeler take Eleanor Jane Hopper to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding unto her in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Mike smiled lovingly as he placed the ring on her finger, feeling so much love for his beautiful bride. He could not wait until the moment she said I do, so it would be official, and he could kiss those soft pink lips of hers.

"Do you Eleanor Jane Hopper take Michael Wheeler to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding unto him in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Eleven smiled excitedly as she placed the ring on his finger, more than excited to begin their life together as a happily married couple.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Indiana, I now pronounce you officially husband and wife. Michael, may now kiss your bride." The minister smiled.

Mike stepped forward, moving toward his beautiful new bride as he kissed her passionately. Eleven wrapper her arms arounds his neck, and he dipped her continuing to kiss her.

Everyone cheered and clapped, so happy for the newlyweds. Eleven smiled, pulling away from the kiss, resting her forehead on his, looking into his eyes.

"I love you so much." Eleven cried.

"I love you baby, always." Mike smiled.

"Mike, we're married!" Eleven exclaimed.

"I know, and I could not be any happier." Mike gushed, as he took her hand turning around facing the guests.

"WE ARE MARRIED!" Mike shouted.

"Woooooo." Dustin yelled. Everyone continued to smile, and clap. _Every_ _Breath You Take_ by _The Police_ began to play, as Mike took his lovely bride's hand, walking down the aisle smiling at all their family and friends.

After the wedding ceremony was over, they had the reception back at the Wheeler house. A great time was had by all. They danced, laughed, and eat. As much as they loved being around family, and friends, they could not wait until the reception was over, when they would finally be alone together. They really wanted the wedding night to be special, so they went a couple of weeks without making love. Boy, was it challenge for them. But, they knew the wait would be worth the wait.

Mike's parents were more than happy to babysit Sarah, as the newlyweds would spend their wedding night together, just the two of them. They would be spending their wedding night at Steve's family cabin. They thought it would be more intimate, then renting a hotel room, and a hell of a lot cheaper.

~ Wedding Night ~

Eleven was giggling over something Mike said. She leaned over, kissing his cheek as he pulled into the driveway of the cabin.

"Ah, alone at last." Eleven smiled, nibbling on his ear. Mike chuckled and parked the car.

"Someone sounds eager." Mike smiled, turning the car off.

"Oh, I am." Eleven giggled, taking her seat belt on, and getting ready to step out of the car.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mike questioned. It is my job as your newly husband to open the door for you."

"Oh, ok." Eleven giggled, as she shut the door back. Mike playfully shook his head, stepping out of the car, and walking to the passenger's side opening the door for her. Eleven stepped out of the car, planting a kiss on his cheek. Thank you." Mike smiled, giving her a soft kiss.

"You stay put, I'm going to unlock the cabin door, and put our things inside, then I'm going to come right back and carry my beautiful new bride across the threshold." Mike insisted.

"I'll be waiting." Eleven winked. Mike kissed her cheek, as he opened the back door of the car getting their duffle back and retrieving the keys to the cabin in his pocket.

He walked up to the front steps of the cabin unlocking the door, as he walked inside and set the duffle bag on the couch. He walked back outside, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ready." Mike asked.

"Always, ready." Eleven smiled, as Mike lifted her up in his arms carrying her bridal style.

"I could get used to you carrying me around." Eleven said.

"You are so damn cute." Mike said as he carried her across the threshold. Eleven giggled uncontrollably, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Mr. Wheeler." Eleven said.

"I love you, Mrs. Wheeler." Mike smiled, gushing over his new bride.

"I am so happy, I didn't think I could ever be this happy." Eleven said. And, it's all thanks to you baby."

Aww, I love you, love you love you." Mike smiled, planting kisses all over her face.

"That tickles, Mike." Eleven giggled. Mike chuckled beginning to twirl around with her. Ha-ha Mike, you are so silly."

"Get used to it, El." Mike beamed. You still make me feel like a nervous kid, with butterflies.

"Aww, me too." Eleven smiled. It is the best feeling." Eleven smiled, kissing him again. Mike kissed back as he set her down.

"Let's go check out the kitchen." Mike said as he took her hand in his walking to the kitchen, turning on the light, seeing a big bottle of champagne and box of chocolates on the kitchen table.

"Looks, like we have another little wedding gift." Eleven smiled, as they both walked over to the kitchen table. Mike picked the bottle of champagne, seeing there was a note attached to it.

"Oh, look they left a note." Mike smiled, taking it off the bottle, and beginning to read the note aloud. The card read; _Happily Married life, you both deserve it. Have a drink on us. Love Steve and Pamela._

"Aww, they are so sweet." Eleven smiled. Hmm, chocolates and champagne sounds like a sexy time."

"Oh, I'll show you a sexy time." Mike chuckled. Why don't we move this little party into the bedroom?"

"I like the sound of that." Eleven said, biting her bottom lip. It has been far too long, since I've had your enormous cock inside me." She teased as she moved her hand to the front of his pants. Mike bit his bottom lip, ready to tear her wedding dress, and see just what was underneath that wedding dress. I am more than ready to fuck your brains out."

"Baby, we are out here alone in this cabin, I am going to make you scream." Mike smirked, pulling her close to him, giving her a heated kiss. Now, that is just a small preview of tonight. You get the glasses, and I'll grab the champagne and chocolates."

"It would be my pleasure." She winked, walking over to the kitchen counter taking out two glasses, he grabbed the chocolates and champagne bottle and they made their way into the bedroom.

"Red silk sheets and covers." Eleven giggled. This room is decorated very sexy."

"I didn't notice, the only sexy thing I see is you." Mike chuckled.

"Ooh, are you trying to flirt with me, Mr. Wheeler?" Eleven winked.

"Trying?" Mike smirked. I think I am succeeding."

"Yeah?" Eleven giggled kissing his cheek. Mike opened the bottle of champagne.

"May I pour you a drink?" Mike questioned.

"Yes, please." Eleven replied. Mike poured her and himself a glass.

"Here you go, my love." Mike said handing it to her. He smiled, lifting his glass. To us, tonight."

"Cheers." Eleven said clinking her glass with his. They both took a drink. Mmm, this is good."

"I second that." Mike said. I bet this bottle costed a fortune."

"I guess we owe, Steve and Pam, huh." Eleven giggled.

"Yeah… I'll buy them a really nice Christmas present." Mike chuckled. Eleven took another drink, and then set it down on the table, and sat down in the bed. She smirked, and patted side of the bed.

"Come sit next to me." Eleven insisted. Mike walked over, holding the glass of champagne, sitting down next to her.

"This is really nice." Eleven said.

"Yeah, maybe when Sarah gets a little older when can bring we here in the summer time." Mike smiled.

"Yes, we could go swimming, and go for a hike." Eleven gushed. I love nature, especially here, the trees are so beautiful. And I love the fall colors, we could always bring her in the autumn time of the year. We could watch movies, and roast marshmallows."

"I already miss that little rugrat." Mike said taking another sip.

"Aww, me too." Eleven sighed. She is already getting so big, she'll be one before you know it."

"I'm gonna miss hearing her say ma-ma, and dada." Mike smiled.

"Yeah…. She said dada, before mama." Eleven pouted cutely.

"Hey, sometimes she call me ma-ma." Mike chuckled.

"I just wanna kiss her little feet and fingers." Eleven giggled. I just love our little family."

"You have no idea, how much I love you both." Mike smiled.

"Yes, I do." Eleven smiled kissing him softly. Mike kissed her back. The kiss started to become more passionate after a few moments.

"Oh god, El…. I want you, I need you." Mike declared, as he began to plant soft kisses on her neck. Eleven sighed happily.

"You can have me." Eleven smiled. You can have all of me. She stood up from the bed. Help me take off the dress?"

"Hell yeah!" Mike exclaimed as he got out of the bed. He kissed her shoulder, and began to unzip her dress. The dress dropped to the floor, and Eleven turn around, showing off her white lingerie. It was a white teddy with delicate features, with lace over the cups, and front. The garters were removeable. The back off the teddy looked like a thong, and Mike was loving that he had a nice view of her cheeks.

"Holy shit." Mike said in amazement, looking at her with lustful eyes.

"You like." Eleven asked in a sexy, kitten like voice.

"Fuck yes." Mike said, licking his lip, looking at her generous breasts that were filling out of the cups of her lingerie.

"I got it for you, I knew it'd drive you crazy." Eleven winked.

"I kept wondering what was under that dress today, and I have to say I am not disappointed." Mike smirked.

"Mmm, you know baby, I could let you take this off me, or I could take it off for you, and put on a little private show." Eleven taking his hands, and placing them on her breasts. But, I want you to touch me all over. Especially my sweet spot, I am already so wet and tight for you."

"Oh fuck." Mike sighed, closing the space between them, kissing her. Eleven smiled through the kiss, unbuttoning his suit. Eleven pulled away from the kiss, and took off his jacket. He proceeded to kiss her, as she successfully unbuttoned his shirt, and placed soft kisses all the way down his chest to his stomach, and she got on her knees.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." Eleven smirked, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. You wanna feel the warmth of mouth?" Eleven continued to tease, as taking his cock out of his boxers. Mike bit his bottom lip, as he was incredibly hard.

"God, yes." Mike growled. Eleven giggled, licking the tip. She smirked, starting to slightly stroke him. He bit his lip again, desperately wanting her mouth to be wrapped around his cock.

She licked him from tip to base.

He placed his fingers in her hair, as he watched her getting more turned on. She proceeded to slide her mouth up and down his cock, trying to get it as wet as possible. He let out a low groan.

She started to use her hand to stimulate the majority of the shaft and her mouth to stimulate the head.

Oh El, fuck." Mike groaned.

She moved her hand up, and down his cock as she proceeded to blow him. She removed her hand, and took all of him in her mouth. Yeah, baby keeping going." Mike said, placing his hand firmly on the back of her head.

She continued to blow him, gagging a little. FUCK ELEVEN, I'M GONNA CUM."

Eleven continued as Mike was about to reach the breaking point. He came into Eleven's mouth. She happily tasted the cum, and swallowed it. Mike panted heavily. She gently licked his cock, and balls clean, making sure she got every drop of his cum.

"Mmm." Eleven smiled, kissing the tip. Now, it's my turn." She stood up, and laid back down in the bed, spreading her legs wide open. Mike watched her, getting turned on again. She was driving him crazy, with every movement she made.

She began to slowly move her hands down her thighs, and up to the front of her lingerie, rubbing the wetness of her lingerie. Mike watched her with hungry eyes.

"I think, that is my job." He chuckled as he crawled over top of her.

"You think so?" Eleven smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him close to her face. He smiled, kissing her sweetly and romantically. He smirked and licked his lips, as he took off her lingerie. Which was a little challenging, the linger wasn't as easy as taking off bra and panties. Mike continued to kiss her, as his hand brushed across left nipple. He started to lightly rub her nipple. He used his other hand and started to rub her other nipple. Mmm,Mike." She sighed as he rubbed both her erect nipples.

Mike then began to kiss her left breast, and lick her nipple. She let out a little moan, as he ran his tongue all the way around it, sucking on it hard, as he massaged her other breast. He continued to lightly rub it, then he pinched it. Fuck, yes." He knew she was getting wetter by the second. Do it again, pinch it again."

"You like that, baby?" Mike smirked as he pinched it again. He went back to kissing her lips passionately. Both could feel the heat rise, as their bodies were pressed together. He smiled through the kiss.

"Mike….. I need to feel you inside me, please." Eleven pleaded, biting her lip as she soaking wet.

"Patience my love." Mike smirked, kissing down to her stomach. He kissed, licked and sucked on her inner things. She ran her fingers through his hair, biting her lip hard. He made his way to her pussy, as he licked her wet folds. He licked up and down her inner parts, then he stuck his tongue deeper inside her.

"Oh, baby." Eleven moaned, squeezing her breasts lightly. He swirled his tongue around her clit, he began to gently suck on it. Fuck, Mike. Don't stop…. mmm that feels so fucking good. Suck my clit, suck it. Make me feel good."

He stuck his tongue in and out of her rapidly, causing her to moan louder.

"Mikkkeeee I can't take it much longer, I'm going to explode." Eleven moaned. Mike wasn't ready for her to cum just yet, so he pulled away.

"Damn, I wanna fuck you." Mike said. Eleven's body ached for him, and he pulled himself up to her. He kissed her softly as he slid all the way inside her.

"Oh!" Eleven cried out in pleasure. He smiled, kissing her as he made love to her slowly and softly. Her sweet wetness wrapped around his cock, fitting like a glove. Eleven's legs were wrapped tightly around him. She loved every second the lovemaking. It was sweet and intimate, almost like the first time on prom night in the hotel room, but she desperately needed him to go faster.

"G-go faster Mike?" Eleven pleaded. Mike smirked as he thrusted harder into her. He moved his hands back to her breasts, squeezing them, and pinching her nipples hard. Oh, holy shit!" She moaned louder. He then moved his lips, back to her breasts, sucking on each of her nipples.

"Oh god, Eleven I fucking love you." Mike moaned, pounding into her as hard and fast as he could.

"I love you too." Eleven panted. Oh…. God, oh yeah…. I'm gonna….. I'm gonna." She came, covering his cock. He was pushed to his limits, and came inside her.

"Fuck, El." He panted, and moaned riding out the orgasm. He kissed her cheek, staying inside for a few more moments.

"That was bitchin." Eleven panted.

"Yes, bitchin" Mike chuckled, pulling out of her. She sighed happily, as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, and rested her head on his chest.

"You know, it's a good thing we are out in a cabin, because if we were in a hotel, the whole entire guest list would've heard us." Eleven snickered.

"Yeah, you get pretty loud." Mike chuckled. Eleven smiled, looking up at him. He winked, and kissed her softly.

"I am never going to get tired of this, of you." Eleven sighed happily.

"I hope not." Mike said.

"Cuddling with you, after making love is my favorite." Eleven smiled. You make me feel so secure. I love you for that.

"Aww, baby." Mike smiled, kissing the top of her head. I love you forever."

"Everything is finally the way it should be." Eleven smiled. Papa and Brad are out of our lives forever, I don't have to worry about them, or any other bad men. I have you and my Sarah. That is all I need, my heart is full."

"We are going to have a beautiful life El, I promise." Mike said. I am going to give you everything. You know, I know there is a God, because he gave me you."

"It's crazy Mike, when we were 12, did you think I would be the girl you would marry and have a baby with?" Eleven giggled.

"Well, I knew I felt something for you." Mike smiled. I do, I had the feeling that I knew nothing to do with."

"Like, when you tried to tell me you liked me in the cafeteria." Eleven snickered. God, I thought you were so cute. I still remember the feeling you gave me when you first touched your lips with mine."

"I had no idea what I was doing." Mike chuckled. I just knew that you were special to me, and I was going to ever let you go. When, you were gone I keep playing that moment in my head over and over again."

"Me too." Eleven smiled. It is want kept me going."

"I knew I would have you back again." Mike smiled. And when, I saw you again, when you entered that door…. Like a total badass, I might add… in that very moment, I knew that I couldn't live without you. I needed you, I wanted you."

"I felt the same way, and still do." Eleven smiled. You are mine forever Michael Wheeler. My husband. Ahhh, I love to say that."

"And, I love you Eleanor Jane Wheeler." Mike smiled. My beautiful wife." Mike smiled, as he continued to hold her close.

"Mike?" Eleven said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?" Mike replied.

"Do you want to have more kids?" Eleven asked curiously.

"Absolutely, I would love for Sarah to have a little baby brother, or sister." Mike smiled, getting excited about having another baby with Eleven in the future.

"Me too…. But I think we should maybe wait a few years, until she is a little older." Eleven said. She is quite the little handful."

"Yes, she is." Mike chuckled. I agree, it about three or four years, I'd love to have another baby with you."

"It sure is fun to make them." Eleven giggled.

"Well, we can always practice." Mike smirked.

"Mmm, I'm always up for that." Eleven said, kissing him. Wanna go for another round, baby?"

"Hell yes." Mike smirked.

~ Epilogue ~

1994

It was five years later, and a lot had changed with the party. Max and Lucas had both received their bachelor's degree in education, to become college professors. They were both currently working on their master's degrees. They transferred to a college in California, where Max, her stepmother, half-sister, and father lived. Lucas loved it so much, when he visited Max's family, that he said yes immediately when she asked if they could move there. That previous Christmas, Lucas had popped the question at the Christmas get together at the Wheeler family house, she said yes right away. They planned to get married on October 31st. Max thought it would be cool and edgy to get married on Halloween, she jokingly said, she wouldn't have to worry about either one of them forgetting, due to the fact that it was on a holiday.

Dustin and Marilyn were happily married. They tied the knot on valentine's day in 1993. All the party members, and family gathered for the special occasion. They both lived in Ohio. Dustin completed four years of college, and received his bachelor's degree in game design. Marilyn completed two years of cosmetology school, and was working as a hairstylist. They talked a lot about having kids, both agreeing it was something they both wanted. On April, 14th 1994 Marilyn gave birth to a son. They named him Andrew Luke Henderson.

Will was still living in Hawkins. He completed his four years of college, and obtained his bachelor's in the fine arts degree. He, right along with Noah were doing illustrations for children's books. They were still dating, and living together for the past three years. People were still quick to judge them to their sexual orientation, it was difficult living together, and being an openly gay couple in a small town.

Pamela and Steve were now married, and still living in Hawkins. They tied the knot in Las Vegas on New Years Eve in 1991. All of the party members were invited of course. It was a wild, fun, and loving occasion. Steve and Pamela started to work on having a family right away. On October 22nd, 1993 Pamela gave birth to a baby girl. They named her Charlotte Rose Harrington. Steve sadly continued to be estranged from his father. His mother had finally came around when Charlotte was born. She admitted to the error of her ways, she felt ashamed for not accepting Pamela when they first become a couple. They were able to patch things up. She got to know Pamela, and both women grew to really love each other. Steve parents were now divorced.

Jonathan and Nancy were still living together as a couple. They never married, but they had two children together. Nancy gave birth to a baby girl in august 5th 1992. They named her Barbara Jean. Then, in Dec 2nd, She gave birth to another girl. They named her Willow Skye. Nancy still worked as teacher, and Jonathan still had his career in photography.

Mike and Eleven still lived in Hawkins. They moved out of the apartment and into a house, about three years after Sarah was born. Eleven obtained a bachelor's degree in psychology. She was a guidance counselor at Hawkins High School. Mike obtained a bachelor's degree in becoming a disc jockey. He worked at the local radio station. His job was very satisfying. He played loads of classic rock, and was able to talk about his favorite bands. Eleven loved her job as well. She loved working and interacting with the teens, and helping them overcome their problems and insecurities. Back in September of 1994, Eleven learned she was pregnant with their second children. They were both ecstatic.

Even though, some of the party members didn't live close by, they still managed to come down and visit as often as they could. Their bond of friendship would never die. They were family.

July 15th, 1995 

"Ok, make sure to support his head Sarah, he is very tiny." Mike cautioned Sarah, as he helped her hold her new baby brother.

"Ok, daddy." Sarah smiled kissing her cheek. I promise." Eleven smiled, crying happy tears as she laid in the hospital bed. Sarah held him as she sat next to Mike on the sofa.

"We really lucked on out this little guy baby, he is so handsome." Mike smiled.

"I know, he looks just like you." Eleven smiled. I think he even has your freckles."

"You did so good El, you both did." Mike smiled, kissing her softly.

"It's all thanks to you, Mike." Eleven smiled. Once again, you were with me every step of the way. So, Sarah what do you think of your new baby brother?"

"I love him mommy." Sarah smiled.

"You're his big sister, you know what that means?" Mike asked.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"It means, you have to look out for him and protect him." Mike smiled. Think you can do that, my girl?"

"Yes daddy." Sarah giggled. I promise, I will always take care of him. I will never let anything happen to him."

"Alright kiddo." Mike grinned. Daddy is very lucky today, I have two of the coolest kids in the world."

"Don't forget about mommy." Sarah said. She is the coolest mommy and wife." Eleven and Mike both laughed at their humorous five year old daughter.

"You are already being a good sissy to him, my angel." Eleven smiled. Mind if Mommy holds him now?"

"Sure." Sarah smiled. Ok, baby brother Mommy wants to hold you now." She kissed his cheek. Mike carefully took the baby out of her arms, and placed him in Eleven's arms.

"Hi baby." Eleven kissed his cheek. Mommy loves you, your daddy, and big sissy so much. I can't wait to take you home, and show you your nursery. You are going to love it my angel."

Mike smiled as Sarah crawled into his lap. Mike kissed the top of head, as tears fell from his face, as he watched Eleven hold their new baby boy. He little family was now, getting a little bigger.

He always knew Eleven would be in his life, and now that they had two children together his heart was so full. They created their children out of love. They were both perfect in every-way.

"Mike?" Eleven smiled looking at him. I know a perfect name for him. Why don't we name him Benny?" Mike smiled, knowing exactly who she wanted to name him after. Benny was the man who really helped Eleven first. He gave her food, and clothes to wear. Eleven was always sad that he died, so she wanted to honor his memory. She was forever grateful to him.

Yeah….. we could name him Benjamin." Mike smiled, and thought of a perfect middle name. What about William as his middle name?"

"Yeah, mommy." Sarah smiled. Uncle Will would really like that."

"I love it Sarah." Eleven smiled looking down at Benny. Will will absolutely love that Mike."

"Welcome to the family Benjamin William." Mike smiled. We all love you."

"I love you all." Eleven cried happy tears.

"Forever, El." Mike smiled lovingly at his beautiful wife.

"Yes, forever Mike." Eleven smiled, as she kissed Benny's cheek.

An: Well….. that concludes this fanfic. I am very sad, I loved writing this story. I want to thank everyone for reading this. Thank-you for all your reviews, and support. I want to thank every person who favorited and followed this story as well. I would love to continue to write more Mileven stories for you guys, I have some more ideas! Love you all!


End file.
